A Return to Glory
by The Black Dragon Ranger
Summary: A year after defeating Mesogog, life has returned to Normal in Reefside. Unfortunately, not all stays that way. The Rangers are once again forced into action when new evils threaten Earth. Can the Rangers find a way to defeat this menace? [RRL: PG13]
1. Return of the Power Prt I

_Summary: Evil threatens the world again and the Dino Thunder Rangers are called into save it again. But they do not have their powers…Having depleted the energy of the Dino Gem's in their last battle with Mesogog, can the Rangers stand up to this new, fearsome foe or will the Power finally fail them?_

_A/N: This story is in NO WAY related to my other Dino Thunder stories. This is a stand alone project and there will be no continuations into a different set of Rangers. This story includes the original rangers; Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Trent Mercer and Tommy Oliver. The story will also include a few extra special guests, a few new Dino Gem's and lots of action packed chapters. Also, no previous Ranger energies will be included in this story, except for Team-Up purposes. Wouldn't you like to know who's doing the team-ups, eh? Sorry, you're just going to have to wait like everyone else! I think I've cleared everything up…rubs chin_

**XXXXXX**

Thomas Oliver pulled the glasses from his face and wiped the back of his hand along his forehead, sighing. He looked over to the thermometer and frowned. It was a definite scorcher; over a 100 degree's. Tommy replaced his glasses, throw off his jacket and began to write up today's assignment. The class would be learning about Temperature, ironically. He sighed lightly, looking down at the book and continued to scratch off numbers and created several awkward designs.

"Still at it I see, eh Doc?"

Tommy spun around and let out a breath, seeing Principle Randall standing there. "Oh…Hello Elsa." He said and then nodded. "Yeah, class is going to be difficult to teach again today." He nodded his head to the thermometer behind him. "Doesn't this school have Air Conditioning?"

"It broke down last week, remember?" She replied, folding her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, right." He said and then frowned. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Apparently that's what she was waiting for as she turned, shut the door and produced a manila envelop that had a very, very recognizable symbol on it: The Dino Thunder symbol. He gave Elsa a confused look and then excepted it. "What's this?" he asked and began to open it.

"Information that Haley picked up from outer space."

Tommy's head raised slowly. "Outer Space, huh? Let's just hope its some asteroid she's tracking and _not _what I think it is."

"I'm afraid it is, Tommy." The door opened again and they looked up, seeing Haley walking in now. She held another Envelop. "The thing is huge. It's not Asteroid; that I know." She handed him the other Envelop, looking thoroughly shaken up. "It's made of metal."

Both Elsa and Tommy gave her studious, wide-eyed looks. Tommy quickly ripped open the envelop and began to scan through the papers. His eyes only got wider with each line he read. "Haley, this is a Space Ship." He said, looking over the calculations. "And by these calculations…it's almost a half mile in length."

"That's not the only problem we have, either." Haley said and produced one more paper. "I think you'll find the Energy signature familiar." Tommy narrowed his eyes and looked down at the paper. He sat down his chair and began to read. Slowly…ever so slowly, he grew paler the more he read. They saw his lips moving rapidly; eyes following every line.

"This…can't be." He said finally, letting his hand fall and looked up to them. "Haley, are you sure?"

She nodded. "100, Tommy. I compared it to all previous energies. They match exactly."

"What? Tommy, what's wrong?" Elsa asked, arching a brow.

"…" Tommy was silent again as he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his now throbbing forehead. "The space ship is putting of Ranger Energy." He said and looking up to Elsa, then to Haley. "Whatever – whoever – is in side that beast is of Ranger Origin."

Elsa looked to Haley as she simply looked away. "Well, I don't believe this! I thought the Power Rangers were the good guys!"

Tommy smirked. They were the good guys…but not all started off good. He was the living embodiment of _that _theory. But if all the calculations were correct, why were they just waiting in space? Were the scanning the Earth for other signatures of Ranger Energy? And if they are foes, when would they attack and what are they after?

"So what do we do?" Elsa asked, her voice quivering and shaky. Haley looked to Tommy a moment and then sighed, shaking her head.

"We…call the Rangers back." Tommy said, staring beyond them, at the wall. He couldn't bare to look either of them in the eye. "Haley, can you get a hold of them for me?" She nodded fractionally. "Meanwhile…meanwhile…I'm going to go some more studying." He stood up and looked to Elsa. She nodded almost immediately and picked up the book to finish writing what he'd begun. Tommy smiled thinly; looked to Haley and together they walked out…

**XXXXXX**

Darkness. The all consuming entity that had the power to control anyone on a whim. The Darkness. It was the holder of secrets; secrets long since forgotten or those that wish to be forgotten. The Darkness: A valuable ally or a dangerous enemy. The Darkness: The greatest evil and the most powerful of all. Until now.

Submerged in the darkness of the ship sat a black suited figure; his face covered shrouded by a veil of Darkness. Three figures were knelt down before him, each dressed in a suit of dark armour. They were hideous looking creatures; definitely of alien origin. They looked to be draconic in nature but they were thin and quick. They had a long forked tongues with black slit, yellow eyes and pale green skin; some parts covered with steel-hardened scales. Their tails were long, covered in ivory-white spikes, sharp enough to cut through even the strongest of steels. Their teeth were equally vicious; covered in a thin coat of saliva. These beasts were known as Dryzards; loyal guardians to their master and ferocious fighters. Each one carried a different type of weapon; three before the shadowed man each carried samurai-esc swords.

"Masssster…we have sssucesssfully ssscouted the planet…" The Middle one said, bowing his head low. "We sssenced Ranger energy. Thisss planet isss rich with it…"

"And what of Thomas Oliver?" The deep voice boomed, his hands clutching the chair arms now. "Did you find him?"

There was silence as the Dryzards looked at one another. "We…did not, Masssster…"

And that was the last of them. A massive Tomahawk cut through the darkness and the Dryzards screamed their last as they exploded into black ash. "I WILL NOT EXCEPT FAILURE!" The Man held out his hand as it burned a blood red. The piles of ash before him shifted and began to reform into three new Dryzards; these one's carry a lance, sword and axe respectively. "RETURN TO EARTH! FIND DOCTOR OLIVER AND KILL HIM! DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN!"

"Yesss Masssster!" The Dryzards cried and sank back into the shadows, vanishing from sight. The Dark One lowered his hand as the Tomahawk gleamed from the blood red aura around his hands. The man inhaled powerfully and returned to his seat.

"_Revenge will be mine, Oliver…"_ The Man hissed and then also vanished into the shadows.

**XXXXXX**

Tommy sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes and melted back in his chair. The nice, cool air swirled around his body as he heard the air conditioner hum lightly behind him. He smiled and then closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. _"Okay, so Haley's calculations were correct. The ship houses a being consumed with immense Ranger Energy. So…what do I do?" _He leaned forward in the chair, looking at the calculations for had to be the twentieth time. _"How do you fight an enemy without powers of your own?"_ His eyes instinctively moved to the small box sitting on a shelf. It had the Dino Thunder Symbol as he sighed so hard. If only the Gems hadn't run out of energy…

Suddenly the alarm went off and Tommy started. His hands raced across the keyboard, his heart beating fast. The computer screen flickered to life and showed an aerial map of the city. Suddenly, it began to shrink, zooming on the Downtown Section. Tommy's eyes went wide. The Lizard-esc creatures were cutting down innocent civilian's; destroying thing's as they went. Tommy snarled as he slammed his fist against the desk and ran over to the shelf. He ripped the box down, threw the lid open and pulled out the Brachio-morpher. For one, fleeting second, he suddenly felt whole again. He looked down at the morpher and golden-black band with wanton eyes. As quick as it came, the feeling vanished and Tommy pressed the morpher against the bracelet as it absorbed into it. He slid his hand through it and he felt the band tighten around his wrist.

Power or not, he was not going to let those innocent people be harmed any longer. He looked down at the box and then ran off. If he was going to die…at least he'd die defending the Earth…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy's Jeep came to a screeching halt as he gripped the bar above him and jumped out. He could hear the screams in the distance and saw one of the Lizard-esc creatures round the corner with a massive axe raised above his head. But the creature suddenly came to a halt at seeing Tommy. For a moment, the creature looked half confused and half excited. Suddenly, the creature let out a loud yell. "I'VE FOUND HIM!" It hissed and suddenly charged forward.

Tommy and jerked to the left as the falling axe smashed into the ground. But Tommy had no time to react as the creature moved with unforeseen speed; ripping the axe out of the ground and cut for Tommy again. He had just barely slipped away from the second swing when a third was already falling for his face. Pouring every bit of energy into his body, he fell into a crouch as the axe managed to cut a few strands of hair in half. Finally seeing an opening, Tommy leaped forward and buried his shoulder into the Lizards gut and threw him into the jeep door, completely denting it. Tommy pulled back, fell into stance and nearly fell over in surprise. The Creature…was laughing. It was as if Tommy's attack barely even harmed him. _"Oh…so not good."_

Nor was the next part.

The Lizard Man threw on his hand and a flash of black-red energy slammed into Tommy's chest and sent him flying back a half dozen feet and smashing hard against the ground. He coughed hard, the pain rushing through his body as he fought to stand. Where did that come from? He moaned hard as he felt his body quiver from the pain. Slowly, he rose to his knees and then his feet. "I-Is t-that all y-you've got, y-you overgrown l-lizard!" Tommy hissed and fell into stance again.

"Lizard?" The Beast seemed to laugh at first but in a flash was deadly serious again. "WE ARE DRYZARDS!" The Beast ripped the axe upwards and Tommy saw the black-red blade race through the air, ready to cut him in half. In a half second, Tommy had assessed the situation: the blade was moving far to fast for him to dodge properly. So…Tommy came to the conclusion he was now dead. In a last fleeting effort, Tommy threw his hands up in an X in a futile effort to defend himself.

The blade slammed into him and…vanished. Again, for another split second, he felt the energy rush over his body…but instead of being throw another half dozen feet back, he felt his body – the gem – absorb it. Tommy inhaled powerfully slowly lowering his arms. He felt…light headed and weak. Shaking his head hard, he opened his eyes again…and saw the strangest thing. The Dryzard was convulsing. Its body burned a deep black-red and Tommy noticed that streams of energy was pouring off of its body and into his gem.

Then he noticed what was different. He noticed the black glove and suit that covered his body; the Brachio-staff at his side. For once in his life…he was grinning joyfully again. He couldn't help. The happiness swelled within him as his hand ran along the Brachio-staff. He looked at the Dryzard and noticed that it had become transparent…then vanished altogether. All that was left behind was a pile of ash.

But that was not the only one. Two others rounded the corner; one carrying a lance and the other a sword. Tommy ripped the Brachio staff from its sheath and fell into stance. This…this is what he'd been doing nearly his entire life. He was a Power Ranger; inside and out. His eyes narrowed to thin slits as he waited.

"More of your freaks?" Tommy snarled as the two Dryzards began to circle around him. "So who sent you?"

"The Dark Master!" The Sword Dryzard hissed.

"Oh, no kidding!" Tommy said sarcastically and hissed. "I figured that one out for myself!" He gasped hard and cut the staff up, parrying the sword and dodged to the right as the lance slipped by him, aiming to cut his gut open. Tommy twisted the staff through his fingers and sliced it across the Dryzards face. Yellow-gold sparks sprayed outwards and showered his body. Tommy took another step back, his staff locking with the sword. As much as the Dryzard tried, it could not conquer the Power of a Ranger. Tommy shoved the beast back and ripped the staff down across the beast and cleaved it completely in half. To his surprise, that same black-red aura lifted into the air, swirling around his gem, then disappeared.

Tommy snarled as he looked to the next Dryzard but it suddenly into black ash and Tommy felt a sharp pain in his chest. A second later, he found himself flying backwards and smashing into the wall. He groaned hard, slumping over onto his elbow as he looked up. Behind the mask, his eyes went as wide as they possibly could.

He saw another Power Ranger standing there; his body was covered in a black suit that had a gold shield similar to the Green Ranger costume from years past. Wrapped around his waist was a black mantle that extended all the way to the ground. Not only that, the man carried a long black Naganata. Tommy snarled as he slowly began to push himself up. He clutched the Brachio Staff tightly and hissed. This day just got a whole lot harder…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: BUM…Bum….BBUUUHHHMMM! To clear up a few things, YES the Suit "Mystery Bad-ass Bad Guy" is wearing IS Hayden Christopher's Gold Ranger suit. And, to answer your question, YES Hayden WILL be back full swing in this story. However, because I plan on this story being MUCH, MUCH longer then other two previous Dino Thunder story's, it will be a while before Hayden makes his appearance. And when he does…it will come with a big, big bang. Enjoy the read. Chapter II will be finished soon! -_


	2. Return of the Power Prt II

_Summary: Tommy faces off against his strongest challenge yet while the other Rangers receive a shock themselves. Who is this new, mysterious baddy and why is he after Doctor Oliver specifically?_

_A/N: Heh…Did you all enjoy the previous the chapter? I do hope so! I'm trying to actually make a logical, non-contradictory story and something that will interest all my reads. Give me thoughts and feedback, just please be kind about it alright? Swearing and yelling at me will going get you ignored and reported. Thank you._

**XXXXXX**

Conner McKnight had just finished practice and almost missed the last ring of his cell phone. He picked up, flipped it up, pressed a button and pressed it to his hear. "Yeah, yeah! Hello, Conner McKnight here." He said and panted lightly, staring at the floor.

"_Conner?"_

"Hayley?" He said excitedly, grinning. "Hayley, hey, how have you been? How's Dr. O?"

"_Not good, Conner. And it doesn't look like Earth is going to be good for a while, either."_

"Uhm…" Conner looked around at all his gathering teammates. The whistles echoed the room, drowning out their voices. He scowled and stepped into an unused off. "What exactly do you mean by 'Earth is going to be good for a while'?"

"_Conner, I think its time you returned to Reefside."_

For once, Conner heard panic in her voice and he had a pretty damn good feeling why. "Yeah, I'm on my way. I'll be done as quick as possibly can. Have you gotten a hold of the others?"

"_Yeah, I just got off the phone with Ethan. He says he's going to pick up some clothes and he'll be down."_

"Right. And hey, Hayley…" Conner said, looking up at the way. He fumbled for the words and then let out a sigh. "Just like old times, right?"

"_Yes, it is. Hurry down Conner, Dr. O is already out battling."_

"What!" Conner shouted and then winced, looking back at his team. Thankfully, they hadn't heard him. "Battling who?" He said in a hush whisper. "It's not Mesogog is it? Don't tell me Anton went haywire again…"

"_No Conner, I'm afraid its much…much worse then Mesogog."_

"What could be worse then fighting Mesogog?" Conner asked rhetorically, arching a brow.

"_How about another Power Ranger?"_

"…yeah, that would be worse." Conner frowned. "Wait…we aren't, are we?"

"…_just get down here as quick as you can Conner…please?"_

"Right, right, I'm on my way!" The Phone went dead as he inhaled powerfully. "Oh boy…" He glanced back over his shoulder, seeing his coach walking in. "Okay…Coach…right." He sighed and looked at the floor. After a moment, he swung around, pulled open the door and walked out. "Coach…can I speak to you sir?"

"Sure, what's up Conner?" He said, grinning happily; he held the trophy tightly in his hands.

"Uh…I have to go…" He said softly and frowned. "…back…to Reefside…"

The Coach went pale. "What…?"

"Yeah…I've…got a personal problem…I uh…need to take care of, sir…" He scratched the back of his head. Just how exactly was he going to get himself out of _this _one. "See…uhm…one of my family members got seriously hurt in an accident…and…they've requested me home, yeah know?"

"You're abandoning us?" The Coach had gone completely red in the face.

"No sir! It's nothing like that!" Conner said, waving his hands. "I really do have a family emergency sir!"

But his Coach was not handling this as well as he thought he wound. Suddenly, he took a swing at Conner with the trophy, but a years worth of being a Power Ranger had almost immediately kicked in. He threw his hand out into a knife edge as the trophy crumbled under the sudden force. "I'm sorry Coach! I have to go!" Conner took a few steps, received a few disbelieving stares from his teammates and then rushed out of the room. _"Dr. O, you so better be on the bring of death…otherwise I'm going to put you there myself!"_

**XXXXXX**

Tommy snarled as he returned to his feet, clutching the Brachio-Staff tightly as he glared at the Dark Ranger. "Ranger Energy should never be used for evil…" Tommy hissed and gasped, his staff jerking down and out as he parried the sudden vicious thrust. Tommy looked up just in time to see the Dark Ranger splatter a gloved fist all over his face. Staggering backward against the wall, he slipped to the right as another fist crumbled the wall behind him. Quickly, Tommy countered with a quick snap-kick to the back that threw the Dark One into the wall.

Though he was not out for long as he spun hard, and sent a vicious backhand smashing against the side of Tommy's face. The force spun him several times in the air before he crashed hard to the Earth again. "You don't understand the meaning of this Power, OLIVER!" The Dark One snarled as the spear burned a deep black and shrank into a Scimitar-esc blade. "NOW DIE, OLIVER!"

Tommy gasped and snapped his staff up as it met the falling blade. For a moment, lightning cackled between the two weapons before snapped his leg up and cracked the Dark One in the head. Splitting apart, Tommy was on his feet in a half second and use the other half second to let his blade fall upon the man.

It never reached him. Blade met staff and the Dark One snarled beneath his mask. "You're still weak, Oliver…" He whispered and held his hand out. Dark energy swirled around his palm. "This is your end, Oliver…"

Tommy narrowed his eyes and glanced up to the mans helmet. "You know what…" Tommy snarled and ripped his staff back. "A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE SAID THAT!" He thrust it forward, forcing the man on the defense as the Scimitar swung down, cracked against the Staff and sent it flying out to the right. "SO JOIN THE CLUB!" Tommy followed the momentum of the swing around and brought it crashing down upon his chest.

Well…at least that's the way Tommy had _envisioned _it.

But it didn't exactly _happen _that way.

A dark sphere slammed into Tommy's back and the explosion sent him hurtling through the air and smashing into the side of a car, shattering all the of the windows and denting in the entire left side. The Dark One snapped his hand shut and then lowered his arm. "Everyone must die sometime, Dr. Oliver." The man said in a low hiss. "Your time is now…"

Tommy tried to move but he couldn't. His mind told his arms and legs to move but they would do no such thing. He managed to open his eyes and raise his head fractionally to see the Dark One slowly…tauntingly slowly walk towards him. _"Move…Oliver."_ He thought to himself and he felt his hand twitch. _"You've been out of this business for only twelve months…that's only 365 days. Come on Tommy…get up."_ He felt his other hand twitch and slowly he pulled his arms out of their resting spot and clutched his Brachio staff. He heard the Dark One stop and he smiled at his own resilience.

"More?" The Man asked, almost sadistically. "It'll be my supreme pleasure…"

"The Ranger…energy…is to be used for Good…" Tommy panted, staggering to his feet. He clutched the Brachio Staff weakly as he felt…blood? Yes…he felt blood trickle down between his eyes. "But…y-you wouldn't understand that, would you?"

The Dark One raised his hand again, summoning another sphere of dark energy. "Goodbye, Dr. Oliver."

Before he could fire the last attack, he heard the a loud, ear-splitting cry echo through the streets. Both Tommy and the Dark One clutched their heads, falling to their knees. _"P-Ptera scream…"_ Tommy thought and looked up. He saw one beautiful figure of Kira Ford. She was dressed in blue jeans with a loose white shirt, several golden bands on her left arm with the Dino Bracelet on the other.

"DINO THUNDER!" She hissed and narrowed her eyes. "POWER UP!"

"NO!" The Dark One hissed and spun, whipping the cackling sphere towards Kira instead. First there was a bright flash and then a great fireball rose into the sky. But a yellow figure suddenly tore through the thick cloud of smoke with two Ptera Grips in hand. "IT…NO!" He snapped the dagger out and parried the first dagger but the second, blunt-edge smashed into his helmet and snapped his head back. Kira spun mid-air and snapped her leg out, jamming her heel into his gut. She could hear blood splatter the inner part of his mask and grinned. Falling into a handspring, she flipped away and then into sky. Twirling the daggers through her fingers, the burned a deep gold. "FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!" She roared and threw out her arms, sending the daggers whistling towards the Dark One.

Another explosion and the Evil Ranger was thrown through the air and skid across the ground several feet before coming to a halt. Kira dropped into a crouch – the daggers shimmering to life in her hands – and then rushed forward again. The Dark One had risen once more but looked up to see a brutal right jab smash into the side of his helmet. A split second latter it was followed up with a thunderous left hook that had him staggering the opposite way. Kira roared and finished the combo with a whirling back fist that dropped the Ranger like a sack of bricks.

Kira loomed over the Dark One, panting hard as she squeezed her daggers tightly. He returned her glare and snarled, suddenly throwing his hand out. Kira cried out as the black sphere exploded against her body and sent her staggering backwards. "ANOTHER TIME!" The Dark One hissed and suddenly exploded into black ash that sprinkled down upon the ground.

Tommy's eyes fluttered shut as he heard Kira rushing for him. Soon, he found himself caught up in his dreams and fell backwards into the car again. Perhaps some sleep would do him good…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: MUWAHAHAHA! cough, cough Okay, so Tommy and Kira are back…but why did Kira's Dino Gem have energy? evil laugh You might just find out next chapter…_


	3. Interlude I

_Summary: Interlude #1 – the view from a different perspective. What happened to one particular person when they saw the news…_

_A/N: Sorry, this relationship just had to exist…_

**XXXXXX**

Miami, Florida – Pan Global Finals

A long, soft browned haired woman had just finished the last of her warm up before the games were set to begin. A one Kimberly Ann Hart stepped into the locker room, her eyes down to the floor as she thought a moment. It was finally here: The Pan Global Gymnastics Finals. She took a deep breath and sat down on the bench, her heart beating so fast. It was her dream to get to this point. She had forsaken everything in her life to get here…

Everything…

Tommy. The letter.

The painful memories all came fluttering back as she held her head in her hands, staring at the floor. Yes, she truly had forsaken _everything _she had going for her. The long distance relationship was working. Tommy had been making it work. But then…but then she sent that stupid letter. She sighed lightly and held herself tightly, staring at the floor. It had suddenly become more interesting then she'd ever seen it before.

Wanting to get her mind off the pain she stood up, walked into the office and fumbled around the desk. "Aha!" She said and picked up the small black controller. She fell into the chair, propped her feet up and pressed the "On" button. The first thing that came on was Oprah. _"She's still alive?"_ Kim thought and frowned, flipping to the next channel. It was Court TV: Another murder, no surprise there. She flipped to the next channel and her heart went to her throat.

She saw a far to familiar face on T.V. His hair was certainly different: short and spiky, but those same eyes. Kimberly felt the tears swell in her eyes as she read the headline: _"Attack on Reefside; where are the Power Rangers?"_ Kimberly squeezed the control tighter as she leaned forward. _"Oh Tommy…you don't have your powers anymore…You can't possibly be thinking about fighting them…"_ She whimpered and her greatest fear was realized: the beasts he was fighting were getting the best of him. Suddenly, one of the beasts jumped in front of the camera and it went black.

She quickly shut the T.V and picked up the phone. She dialed the first number that came to mind. One ring; silence. Two rings; silence. A third ring; she heard a click and her heart fluttered.

"_Jason Lee Scott here, how ma-"_

"Jason!" Kimberly shouted. "Jason, did you just see the news?"

"_Kim? No…no, why, what's wrong? Is about that murderer in New York?"_

"No! Jason, Tommy is fighting some sort beasts in Downtown Reefside! He does have any powers to protect himself does he?" Kimberly shouted, her heart being so fast in her chest.

There was silence. _"No, I don't think so. I heard he started another group of Power Rangers in Reefside, but those powers are gone, I believe. Watched the final battle on T.V."_

"Jason, what are we going to do?" Kim asked, the tears strolling down her peachy cheeks.

"_You're going to finish your finals in Florida. I will go up to Reefside myself and see what I can do. You worry about Pan Global, alright?"_

Kimberly bit back her scowl and nodded. "Alright Jason, thanks…"

"_You're welcome. I'll keep in touch."_ The conversation ended with a click on the other end and Kim did scowl this time.

"Well you were fucking useless Jason!" She roared and jammed a series of numbers on the phone. There were several rings before a click. "Yes, Florida Airlines? I need the earliest flight you've got to California please!" Her heart was set and decision made: The Pink Ranger was coming home…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: I'm sorry people, the relationship just needs to happen. You'll see Interludes happen ever so often during this story. Most of the Interludes will introduce important Key Elements to the story. Enjoy the surprise as Chapter Four (Return of the Power Prt. III) will end the current arc and bring all new surprises! For the record, new relationships will be set in this story. I explored the Conner/Kira angle and I think I'm going to pair her with someone else. But I'll leave you guessing there -"_


	4. Return of the Power Prt III

_Summary: The Rangers arrive to find Tommy in a horrible state. But the rangers are about to get more of a surprise then just realizing their powers are back…_

_A/N: MUWAHAHAHA! Don't let the summary fool you :P I'm glad you all like the story so far. I assure you will it only get better. You can strangle me if it doesn't. I'm trying to make this story much more dimensional and easier to follow then the others. Enjoy the next chapter._

**XXXXXX**

Five gems, five humans, five Power Rangers – Kira Ford, Conner McKnight, Trent Mercer, Ethan James and Tommy Oliver. Four of them stood before their gems, looking down at them as they burned their deep, respective colors.

"It seems like a dream." Trent said and reached out slowly. The White Dino Gem suddenly zipped right into his out stretched hand as he clutched it tightly. "…I can't believe they've gotten their powers back."

Kira scooped hers up quickly. It felt so warm in her hand as she gazed deep into the gem. It shinned so brightly…so drawing. She smiled lightly and closed her fist. "I'm happy." She said, looking to them a moment and then smiled. "I mean…if we have to save the world again, I have no problem with it." She opened her hand again. "…I knew the moment we let these Gem's go that we'd return to them eventually."

"Really?" Conner said and held his gem. "I was hoping this would be the last of it." He gasped and dropped the gem onto the table. He looked at the red spot in his hand as he shook it.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked, looking at the gem and to Conner.

"It burned me!" He scowled down at it and rubbed the spot on his hand.

"You hurt its feelings." Ethan said, looking down at his gem. He looked to his left slowly, getting the bewildered stares from his comrades. "What? You think they're just gems?"

"…they look like it." Trent said, staring at his. "At least, I thought they were."

"That's the keyword." Ethan said, holding up a finger. "Were! These Gems were just gems the first time we've used them. But apparently, when they were recharged, it must have awoken the spirit of the gems." He looked at the three. "Ptera, Brachio, Dragon, Tyranno and Tricera." He explained and shrugged. He scooped up one of the bracelets, slipped it on his wrist and jammed the gem into it. "…treat them with respect because they have feelings now."

"Oh great." Conner said and scooped his gem up again. It pulsed a soft red. "Tyranno, eh? You're not going to spit fire at me if call you that?" The gem just pulsed. "Okay, good…I'll take that as a no." He grabbed the bracelet, slipped it on and jammed the gem into it. Conner felt an odd warm feeling flow through his body as he flickered his wrist a moment. "Heh…insta-heater."

Kira and Trent watched him go and then looked at each other. "Ahh…oi…same old Conner." They said together and then Trent placed the gem into the bracelet. "So what have you been up to, Kira?" Trent asked, feeling his body suddenly feel really light.

"Recording." She said, smiling. "My first CD will be out soon." She rubbed her wrist, gazing down at the gem. "Took a vacation though. Had been planning on it for a while but this…eh…brought it out sooner, that's all." She laughed. "Yourself?"

"Drawing." He shrugged and leaned against the table. "Fortunately, one of my jobs is something you can take with you. Got a couple Comic Books coming out." He glanced over at her. "I do work for both Marvel and DC."

"Moving up the ranks, eh?" Kira said and fell into the chair beside the table. "Didn't you do some work for Dark Horse?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did a few issues of Dark Horse's _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic._ I'm hoping they'll ask me back but I won't get my hopes up." He saw Kira's confused stare. "The owner didn't particularly like my artistry too much."

"Ah…yeah, same goes for my recording company." Kira sighed. "But they're dealing. Some of the people within the company like it, but the higher ups frown upon it."

"I know the feeling." Trent said and looked over to the Infirmary Door. "How do you think Dr. Oliver is doing?"

"After the beating he received…probably not to well." Kira said and sighed, rubbing her neck. "He really got whooped. Whoever that dude was, he is definitely a Ranger. Or at least, he is using Ranger energy." She looked up at Trent with slightly worried eyes. "Those energy attacks he were throwing were not your normal monster attacks."

Trent sighed, staring at the floor as he thought a moment. Thing's couldn't get any worse, could it? They had just got done beating on enemy a year ago…then they are thrown straight into another. But this time, they are fighting one of their own…kind of. Trent rubbed his aching forehead, closing his eyes.

Kira stood up, placed a hand on Trents shoulder, smiled and then walked into the Infirmary. Trent smiled and followed her in…

**XXXXXX**

Conner McKnight sat on the couch next to Ethan, staring at the ceiling. "So let me get this straight…"Conner said finally and leaned forward. "Our enemy is one of our own?" Hayley nodded slowly. "Okay…Do we know anything else beside the fact that he can kick our ass?"

"Nothing. Just that it seems he has a grudge against Tommy." Hayley said, glancing over at him. "Beyond that, we know _nothing_." Hayley looked just as worried as Ethan did and usually when they were worried, it was a very bad situation.

"Okay…great, I'm going out for a breath of air." He said and stood up. Ethan and Hayley followed him a moment and then lowered their eyes to the floor. Conner reached the door, pulled it open and almost walked into a short, black haired man. "Oh…who…are you?"

The man frowned at Conner. "I was just about to ask the same thing…"

"My name is Conner McKnight…a former student of Dr. Thomas Oliver." He said as they shook hands. "If you're looking for Dr. Oliver, he's not av-"

"Conner McKnight? Ah…Red Dino Ranger." The man said and smiled. "I guess I'm Predecessor then." He laughed and slapped him hard on the shoulder. "I'm Jason Lee Scott, former Red and Gold Ranger for the Old Era."

Conner's mouth dropped open as he stared. Of course, he didn't _mean _to stare, but he had a complete legend standing before him. This…was his Predecessor; the man who set the foundations for everything he had to be. Conner closed his mouth, seeing the grin on Jason's face grow wider. "Ah…yes…right, come in." He said and side-stepped, allowing Jason into the house. "Dr. O is downstairs…but he's unconscious right now."

"Unconscious? He's fine though, right?" Jason asked, looking into the living room. Conner nodded and Jason let out a breath. "That's good to know." Jason said, slapping him on the shoulder and then walked into the room. Hayley was on her feet almost immediately and the two braced in a soft hug. "Hello, Hayley. It's good to see you again."

"Same to you, Jason." She said and returned the strong hug. "How's Trini?" She asked and pulled away. "How's the lil one?"

"Sabrina is fine and Trini is fine." Jason said and nodded his head. "You…you must be Ethan." He said, glancing at the African American boy on the couch. "You're blue, I take it?" He said, pointing to the shirt.

"Y-Yes sir." Ethan said and stood up, taking his hand in a firm handshake. "Blue Tricera Ranger."

"Ah…Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger and once the Gold Zeo Ranger." Jason said and nodded. "So where exactly is your Command Center?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Commander…Center?" Conner asked, arching a brow.

"Base of operations." Ethan translated.

"Ah." Conner said and pointed to the kitchen. "Hidden door in the floor. Just pull the jaw of the Tyranno Model."

"Clever." Jason said as he moved past Conner and managed a glance out the window…and froze. He saw a pink Ferrari pull up the path as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand to attention. "What…is she doing here?" He whispered, gazing out the window.

"Who?" Hayley asked and moved up beside him. Her blood froze also. A young, petite, but very, _very _beautiful woman stepped out of the car and looked to the small house. "Oh…my god."

"What?" Conner and Ethan said together and peeked out the window. "Damn…who's that fox?" Conner whispered, his eyes wide.

"…that would be Tommy's ex-girlfriend." Jason said and he felt the eyes on the back of his head. "Brace yourselves Rangers, were in for the battle of our lives…"

Conner and Ethan exchanged glanced and then swallowed. They had only one phrase on their mind: Hell hath no fury but a woman's scorn. They could only guess to why she was here…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: MUWAHAHAHAHA! Two Surprise Guests and poor Dino Rangers :P None of them know what they are in for. Stay tuned for Chapter IV!_


	5. A Bad Day Prt I

_Summary: Kimberly Hart has returned to the Oliver Homestead but her welcoming isn't as warm as she expected it to be...The countdown to World War III begins. Battlefield: **Home.**_

_A/N: The aftermath of the Letter leaves unwanted lasting effects But not with the particular people you believe it to be with…_

**XXXXXX**

Kimberly sighed as she looked at the house and moved up towards the door. _This is it._ She thought, inhaling powerfully as she looked to the door. _Tommy…I hope you're there._ She raised her hand to knock and the door was ripped open. Slightly startled by the suddenness, she stared at the brown haired woman standing in the doorway. Girlfriend? "Ahem…yes, sorry, my name is K-"

"Yes, I know who you are." She said through barred teeth. "What the fuck do you want?"

Kimberly was stunned. How did this woman know who she was? _Tommy must have mentioned to me to her._ Kim cleared her throat again and tried to speak, but she was interrupted again.

"If you're looking for Tommy, you can just fuck off." Hayley said, arching a brow. "He doesn't want to talk to you."

Kim began to feel her blood boil but she kept her patience. "He doesn't even know I-"

"Doesn't matter if he doesn't know you're coming. Now, I'll give you exactly 15 seconds to get the fuck off his property before I call the police." She slammed the door shut at Kim stood there absolutely bewildered. _Who the hell was that bitch?_ Kim wasn't going to give up. She beat her fist hard on the door with a bit more strength then desired. A moment later it swung open and Jason stood there.

"Finally, a fam-hey, what a second, what are you doing here?" She asked, arching a brow.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Jason said and stepped out, closing the door. "Look, you really shouldn't be here right now." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's fine with Tommy and I promise I'll let him know you stopped by, alright?"

"No Jason! Tell me what is going on!" Kim snarled, narrowing his eyes. "Where is Tommy? I want to speak with him now."

"He can't talk…" Jason bit his lip, searching for the words. "He's busy." He forced her to turn, but Kim slapped his hand away. She hadn't been a Ranger for a long time, but she has _not _forgotten her Martial Arts training. "Kim! Will you just leave, please! You're only going to make thing's worse by being here!"

"NO!" She said firmly again and clenched her fists. "Jason…Where…is… Tommy?" She said again, trying to keep a lid on her overflowing anger.

"Look, he's injured right now and he's unconscious. Kim…please, just leave." But that was all it took. Kim pushed Jason away, marched right up the stairs and pushed the door open. She looked around and saw Conner and Ethan, looked to the kitchen and saw a snarling Hayley.

"You the Dino Rangers?" She asked, looking over to Conner and Ethan. They looked at each other and nodded slowly. "Where is Tommy?"

"He's…downstairs." Conner said, oblivious to the threatening glare Hayley gave him. "Y-You're Kimberly Hart? The Original Pink Ranger, right?" Kim nodded slowly. "How come you and Tommy broke up?"

Kim, taken back by the question, shook her head. "It doesn't matter at the m-" Two hands wrapped an iron grip around her hair and she screamed. Hayley snarled, dragged her back several feet, nearly pulled two handfuls of hair out by the roots and threw her outside and down several steps.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM TOMMY!" Hayley screamed and went to slam the door shut…but Kim had moved with unexpected and thoroughly frightening speed. A vicious fist buried deep into Hayley's abdomen, splattering some blood all over the door. Kim snarled as she pulled her fist away, shoved her back onto the floor and slammed the door shut.

"C-Can you p-please…t-take me to Tommy…" Kim was panting hard now, seething with deep hatred. Conner looked at Ethan and ran a thumb across his throat.

"Y-Yeah…In the Kitchen, there's a D-Dinosaur M-Model of a Tyrannosaurus. J-Just pull the jaw down and head down stairs." Conner said, not wanting to go _anywhere _near her.

"Thank you." Kim said, shot a threatening glare at Jason and then made her way into the kitchen. She pulled the jaw of the model down and a large section of the floor hissed and then slides up slowly. _"Cleaver."_ Kim thought, arching a brow and slowly descended the stairs…

**XXXXXX**

Kim stood in the middle of the room a long, dumbstruck moment. This was Tommy's Command Center? Grant it was no Command Center of the Old, but it was definitely impressive. The upper right hand corner of the room had a pair of sliding doors that lead to god only knew where and next to it was another door with a gold label reading _Archeology Room._ Kim frowned, staring at a moment. She had _heard _Tommy had become a famous Archeologist but she hadn't really believed it. After all, how many Thomas Oliver's were there in the world? She found six in the phone earlier when she wanted to call.

Across from that door was a stable that housed…sleeping…Dinosaurs. Kim shuttered and quickly looked away from them to the logo in front of her. She recognized that almost instantly: The Dino Thunder Logo. She smiled and looked off to her left, seeing a rather large computer and an equally massive work desk. She noticed a lot of scattered papers, three paper cups and the small of coffee lingering in the air. She also noticed an open box that once held five Dino Gems. She approached the table slowly, running her hand along the box and then closed it. She noticed the logo again and looked off to her left.

Another surprise waited her, seeing a long, long hallway illuminated by showcase lights. There were seven mannequins with the old suits she remember: Green, White, Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink. Next to each of them were their respective weapons; The Dragon Dagger, Saba, the Power Sword, Power Lance, Power Daggers, Power Axe and Power Bow. The power bow…her former weapon. Dismissing the door behind her for the moment, she walked forward and up to the old suit. She placed her hand against the icy cold glass and sighed.

All the memories of her days of being a ranger flooded back. She remembered the day she'd met Tommy and how he became the Evil Green Ranger. Only a few month's into their reign as Power Rangers, he'd nearly destroyed them all. Then, he'd gone and lost his powers thanks to Rita and Zedd…two of the foe's she still wanted to wrap her fingers around and strangle them – especially Rita. But he'd been given a second chance when he became the White Ranger.

He had finally become her Knight in Shinning Armour. She giggled lightly, looking up to the suit again. The memory of her first day with Tommy back began _very _embarrassingly. She had completely fainted on the floor of the Command Center. She shook her head, smiling…but it quickly faded. Then she lost her powers when Kat came into the picture. Kim fought back her tears as she remembered. She got invited to the Pan Global Gymnastics Tournament and the others had made her go.

Then the letter…the dreaded letter. She looked up but not to her suit…no, to the White suit. She moved over to it, tears shimmering in her eyes as she placed both hands against it. For a moment, she leaned against the glass, her cheek pressed against it. God how she missed Tommy's warm, powerful embrace. She whimpered lightly, biting her lip gently.

She remembered the night she'd come back for Christmas…It was the first night in their relationship they'd made love. But that happy thought…only made her cry harder. Her fingers curled against the glass as she barred her teeth. Why had she done something so…so stupid? Why did she give up the only man in the world she truly, truly loved? Her fist hit the glass as she cried now. She couldn't help it. As much tears as she had shed over the years, more always came. She pulled back from the glass, turned her back to it and clutched her jaw tightly.

_Compose yourself, Kim. Last thing you want to do is go find Tommy crying already._ She looked up and noticed the door next to the desk that read _Infirmary._ She gathered herself once again and moved towards the door. Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped the door knob. With one last breath, she opened the door to find…

Two teenagers whirling around, eyes wide and Tommy sitting up in bed.

Suddenly her very sadden mood turned to one of awkwardness. Tommy's mouth was so open so wide, you could have driven a semi through it. The two teenagers looked equally stunned and terrified. "Erm…" Kim looked to them and then Tommy. "Uh…yeah, I'm Kimberly Hart." She said and rubbed the back of her head, a bit of rose rising in her cheeks. "F-Former Pink Ranger?"

She saw the two teens relax visibly. "Oh…phew…" Kira looked at Trent, grinning. "I'm Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. This is Trent Mercer, White Dino Ranger. And the person behind me is Doctor-"

"Tommy Oliver." Kim finished and nodded. "Hello, Tommy." She said, their eyes still locked.

"Leave." Tommy said, looking up to Kira and Trent. "I want to talk to her alone."

Kira met Trent's stare and then nodded. Together they walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Tommy stood up slowly and winced, feeling the pain rush through his body. Kim moved over to him and reached out to push him down, but she shrieked, feeling Tommy's strong arms wrap tightly around her.

"I-I've missed you, Kim." He whispered, just holding her close. His eyes fluttered shut as he breathed hard.

Kim was blushing scarlet now as she returned the hug. For once…all the pain her body, all of her emotions vanished the instantly she returned the hug. She smiled widely, melting in his strong, loving embrace. They stood like that for a moment, just enjoying one another's company. Finally, Kim spoke up, breaking the silence. "Yes…Yes Tommy, I've missed you too."

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity as they smiled. A sort of love lingered in the air before they split apart. Tommy gazed down into her eyes, tears shimmering in hers. "Don't cry, Beautiful" – he saw her heart flutter in her eyes – "Everything's okay…"

"Oh, Tommy…" She cried and threw her arms tightly around him. He smiled and laughed lightly, gathering her close. His heart…was consumed with absolute love. The memory of the letter fluttered to life for a brief moment. But…Tommy just didn't care. The memory shattered away and Tommy closed his eyes, just holding her close.

He had his love back…nothing could go wrong now…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Or could it…? DUN DUNN DUNNNN!_


	6. A Bad Day Prt II

_Summary: A day Tommy thought couldn't go bad takes a serious turn for the worse…in more ways then one._

_A/N: rubs hands together, grinning Lots of people are probably going to hate me 3 Oh man, being evil is awesome. Evil, sadistic laughter_

**XXXXXX**

"So let me get this straight…" Conner said, staring at the floor as he sat in the chair. "Dr. O and this Kimberly girl had a thing when they were in High School?" Jason nodded. "Then…she went to a Gymnastics Tournament in Paris…" Another nod. "…then broke up with Tommy by sending a Letter a year later?" A pause and then another nod. "…Man…"

"Now you see why I hate her." Hayley snarled, still clutching her stomach tightly.

"No, I don't. I mean, I can't blame Kim for what she did." Conner said, arching a brow. "I probably would have ended up doing the same thing. She was scared, Hayley. She had been in a relationship with the man for almost three years…it's not something you can just walk up to a person say 'Hey, nice knowing you, but we're done!' Yeah know?"

If Hayley could cast magic, the fire in her eyes probably would have burned him alive. "No, I don't know, Conner! Sending a letter is a despicable way of breaking up! It's cowardly and wrong!" She folded her arms, leaning against the door frame. "I can't believe she was a Power Ranger."

Jason stood up, his eyes thin and deadly. "Watch what you say, Hayley. We may be friends, but I look to Kimberly as a little sister and I'm not going to let you bad mouth my family like that."

Hayley met his glare and let out a long, slow snarl. "I don't want to be friends with someone who thinks a slut like her is family." She turned away and walked into the other room.

Silence settled within the Oliver Residence as Jason sat down again, letting out a long sigh. No one said anything for the time being; mostly being to scared too. A moment later, they heard the trap door open from the kitchen and two people appear in the doorway. Jason's eyes widen considerably, seeing Tommy's hand locked tightly with Kim's as they both grinned. "That was a quick make up…I was expected I'd have to hold Tommy back from trying to kill you."

Kim arched a brow and looked up at Tommy. "Nah. He'll kill me later tonight." Tommy coughed and went scarlet as Conner sniggered. "But youhave a lot explaining to do, Mister!" She said and jabbed his arm hard as he whimpered.

"What'd I do?" Tommy whimpered, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, just started a new Power Ranger team, that's all!" Kim growled. "I thought you got out of that business when you transferred your Turbo powers?"

She jabbed her finger at Jason as he went scarlet and looked away. Tommy frowned and then sighed. "Well, I had gotten out of it, Kim. But when I went to college and got my degree…I found the Dino Gem's when I was on archeological dig with Anton Mercer." He looked over to Trent. "His dad." Kim looked to Trent and then back to Tommy.

"Okay, so how did you know they possessed The Power?" Kim asked, folding her arms as she leaned against the doorway.

"Well, it was pretty easy to figure out, really. How often do you see glowing gems, eh? Not to mention, when I picked them up, I could feel a connection between the Gems and the Morphing Grid." Tommy explained, holding up the bracelet. "If anything, since they regained their power, the connection has gotten even stronger."

"Oh man…" They looked into the living room and saw Ethan standing at the window. "Why are the cops here?"

Tommy met Kim's bewildered stare and then turned, opening the door. He saw two cops stepping out – and unbuttoned the holster to their pistols. "Good day Officers, is there something I can for you?"

"Are you Dr. Thomas Oliver?" The thin police officer asked, one hand resting on his hip, the other on his pistol. Tommy looked to Kim and then nodded. "Mr. Oliver, we received an anonymous call originating from this address. We received a call about B&E and A&B _(Breaking & Entering and Assault & Battery)_."

This surprised Tommy as he looked in at Conner and the others. They just shrugged their shoulders and Tommy looked to the officer again. "No one has done any of those things."

"That's not true." Everyone looked to Hayley as she walked outside – and forcefully shoving herself past Kimberly. "That's the woman who broke in and attacked me." She said, pointing to Kim. Tommy's face went pale as he looked at him, eyes wide. She was equally frightened. "That's Kimberly Hart."

The Officers looked at her and one produced a pair of Handcuffs. "Ms. Hart, I'm going to have to ask you to please come out here." The Thin Officer said and gripped the hilt of his pistol. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest."

Kimberly shot the most deadly glare she could muster at Hayley. But it was no use; there was no wiping that look of victory off her face as she folded her arms. Conner, Jason and Ethan just stood there, absolute stunned by the turn of events. Why was she doing this? Did Hayley hate her this much she'd ruin her life?

Kim stepped down off the stairs and placed her hands out in front of her. The Officer grabbed them gently, placed them around her back and cuffed her. Tommy…Hayley was purposely avoiding eye contact…but Jason's eyes fixated on him. If it had not been for Tommy's self control…he would have killed Hayley at that moment. The Officer escorted Kim to the car, opened the door and then helped her in the car.

"We apologize for the suddenness, Mr. Oliver." The Thin Officer said and tipped his hat. "If you wish, you may come down to the Courts tomorrow to find out what the posted bail will be." Tommy nodded and then the officers left. For a moment, there was only silence as Tommy's eyes were ablaze with hatred.

"GET OUT!" He screamed; the energy from his gem flaring up within side of him. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE _I_ KILL YOU!" He screamed, clenching his fists. Hayley stared at him wide eyed and quickly began to back away towards her car. Tommy stepped back and slammed the door shut. A long splinter ran up the middle of it. Hayley, still stunned, looking to the window as Conner shut them.

Suddenly, a smile settled over her lips. "Good…" She said and then turned, walking towards the pathway. She melted into a dark figure; the ranger suit shimmering in the sun light. "Phase 1, complete." He whispered and then vanished in an explosion of black ash.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: DUN DUNN DUNNN! So Hayley wasn't the real Hayley after all! What will happen next, eh?_


	7. Return of the Pink Ranger Prt I

_Summary: Part One of the multi-part "Invasion" arc. The Dark One is the Rangers most dangerous enemy to date. When Hayley detects an unusual energy signature in Downtown Reefside, Tommy goes to check it out. However, she registers another Energy signature…however there's ten-thousand of them. Begin, INVASION!_

_A/N: The Dark One isn't fooling around, is he? Think of this invasion on the scale of the Dark Spectre's invasion, except it's not a multi-planet invasion. And yes, this will be a very long arc to, so enjoy it while you can. So you aren't confused by the title, this chapter begins the Stage 1 of the Invasion Arc. Each Stage has a multi-part chapters to it. This is Prt 1 of Stage 1. Understand?_

**XXXXXX**

"_It is time to begin the invasion, Dark One."_ The Voice cackled as a soft, metallic tapping sound echoed through the small, empty chamber. _"Are our forces ready?"_

"They are, milord." He whispered, knelt down and head low. "Shall I begin Phase Two of our plan?"

"_Yes, Dark One."_ The Lord and Master said, extending a hand into the dim light. It looked to be made of tight, blood-red muscle covered with a metical frame. Its fingers were sharp claws and it turned, palm up. Black-blue-white energy raced down his arm and gathered in his hand. A pink aura bloomed within his palm as it began pulse and sparkle with life. _"Has our subject been captured?"_

"Yes, milord. I personally saw to that." He said, head still low. "Kimberly Ann Hart is at the Reefside Police Station waiting for her bail to be posted."

"_HAHAHAHA!" _The Dark Lord cackled as his hand began to tense and twitch. The energy had solidified now, turning into a small, pink gem. _"Give this to her. She will know how to use it."_

"And if she resists, milord?" He asked, raising his head to risk a glance at the gem.

"…_You do not need to ask, Hayden."_

He had used his name.. His master was displeased as he quickly lowered his head. "Yes, Milord. Sorry, milord. I will take care of it!" He stood quickly and held out his hand as them gem zipped into it. The red-silver fist clenched and then was draw back into the darkness.

"_Do not fail me, Hayden. I will not allow a second failure."_ The hand returned to the light as blue-white energy cackled around it. _"You will be the one to die this time…"_

Hayden swallowed so very hard and nodded his head quickly. "Yes Milady, permission to leave?"

"_Granted. Now go."_

"Yes, Milord!" And he snapped his hand over his chest, bowed and shattered in black ash…

"**_It is almost time, Father…"_** The Dark Lord thought as he began a long, evil cackle that echoed throughout the small room. **_"The Power of Lord Zedd shall rise AGAIN!"_**

**XXXXXX**

Kimberly Ann Hart had been enjoying a perfectly well needed bonding moment with Tommy when they had gone upstairs so he could introduce her to everyone. Then, the next thing she knew, Hayley had called the police and she was began dragged out of the house in hand cuffs. She scowled lightly and leaned forward, ignoring the silent advances of the fat, bald-headed freak in the cell next to her. She sighed lightly, rubbing her aching head as she whimpered. If only they knew who she was! She was the Pink Ranger and the original one! Oh…they wouldn't feel so great about themselves then, would they?

Her prayers were answered, however, in a much more horrific manner. An explosion rocked the building – that threw her into the barred door – and then the wall exploded further down the corridor. She scowled hatefully as she clutched her throbbing head and saw those beasts that had attacked Tommy, as well as the fake Power Ranger walk through the wall.

"Freeze!" The Cop shouted and withdrew the 9mm from the holster. The Dark One turned, shook his head and threw his hand out as a sphere of swirling black energy slammed into the cop's chest and… Kim gasped, cupping her mouth as she saw the cop explode into bloody chunks and splatter against the walls.

"I think I'll pass." He said and then looked into the cells. His eyes finally stopped on the end cell, seeing the brown haired woman. "Ah, there you are Princess." He said and produced a small gem in his hand. "I have a gift I think you may enjoy."

"I don't want anything from you, bucket head!" Kimberly hissed and backed away from the door. The Dark One withdrew his dagger, cut the door once – promptly cutting it in half – then stepped in.

"I but I think you do." He said and held out his hand, revealing a Dino Gem. "Don't you miss your power, Kimberly?"

"My power is used to fight evil!" Kim snarled and raised her fists and narrowed her eyes. The Dark One simply laughed and in a flash, he was already up on her, his gloved fists closing around her throat. She gasped and sputtered for breath, both hands clutching his wrist.

"Do not refuse the Dark Lords power!" He screamed and slammed her against the wall. His other hand raised and gripped her right as she felt a cold, metal bracelet around her arm. "Let the Dark Lords power flow through you…"

Kim snarled as the gem flashed and the energy begin to flow through her body. She could fell all the hatred within her swell up. Desires she had long pushed away, rose within her heart and soul. All she wanted to do was kill…kill…_No! _Her soul remained defiant as the energy engulfed her heart. _NO! Killing is not your way Kimberly! Fight the urge, fight the desires!_

She squirmed hard against the wall as her eyes flashed a violent shade of pink. Her hand slowly became covered by a pink glove as the energy crawled along her arm. She snarled and hissed as Hayden took a step back, letting her drop into a crouch. The energy had consumed her completely. The pink helmet materialized around her head as it slowly raised. Rather then her original Pterodactyl-esc helmet, it was now in the shape of a crane. Hayden grinned deviously beneath his helmet as he clenched his gloved fists.

"Who is your master?" Hayden asked, relaxing his hands as he gazed upon her.

"The Dark Lord…" She whispered and lowered her head again. "What is your bidding, my master?"

"Soon the Power Rangers will be here, Pink Ranger." He began, unable to suppress the triumphant grin. "I want you to destroy them, do you understand?"

"As you wish, my master." She whispered, lowering her head once again. Suddenly, both of their headsturned to the wall, hearing the shouts of the Rangers. Kimberly stood and looked up to Hayden again. Slowly, he nodded, telling her to proceed.

On the outside, Kimberly beamed with happiness. But on the inside, every bit of her spirit was crumbling and crying. It begged her mind and heart not to do this; to tell herself it was wrong. But it would have none of it. The Darkness consumed every bit of her as she clenched his gloved fist.

"_Kimberly!"_

Tommy's voice and Kim grinned. This would be her first victim. She clenched her fist again and then slowly made her way to the hole in the wall. She reached out, grasping the edge of the wall and she heard the talking silence. She stepped out now, her helmet and body coming into view as she saw the Ranger's eyes widen. But…she saw disbelief and confusion in Tommy's eyes. She grinned beneath her mask, knowing she had him exactly where she wanted.

"Kimberly?" Tommy whispered, his eyes scanning the suit. His eyes suddenly snapped up to the Dark One and snarled. "Give her back to me, NOW!" He screamed and flicked his wrist. The Morpher flashed to life as the others followed suit.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Tommy." He said and folded his arms slowly over his chest. "But I'll tell you what I can do." He looked to Kimberly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kill them. Kill them all. Leave _no _survivors."

Tommy's eyes only drew wider.

"As you wish, Master…" She said with a hint of pleasure behind it. Kimberly held out her hand as a long, slender staff materialized in it. And the ends of both was an eight inch steel blade; three inches in diameter. She whirled it through her fingers and then held it against her shoulder.

"Good." He held out his hand as the dust around them suddenly shifted to pitch black and thirty or so Dryzards burst out of the rubble. "I have other business to attend to." With a vicious crack, he vanished.

The other rangers jumped back and scowled. They raised their arms, mid leap and shouted: "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Four respective aura's flashed over their bodies as they flipped and landed in a crouch. They looked up to Kimberly and the Dryzards as they snarled beneath their masks.

"I will handle the Black Ranger." Kimberly said and whirled the staff through her hand before clutching it tightly with both hands. "Kill the rest of them."

In a flash, they were gone. Kimberly raced forward, cutting Tommy from the others as the Dryzards leapt into battle. Kimberly stabbed her staff forward as it met Tommy's slicing Brachio-staff. The blades met and bounced away from each other as Kim fell into a spun, stabbing the other end of the staff towards his face. Again, Tommy stepped back, twirling the staff upwards and pushed her blade away. Almost instantly she'd spun again and cut the other blade across his left hip.

Tommy cried out, feeling the stinging pain in his side before the other end of the staff dropped upon his chest. Yellow-orange sparks sprayed from the impact as Tommy spun through the air and smashed against the ground. Kimberly let out an ear-splitting roar, ripped her staff upwards and suddenly jammed it towards the ground for the killing blow…

…except Tommy snapped his palm up, pushed the blade away and then chopped inwards, striking her in the gut. He could hear the rush of air strike her mask and he suddenly pushed himself into a spin. Kim gasped and groaned hard as her back hit the ground with a painful thud and soon found Tommy in a crouch beside her, fist descending for her face. She jerked her head to the right as his fist smashed the concrete beside her. Her left hand snapped upwards, ready to backhand him, but it struck a quick palm block and felt his other fist suddenly smash against the side of her face. She'd forgotten about the one buried into the concrete beside her…

Tommy roared as he drew his fist back to strike again, but Kim caught the falling hand half way and snapped her curled palm upwards into his jaw. His head snapped back with a painful crack and suddenly he reeled forward as a vicious kick jammed into his back. He was thrown forward and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Kim pressed her hands against the ground and kipped up. She landed hard and spun, reaching for her staff, but Tommy slammed his shoulder into her chest and sent her flying backwards into a wall.

"Kim! STOP THIS!" Tommy roared as he scooped up his Brachio Staff. "Fight the Gem, Kim! It is controlling you!"

Kim slowly stood up and held out her hand as her staff suddenly appeared within her grasp again. She twirled it twice and fell into stance. Slowly, Tommy began to advance on her, staff raised his side. They began to circle each other now, their eyes locked together from behind their masks. With a single, mighty roar from the combatants, they clashed together again…

Almost.

A flash of black light and Tommy felt a sphere of energy smash against his body. He whistled back through the air and smashed into a wall. Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent rounded the corner, snarling as they saw The Dark One standing atop of a small building; Kimberly standing below him. In his hand was a blood-red ruby the size of his fist.

"Come, Kimberly." He said and lowered his hand. "We have what the Dark Lord wishes."

"But I have no yet killed them…" Kim said, looking up at him.

"Later, my pretty, later. For now, we shall let the wallow in their failure." He taunted and snapped his hand to the left as both Kim and the Dark One shattered into black ash.

The last bit of consciousness slipped from Tommy as his protective suit shimmered away…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: BUM….BUMM…BUMMM! Heh…how do you like the first chapter of the Invasion Arc, eh? To clear up any misconceptions, The Invasion Arc is about the Dark Lord and the Dark One invading Earth. Right now, The Dark Lord is having Hayden collect certain items needed for their full-scale invasion. Read & Review my friends! Give me your thoughts - By the way, I also apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I took some time to plan out the first Stage of the Invasion Arc. So yeah…there might be a few days worth of pauses here and there. I'm planning it all out so I can keep you on the edge of ya seats!_


	8. Return of the Pink Ranger Prt II

_Summary: The rangers fight as best they can, but were defeated against the combined power of the New Pink Ranger and the Dryzards. However, Tommy refuses to give up hope and believes that he can find a way to save her for evils grasp…but not all is as well as they'd like it to be…_

_A/N: No excuses for my lateness of the story. Got out of the Power Ranger mood and didn't feel like writing. shrugs That's all there is to it. Unfortunately, I'm always in a writing mood, but for what I like to write is off/on again :S._

**XXXXXX**

Smoke.

Conner pulled Tommy's jeep to a halt and swallowed hard as he saw the thick, billowing cloud rising in the distance. Giving Ethan a frightful look, he kicked it into high gear – which nearly through Trent and Kira out the back of the Jeep – and screamed up the path towards the house. To everyone's horror, the entire grounds were littered corpses. Most of them were Police Officers and few were of the Fire and Rescue Squad.

"Oh my god…" Kira cupped her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. Trent wrapped one arm around her shoulder and used the other bury her head into his shoulder. Ethan and Conner exchanged glances and slipped out of the jeep.

"Do I even dare ask what went on here?" Conner said, kneeling down one of the cops. He checked for a pulse – looking hopefully – but felt none. He sighed, looking around at everyone else and couldn't help the feeling of dread that suddenly snuck upon him. "I think we can make a pretty good assumption as to where The Dark One went."

Ethan ran into the house and disappeared into the darkness. Conner stood up slowly, gave one last look over of the bodies and turned to Trent and Kira. She had stopped crying now but was shaking rather hard. Trent gave him a spiteful look and Conner nodded, sighing as he pulled out his cell phone ready to dial 9-1-1 but suddenly Ethan scream.

Kira, Trent and Conner's head snapped to the door and all three ran for it as fast as they possibly could. With a swift, vicious kick, Conner ripped the door off its hinges and then looked to the kitchen, seeing Ethan pressed up against the wall, his eyes wide. "Ethan? Ethan, what's the matter!" He ran into the kitchen and then stopped. His feeling of sudden dread turned to absolute nausea as he doubled over and puked.

Trent had beat Kira to the kitchen and instinctively turned, shielding her from getting any further. "Don't…" Trent said, shaking his head, going a sudden pale. Kira tried to push past him but he just held her closer and shook his head. "It's too late…" She fought with him harder and finally shoved him back far enough to manage a glance into the kitchen…and instantly wished she hadn't fought. She let out a cry and Trent pushed himself forward again, blocking her vision and embraced her in a powerful bear hug.

"T-They…g-g-got h-her too…" Ethan whispered, looking much more whiter then usual. "T-They got Hayley…" He forced his gaze away from the bloody massacre and closed his eyes.

The entire kitchen was painted red with blood and Hayley laid upon the floor in several pieces. It looked as if she'd been attacked with some sort of axe or something. The rancid stench of blood filled the air and the Rangers soon shuffled out of the house, each doubling over and puked.

Tommy took this moment to wake up. He groaned lightly and rubbed his throbbing head as he slowly sat up to be met with the same surprise the others hand. "What the hell!" He said, scrambling out of the jeep and to the others. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Trent, finally breaking down, ran over to a bush and doubled-over. Tommy frowned, looking into the splintered door and instantly feared the worse. Gathering his wits – and apparently his guts – and trudged onwards. He stepped into the house and was instantly met with the thick scent of blood and frowned. He looked towards the kitchen, where the smell seemed to be the strongest. Wearily, he made his way slowly forward – the stench getting ever stronger – and paused in the doorway. Seeing the blood and body parts laying all over the place, he didn't really need another guess as to it was or what had happened.

"_An honorable burial we shall give her…well, whatever's left, that is."_

Tommy raised his hand and looked down at the gem. "So you can talk now?"

"_We could always talk, sire, we just chose not to."_

"Convenient." He said and stepped into the kitchen. He frowned instantly, seeing the true extent of the damage. "How am I going to convince my insurance company of _this_?"

"_You have a secret base covered by insurance?"_

Tommy slapped the bracelet and heard the gem whimper before going silent. He sighed lightly and moved over to the trap door. He reached out and pulled the jaw of the model down and was instantly met with a bright flash and the sounds of sparks. "Oh no…" He rushed down into the lab and gasped, shielding his face of the sparking wires. He slipped underneath it and into the main part of the lab as he frowned.

It was an absolute mess; exactly like the time when Zeltrax had attacked. He sighed lightly, scratching his head lightly as he turned around and around. Chairs and tables were misplaced; computers were destroyed by the dozens and the Raptor Riders were as dead as could be. He looked to the main computer and instantly went pale. He saw the shelves beside It were crushed and destroyed with a box sprawled across the ground.

"The Zeo Crystals…" He ran to the box and knelt down beside it. He flipped the lid up and instantly winced: gone. He looked up and saw the museum he'd built was still perfectly intact. He sighed lightly and tossed the box aside as the other rangers had made their way down now, looking just as surprised.

"Dr. O? What's going on?" Trent asked, looking around the room. Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, Trent. The Zeo Crystals are gone." He nodded to the box and sighed. "I think it's a safe bet to say that we know where the Dark One went during our last battle with Kim." It hurt him to say that but he didn't show it. "I shutter to think of what he could do with those Zeo Crystals."

And then it dawned on the rangers: Suddenly having an evil ranger on the lose didn't seem so bad considering the look on Tommy's face…

**XXXXXX**

The darkness shifted and swirled into the shape of a human and Hayden stepped out. He looked around and saw the flash of red eyes and instantly he fell into a bow. Behind him, Kim followed suit, falling into a kneel, one arm over her chest.

"_Do you have the Zeo Crystals, Hayden?"_ The Dark Lord hissed, holding out a clawed hand.

"I do, my master." He stood quickly and dropped the five crystals into his hands. "If I may inquire master, what do you plan to do with the crystals?"

"_The answer is simple, Hayden." _The Dark Lord snarled and drew his hand back into the darkness. The Five Zeo Crystals shinned brightly and then flickered out. _"Hayden, I believe is time to set Stage II of our plan into motion…"_ He held out his hand as energy cackled around his palm. The sphere exploded from his palm and slammed against the ground as the light flared up, forcing Kim and Hayden to cover their eyes. When they looked again several armour covered beasts stood before them. Each one held a unique weapon and had different colored armour: Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow and Green. Hayden knew instantly what he did.

"Yes master, where will you have us strike first?" He said, standing in front of them, bowing low.

"_You will take the Pink Ranger and head to Reefside to occupy the Dino Rangers." _The Dark Lord stood up, his red eyes flashing. _"I will take them to Blue Bay Harbor to have a little meeting with the Ninja Storm Rangers."_

"Sir! Do you believe it is w-"

A bolt of lightning shot from the Dark Lords cane and struck Hayden in the chest. The force threw him in the wall as he slid down onto one knee, panting hard. _"DO NOT DARE QUESTION MY ORDERS! YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND!"_

Hayden fell into a kneel and nodded silently, the smoke still rising from him. Kim rested a hand on his shoulder and the two vanished in an explosion of black ash. The Dark Lord turned and grinned, enclosing his metallic covered fist. Everything was going according to plan…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: First off I just want to say I'm sorry about the lateness of the chapter, but I haven't been in the Power Ranger mood. I've got some of it back so I hope I can get another chapter or two up before it goes away. Heh…the reason I didn't describe the monsters is because it'd take away from the excitement no? Plus, they will be described in Prt I of Stage II. For now, the Pink Ranger saga will end with Prt III, and this will also end Stage I. Now, I have a favor to ask of you all: For those of you who review, I want you to give me a good name for Lord Zedd's son. The one I think will be chosen for the character - Review away! _


	9. Return of the Pink Ranger Prt III

_Summary: The Invasion has begun! The Dark Lord sends Hayden and Kim to hold off the Dino Rangers why he begins the final stage of preparations for the Invasion. Can the Dino Rangers thwart this new menace or will they finally die at the hands of evil?_

_A/N: I assure you, the Invasion arc is far from being finished. In fact, it really hasn't even begun. I won't spoil the plans, but Stage II of the Invasion Arc will be much longer then Stage I. Enjoy!_

**XXXXXX**

The Rangers threw the last bit of twisted metal into the junk pile and wiped their brows of sweat. Tommy sighed, looking around at the extent of the damage. The computers could be repaired easily. He was no rocket scientist like Hayley was but he certainly know Computers rather well. The rest of the damage was basically infrastructure damage, something that could easily be fixed.

Glancing back at the Rangers, he saw the weary and heavy faces they wore. Computers could be repaired, buildings could be rebuilt but emotions were a fragile thing. One swing in either way could have serious results. Tommy sighed again and turned to the main computer. He knelt down before it, looking at the extent of the damage._ Thank god I built this thing out of titanium._

At that moment, God decided they'd had enough rest and the alarm blared through the command center. Every looked up as the undamaged screen flickered to life, showing Kim and the Dark One standing in the Downtown area. Behind them had to be at least two, no three hundred Dryzards. Smoke and fire flickered into the air as Tommy swallowed hard.

"How can we stop something like that?!" Conner shouted, his eyes wide with fright. The alarm sounded again as the screen flickered to a map of California and then zoomed into… "Is that the Ninja Rangers?" Conner squinted his eyes and then widened them as they saw the smoke rising from the Ninja Academy. Everyone's suspicion's were confirmed as they saw Blake, Tori, Dustin and Cam dueling with at least a hundred or so Dryzards, five unknown beasts and…

"It…can't be…" Tommy stuttered, his eyes wide. Fear pierced through his heart and he felt a lump in his throat. "L-Lord Zedd?"

"Zedd?! I thought you said he was destroyed a long time ago!" Kira shouted and swallowed hard, seeing the large, muscular being fighting with Cam. He was a repulsive being too: looking as if someone had stripped all the skin off and left just the muscles beneath it. A silvery metallic shell seemed to hold his body together and clutched tightly in his right hand was an equally silver staff with a large Z atop it.

"No…its not Zedd…" Tommy said slowly, narrowing his eyes. "This one is a bit different…His helmet for one. Zedd had more of a skull-like head…this one is more of a mask."

"So what's the plan?" Trent asked worriedly, rubbing his hands together. "We can't just stay here and do nothing!"

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, I want you guy's to head downtown and hold of the Dark One and Kim. I'll head to Blue Bay Harbor and fight with this new menace." Tommy said and flicked his wrist as the morpher appeared. "Ready?"

Conner glanced around at everyone and nodded. "Ready!" They flickered their wrists and their respective morphers appeared. Tommy gave each of them a momentary scan. This was the biggest threat they would face if this new foe retained even a fraction of Zedd's power. Tommy took a deep breath and nodded. Whether this was there end or not…he was proud to serve with them.

"DINO THUNDER…POWER UP!" Tommy slammed the key into his morpher, the others tapping the button.

"White Ranger…" Trent drew his arm across his chest and closed his eyes. "Dino Thunder, Power up."

Five flashes and the rangers vanished…

**XXXXXX**

"Come out, come out, come out where ever you are Rangers!" Kim hissed, clutching the double-bladed staff in her hand. Suddenly, a flash of white and her staff snapped outwards, parrying the Drago Sword and she spun hard, thrusting the staff down to Trent's feet, but he stabbed the blade downwards, deflecting the staff out wide.

"Rangers, stop the Dark One, I'll handle her!" Trent hissed, the Drago Sword angled outwards. Kim snarled as she gripped the double bladed staff, twirling it through her hands. Conner and Kira vanished in a flash of light and instantly Trent rushed forward. Their blades met again and both spun, unleashing a vicious roundhouse kick that collided with one another. Forced back around, Trent stabbed forward with his blade, but Kim side-stepped, snapped her staff and directed the Drago Sword outwards.

"Give it up, White Ranger! You'll never beat me!" Her fist swung around and smashed against his jaw, forcing him backwards. She stepped in with a vicious side kick with such fury it through him over a dozen feet backwards. His back smashed against the wall and he sank to one knee as the Drago Sword skidded several feet away. Kim charged again and thrust her bladed staff forward but Trent lashed outwards and side-stepped the staff. His hand slapped the blade to the right as it dug into the wall and he drove a vicious, snapping roundhouse into her stomach and ribs, staggering her. He spun, cracking another roundhouse into her jaw and followed through with a whirling tornado kick; both feet smashed against her jaw and sent her spinning into the ground.

Slowly she began to rise again, clutching her jaw as her gaze fell upon Trent. "You…will pay for that…" She snarled angrily, clenching her fists. With a mighty roar…they clashed again.

Meanwhile, in the streets, the explosions sent the buildings tumbling to the ground as Hayden let out a mighty roar of laughter. Conner snarled as he appeared atop the roof and the Dark One turned slowly. "Ah, Conner!" Hayden said, throwing out his arms."How do you like my little surprise?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I hate it…" Conner snarled, clenching his fists. "And we're going to send you packing!"

"Oh…I don't think so…" There was no trace of laughter or sarcasm anywhere in his voice now; only absolute rage. "Today…you will meet the same sticky end as your friends in Blue Bay Harbor." Hayden held out his hand as a scimitar-esc blade flared to life within in it. "And now, Conner McKnight, you will feel the full power of the Dragon!"

Conner gasped, having only a split second to draw his weapon before Hayden had moved. But even then, all he could manage was to sputter in shock as the Dark One raced back and forth across the roof, cutting his blade with each pass. Sparks sprayed in every direction as Conner cried out before the final pass met was met with a whirling roundhouse to the jaw. Instantly he was silent as he flipped through the air and nearly smashed through the roof as he landed with a sick thud. _"A-a-augh…s-so quick…l-like Trent…"_ He clutched his chest, whimpering hard as he tried to force himself back up.

He manage to raise his to meet the Dark One, but he was nearly through the next attack. The blade moved through the final half crescent and a golden-black orb appeared. "FULL MOON STRIKE!" Hayden screamed and then snapped his sword outwards. The globe of energy raced forward and entrapped Conner within it. A shower of blue-white lightning struck his body and the orb was suddenly sucked into him and then exploded.

Fire mushroomed into the sky as Conner's scream deafened all. He flipped over the edge of the building and landed with sickening crack against the ground. He instantly clutched his searing chest as he rolled from side to side, crying in pain.

"And that wasn't even my full power, Red Ranger!" Hayden hissed and flipped off the roof, landing gracefully in one-legged kneel. He rose slowly, almost arrogantly, and clutched the scimitar tighter. Conner couldn't even move willingly anymore. All he could think about was the pain that seemed to stab into every part of his body. His cries grew louder and louder, clawing at his smoking suit. "Pathetic…you're absolutely pathetic!" The rubble crunched beneath the heavy cracks of his boots as he advanced upon Conner. The Red Ranger tried desperately to crawl backwards, but Hayden lashed out and clutched him by the throat. Slowly, he lifted him into the air with one hand. "This is your last chance, McKnight." He grinned widely beneath the black mask. "Fight me or you shall die."

Conner snarled beneath his mask and both hands latched onto Hayden's arm. With the last breath in his body, he kicked out and buried a knee hard into the Dark One's chest. The grip relaxed and Conner collapsed hard to the ground as Hayden staggered backwards, hacking into his mask. Inhaling air as fast as he could, Conner pushed himself up again and squeezed his aching fists shut.

"Why…You…INGRATE!" Hayden rushed forward again, but this time Conner was ready. Throwing his leg around, he forced Hayden into an awkward blocking position, and the power of the strike knocked him backwards. Conner lashed out at his stumbling foe and delivered a fierce blow to the jaw the produced a crack so loud it shattered several windows around them.

Hayden felt the blood splatter against the roof of his mouth, but he had no time to even think of countering as Conner had already taken to the air in a spinning wheel kick. He felt the leg crack against his chest and knock him backwards into a wall. It cracked and spider webbed outwards as he slipped down the wall a bit. _Where had _this _come from?_ Hayden thought, staring blankly at the ground. Blurriness clouded his vision as he raised his head. For the reward, he felt the spinning roundhouse smash against his jaw and nearly crack his helmet. He staggered sideways and fell to the ground.

Conner followed him as he fell onto his ass, gulping the air up as quickly as possible. Looking over to Hayden, he was met with a rather unpleasant surprise. A human about 6'5 lay on the cold, hard cement, slowly struggling to push himself up. He wore standard civie (civilian) clothes – golden tan dress shirt, with equally golden tan dress pants and golden shoes; ironically, his hair was also a crisp gold – and looked to be no older then 18 or 19 standard years.

"You're…human?" Conner whispered, his eyes going wide.

Hayden looked back at him with piercing red eyes and the black aura swirled around him again. In a desperate attempt to finish the battle, Conner lashed out at the human form, but he was met with a dark energy sphere to the face for his trouble. The explosion sent him rocketing into and through a wall. He skid several feet across the ground and hit the far wall with a harsh thud. Slowly, the darkness began to consume Conner and his eyes flickered shut for what he prayed was not the last time…

Kira ripped the Ptera Grip to the right, taking a rather large chunk out of its body, and then smashed her head against his. It let out a dazed squawk and then fell to the ground. Whirling around, she smashed her heel against the side of another Dryzards head and followed up by whipping both Ptera Grips into the things scaled chest.

Just as it fell, another took its place and Ethan leaped over her head, burying the thin blade of his shield into its head. Instantly, the thing fell to the ground and two more emerged, charging for Ethan. Two quick swipes of his shield and only half of the Dryzards flew through the air – which both collapsed harmlessly to the ground. He glanced back at Kira and gave her an innocent thumbs up.

"These things…are an absolute…MENACE!" Kira snarled, grasped the Dryzards fist and smacked her palm into its chest. With a quick flick of her wrist, she sent the thing smashing into the ground. Ethan stepped to the side and blocked the kick aimed for Kira's back with his shield and backhanded it hard across the face so hard it spun through the air and when it crashed to the ground, the asphalt cracked and sank in.

A moment more and they cleared out twenty or so Dryzards. Then things got worse. Trent smashed to the ground in front of them and he let out a long moan. He clutched the Drago Sword and quickly returned to his feet. Kim had landed in the street a half dozen meters away, her double-bladed staff rested arrogantly on her shoulder. "Pathetic rangers…this will be your downfall!" Kim roared and whirled the staff through her hand before charging forward.

Trent was the first to greet her with a diagonal slash but Kim easily parried it wide and whipped the staff around and cut him across the chest. Instantly, Kim side-stepped and pushed her staff out, deflecting the Tricera Shield and then unleashed a vicious back kick that dropped Kira to the ground like a sack of bricks. Spinning away from them all, she had no time to gather herself – not that she needed too, of course – as Trent was already upon her with an array slashes, stabs and cuts that would make any sword master cry himself to sleep.

Of course, of the ten swings, not one even came within a foot of striking Kim. So of course a Sword master would cry themselves to sleep…

Deciding she'd danced enough, Kim thrust her staff out and nearly impaled poor Trent on the end. He had only barely side-stepped but felt the blade rake across his chest. Golden yellow sparks forced the charging Ethan to raise his shield in defense and found himself on the receiving end of a whirling, snapping side kick that had him flying backwards and through a window…where a dozen greedy Dryzards eagerly descended upon it.

Kira _thought _about charging again but hadn't moved a single step before a sphere of pinkish energy exploded in her face. The shockwave carried her through a wall and even more Dryzards descended upon it. And once again, Trent found himself alone with the grinning Kim. He swallowed hard and pushed himself up. Why couldn't the enemy be _easy _for once?

Before he could charge, a severally beaten and demorphed Hayden appeared between them. He fell backwards into Kim's arms as her staff dropped to the ground. "Hayden! Master! Are you okay?!" Her voice was full of genuine worry – or, well, as genuine as evil could get, that is. Blood trickled down the right side of his chin as his eyes flickered open to slits.

"W-We…must g-go…t-to much…" He whispered and held out his hand. Even beneath the mask, Trent could see Kim's angry snarl as her head snapped up to his. They shattered into black dust and vanished…

As Trents shoulders slumped, he thanked whatever God that existed that he was still alive…Now what about the others?


	10. Defeat at Blue Bay Harbor

_Summary: While the battle rages in Reefside, Tommy heads to Blue Bay Harbor to fight the Dark Lord and his minions…_

_A/N: Hi, Yeah, I'm back for a bit. Not sure how long because my moods change quickly. Anyway, don't let the title of this chapter fool you because it's probably not what you think it is. For some, if you have a more abstract point of view, it probably does. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Stage I as this is the beginning of Stage II. Stage II, rather then being a multipart chapter will contain a few stand-alone chapters and a multipart arc as well._

**XXXXXX**

Tommy Oliver felt the ground shake and he knew he was at the right place. The doors to the Ninja Academy exploded and were ripped off their hinges as Shane came skidding across the ground looking battered and ragged. A moment later, Dustin and Tori followed suit as they hit the ground with sick thuds.

"Rangers!" Tommy shouted and rushed over to them. "Are you okay?!"

"T-Tommy?" Shane muttered as he held his throbbing head. "N-No…C-cam…s-still f-fighting…beasts…"

He looked up and sure enough Cam was indeed fighting the monsters. Except, the difference between them was Cam held his own; the others dead. "I'll deal with them." Tommy hissed and flicked his wrist. He jammed the key into the morpher and twisted it as the golden-black energy consumed his body. He was replaced with the all to familiar suit. Shane, Tori and Dustin watched him walk bravely into the battlefield; his brachio staff clenched in one hand, the other squeezed shut into a fist.

Cam handed hard against the ground before his feet and Tommy look down at him. He hurt rather bad and looked to be in a state of deep unconsciousness. Tommy raised his head and saw the five multicolored beasts looming at least a feet over him. Each looked draconic, but took more of a human shape. They each wore full body armour that was inlaid with gems of their respective colors. Each of them also carried massive Nodachi-esc blades.

"Good. At least I'll be able to fight them easier." Tommy said and held the blade out before him. Slowly, the six fighters began to circle around one another. "So Zedd, how are you still alive?"

The Dark Lord cackled loudly as he clutched his staff tighter. "Foolish, Power Ranger! I am not Lord Zedd! I am Lord Raizerus, the great son of Lord Zedd!" He suddenly thrust the staff out and a streak of blue-white lightning exploded from the end. Tommy had only a split second to block but it was more then enough time. He snapped his brachio staff up, let the lightning coil around it and then threw it out to his right as the rocket of energy exploded against the five beasts.

"Hm…great, another Lightning God." Tommy hissed and drew his staff close, narrowing his eyes at Raizerus. The Demon cackled with apparently delight and raised his staff again. This another bolt of lightning exploded from the end and as Tommy made to block, one of the Beasts appeared behind him and he felt the most painful knee he'd ever felt strike his back. He rocked forward, off balance, and the bolt struck him directly in the chest. It exploded and a shower of golden sparks splattered against the ground as he was thrown backwards through the air. Before he even reached the wall, the beasts descended upon him again, each slashing and stabbing in every direction. Tommy roared with pain as he felt the blades slide across his body over and over. The pain ended when he struck the wall and the beasts dropped to the ground in front of him.

But…instinct had taken over at this point. Tommy lurched forward, unaware of the pain his body was feeling as the overwhelming desire to win began to fuel him. He lashed out with a quick sweep of his blade that struck each of the beasts across the chest and ripped the staff into a reverse swing that had the beasts swirling through the air and crashing to the ground.

Absently, he felt the sudden explosion of lightning against his body but he couldn't feel the pain. All he knew is that he was unbalanced and so he righted himself. Thrusting his staff out, the lightning coiled around it again and Tommy snapped it forward, throwing the rocket of energy back at Raizerus. But even this would not be enough to defeat the great Dark Lord. Raizerus simply absorbed the energy and narrowed his crimson red eyes.

Before he had a chance to speak, Oliver was upon him with lightning quick stabs and slashes; each faster then the previous. But…Raizerus kept up, dodging this way and that. A quick snap of his hand and the Brachio staff whirled through the air, bouncing across the ground. Lightning coiled around Raizerus fingers but Tommy struck first and quick; his gloved fist meshing with the Dark Lords metal-covered jaw. A loud ping echoed through the forest, frightening a flock of birds.

"Is that all you've got, Oliver?" Raizerus taunted and then lashed out with a fist of his own, striking Tommy against the jaw. Following the momentum through, Tommy spun and buried his heel hard into his foe's stomach. Instantly, he was on the move with a volley of punches and kicks, each finding home to Raizerus' body.

Yet, one counter punch sent Tommy too his knees and a second downward axe-handle put him to the floor. Raizerus grinned as he slowly closed and opened his fist again. He cackled with laughter as Tommy drew some sand into his hand and then slammed his fist into the ground. Tommy let out another scream as the blue-white lightning struck his back as he felt the energy flow through his body, scorching his skin and suit.

And then he was aware of the pain; the unending, intolerable pain. He collapsed and the golden-black light shimmered around his body momentarily before his suit and powers shrank away. The five armoured beasts loomed over head, each peering down at him hungrily. Raizerus, looking triumphant, placed a hand on the red shelled warrior and it quickly stepped away.

"Let him go." Raizerus hissed with a hint of satisfaction behind his voice. "Let him marinate in the failure. It will make our inevitable victory all the more sweeter."

The beasts grunted in response, and if they had actually said something, Tommy was in too much pain to really care at this point. He just wanted to lay his head down and fall into an infinite sleep; never to be awoken until his own body saw fit. The cane snapped to the ground, missed impaling Tommy's head by inches, and streaked with lightning.

"We go." Raizerus said and looked up to the other rangers. They were now on their feet but wobbled threateningly. Cam didn't look much better either; blood dripping off his chin as he barred his teeth in anger. All Raizerus could do was grin. He was victorious…he had the Rangers on the edge of their seats, never knowing when he would strike again. "Until next time, prey." Raizerus taunted and waved mockingly at them as he and his beasts vanished with a crack of lightning.

And in this, Tommy found comfort…

**XXXXXX**

Hayden Christopher James laid in his cold chambers of the command ship, clutching his head angrily. He could hear every clank and creak of the ship; every pitter-patter of the Dryzards steps; and the faint crack of lightning that signified his masters return. But right now, Hayden was in no mood to go greet his master. He was in pain…pain that he never, _ever _felt before in his life. Sure, he'd felt pain – everyone feels pain – but nothing like this. It was as if someone had taken a sword and cut his soul in half while two sides struggled for control over each.

A conflict of Good and evil raged within Hayden and he wasn't sure which side was going to win. The voices were constantly echoing in his mind now; each syllable piercing his mind like a hot, jagged knife.

"_You're not evil, Hayden…why do you try and convince yourself so?" _The voice spoke, rattling his mind and body once again.

"Leave me alone…you know nothing about me…" Hayden clutched his hair tightly now, hearing the ring of the voices response.

"_Hayden I _am _you. I am every emotion, every though and every feeling in this body. I know you better then yourself, perhaps."_

"Then maybe I should just kill you…cut you off from emotion, eh? How would you like that!" Hayden replied threateningly. "Can't like without that, can you?"

"_Neither can you…"_

"Details. There's a replace for everything in this universe!" Hayden sat up now, hoping that would make the voice go away. It didn't.

"_Not everything. Not…Amanda."_

"Don't! Don't you even go there…" Hayden snarled, glaring at his bed, as if it was the very physical representation of the voice. He clenched his fist, wanting so dearly to just beat his head against the wall in hopes of riding himself of that annoying voice.

"_You loved once, Hayden. You had a girlfriend you loved deeply. I know you remember, Hayden; I know that you haven't shut yourself completely off from that attachment."_

"STOP!" Hayden screamed and then smacked his head a couple times. The voice did not desist.

"_I sense the good in you, Hayden. You cling to that memory; to her smile, to her love, to her very life. Embrace it Hayden, don't shun it! Embrace the good within you!"_

"I. AM. NOT. GOOD!!!" Hayden screamed again, beating his head ever the harder. He beat it and beat it until his head throbbed to the point of unconscious. He was so sure of this that the pain he brought himself, he gladly accepted. He just wanted that annoying voice gone…

"_Beating yourself senseless will not kill me. Haven't you figured that out by now?"_

Hayden whimpered in response and his gem pulsed. He felt the power flow through him, hoping that the darkness would finally silence the voice – at least for now.

"_There is no getting rid of me, Hayden. No way except one…"_

"I. Am. Not. Good…" Hayden said, but this time he was a little unsure of himself. Images of Amanda fluttered through her head. He watched her death replay over and over in his mind. He saw the golden lightning bolt streak from out of now where and strike here squarely in the chest. And then, suddenly the Power Rangers burst out of that darkness! They had pistols up and at the ready – the other, a green suited one – carried a dagger of some kind.

It was then his master had arrived – or at least, his masters father as he was told. His name was Lord Zedd and he had said in such a sad, caring voice that he was…here to save him from the Power Rangers. He said he was here to save him from the Power Rangers so that they could not kill him like they had killed Amanda.

When he asked why the Power Rangers had done this to him, Zedd had said it was because of the innate physical being he possessed, it was a natural housing for Ranger energy. It was then that Zedd offered Hayden the Dino Gem and that if Hayden took it, he could get his revenge on the Power Rangers.

And he took it without any question at all. He wanted revenge on the Power Rangers…

"STOP!" He screamed again, beat his fist into the wall. It vibrated visible and his voice echoed through the room for a moment. "STOP…THIS…NONSENSE!! Please…" He ended the dull threat with a begging plea and whimper.

"_Accept Hayden…"_

"Accept what?! There's nothing to accept!" He rolled onto his back and he let out a sharp cry as he reeled from an invisible, savage blow. His gem pulsed again, this time brighter.

"_Accept the Good, Hayden…start over. The Power Rangers didn't kill Amanda…"_

"LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!" Yet somehow Hayden couldn't convince himself that it _was _a lie. There was a long, agonizing moment of silence as Hayden waited for the voices response. But it didn't come. He knew he should be happy for the voice had ceased its inane rant…but instead, he asked the nothingness a question. "You're not lying are you?"

"_What do you believe?"_

"I don't know what to believe." Hayden said, the pain creeping away as he sat up. He looked down at the gem and frowned. It had gained a soft almost golden glow to it. The gem was always black before, wasn't it? He couldn't remember…he couldn't even remember why he was on the ship, or why he was arguing with the voice.

"_The power is yours, you know. You control the Gem's ability as much as man manipulates his own thoughts."_

"The power isn't mine, it belongs t-" Hayden was cut off mid-sentence.

"_No! The power is YOURS and YOURS alone! Lord Zedd may have given you this Gem, Hayden Christopher James, but he did not make it…"_

"You're lying again." And this time…Hayden could not even bring the thought of convincing himself of that to light. He knew it now…the Gem wasn't lying. The golden shine grew brighter and Hayden squeezed his eyes shut from the intensity of the light.

"_Go home, Hayden. Accept…and go home…"_

Yes…accept. That was all Hayden had to do. He stood up from his bed, flicked his wrist and the familiar dino morpher appeared. It was the head of a dragon, its ruby red eyes shinning brightly at him. Then, at this moment, Hayden realized who the voice was. "What is your name?"

"_Dragon is simple enough."_

"Okay Dragon…" Hayden whispered and looked to the door. "Lets go home."

"_Yes…lets."_

"GOLD RANGER!" He cried and for the first time in his life, he did it without rage and without hate. "DINO THUNDER!" He snapped his morpher arm down to the side and a blinding, golden light flared to life. "Full Power…"

And then, in another flash of light, he was gone…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: And so…the Gold Ranger returns…I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	11. Return of the Ninja's

_Summary: The defeat at Blue Bay Harbor and at Reefside, has both Conner and Tommy out of action for now. With only Kira and Ethan to tend to their injured comrades, Cam and Ethan take it upon their shoulders to develop new Morphers for the Ninja Storm Rangers; a temporary call to action once again. But will the new, temporary powers hold up and how will everyone fair to news about Hayden's sudden return?_

_A/N: I'm hoping you all enjoyed the previous chapter? Good, I'm glad. This one will, at least I hope will be, without action as I wanted it a character building and informative chapter then anything else. **When you all review this time, I would appreciate it if you gave me your opinions on both the story so far and if you want the Ninja Storm Rangers to play a much larger, nearly permanent role, too my story. PLEASE let me know what you think! Thanks. **Oh yeah, and do you know who your Team-Up is now:P_

**XXXXXX**

Tommy lay in the bed comatose for god who knows how long and Conner was right beside him, unconscious but no where near as battered as Tommy – though he possessed his fair share of injuries as well; a severely broken leg, minor fractures to his skull in multiple places as well as a fractured collar bone. If that wasn't a big enough list, his right elbow had hyper extended to the point of breaking. And in the immortal words of some blithering idiot – "You dun gone got fucked up!" – fit bother Conner and Tommy fairly well.

Thankfully, the Ninja Storm Rangers weren't too badly hurt; just minor bruises and some ache's that would take a day or two to heal. Ironically, Shane had taken the most damage of the four. For this, the Dino Rangers were grateful – at least they had a set of veterans to back them up should the time ever come.

Speaking of which…

"Hey Cam, how's those morphers coming along?" Shane asked, flexing his shoulder as he winced. "Got any time table on when they will be done?"

"Unfortunately no. I had great difficulty building the first set of morphers. Since the Morphing Grid can't sustain a second Ranger team, I have to find a way around that…" He gave a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Great. Who's going to defend the city now, especially with the Dino Thunder Rangers down?" He received a contemptuous glare from Ethan, Ethan and Kira.

"Hey, hey, hey! Only two of the five are down!" Trent hissed and then looked back at Conner and Tommy. "We can still defend the city…"

"But you won't have to do it alone." Another voice added. Everyone spun around, instantly falling into stance upon the new comer. And boy were they surprised.

Standing before them was a boy no older then nineteen or twenty years old. He sported golden-brown, shoulder length hair and a "rich-boys" clothes; expensive silk, tan dress shirt; crisp, golden brown dress pants with equally colored shoes. Clasped firmly upon his wrist, beneath the loose dress shirt, was a familiar morpher – the Dark One's morpher.

"How did you get in here!?" Trent hissed, raising his morpher but Hayden shook his head.

"I'm not here to fight you." He said and slipped the band off his wrist. He surprised them all by tossing the morpher into the middle of the room. "I'm here in peace, Rangers, not to destroy you."

"You hurt Conner!" Ethan bit out and jabbed a finger behind him. "And your pathetic master has nearly killed Dr. O!"

"I understand that, Ethan." Hayden glanced past him to the other Rangers. "No words of apology will ever make up for the horrible deeds I have done…" He looked down at the floor. Another picture entered his mind. "…especially what I did to Hayley…" He lowered his head even further.

"How do you know abou-wait, you killed her too?!" Ethan bellowed, his morpher appearing on his wrist. Hayden's morpher had returned to his outstretched hand. He had to calm them down; he was no good to anyone dead.

"More…I was also the person who had Kim arrested. You see, my Gem grants Metamorphamagus abilities. I…transformed into Hayley…and picked that fight with Kim." He looked up at the wide of the Dino Thunder Rangers. "…and I turned Kim into what she is…"

"Y-You…" Trents eyes flared with hatred. It was the first time that _anyone _had seen that type of emotion radiate from the White Ranger. "I SHOULD KILL YOU!!"

Hayden slipped the bracelet back on and then nodded. "You should…" He flicked his wrist a moment to make sure it was tight enough, but still loose enough for his tastes. "…I'm not here to harm any of you. I'm here…" He gave them all a once look over. "…to right the wrong. Or, at least try."

Kira was about to say something when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Conner balancing along side her with a rather unreadable expression on his face. And that was what scared Kira the most. She'd never seen her friend so calm like this. He was so calm it was almost…unnerving. She gave a violent shutter and shoved the feeling into the back of her mind.

"Hayden." Conner spoke as he wobbled forward, assisted by Shane and Tori who immediately sprang to their feet. "What you said…do you mean it?" Hayden met Conner's eyes and the stare lingered. Then, Hayden nodded. "Then pick a chair and sit down."

"Conner, are you sure about this?" Kira placed a soft hand on her shoulder and looked over at the newcomer. He hadn't sat yet and simply waited until the true sentence was made. "Even after all he's done you still want him here?"

"With Dr. Oliver out of the picture, we're going to need all the help we can get." He looked back at the Ninja Rangers and gave a weak smile. "No offense, but as of right now without your morphers, you aren't much help."

"Hopefully that won't be for long." Tori glanced at Cam and he gave an apologetic shrug. "Until then, we will do we can…"

"Yeah, we're not completely useless." Dustin added and stood up. He ran a hand through his scruff, curly brown hair. "At least…I don't think we are."

"Dustin, we're about as useless as a fish in a barrel." Tori chastised and glance at Conner. He was grinning widely. "What's so funny?"

"Oh?" Conner glanced back at her and just shrugged. "Kind of glad that I'm not the stupidest one in the room anymore…"

Dustin paused and placed a hand on his chin. He looked over at Shane and leaned sideways. "He didn't mean that as a compliment, did he?"

Shane just smacked his forehead and let out a sigh. Deciding to ignore Dustin's comment, he threw a glance at Cam. "Any word on Black and Hunter? Are they coming?"

"Yeah, they said they'd be here as soon as they take care of things at the academy." Cam answered without looking up. He was fiddling with the morphers and he frowned deeply. "I hope I have better luck with their morphers. For once, I actually wished Hayley _was _here…"

And the thought hit Hayden. "Aquitar…" Everyone stared at him. "Billy Cranston. If you can call Aquitar, you might be able to call Billy Cranston to Earth." Another really confused stare. "He's the Mighty Morphin's technical advisor. Really smart; genius level I.Q."

"You know this how?" Conner asked, arching a brow.

"Raizerus gave me extensive history lessons on all the Power Rangers." Hayden began and sighed. "…one of his plans was to systematically hunt down all of the Power Rangers. He had planned to work backwards, staring with the Ninja Storm Rangers." He gave them an apologetic look. "I'm beginning to understand why he wanted another Ranger around."

"Why?" Trent asked, looking from Cam – who was busily at work on the Computer – and back to Hayden.

"A failsafe plan, incase if something happened to me." Hayden sighed lightly. He wasn't sure if that was the reason or if it was simply to punish Tommy even further. Either way, both theories fit. "Any luck, Cam?"

"No, this is going to take some time." He looked back at the others. "Why don't you all get some rest, especially you guys." He stared directly at the Ninja Storm Rangers. "Ethan, can you stay down here with me? I understand you are one of the teams technical advisor."

"Yeah…" He sighed lightly, looking away. "Though Hayley was better…"

Silence lingered between them. Everyone's thoughts were still Hayley, especially with her Death still so fresh. Hayden gave a soft sigh, wishing that he could make it all right again. But he knew that he couldn't. He stood up and several others seemed to come around as well.

"Conner…Rangers…If none of you mind, may I stay here?" He looked hopeful, praying they would give him a chance but he wasn't expecting much.

Conner looked at the other Rangers and he received glares from each. But after a moment, they begrudgingly nodded. Kira stepped away from Conner as she wrapped an arm around Trent. He watched them head up the stairs and with a jealous sigh, he looked up to Hayden. "Yes, you may. I'll try and find you a temporary room for now."

"No…no, it's alright. I will sleep down here. I know you and your friends probably – no need – your space from me." He rubbed his arm a moment and then smiled. "I'm…sorry for hurting you, Conner... I hope I didn't do too much damage."

"Well…minor fractures to the skull, severely broken leg and hyperextension in my elbow…I guess it isn't as bad as what Raizerus did to Dr. O." Conner leaned against Tori for support now as he looked back at his mentor. "But yes, I am alright."

"Remind me to buy you a walking stick." Hayden said and grinned as the two shared a laugh. "And…Ninja Rangers…I'm sorry for whatever pain Raizerus caused you."

The Ninja Rangers simply grinned and waved their hands. "Think nothing of it. We've been through much worse then this, I assure you." Shane frowned, reflecting on the time they had lost all their powers and when Cam had to save them. "In fact, we've lost all our power before. That was not a very happy feeling, let me assure you."

"Ah yes…the famous 'Cam' incident. That was when Cam went back into the past to become the Samurai Ranger?" Cam nodded and continued to tinker with the morpher. It looked as if he was about to make a major breakthrough. "Those must have been tough times indeed…"

"You have no idea." Tori said and sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I thought we were going to die…the situation was looking horrible."

"I'm not really sure how we even got through that…" Shane added, rubbing his chin. "The situation was completely hopeless. We had all but lost the battle."

"Yeah…the zords got wiped." Dustin said and sighed heavily. "Our power ran out and the stupid monster was about to kill us when Cam showed up."

"So you've been through a problem like this before." Conner said and glanced at Tori and then others. Hayden had walked up to the circle now, hands jammed into his pockets. "You know how to deal with these kinds of problems."

"Yeah, kind of. We understand fighting evil rangers and our Sensai was turned into a Guinea pig." Dustin snorted at Shane's comment. "We understand some of the emotions you possess."

Conner sighed heavily and just shook his head. He glanced Tori and she nodded, understanding his unspoken question. She helped him back to the bed as Hayden glanced at the others. Just when Hayden was about to break it, the wall behind them opened and the Thunder Rangers stood behind it. They stepped into the room and were immediately embraced by their fellow Ninja Ranger friends.

Hayden decided to let them have a moment and looked back at the computer. Cam still worked feverishly at the keys. He noticed the morpher had been discarded to the side; most of its parts now replied. Hayden scooped it up and gazed down at it. "So were you able to fix it?"

"Yes." Cam said as he looked at the screen. "Though the Power Supply is still extremely low and they wouldn't even last a single hit before they're drained."

"How do you plan to empower them?" Hayden asked, setting the morpher down again.

"Aquitar. Once I get a hold of Billy, I'm going to see if they have another power source we can use; something other then the Morphing Grid." Cam answered and grinned widely, seeing he was receiving a hailing frequency from the planet. "If you'll excuse me, I have finally picked Billy up…"

Cam felt Hayden walk away when Billy's face popped up on the screen. Ironically, he didn't look a day older then twenty-one at the latest and looked as healthy as can be. He gave a confused stare at Cam and his eyes shifted momentarily left and right, trying to pick out some sort of distinguishing marks but none came.

"Billy Cranston? This is Cam Watanabe for the Ninja Storm Power Rangers." He said and slight wave. "I'm afraid this situation here on Earth has become…increasingly distressing and we need your help."

Suddenly Billy's face went utterly seriously. "You have my attention."

"I'm sure you still remember Tommy Oliver? Well, he leads a Ranger Team known as the Dino Thunder Rangers…unfortunately Dr. Oliver and the Red Ranger Conner McKnight are out of action for the time being and we've been forced to call the previous Power Ranger team to active duty once again." He held up the Ninja Storm morpher and frowned. "Unfortunately, the morphing grid can't sustain a secondary team and we have no energy source strong enough to power these."

"I have just the thing." Billy moved off screen a moment and came back with a silvery-blue crystal. "These are Aquitarian Power Crystals. One of these is enough to fully charge up to six morphers."

Cam grinned excitedly. "Good, because we have six morphers that need to be recharged. Do you think you can return to Planet Earth? We are in desperate need of your help…"

"Yes, I'll be there within the hour. It's going to take some time to set up the teleportation unit here. Do you have any coordinates for me?" Billy asked, turning to face another computer beside him.

"Sending Coordinates now." Cam answered as he tapped a few keys and Billy gave a thumbs up. "Billy, I really appreciate this…"

"Think nothing of it. I was planning to return to Earth shortly anyway." He looked over at a clock and frowned. "Jason usually has a Ranger Reunion in the next few months and I like to return early so I can get used to Earth's gravity again."

**XXXXXX**

Night had settled upon the Oliver homestead but only Kira and Trent were upstairs to enjoy the beauty it offered. Absently, he ran his fingers through her golden-brown hair as she laid her head on his chest. There was nothing but silence around them for the time being; neither having much to say to one another. Both of them were thinking about what had transpired over the last few hours; Tommy and Conner both being serious injured and the other with the possibility of never awakening again. The very thought of it made her shutter involuntarily against Trent.

"I know…I'm worried too, Kira." Trent whispered soothingly, rubbing her arm lightly. "About Conner and Dr. Oliver." But another emotion lingered within Trent's heart – one of disgust and hatred. Hayden stood in their command center right this minute and somehow he managed to convince Conner of his lies.

Kira sensed the struggle in her friend and brought him back to reality with a soft kiss upon his cheek. "You're worried about Hayden aren't you?" She asked and received a nod for it. "Don't be…if Conner trusts him, the very man who Hayden nearly killed, then I'm sure everything's okay." She gave a little grin and giggled. "Besides, you should know the great Conner has trust issues…I mean, remember when he trusted you, twice, and got burned for it?"

Trent gave a whimper. "Do you have to bring that up, Kira?"

She giggled again and poked him teasingly. "All I'm saying is, don't be like Conner; don't read to far into this. You sensed it, Trent, you had to of. Hayden isn't the same Dark Lord we've fought before. You could see it just by staring at his Gem. It was gold instead of black…"

Trent said nothing but merely frowned. She had a point. The other Dark Lord would have ripped them to shreds without a moments hesitation. But Hayden had surrendered his morpher at once; it was a sign of peace in the Ranger ways. Trent gave another sigh and rubbed his pounding head. There was just too much to think about.

"I thought I said to stop thinking…" Kira whispered softly in his hear and that made Trent shutter; a wave of spine-tingling pleasure washed through him. "Do I need to try and convince you some other way?"

Trent looked down at her and arched a brow, grinning. "Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

Kira sat up at once, turned to face him and held her hand out. "Let me show you…"

Trent needed no further persuasion. He could see the twinkle in her eyes; something he last saw when they first met and during the action-free year after defeating Mesogog. But behind it…Trent could see loneliness; a desire to belong and to be wanted. This nearly broke Trents heart seeing his friend suffer like this. He was on his feet in a flash and the next thing Kira knew she was in his arms.

Tonight belonged to them…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: shock, gasp, cardiac arrest Another chapter, you say!? Yep! Anyway, let me know what you honestly think! Enjoy the chapter and please R&R!_


	12. A Battle Under the Moonlight

_Summary: A Battle of the Moonlight – the most glorifying battle one could truly witness or take part of. While Tommy struggles for his life against an all too familiar foe, the rangers enjoy a well deserved day off. Can Tommy win this painful battle or will he fall victim to his greatest nightmare…?_

_A/N: Ohhh!! Cliffhangered'd! Don't you just love me? Heh…didn't think so. So how's the story so far? Specifically, how's the whole Invasion Saga? Don't worry, there's a bit more of this particular saga to go so no worries. Also, maybe I wasn't clear in my last chapter, but upon review PLEASE do this:** 1) Tell me whether you like the story; 2) What you think I can improve on (Grammar aside as I plan to go back over this); 3) List some of your own ideas. I'm more then willing to take your idea's and incorporate it into this story. I obviously can't tell you who I'm using, but yeah :P** Please enjoy._

**XXXXXX**

The sun shined in through the window and bathed Trent in its warm glow. He shifted a moment and moaned, feeling someone close to him. One eye flickered open and he saw Kira sleeping beside him, nude as can be. His thoughts drifted back to last night and a smile came to his face. They didn't have sex, no, they made _love_. And love was something the both of them shared so deeply.

"Good morning, sunshine." Trent whispered, stroking her silky smooth cheek. He was shocked upon a response.

"Good morning to you." Her eyes flickered open a moment as she grinned. "I've been awake for about an hour now…took a shower and everything."

Trent gave a fake, innocent pout. "Awh…you could haven't waited till I got up? I wanted to take one too…"

Kira poked him in the chest and sent a playful glare at him. "Excuse me? I tried for about five minutes to wake you up. You just moaned and kept snoring." Trent blushed a new shade of scarlet. "So…it your own fault there." She rolled onto her stomach and laid her head in her arms. "Did you sleep well?"

Trent rolled onto his back and stretched, letting out a mighty yawn as he nodded. "Ahm hmm…best sleep I've ever had in the past year…" He rolled onto his side again. "But then again, sleeping next to the most beautiful person in the world, how can I _not _sleep well, hm?" Okay, it was her turn to blush a new shade of scarlet. "You're like a security blanket Anton gave me when I was younger…it always kept the bad dreams away like you did…" He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She was still blushing.

"Oh? So now I'm just a blanket, hm?" She teased, raising her head with a smile.

Trent shrugged innocently. "Well, you were on top for most of the night, if I recall."

She ducked her head again, smiling all the wider as she just gazed at him. Was it just her or had the temperature in the room suddenly raised a few degrees? Trent laughed and placed another kiss on her shoulder before he pulled her close. She instantly melted into his warm embrace, nuzzling his chest.

"So…how about that shower?" Trent asked, arching a brow as their eyes met. Kira only grinned wider and nodded. She was about to sit up but the door suddenly swung open and Shane stood in the doorway. All three mouth's hung open; Trent and Kira blushing after being found in this rather compromising situation.

"Not a word to Tommy." Kira said, speaking first. "Ninja or not, if he finds out about this, I will make you suffer more then you can dream of."

Shane just nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He looked to Trent and back to Kira. "Ah…did I interrupt anything?"

Trent shrugged. "About a minute later, yeah you probably would have walked in something." He threw a glare at the Red Ninja Ranger and twirled his finger. Shane instantly coughed and turned around, showing them his back.

"Err…well…uh…yeah…" He paused a moment, still flush red. "We kind of need your help downstairs. There's something wrong with Tommy and we can't figure out what."

Trent and Kira instantly sat up. "What's wrong with him?"

Shane shrugged in response. "We're not sure. Came down to check on him and his vitals were all weird. We think he…" Shane held the last words and sighed deeply. "We all think he might be dieing."

"We'll be right there…" Kira said seriously and slipped off the bed. Shane grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut. Before Kira could take another step forward, she felt Trent's strong, protective arms wrap around her and tuck her close.

"N-Not him…" She cried, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she squeezed Trent's hands so very tightly. "N-Not him…"

"It's alright, Kira…" Trent whispered as soothingly as he could. He turned her around and gazed into her teary eyes. She wiped some away but more fell afterwards. Even with the pain on his heart, Trent still managed to find love every time he gazed at her. Even when she cried she was still so beautiful. "Just cry…I'm here…"

"H-He's like a s-second f-father to me, Trent…" Kira cried, her tears hitting his shoulder. Each one stung his heart, knowing there was nothing he could do or say that would ease her pain. He sighed, tucking her all that closer, rubbing her back lightly.

He was like a second father to all of them, really. Tommy had been there for all of them, knowing the pain of being a Power Ranger; feeling the sting of failure and the pressures of being a teenager. On more then one occasion he himself, Trent, had gone to his mentor for advice. And it didn't matter the situation, he always had advice. And now, to think, the very man he had come to call a father was downstairs and dieing? It took everything Trent had not to cry as well.

"W-We should get down there…" Trent said finally, after a moment of shared silence between them. "If he…if he…does pass on, we should be down there with everyone, yeah know?" Kira nodded and stepped into the bathroom to get dressed. Trent looked to the window, seeing there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. He saw a white dove flutter past in the distance and smiled.

With every ounce of strength in his heart, Trent used it to pray…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy stood at the edge of the small life that over looked a rather large lake below. He raised his head to the moon and sighed, letting the light bathe him. He closed his eyes and just stood there, taking in every sound around him; every creek of the crickets; every ruffle of a wave in the lake. Even the snap of a twig twenty feet behind him.

In a flash, Tommy's eyes snapped open and he spun around to face the new arrival. He stood horrified and glued to the spot; it was Kim in her Dino Thunder uniform. Her double-bladed Naganata rested lazily against her shoulder but the rest of her spoke nothing but hate. Tommy didn't need to see her face to figure that out for himself.

"Kim…" He whispered and swallowed hard. "I don't want to fight you…"

"That makes one of us!" She charged forward instantly, her staff whirled down into stance and she sprang into the air.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" Tommy cried as he threw his hands into the air. The golden-black flash overtook his body and just her blade stabbed forward, Tommy's brachio staff intercepted it, but the force threw him to the ground and Kim buried a knee into his stomach. All the air left him in a single, hoarse cough and he felt Kim's fist descend upon the side of his head.

"I HATE YOU TOMMY, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She cried, beating her fist viciously, over and over into his face. Before a sixth could fall, he threw his hand up, grasped her hand and drove his other hard into Kim's ribs. He heart the air leave her and he drew a leg back, aimed and then snapped it into her chest. She was flung backwards through the air and crashed into the bushes with a hard, sick thud.

Tommy found his staff again but by the time he made it to his feet, Kim was already upon him. He managed to block her first strike, but she jerked hard to the left and plunged the other end of her staff into his chest. A sharp pain raced through his body and a shower of golden sparks illuminated the thickening darkness around them. For a brief, split second Tommy saw the rage in his girlfriends eyes.

It was a rage he intended to break – no matter what the cost was.

"KIM!" Tommy roared and spun around, launching a crushing roundhouse into her skull. She staggered hard from the blow, nearly spinning all the way around before a well-placed sidekick lifted her into the air and she came crashing down to the earth with another thud. "Don't DO THIS! This isn't YOU!"

Sparkling pink energy shimmered in Kim's hand as she raised it. Tommy felt his body go rigid as the soft laugh escaped her lift. "Yes Tommy, I do…" The sphere met Tommy's chest and explosion ripped through the air, tore up the ground and pressed him further into it.

Tommy tried to get to his feet again but he couldn't even summon the strength to blink. He stared endlessly at the nighttime sky above, a mixture of dread and fear began to settle in now. He was going to die and there wasn't a think he could do about it…not a damn thing. Tommy Oliver, Mr. Legend himself, was going to die by the hands of his own girlfriend.

What a way to go…

"_Tommy!"_ His eyes snapped open wide, hearing the voice echo in the distance all around him. _"Tommy, please, wake up! You're having a bad dream!"_

_A bad dream? What do you mean I'm having a bad dream?_ Tommy saw Kim looming over him, her Naganata held at her side. He could only imagine the victorious grin she held beneath that mask. How ironic: a legend defeated by another legend. Could things possibly get any worse?

"_Dr. O, if you don't wake up, I'm going to hit you where the sun doesn't shine!"_

Okay, that was worse.

"_Damn Tommy, wake up already! You're having a really bad dream! Come on, Tommy, wake up!"_

Billy? Why was he hearing Billy's voice? And more importantly why were they babbling about a dream? This felt much real to him! He saw Kim raise her Naganata in slow motion, ready to plunge it. Damn it, why'd it have to be in slow motion?

"_TOMMY! DAMN IT TOMMY, WAKE UP NOW!"_

He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed in response. "I AM AWAKE DAMN IT, I AM AWAKE!!"

"Then open your eyes." Came Billy's voice and Tommy did. What he saw was the Ninja Storm Rangers, his rangers, and Billy Cranston standing around his bed, grinning. He was no longer standing near a lake with Kim standing over him, ready to deliver the final fatal blow.

_So it really was a dream…but it felt…too real._ Tommy thought and took a deep breath, rubbing his aching head as he leaned forward. He felt Kira's hand on his shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. He looked at the others and then laid back down on the bed. What had happened to him? Was that dream real or was it just that: a dream.

Tommy looked up again, glancing at the others, and peered past them into lab. He had to make sure everything was right for some reason there was still a lingering twinge of fear in the back of his mind. That's when he saw it, the young man standing about ten feet behind everyone else, staring into the hallway at the Ranger legacy. Tommy shot a glare at the Dino Thunder Rangers, silently asking for an explanation.

"Err…yeah…that's…" Conner looked over at Hayden just as he turned to them, grinning madly.

"My name is Hayden Christopher James." He said and gave a swift bow of respect to the Elder Ranger. "I am the Gold Dino Thunder Ranger. You once knew me as the Dark One."

Another glare but this time it was a threatening one. Kira and Trent instantly looked away, avoid all eye contact while Conner maintained his poseur – but only just. Hayden stepped forward and the small wall of rangers in front of him parted, letting him through. "I assure you I'm not here to harm any of you." Hayden said, staring intensely at Tommy as he did. "If anything…I'm here to help you."

"Oh really?" Tommy hissed, his voice seething with anger; both at Hayden and his students for allowing this fool in the command center. "Prove it."

He felt something hit is stomach and looked down to see the golden gem roll harmlessly into his lap. He looked up at Hayden and saw him toss the bracelet and morpher onto the bed as well. The Dark One, Hayden, had just completely disarmed himself right before Tommy's very eyes. He looked at the other Rangers and they all shrugged innocently. Apparently he'd won them over already. Or, at least Conner and the Ninja Storm Rangers anyway; Trent, Kira and Ethan still seemed a bit divided on everything.

"Alright…" Tommy said after a moment and sighed. "Alright, what is it that you want?"

Hayden retrieved his bracelet, morpher and gem, reassembling it again. "To help you, Tommy, that's all." He answered, looking up at him. "I know you could use the help, considering I do know what you're up against." Hayden shifted the band again and flicked his wrist making the morpher vanish.

"…fine. Do you have a place to stay?" Tommy asked, arching a brow.

"I only arrived yesterday and I slept down here in the infirmary." He answered and shook his head. "I have a considerable amount of money in my bank account, however. I should be able to find somewhere to stay for now."

"Nonsense!" Tommy smiled lightly and shook his head. "I can fix up one of the spare rooms down here for you."

"Tori and I can do it." Kira spoke, glancing over at the blue Ninja Storm ranger. She just gave a shrug of agreement and turned away. "That way you can get another day of recovery."

"Thank you." Tommy and Hayden said at the same time. They met each others gaze and just laughed.

"In return for the kindness I shall restock your pantry…which is absolutely begging for replenishment after last nights dinner provided by Kira and Tori." This was Kira's sign to leave, considering Tommy wasn't at all fond of people digging through his food. "Goodnight and rest well." Shane and Dustin gasped as Hayden grabbed the collars of their Ninja Suits and dragged them out. "And you shall be coming with me!"

Tommy paused a moment, watching Hayden drag two of his friends out of the room as they made a desperate struggle to get free. Conner beside him was cracking up, seeing the horrified, fear-stricken face on Dustin as he clung futilely against the cave door…and then was ripped away as it snapped shut. That's not really what bothered him so much. It was the fact he'd been living on Earth the entire time with the Gem…and no one knew it.

"What's the matter Tommy, you look you just saw a ghost?" Tommy looked over to Conner, seeing him arch a brow. "Tommy?"

"Don't you find it odd that he's been living on Earth this entire time…and not once did we ever pick up any source of his Dino Gem, on him or otherwise?" Tommy asked and arched his own brow. "Not to mention, how could have all this money he claims to have? I've never heard of the kid before now…"

Conner moved to say something but stopped. Tommy had a point. It is kind of freaky to know that a rogue Dino Gem had been wandering around this galaxy for the past two years and _none _of the sensors picked it up. Even the long range sensor's, ones built specifically for the Lost Galaxy team and some built by the Space Rangers failed to pick up anything. The only possible way for that to happen was either the gem was cloaked or it was never "powered up" so to speak.

Translation: Never used.

"Yeah…that is a bit of a frightening aspect…" Conner said in a bare whisper, looking over at the door Hayden had left through. "His last names is James, right? I wonder if he's related to the James family who own a part of Warner Brothers Films." That was a frightening prospect too. A kid, no older then nineteen or twenty at the absolute most, was wandering around with that kind of money. He could literally do whatever he wanted.

"Whatever. We've got a new ranger now…one with more power then probably you're Battlizer." He glanced at Conner, seeing him grimace. "Lets hope he stays this way."

"Tommy?" Conner spoke and continued when he heard his mentor grunt in response. "Do you think he knows of the power he possesses?"

"_As clear as day."_ Conner looked down at his bracelet, seeing the gem give a final pulse. It spoke again. _"But the boy doesn't use it because no one can truly break evil. The absolute depths of his power is nearly endless, like all of the Dino Gems. But unlike the five of you, Hayden won't delve any deeper then is necessary. No, its not the power that makes him a formidable fighter, its everything you possess."_

"I possess?" Conner asked bewilderedly. "What does he have that I possess?"

"_Courage, honesty, bravery, truth, conviction, iron willpower and most of all…heart." _The Gem answered and gave a low growl, almost as if it was yawning. _"Everything that made you the Red Ranger and the leader of this team…"_

That was another depressing thought. Conner got his ass kicked by an almost exact doppelganger in personality. How unfortunate…

"_Anyway, good night you all. This is one Tyranno that needs his sleep!"_


	13. Operation: Defend Reefside Prt I

_Summary: The final act of the invasion begins and the Rangers begin Operation: Defend Reefside, however, not is all as it seems; when Kimberly challenges Tommy to a one-on-one duel, the Rangers desperately try and persuade Tommy not to go, but there is no changing his mind. Can Tommy save Kim or will he fall prey to her once and for all?_

_A/N: I'm glad, those who are reviewing anyway, are enjoying this story. This is the next chapter and the final act of the Invasion saga; but don't worry, not the final part of the story. If anything, it gets a bit more action packed her on out. Enjoy!_

**XXXXXX**

Soft, metallic pings echoed through the darkness of the ships bridge as Raizerus wrapped his fingers against the arm chair. His eyes lit up red for a moment and then fixed on Kimberly. Instantly, the Evil Pink Ranger fell into a salute; one arm crossed firmly over the chest while bent slightly forward, her eyes fixed on the ground. Beneath his mask, the Alien grinned and then closed his eyes. "It seems I must push my plans forward now that I have lost Hayden." He extended his hand and a bolt of lightning splattered against his open hand, slowly stretching out into a silvery metallic staff. "Are you prepared to do your part?"

"Dr. Oliver shall meet his end." Kimberly answered, still bowed.

"Good." Extending the staff, bolts of pearl white lightning exploded forth and tore through the very fabrics of space, summoning a swirling blue-black portal. One by one, the Dryzards hidden by the darkness began to slip through. Raizerus himself stood then and looked over to Kimberly. "Do not fail me, Kimberly Hart, or it will be your life that I shall take in payment."

She bowed lower. "As you wish." And then she exploded into black dust.

Raizerus looked upon the Dryzards that quickly scurried through. He stood there, waiting and watching. Every moment that he lived of his life was merely a build up to his one single greatest moment: the moment he defeated the Power Rangers – the very beings that caused his mother and father so much pain. He clutched his staff tighter as the lightning began to cackle around it. Slowly, the blue-white streaks began to slide up his arm but vanished just as quick.

"_And what of us, Master…"_ The Blue Zeo Beast spoke telepathically, bowed before Raizerus.

Glancing at the five of them for a moment, he looked back at the portal. They needed no more direction and they walked through after a group of Dryzards. Looking up to the roof of the ship, a bolt of lightning smashed against his body and then he was gone…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy had been sleeping comfortably throughout the entire day, dreaming only petty, adult dreams. He had been thoroughly enjoying one of the many memories he had of Kim so many years ago when suddenly everything went black. Outside of his dream, he stirred but no one noticed. Inside, he stood paralyzed with fear, wondering what was going on.

He heard the _shing _of the blade and rolled forward just as the blade cut a few strands of hair off. He rolled onto a knee and saw Kim standing behind him, decked out in her Pink Dino Thunder attire. _"Not this again…"_ Tommy thought as he pushed himself up. "I don't want to fight you, Kim. Please, don't do this…"

"By now the alarms should be going off and your pathetic rangers getting ready to morph to go and defend Reefside so I'll cut to the chase. Its time we ended this pathetic little stand-off of ours and finally see who lives and who dies." Before Tommy could protest, a sphere of shinning pink energy smashed against Tommy's chest and threw him to the ground. "Come to Reefside Port where we shall do our final battle."

And just like that, she was gone. Then again, so was Tommy's peaceful dream. He sat up quickly and panted lightly, staring at the backs of his suited rangers. "WAIT!" He shouted and slid off the bed, rushing out into the Command Center. "What's going on?!"

"Raizerus is finally going to end this." Hayden said, nodding to the computer. "He's sent every bit of his army down to the Reefside. We've got to defend it…"

"_So Kim wasn't lying after all…"_ Tommy held his head and sighed. "I know, Kim just…contacted me…she says she intends to end this once and for all and that I am to meet her there." He flicked his wrist, his morpher appearing.

"Tommy, you can't!" Kira protested, rushing up to him. Conner stood up from the bench, leaning a cane as he limped over to him. "You and Conner are in no shape to fight! Neither of you can sustain a transformation for long!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back seeing Trent shake his head.

"Let him go, Kira." Trent said and Hayden stepped up beside him, also nodding. "This is between Dr. O and his ex-girlfriend."

"Tommy can handle this." Hayden said, flicking his wrist as the golden morpher appeared. "Conner, if you don't mind, I shall take your place in this fight."

"Aye, go for it." Conner said, leaning heavily on the cane. "But this doesn't mean you're the new leader, got it!?"

Hayden laughed and nodded. "Aye." A golden-yellow and golden-black aura's consumed their respective owners as Tommy and Hayden stood suited up. The newest ranger shared a respectful nod with the veteran and looked back at the others. "Shane, Tori, Dust, Hunter, Blake, will you be joining us?"

All five raised their arms, revealing the morphers. "NINJA STORM!" They cried out, throwing their hands out and spun the discs atop of them. "RANGER FORM!" Their respective aura's shimmered around their bodies and before the Dino Rangers stood their predecessors: the Ninja Storm Rangers. This was not the first time that they had worked with them but they had expected the previous time to be the last. Unfortunately, not all things ended the way most liked.

"I'm staying here with Conner incase if something happens to you all out there." Cam said as he stood up, placing a hand lightly on Tommy's shoulder. "Good luck man and don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"I will try not to." Tommy sighed heavily, staring down at the floor. If Kim fought like she did in his dream…then it would be a miracle if he even managed to live for a single second. "Rangers…good luck…and please come home safe."

The others nodded and Cam pressed a button on the keyboard as they all shimmered away in their respective colors. Tommy watched them go and then glanced over at Cam. Even beneath the mask he could read the nearly blank expression upon his friends face. And then it hit him…

"You don't plan on coming back, do you?" Cam said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Conner looked up at his mentor, wide eyed. When Tommy only nodded, he felt his heart sink into the depths of his stomach. "Tommy…I can't let you go alone…"

"Yes, you have to." Tommy said as he walked for the stone-wall entrance, his back to them. "Both of you stay here. I'll handle Kim on my own, no matter what happens, do you understand?"

Helplessly, hopelessly, the two rangers nodded and watched as a friend, a mentor and a legend walked willingly to his death. Conner met Cam's gaze and just gave a dejected sigh and disappeared through the open double doors of the Infirmary…

**XXXXXX**

A harsh breeze settled upon Reefside Port as Kimberly stood at the highest point of the large building that overlooked the ocean. She could _sense _him! He was on his way and the fool was alone. Instinctively, she clenched her fists and turned, peering off into the distance. It was then she saw he was standing on the building opposite of her, staring intently at her. "Hello, Tommy." Kimberly grinned and summoned the Naganata to her hand. "I see you've foolishly come to your death? I expected you to bring back-up."

"If I'm going to die, I'd rather die alone." Tommy said and retrieved his Brachio Staff. "Besides…others would only get in our way."

Kimberly twirled the Naganata through her fingers and snapped it down hard, pointing the blade at her once friend. But now…now he had become her most hated rival – the one she wanted to murder; rip limb from limb. A sick grin spread across her lips and then without another word, the two let out a mighty roar and sprang for each other.

This…this was going to be the final battle. Tommy was determined to make it so. His heart couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore – to know that she hated him rather then loved him. And so they met halfway with blazing quick slashes that met each others chests and they found they had switched places. Both ripped around, each with energy rippling in their clawed hands – Tommy's a green orb with a black core and Kimberly's a sparkling pink sphere. Both attacks met halfway and an explosion echoed through the factory as a shockwave struck their bodies, throwing them in opposite directions.

Unfortunately for Tommy, he lacked the ability of teleportation – another ability her gem granted. She had appeared in front of him as he landed in a crouch and barely had time to parry the falling blade. He quickly jumped backwards as her blade cut across the roof and he plunged the staff forward, cutting her across the chest. Another shower of golden sparks rained to the ground as Kim staggered, clutching her chest. He still had it, even though he was injured.

"Good…very good…" Kim taunted and slowly they began to circle each other, weapons at the ready. Another harsh wind blew between them and they came to a halt, glaring at one another beneath their masks. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She lashed out by thrusting her staff forward but Tommy parried and countered with a vicious sidekick that connected with her gut. She doubled over in pain and felt his hand descend upon her jaw and sent her stumbling sideways.

"Energy Orb!" Tommy cried, swirling the blade in a circle and suddenly cut the staff forward. A golden-black orb of energy rushed forward and surrounded Kim. Before she even had the chance to counter, it exploded, threw her backwards off the roof and careening to the ground below.

Tommy followed her and flipped off the roof, landing on the top of a van, then jumped off. But to his horror, Kim had already recovered and he found the Naganata whirling through the air in a perfect spiral. Futilely, he snapped his staff up to guard, but the Naganata slipped back and cut across his chest. Pain…pain like he'd never felt before spread throughout his body as he fell to one knee, clutching his chest. He still hadn't recovered from the fight with Raizerus and Kim…

He looked up at her and frowned deeply beneath his helmet. Kim was just to strong…

"Why are you doing this?" Tommy called, forcing himself to his feet again. He raised the staff in defend again, seeing her Naganata appear in her outstretched hands. "I don't want to fight you anymore…I don't want to kill you…"

"That makes one of us…" She fell into a sprint and Tommy gasped, stepping backwards and threw his staff high to block. At the last second, she flicked her wrist, spun the Naganata and cut him low across the stomach. But he did not show it. He merely took a few steps backwards and swung his own staff down, smashing against her rising staff. They lingered for a moment, each fighting to gain the advantage, but in terms of pure physical strength…

Well, Kim already knew the answer – Tommy had that advantage. In desperation, Kim jumped backwards and suddenly threw her empty hand forward. So shocked by the movement, he failed to notice the energy dagger appear out of no where and explode against his chest. Still so confused and completely unguarded, the force threw him backwards into a stack of barrels which promptly came crashing down upon him.

It didn't stay that way for long, unfortunately. Kim's made another appearance and, consumed with a shinning pink glow, another explosion soon followed. He let out an ear-splitting scream as the fire licked at his already wounded body. Wounds that were nearly healed began to sting again and the light that was once clear became blurred again.

She…she was just _too damn strong._

"Get up, Tommy…you can be defeated already! Mr. Legend is this weak?!" Kim taunted, her Naganata appearing in her hand again. "Pathetic."

"_Get up, Tommy."_ He heard his gem bellow. _"Are you truly going to let her go so easily? Are you going to let her go without a fight?"_

"Shut up, you stupid gem!" Kimberly hissed, threateningly waving her staff at it. The gem just pulsed in response.

"_Get up, Tommy…get up now!"_ A golden-black glow spread throughout Tommy's body and instantly he felt his senses sharpen. Pain that once flooded his body had become a mere annoyance now and suddenly…everything looked so clear to him. He could see Kimberly's aura and it was the deepest shade of pink he'd ever seen. She possessed power he could never imagine.

But it didn't matter how strong she was. Tommy clutched his Brachio Staff, twisted the bottom of it and drew it close to his chest. He was going to win…he was going to take his Beautiful back, no matter what the consequences where. "I'm going to defeat you, Kimberly." Tommy said finally, the golden-black aura fading away. "Do you know why?"

"_Oh, this I have to hear."_ Kim laughed and clutched her staff harder. "Do tell."

"Because I love you…" He whispered in response and suddenly, everything slowed down for one split second. He could _feel _the shock radiating from her. He had finally said what he'd been waiting nearly ten years to say…ten long years. _"Because I love you, Kimberly Ann Hart, with everything this broken body can muster…"_

Their blades met in a flurry of blows that would Wally West – The Flash – cry. So fast were the blades they had merely become an aura of color that began to blaze in the settling darkness. So fast were the blades, Kim actually had to _try _and make an effort to block them. And try she did but she soon found herself giving ground, backing out of the hole and towards the small alley behind her. Each time their blades struck the walls on each side of them, it left a searing scorch mark – almost as if a Lightsaber had cut through it.

While defending a quick downward strike, Kim glanced up briefly and saw the multiple balcony's and walkways that connected the two buildings together. Quickly, she pushed away another stab, sent a thrust kick hard into Tommy's stomach and then leaped upwards with all her strength. She landed on the second level of bridges and Tommy was quick to follow. He made the jump look almost easy.

Not wanting to let him regain his balance, she was immediately on the attack with a flurry of stabs and slashes that pushed him backwards several feet across the bridge. But just as they made it to the entrance way, he stopped, parried high slash and countered with a cut for her stomach. She leaped backwards to avoid the blow and then it was _her _turn to be pushed backwards.

"_Where did this come from!?"_ Kimberly hissed, pushing a mid-strike off to the right and raised a forearm to block Tommy's stepping side-kick. Tommy lashed out again, cutting high for her face but she ducked and then sprang off to the right. Flipping through the air, she landed on the bridge and found Tommy was right there with her. "AUGH!" She stabbed at him in a blind furry but a quick parry sent the Naganata sailing from her hands and clattered to the ground nearly fifty feet below.

Suddenly unarmed, Kimberly found this situation entirely distressing. But what Tommy did next shocked her. _He threw his staff away!_ And them promptly lashed out with a blindly fast fist that nearly split her helmet in two. Staggering backwards, she had only a split second to block the next set of blows and miraculously managed to slam a palm into his chest. The only stunned him for a brief second but it was long enough for Kim to land three, lightning quick jabs to his chest, stomach and face before finishing the combo off with a crushing wheel kick that launched him into the air.

She wasn't at all surprised when he landed nimbly on his feet and she could even see the grin beneath his mask. This…this wasn't right. This wasn't suppose to happen. She snarled angrily and suddenly lashed out again. Falling into a perfect butterfly kick, her legs smashed against his raised forearms, but gave the opening she needed – a quick snap kick to the abdomen had him stumbling backwards and nearly falling off the bridge. When she tried to go for the fatal blow, he countered with a slap-block and a stunning fist to the face.

Black and pink spots flashed before her eyes and she vaguely noticed that she was flipping forward and crashing into her back. But the second fist that descended for her face she saw and rolled to her side, off the edge and dropped onto the bridge below.

Why wasn't she surprised that Tommy was already waiting for her? When she stood up she was already flying backwards through the air from a perfectly placed crescent kick to the chest. Rocketing backwards and over three bridges, she grasped onto the final and crashed hard onto it. _"Where did this come from? I had him beaten…I know I did…"_

"Kimberly…please…this isn't you. Fight this, Kimberly…" Tommy knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder but she angrily slapped it away and thrust her open palm upwards, unleashing a sparkling orb of pink light. Tommy nimbly dodged it by bending backwards and he vaguely heard the explosion that followed for Kim was already on him with a volley of blows.

Slap-blocking the first two fists, he side-stepped to her left, jumped up and grabbed the third level bridge before he snapped his foot into her jaw. The kick lifted her into the air and she fell backwards, thinking it was to her death, when she landed on the bridge opposite of him. But the suddenness was instantly wiped away when he flipped over to the bridge she stood on and fell into a spinning kick that past high over her head.

"FUCKING DIE!" Kimberly hissed and surged forward, throwing a well-aimed punch for his gut but it seemed Tommy had expected it for her fist met his open palm. Then, his leg descended upon the back of her head and her face smashed against the metal bridge. _"Fucking ow…"_

"Kim…please…please stop this…" He begged, stepping backwards. He gazed down at her, tears shimmering at the edge of his eyes. It hurt him so much to do this. "Kimberly, please…can't you remember all the times were shared together?"

Yes…the times they shared together. Kim paused, smiling inwardly as she remembered the day _she _asked him out. It was an odd day but she loved every moment of it. But then it shattered as she beat her fist into the bridge. No, he was not going to tempt her again! He'd already done it once and he would _never _do it again! "SHUT UP!" She screamed and suddenly lashed out with another jab.

But Tommy had expected this, just like every other move.

He gripped her wrist with his left hand, wrenched it off to the left – and he heard a slight crack from her shoulder – then punched her once in the face, once in the gut and then followed up with a backhand across her right check. Pushing her arm inwards again against her chest, he finished it off with a vicious palm strike to the face. For effect, he sidestepped, ripped her forward and her threw her hard to the ground.

A wave of dizziness washed over Kim's eyes as she stumbled drunkenly to her feet. "I-I…c-can't…lose…" She didn't even believe her own words as a pink glow shimmered around her body and the suit faded away. "I…" Kim wobbled a moment and then fell forward right into Tommy's awaiting arms. "Love…you…"

Tears splattered against Kim's shoulder as he hugged her so close. Was it over? Was it finally over? He felt her arms wrap tightly around her waist as her battered face nuzzled against his stomach. And then he heard her say it again, this time in a voice he finally recognized: "I love you, Thomas Oliver…"

And the tears continued to fall. He finally had her back.

"And I love you too…"

Then…there was nothing but a dreamless sleep for Kim as the last of her consciousness vanished…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the end of the Evil Pink Ranger - Was it a satisfying end? The battle was meant to be long and action packed because I'm wrapping the Invasion Arc and will move into a new one. Please R&R! You know the drill :P_


	14. Operation: Defend Reefside Prt II

_Summary: The Ninja Storm Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers head to Reefside for its final defense. Can the Rangers withstand the nearly insurmountable power of Raizerus and his Zeo Beasts or will they finally fall?_

_A/N: I'll let you in on a little hint for the next story arc: Ranger. Oh! Cliffhangered'd :P_

**XXXXXX**

The Ninja Storm Rangers were the epitome of courage, strength and honesty. During their time as Power Rangers they had successfully defended Blue Bay harbor from fifty or more of their strongest enemies they ever faced and even managed to defeat the Dino Thunder Rangers outright, both with and without their powers – though, honestly, without their powers it was a lil more even.

Then there was Lothor. Though he got the best of them, the Ninja Rangers never once gave up. Even without their powers, they gathered together and fought with every bit of energy they possessed. They would have gladly died fighting for Blue Bay Harbor. After all, that's what they had been trained to do, right?

So when Dino Thunder Rangers walked into Reefside and saw nearly a hundred Dryzards being lead by the Zeo Beasts they weren't afraid. They weren't afraid because they had the best of the absolute best standing right beside them – the Ninja Storm Rangers. When Kira, Trent and Ethan drew their weapons, they felt a confidence they never had before – not even with Dr. O. So powerful was this confidence, they knew that defending Reefside would be a mere formality.

Then the Ninja Storm Rangers withdrew their weapons – a trio of swords and a pair of odd looking staves. The energy radiated off them in thick, fiery waves and the Dryzards immediately took a step back but raised their own weapons. Just their mere presence had struck fear into the hearts of their enemies.

And for this, the eight rangers smiled.

"Ready Rangers?!" Trent shouted and stepped forward, the Drago-Sword clutched tightly in his hand. A confident _Ready _echoed behind him and then they raised their blades. For one split second, there was absolute silence. Everyone sucked in a breath of air and then…charged.

Eight rangers plowed into the front line of their enemies; blades, staves, shields and daggers weaving in every direction. One by one the Dryzards fell like cattle to a butcher. So quick were the Rangers, it was nearly impossible to see their arms moving. So powerful were the rangers, each strike emitted an earth-shattering crack that on more then one occasion splintered several store windows.

Trent cut down the Dryzard and rushed forward again but ran into the slashing blade of the Green Zeo Beast. At the last second, the Dragosword slipped between them and Trent managed to deflect the sword before it cut his head off. Stepping backwards, he raised his blade defiantly, letting the massive Nodachi slide off the side of his blade, and then Trent ripped the sword down the length of the beast. Sparks showered Trent but he rushed forward and jammed a shoulder into the beasts gut…

And received a rising knee to the chest for his actions. Trents blow barely even scratched the beast. The Green Zeo grabbed him by the neck, ripped him up and then smashed him face first into the ground. A kick followed that cracked hard against his ribs; then another and another. To finish off the little skirmish, the Zeo Beast raised the Nodachi and plunged it for the final blow.

Except Trent had anticipated the strike and he managed to roll harmlessly out of the way. Several Dryzards descended upon him, but three quick slashes of his sword and they collapsed to the ground beside him. A kick flip later and Trent was spinning around, leg swinging with him and smashed into the Zeo Beasts jaw. Surprisingly, that blow _did _hurt it.

"_Their faces…that's their weakness."_ Trent threw another high kick that cracked hard against the end of the beasts long snout and it let out a painful howl. "RANGERS! AIM FOR THEIR FACES!" Trent surged forward and his gem reacted instantly. Time seemed to slow down around him as he ran forward, cutting the sword across the Beasts chest, spun and then caught it square on the face. Another pass, another spin and another cut across the face.

Over and over this happened before the light in his gem faded at the beast howled a final time before it collapsed to the ground and erupted in a fiery mushroom. But Trent did not get the moment of rest he begged for as a dozen Dryzards suddenly descended upon him…

**XXXXXX**

Kira snarled as she pushed herself up from the ground and quickly raised her Dagger, blocking the massive Nodachi that threatened to cut her in half. Jumping backwards, she launched a kick for its stomach, but it side-stepped and cut her across the thigh. She let out a painful and collapsed again. Quickly, Kira rolled onto her back, raised both Daggers into an X and blocked the falling blade.

"_Fucking beasts! Tommy, I'm going to kill you for leaving those crystals lying around!" _Kira kicked her foot up into the Zeo Beasts armoured gut but only succeeded in hurting her foot. She winced hard and then threw her other leg up and cracked it on the jaw. And with this, she noticed that kick had hurt it. Then she heard Trent shout _Rangers! Aim for their faces!_ She scowled mentally and then thrust both feet into its chest and knocked it backwards. _"Great time to tell me, goon!"_

She kipped up and fell into a butterfly kick that nearly tore the poor beasts head off. It staggered hard from the blow and collapsed against the wall before Kira advanced upon him with savage slashes of her daggers. Try as the beast might to defend her attacks, a single swipe got through and cut it down the left eye. Another scream echoed through the air as Kira planted her fist into its uncovered throat – which quickly silenced it – and then shifted her stance, jamming her elbow into the side of its head.

Dazed and stunned from the blows, the yellow Zeo Beast staggered aimlessly to its left. Thinking that Kira was directly in front of it, it attacked the air much to Kira's amusement. But in a way…she felt oddly sorry for the poor thing, even if it was pure evil. Deciding to put it out of its misery, she raised her daggers and a yellow glow consumed them.

"Turn around, freak." The Best shook its head and let out a snarl. Doing as the Ranger commanded, it spun around but that, unfortunately, would be the last thing it'd ever do. The pair of daggers raced through the air and exploded against its face.

Kira turned to face the Dryzards that gathered around her as the massive fireball mushroomed into the sky…

**XXXXXX**

Ethan, Blake and Hunter teamed up to take on the Red Zeo Beast for it seemed to be the most vicious of them all. Almost literally, it spat fire at them as smoke plumed from its nostrils. The mighty beast raised an even mightier Nodachi and beckoned for them.

The Rangers were quick to please. Hunter and Blake charged forward first, Staves at the ready, with Ethan backing them up a mere steps behind. Two staves descended, one Nodachi raised and _three _rangers were lifted into the air from the near fatal blow. They slammed hard into the ground but the Zeo Beast was instantly upon the closest ranger which happened to be Ethan, unfortunately. Its foot dropped a dozen times or more and each slammed shield and arms harder into the Blue Rangers chest. Its blade was ready to descend when the Thunder Rangers finally managed to attack again; both stabbed their staves into its chest but the Beast simply looked up at them and grinned.

Losing interest in Ethan, its raised blade fell upon Hunter and then cut back across Blake's side. A half second later, the Red Zeo Beast punched Blake to the ground and threw a side kick into the charging Crimson Rangers stomach. Like that, two of the greatest Rangers were disposed off and all that was left…well…was a Blue Ranger who was just as thrashed.

So when he stood up and the Zeo Beast was already upon him, he wasn't at all surprised. Sidestepping, the blade smashed into the ground beside Ethan and he stabbed forward with his shield, cutting the beast across the chest. It let out an angry roar and then proceeded to backhand him firmly across the face.

Sent staggering from the blow, Ethan was unable to hold himself up and he fell to the ground. Dazed and stunned from the blow, he vaguely heard the thunderous footsteps that approached. Nor did he see that Blake had risen again and blocked the blade with his staff, which had turned into a sort of energy shield.

"HUNTER! AIM FOR ITS HEAD!" Blake cried and shoved the blade upwards just as Hunter's staff came crashing down upon the beasts skull. This time, the beasts roar was painful rather then angry. The Beast quickly countered though by throwing Blake into a near by wall and rounding on Hunter just as he landed and cut him across the chest. Just as the second reverse swing fell, Ethan stepped into its path and intercepted it with his shield. Taking control of the sudden situation, Hunter lashed out with his staff and blasted the beast across the face.

And then, all three of the rangers gathered, their weapons raised. As the beast let out another cry, they charged forward and with one, final downward slash, they nearly split the beasts head in three as it flipped into the air, crashed to the ground and exploded into a fireball. Whirling around, they angled their weapons in defense as the Dryzards descended upon them…

**XXXXXX**

Shane stood alone in his fight with the Blue Zeo Beast and boy did he fight. For his life, that is. He pushed hard up against the Nodachi but the beast was slowly pushing the Ninjato back onto him. Desperately, he fell to one knee and swept the beasts legs out before he rolled into a butterfly flip and landed in a crouch and then snapped the blade to attention. Quickly, the beast charged again with the blade raised high above his head. Shane pushed forward into a leap and their blades connected halfway. Using the Ninja Skills their Sensai thought him, he spun hard through the air and jammed the heel of his boot into the beasts jaw.

He noticed that seemed to affect him. Shane dropped into a crouch again, cut the Ninjato across the Beasts gut and found it barely managed to stagger him. Instantly, the Red Wind Ninja was on the move and side-stepped the downward blow as he pressed a golden button on his sword. The beast turned to attack again, but Shane lashed out with a diagonal cut that left a searing burn mark across the Blue Zeo Beasts face. It roared in pain and frustration as it began to wildly flail its sword about, hoping to hit something, but Shane had long-since dodged and was already raking the blade down its back.

"_Smart man."_ Shane thought and effortlessly parried the counter and slashed the beasts face again, exciting another scream. _"He covered them with nearly impregnable armour to defend the beasts, but left the most obvious weak point wide open."_ The Beast unleashed another crushing blow that drove Shane to one knee but he pushed back and buried his elbow into the beasts face. _"But then again, they possess such vast strength, most would be dead before they figure out the weakness."_

The beast staggered as it clawed at its burning face. Shane inhaled powerfully, raised his Ninjato and waited for a single second. Even though this was his enemy, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of pity for the beast. And then, with that thought washed away, he drove the Ninjato down across the Beasts face and body. For a moment, there was silence as they stood there then Shane stepped back, turned and walked away.

The Blue Zeo Beast exploded and a ball of flame raced into sky as the Dryzards charged at Shane from behind…

**XXXXXX**

Dustin and Tori spun through the air and dropped the Ninjato's down across the Pink Zeo Beast and then both stepped in with a thunderous side kick to the chest that heaved the beast into the air. With a mighty cry, they dropped the blades a final time and twin crescent energy waves slammed into the body of the Beast and exploded.

Thinking the battle to be over, they turned their backs and were bull rushed from behind by the Beast. It clothes lined both to the ground and came to a skidding halt several feet away. Its eyes flashed a deathly pink and then charged forward again, withdrawing a pair of short swords. Before the Rangers could even think of countering – much less see the beast coming – it slashed the rangers with two lightning-quick swipes, turned on a dime and drove its bony elbows into their backs. They hit the ground with a painful thud but the flurry of strikes didn't end there. Continuously the beast drove its fists into their backs; each one driving them deeper into the ground.

Suddenly, it stopped and let out a mighty roar, almost as if it was crying out in pain. And it was, to be honest. The rangers stood behind it, their blades had pierced through the armour and dug into its back. Ripping their blades out, both fell into a spin and cleaved the Zeo Beasts head cleanly in half.

A ball of fire ripped into the sky as they turned to face the Dryzards that awaited them…

**XXXXXX**

Raizerus held his hand out and the five Zeo Crystals returned to his hand. "Stupid Zeo Beasts." He snarled and closed his hand, crushing the crystals into nothingness. The shockwave exploded from his hand but he greedily drank the energy up before looking down at the rangers. Even the overwhelming odds of Dryzards were no use. Seething with anger, his eyes flashed a bloody crimson red and threw out his staff. The pearl white lightning consumed the Dryzards and they let out ear-splitting screams as the lightning gathered them into one single beast.

Instantly, the Rangers turned and looked up at Raizerus who was pulsing an odd red. "Raizerus!" Shane hissed, stepping forward as he clutched his Ninjato. Before he could say anything else, the single Draconic Dryzard rushed forward and shoulder blocked him to the ground. The other rangers surged forward to attack, but the Dryzard turned and unleashed a dozen arcs of lightning that snapped against them and exploded.

"Rangers!" Raizerus hissed and raised his staff. "Met my final monster! The Daizard!" Suddenly he drew his staff back and launched it towards the beast. "MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!!"

The staff struck ground and suddenly blue-white lightning erupted from the end and consumed the Daizard. It let out an earsplitting roar as loud pops and cracks echoed through the air. Slowly, its body began to shift and grow taller and taller. The Rangers stepped back reflexively, looking up at the massive beast.

"Ohh…this could be a problem." Trent said and looked up at the beast. "Uh…Cam…tell me you can help us man?"

"_Zords are on their way." _The Morpher chimed, except it wasn't Cam – it was the Dino Gem. _"Man you get yourself in some seriously sticky predicaments, you know?"_

"Tell me about it." Trent hissed and then all eight turned. Not just the Dino Zords stood behind them but the Ninja Storm Zords as well. Trent looked over at the others, inhaled powerfully and nodded. "Shall we go?"

They all nodded in union. "Lets." They said and then took to their zords…

Meanwhile, Raizerus stood atop the building, watching the battle that was to unfold. But he heard something shift behind him and he turned to find Hayden standing behind him. A thin grin was plastered on his face beneath the mask and he summoned the staff to his hand again. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Raizerus said, lifting his head.

"You die today." Hayden answered and raised his own hand. A golden light flashed and then expanded outwards into a bladed staff. "You've used Kim and I long enough, but no more." Raising the staff, he sank back into stance and angled his weapon down to the ground.

"Yes…lets end this." Raizerus hissed and then with a mighty cry, he rushed forward to the final battle…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: OH! CLIFFHANGERED'D AGAIN! Sucks to be you all :P You all know the drill. winks_


	15. Operation: Defend Reefside Prt III

_Summary: The Final Battle is at hand and Raizerus is pulling out all the stops. With the Daizard keeping the Rangers busy, it comes down to Hayden to handle the Dark Lord by himself. But what will become of Tommy and Kim or Conner and Cam? What will their role be in this epic conclusion…_

_A/N: Part III of IV; might be V to be honest, but I'm still deciding. It depends on how this chapters roles out. Anyway, keeping R&Ring please and for you lurkers who have an account, REVIEW DAMN IT:P I want to here everyone's opinion, please!_

**XXXXXX**

Hayden Christopher James stood in front of the man who he had once thought saved his life so many years ago. But like many things in his life, it was nothing but a lie. Raizerus, the Dark Lord, had been using him from the very beginning; training him to be the ultimate Ranger Killer. And this very thought now made Hayden sick. He clenched his fists, arms shaking with uncontrolled fury. He couldn't believe he'd been suckered so easily into believing the Rangers killed his girlfriend…

"You do understand that you can not defeat me?" Raizerus announced, breaking the silence between them. "My power is limitless, yours is not."

"I'll still defeat you, Raizerus – one way or another." Hayden hissed and suddenly rushed forward.

Thunder meet Lightning in a flurry of blows that unleashed blinding white flashes with each strike. Hayden snapped his staff high but Raizerus' staff intercepted, pushed it out and cold steel met the gut of the Gold Ranger. He doubled over in pain but was immediately sent flying backwards as the chained lightning slammed into his chest.

"Fool." Raizerus hissed, lowering his staff a moment. "I _made _your Dino Gem! What makes you think you can use my own power against me!?"

"_Dragon Morph – Dragon Dagger." _Hayden thought as his staff glowed and then shrank into an Arabian-esc scimitar. He pushed himself up slowly, cracked his neck and paused. "Power means nothing without the courage to use it." Suddenly, Hayden charged forward again and stabbed for the Dark Lords face but the silvery staff was there to meet him. A look of rage burned into Raizerus' eyes as he let out a scream and thrust a palm strike against the side of Hayden's head.

"HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING I'VE TAUGHT YOU!?" Raizerus screamed again and dropped the staff hard on his back. "Courage means NOTHING when you possess all power!" The Dark Lord suddenly lifted his staff, smashed Hayden in the face and knocked him into the air. Whirling around, he thrust his staff out and unleashed a torrent of energy that consumed the Gold Ranger in its grasp.

He tried. Honestly to god Hayden really did try. As he clattered to the ground, the golden suit shrank away and he clawed at the roof, desperately trying to get away. And for the moment, Hayden remembered a feeling he thought he had managed to purge forever: absolute terror. He had not felt this since his beautiful girlfriend was murdered so many years ago.

As Hayden reached the other side of the building and managing to prop himself up on an elbow, he looked back at Raizerus. No matter how much power he possessed…the Dark Lord was just to strong. Every muscle in his body shook but not with pain…with fright. Just looking up at the man sent a wave of sheer terror rushing down Hayden's spine.

"Pathetic." Raizerus sighed and raised his staff to deliver the final blow. "Perhaps you'll realize your mistake in death." The lightning sparked around the tip but before he could unleash the final wave, two blurs rushed passed and cut him hard across the chest. Sparks exploded from the impact and Raizerus spun through the air and landed hard against the ground; his staff sliding a half-dozen feet away.

Hayden swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He knew exactly what the blurs were. When he looked up again two new rangers stood before him; one clad in golden-black and the other pinkish-white. Clutching in their hands was the Brachio Staff and a ten foot whip made of sparkling pink energy. This was Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart – the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"We'll take it from here." Kimberly said and lashed out with her whip as it snapped against the ground and quickly retracted into her hand. "Leave the rest to us…"

And before Hayden could answer, the two lovers charged forward to meet Raizerus.

This was indeed the end…

**XXXXXX**

"Thundersaurus Megazord, Power Up!"

"Dino Stegazord, Power Up!"

"Storm Megazord, Power Up!"

"Thunder Megazord, Power Up!"

All three sets of Rangers cried in union as they respective zords came together. It was ironic really; all of the Rangers at one point had hoped this was the last time they would ever have to deal with being a ranger and fighting in these zords. Yet somehow just being back in control of them brought a sense of pleasure and deep satisfaction to them.

Then, as one, the Storm and Thunder Megazords with drew their weapons – a Sword and a Bladed Pin-wheel respectively – and sank into their stances. Beside them the Dino Stegazord and Thundersaurus Megazord stepped up as well. This was the final showdown and everyone was determined to make it so.

The Daizard let out a mighty roar and it suddenly charged forward, brandishing its sharp claws. The first to meet it was the Dino Stegazord but the beast was far to quick for the White Ranger to counter. Two quick swipes and the Megazord was reeling backwards and off balance. The Storm Megazord made a desperate attempt to cut it off but the Daizard proved it possessed immeasurable amounts of agility as it did speed with a whirling kick that put the Ninja Rangers down hard.

The Thunder Megazord…well, the Thunder Megazord had no better luck then the rest. It had managed to get an attack off before the Daizards bladed tail nearly split the thing in half. Staggering back wards, the Thunder Megazord quickly regained its balance but it was a futile effort. A stream of golden fire erupted from the beasts mouth and consumed the Thunder Rangers. The ground as the Megazord crashed hard to the Earth and all that was left – for the moment – was the Thundersaurus Megazord.

And boy was the Dino Rangers anxious for _this_.

The Daizard rushed forward, lashing out with its massive claws but the Dino Rangers counted with a quick stab from the drill arm that stopped the Beast dead in his tracks. A lightning-quick follow up with a right jab sent the Daizard whirling through the air and smashing against the ground. But their victory was short lived as the Daizard suddenly snapped its hand out, unleashing a torrent of blue-white lightning that struck the Thundersaurus Megazord directly in the chest.

The force lifted it into the air and then came crashing back to Earth with a vicious crunch.

"_Kira, Ethan!"_ Trent cried out and snarled, turning his attention to the Daizard. Brandishing his own claws, Trent rushed forward and met the beast in battle. Two quick, successive swipes staggered the beast and Trent finished the combo with a snapping side kick to the gut.

That was the plan anyway. Honestly, it was!

The Daizard swatted the leg away, clawed the Dino Stegazord across the chest and back handed the Storm Megazord hard across the face. Trent snarled and let out a roar as he pushed forward, gripping the Daizard by the throat with one hand and clawed the thing hard across the chest. Behind it, the Thunder Megazord stepped up and struck the thing hard down the back with its Spin Blade.

That only succeeded in pissing off the beast. It bashed a fist into Trent's face, spun from his grasp and backhanded the Thunder Megazord. Lightning coiled around the Daizards fingers and slowly gathered into two humming spheres. Instantly, it turned and snapped its arms out to the left and right. Somehow, some way, the Daizard had sensed the Thundersaurus Megazord approaching.

One sphere exploded against the Thundersaurus and the other shot through the air before smashing into the Thunder Megazord. Two massive fireballs plumed into the sky. Without a care in the world, the Daizard rushed forward and attacked the Storm Megazord again.

"_Not this time, junior!" _Shane hissed and met each other the Daizards strikes wit quick weaves of its blade. Side-stepping the stab for its gut, the sword fell twice across its back and then finished with a vicious cut across the back. But the Rangers would not give it time to rest for the Dino Stegazord had recovered once again. It came crashing down upon the Daizard from the sky in a spinning ball of blades. Smashing against the Daizards, sparks rained down upon the streets as it let out an ear splitting roar.

Crouched on all fours, the Dino Stegazord let out a threatening hiss. Taking advantage of the situation, the Storm Megazord rushed forward and lashed out with quick stabs and slashes, each finding home to the beast's body. Side-stepping a counter, the Ninja Rangers dropped the blade and cut the beasts hand clean off. A reverse slash saw a chunk of its shoulder rip apart. The Thunder Megazord stepped in now, lashing out with threw lightning-quick cuts from its Spin Blade and the Thundersaurus Megazord took to the sky.

"_FINISH IT!!" _They cried as the drill arm began to spin.

The Dino Stegazord drove a vicious kick into the Daizards gut, throwing back and flipped back through the air to take his place in line. And then…they knew it. This one moments pause allowed them to take in everything: the war was finally over. An unconscious smile crept over them as they felt their excitement steadily rising. The Daizard could barely stand now, but the look of pure, utter disgust, hatred and malicious contempt was definitely one for the record books.

And then, all at once, they attacked.

Six weapons fell at once – well, technically four, but the Ninja Rangers thought it would be funny to show they could split into three versions of themselves – and a flash of golden-yellow light blinded all those who saw it. A scream, louder then the voice of God followed and then there was nothing. A fireball plumed into the sky as the Rangers drew in a collective breath and then slowly let it out.

There was one last menace to deal with…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Alright, I'm cutting it off here. The reason being is because I wanted the Megazord fight to have its own chapter and then the final battle with Raizerus to have its own as well. And as for the "Voice of God" thing, please don't hate me. It's merely meant to be a descriptive reference because, if you are religious, the Voice of God, one could say, would be the loudest thing in the universe. So I compared the two to kind of give you a reference to how loud it was. So yeah! And err…Hayden Got his ass kicked :P_


	16. Operation: Defend Reefside Prt IV

_Summary: The end of the Invasion…Raizerus' last stand…_

_A/N: Devious Grin I shall say nothing more…_

**XXXXXX**

A whip of shimmering pink energy cut the air and coiled around Raizerus' staff and Kim gave a mighty heave, hoping to tear the staff away. Instead, Raizerus head stead-fast and sent a bolt of lightning coursing along the whip and into her body. She light out a cry and her whip shattered into pink light as she staggered backwards. Tommy instantly took her place, lashing out with a pair of quick slashes that went wide of their target. Snapping the end of his staff forward, Tommy grunted under the impact and Raizerus buried a metal fist into the side of his face. Spinning from the blow, he crashed hard to the ground and _Kim _took his place.

"_Blasted Power Rangers!"_ Raizerus hissed, thrust his staff forward and a surge of lightning ripped through her body, throwing her back into the ground. _"They just don't know when they're defeated!"_

And now Tommy was up again! His staff descended upon Raizerus' but the Dark Lord was ready, throwing a crushing left jab for the Rangers face. To be quite honest, Raizerus really believed that was going to put the doctor down. So when Tommy grabbed his fist, he was wholly unprepared for the crushing snap kick to the stomach that followed. Doubling over in pain, Raizerus hit the roof was Tommy jabbed the end of the staff into the back of his head.

"_Blasted…FUCKING…POWER RANGERS!"_ Bashing a fist against the roof, Raizerus threw his staff up and unleashed a torrent of blue-white lightning that surged through Tommy's body. The Dark Lord was showered in a stream of golden sparks and quickly he pushed off the ground, raising his fist to deliver the final blow…when a pink whip wrapped around his wrist and he was yanked right back to the ground. _"This is getting old…"_

Of course, this was just a mere circus routine. The Rangers attacks were so pathetic, it was surprising that they could even harm an _ant _much less the greatest Dark Lord of all time! So, Raizerus clambered back to his feet, righted himself and promptly zapped the rushing Tommy Oliver in the chest with _another _bolt of lightning. _"Really, this is just pathetic."_ He glanced towards Kimberly, saw the whip rush in and he reached out, snatching it out of the air. He yanked hard, pulling Kimberly off balance and tapped the end of his staff against the roof. An explosion followed and Kimberly's scream echoed through the air as she went flying off the roof.

Tommy did the usual boyfriend routine, ran to the side of the roof and shouted out her name, completely forgetting that Raizerus even exist. _"Earthlings. They get so caught up in their pathetic emotions."_ Another bolt of lightning and Tommy hit the side of the neighboring build and fell into the darkness of the alley. And then, dusting his shoulder off, he turned upon Hayden – the only ranger left to deal with.

"See how pathetic you power rangers are?" Raizerus hissed, narrowing his eyes. "Even the mighty Doctor Oliver fails to match my power! Give it up Hayden, return to me…stand by my side once more." Raizerus raised his staff into the air, lightning cackling around the tip. "You don't have to die, you know. You can still save your own life, you know."

"I'd rather die a hero, fighting along side my friends then as your puppet, Raizerus." Hayden snapped and slowly pushed himself up again, staggering back a foot. "Make easy on yourself and just give up…you're completely out numbered. Your pathetic monster has been destroyed, your Zeo Beasts are dead and you've lost both of your puppets. Give it up…you're all alone."

Blazing energy struck Hayden square in the chest before his suit could rise in time. He felt the lightning and burning energy rip through his body; burning, slashing, cutting and stabbing in every place. His scream cut the air like a hot knife through butter as the golden aura flared to life. Raizerus hissed, shielding himself from the blinding light as Hayden's screams turned into mere whimpers. He felt the suit crawl across his skin, soothing the many wounds in the process. "I'd rather die then be your puppet…" Hayden hissed again, the dagger shimmering to life in his hand. "I'D RATHER DIE!!"

Hayden sprang forward, throwing his dagger to the sky as golden energy shimmering along the edge. He dropped upon the Dark Lords staff and cleaved it completely in two. Raizerus sputtered in shock before razor sharp energy blade cut across his chest again, spraying silver sparks across the roof. Another pass, another slash, another burst of sparks followed and Hayden crammed his clenched fist hard into Raizerus' jaw. A loud mental clang echoed through the air as the Dark Lord staggered backwards and collapsed to a single knee.

"You can kill me, Raizerus…but I will not let you have this planet." Hayden hissed, his chest heaving quickly. Squeezing his fist even tighter, he let out another roar and dropped the blade again, cutting Raizerus down the middle of the mask. A crack spider webbed outwards and the Gold Ranger stepped in with a brutal snap kick to the gut. Blood dripped through the small cracks now and Hayden watched for a single second. He was winning…

"You're so willing to die for this planet…?" Raizerus hissed, pushing himself to full height again, wincing hard. "Fine…you've sealed your own fate then…"

Blue-white lightning exploded from Raizerus finger tips and struck Hayden square in the chest, throwing him backwards through the air and hard into the edge of the roof. Turning hard, Raizerus dropped one hand and reached out to the sky. "Zeo Crystals! Hear my call!" He screamed and suddenly five pillars of multicolored energy ripped into the sky. Even though he could not hear it, Hayden understand what the inane laughter was about. Holding out his hand, the lightning struck an invisible shield of energy and spiraled around it instead.

"N-No! Y-YOU C-CAN NOT WIN!" Hayden screamed but it fell on deaf ears and the five rivers of Zeo energy gathered in Raizerus' hand. _"But he will…You know he will." _Dragon's words echoed through Hayden's head again as he clawed his way forward, pushing against the intensifying lightning. _"Yes…Yes, I know he will, Dragon…" _Hayden answered, golden smoke rising from his crossed arms. _"Tell me…why am I doing this again?"_

"_Because you want to die a hero rather then a puppet…"_

"_Oh yes…I wanted to die a hero…"_ Hayden saw Tommy and Kimberly out of the corner of his eye and he snapped one hand towards them; a burst of golden energy pushed them off the edge again and back into the alleyway. _"Dragon…did I ever thank you?"_

"_No, but you won't have to."_

The lightning became thicker now and Hayden felt himself slide back nearly a foot. He pushed out with his own energy, expanding the shield further outwards. He could see in the distance the Megazords fighting to get near the building, but the Zeo Energy was doing a fairly good job of preventing them. Hayden hissed and closed his eyes, feeling the energy swell within him again.

"_In that case, thank you Dragon."_ Hayden thought and then his eyes flickered open again – now a golden yellow. _"And…goodbye old friend."_

"_Yes…yes…Goodbye, Hayden."_ The pain was like a dagger in Hayden's heart as he gave one last push, the lightning now falling upon Raizerus, but he didn't seem to care. At least, the river of energy ceased and the Dark Lord turned, cackling with inane laughter. He couldn't hear the Dark Lords words but someone he knew what he said.

"THE END IS HERE AT LAST!!"

And suddenly…everything slowed down. Vaguely, Hayden heard a scream in a distance but he was unable to make out the words or even understand who was screaming. All he thought about…was the day he watched his girlfriend die. How he remembered holding her burned body in his aching, quivering arms. He could still remember her final words…_I love you, Hayden James. _The energy cackled brightly in his palm and he sucked the shield into it, feeling the lightning strike his body again.

And he heard it again…

It was a soft, sweet melody to his ears. He looked up to the sky and thought he saw a faint, tiny light in the distance. _"I love you, Hayden James…it's time to come home."_ The pain struck him full force and Hayden's gaze snapped to Raizerus. He was no longer cackling with glee but not with absolute horror. Pushing his hand out, the golden energy sparked once and the Gold Ranger muttered his final words.

"_FINAL STRIKE!"_ A Dragon's scream echoed through the air as golden wings ripped out of Hayden's back. _"MEGAFLARE!"_

And then…in a final golden flash…it was over.

Hayden fell back into the darkness and let it consume him…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Story's not done yet. Still got a ways to go. Sorry for the lateness of the chapter but with no Power Rangers yet, heh…well…I have no will to write this story XD But I got a freak bit of back, so here's some._


	17. Aftermath

_Summary: The Aftermath of Raizerus' invasion and how the Rangers deal with a loss of one of their own._

_A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but uh…No Power Rangers No Will to do this. :S_

**XXXXXX**

"_The People of Reefside have gathered at Reefside Central Park to show their appreciation to the Power Rangers and to mourn the innumerable amount of losses during the sudden alien invasion. However, we have unconfirmed reports that during the cataclysmic battle a Power Ranger lost its life. Our sympathies go out to the Power Rangers for sacrificing their lives to—"_

The rest of the radio port drowned into silence as Kira flipped the switch of the radio. She leaned back in the chair, staring into the trees with an expressionless gaze. She…she wasn't sure what to feel, honestly. They hadn't known Hayden for very long, yet he sacrificed his life to see that they could live. He'd done it so…so selfishly; simply threw himself at Raizerus with every bit of power he had.

And to think, he'd been their enemy once.

A soft sigh drew attention to her lap and smiled lightly, seeing Trent's head resting there. He looked up and met her gaze, trying to return the smile but he couldn't find the strength. Kira entwined her hand with his and she felt Trent give it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. But it did nothing to lighten her mood.

"One of our own is dead…" Kira whispered, the tears threatening to spill. Speaking those words…it…it made it all true. Hayden Christopher James was dead and he was never coming back. She bit the inside of her lip to stop it from quivering too much.

"I know, Kira…" He sat up slowly and Kira quickly avoided the gaze. She didn't like people to see her crying. Trent reached out, grasped her jaw lightly and turned her head to face him. She tried to fight him…but she gave in, feeling his hand start to shake. Slowly, she turned her head, eyes dipping down to his lap. "Kira…look at me…please…"

Kira whimpered lightly and slowly raised her eyes and met his. Tears shimmered at the corner and he reached up, running a thumb slowly along her cheek. That was it…that was all it took. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed hard against his shoulder. Trent sighed hard, his arms encompassing her in a powerful bear hug – one he planned to _never _let go of.

"O-oh God T-Trent…w-why did he have t-to die?!" She screamed against his chest, her fists beating against his shoulders. She felt him wince against each of her blows, but she didn't care if it hurt him or not. All the anger and sadness poured out of her body as she screamed again, drawing her fist back for another punch. Trent's hand moved in a flash and wrapped around her wrist, catching it. She looked up at him, a look of hate and pain on her face.

"Kira…he died a Hero's death." Trent whispered, feeling her arm shake in his grasp. "He died saving us all yesterday…and I'm sure he'd have it no other way." Kira snarled and Trent winced again. He hated that look. Trent never liked to see her hurt, or angry because of him.

"Died a Hero's death? Sure he'd have it no other way!? We didn't even _try _to help him, Trent! We just sat in our bloody zords, staring helplessly at Raizerus' power! The thought of helping him _didn't even cross our minds!_" She hissed again and pushed him back, sliding as far away from Trent as she could. "T-There…had to be s-some other way to help him…"

Trent surged forward again and pulled her into another hug. He felt Kira fight against him with all her might, but he simply squeezed her arms a bit tighter to her body. "If Dr. O and Kim couldn't stop him…I don't think all of us combined could have."

"WE WOULD HAVE STOOD A BETTER CHANCE!!" She screamed again and tried to shove him again, but he gripped both of her wrists tightly and pulled her into a deep, stunning kiss. She moaned hard against his lips as his hands slipped from her wrists and curled around her tightly.

"Kira…" He pulled her back a moment and gazed deep into her eyes. "Listen to me…Hayden died a hero…he died the way he wanted. I think…I think, in the end, he was just looking for redemption, to be honest." Kira lowered her head, staring at the couch. She couldn't look him in the eyes; it hurt to. She threw herself into his arms and sobbed against as Trent wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"_He was looking for something a little more then just Redemption, Trent."_ White Drago spoke, his gem flashing.

"What was he looking for…?" Kira whispered, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"_Forgiveness. His death was a way of asking for forgiveness so that he may rest in peace."_ Drago answered and then sighed. _"He was looking for forgiveness that's all. He redeemed himself by fighting with you, rather then against you."_

There was a pregnant silence after that. Trent sat there on the couch, holding Kira as close to his chest as he could, letting her cry silently against his chest. He looked up to the doorway, seeing a very disgruntled, yet very sad red ranger. His arms were crossed tightly as he stared out the window and into the trees beyond it. The death, for some reason, had struck Conner harder then the rest. _"Of course it bloody would." _Trent scowled mentally. _"He's the Red Ranger. He feels responsibly for Hayden's death. He's probably thinking 'if I was there, I could have saved him.' A load of rubbish…Hayden didn't want to be saved."_

"I could have saved him if I was t—"

"NO YOU COULDN'T'VE!" Trent hissed as Kira started at his voice, looking up and to the door way. "Hayden didn't _want _to be saved!"

Conner looked away, visibly barring his teeth. "But it is my job—"

"STUFF YOUR JOB!" Trent roared and Kira whimpered, covering her ears. "Stuff your job, Conner…Even the combined efforts of Ms. Hart and Dr. Oliver couldn't even defeat Raizerus! What in bloody hell makes you think _we _could have defeated him TOGETHER!? We were barely able to defeat the damn Zeo Beasts!"

"W-We had him out numbered…" Conner bit out, the tears shimmering in his eyes. "W-We had the Ninja R-Rangers with us, yeah know! W-We could have won!"

Trent scoffed. "Right. Three of us could barely handle a Zeo Beast, not to mention the Daizard we fought afterwards, or did you not realize the fact we got our _asses _handed to us by it!? That thing was WEAKER then Raizerus!" Trent shook his head and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "…sorry…"

"There…had to have been something we could have done…" Conner fell against the wall, not sure his legs could support him. He swallowed the bile in his throat, resting a hand against his stomach. "There…just had to be _something_!"

Tommy walked into the living room now, Kim at his shoulder. Kira, Trent and Conner looked up, seeing the seriousness written all over his face. "Are you two done screaming at each other now? I'm sure there were some people in New York who didn't hear you…" Conner blushed and Trent looked away. "I don't know if you heard on the radio, but I guess by the sound of it, no." Tommy inhaled powerfully and paused a moment. "Reefside has requested the presence of the Power Rangers at the Central Park. They wanted to thank us publicly for saving them."

No body said much of anything. Kira simply nodded but stared absently at the floor; Trent had done nothing, his gaze never leaving the trees and Conner merely gave a nod. Tommy sighed hard and gripped Kim's hand tightly, squeezing it gently. She returned it, laying her head on his shoulder.

It had been three days since Hayden's death and they had by far been the three toughest days she'd ever lived. Sure, she'd seen Rangers come and go, but she'd never _seen _one of them _die_. Most had simply decided to pass on their powers – in Tommy's case – or outside influences pulled them away – Rocky's back problem, for example. But there had never been a death.

Kim sighed inwardly, her eyes fluttering shut. As a Veteran Power Ranger, she should have advice for the Rookies, knowing they had to be in immeasurable pain right now. But she never experienced a loss _quite _like this before. Sure, there had been Trini's death, but that was from a Drunk Driver…not killed during the line of duty. They were two separate pains; two separate ways of handling and dealing with it. Trini's death was…manageable, to say the least. There were ways she could speak out against Drunk Driving, to try and make sure it never happened again.

Kim snorted lightly against Tommy's shoulder. She could see all the Power Rangers in uniform outside the Alien base with picket signs, protesting their invasion of Earth. She had to bit her lip hard to stop herself from breaking out into giggles. She caught Tommy's curious glance and mouthed _I'll tell you later_. He seemed satisfied with that and nodded in return.

"I know this must be hard for you all to digest, and I feel horrible for having no words of condolences…but this is someone we will have to get through together." Tommy said, taking the initiative. "Though we barely knew Hayden, and some had yet to learn to call him a friend, it still hurts because Hayden was and still is a Power Ranger."

Everyone looked up at him; even Kim was drawn to his words. Ever since the conception of the team, though Conner by all standards was leader because of he was the Red Ranger, Tommy was the de facto leader simply because he had the most experience. Even now, with their experience of Mesogog behind them, they still looked to Tommy for advice. And the burden was lessened with Kimberly's arrival.

"For now, let's try and let this go and head to Central Park. We are Power Rangers and we should answer their requests. It would be rude if we didn't." Everyone nodded fractionally and lowered their head. "By the way, has anyone seen Ethan?"

"Yeah, said he was heading downstairs to the lab." Conner whispered and then grinned. "He probably went off to play S.N.S.W."

"S.N.S.W?" Tommy arched a brow and glanced at the others – they just shrugged. Before Conner could answer, however, another voice cut in.

"Super Ninja Space Wars, Doc, and no that's not what I went to do." Everyone turned – looked – up at the doorway again. Ethan pushed himself past the two veterans and stepped into the room again. "I was checking over Hayden's Dino Gem." He held up and everyone seemed to hold their breath.

"For what?" Tommy asked after a moment.

"It's dead." He tossed it to the ground as it rolled to his feet. "It's just a colored rock now. There's absolutely no energy to it anymore."

"_What?"_ Tommy reached down and scooped it up. The others looked intrigued as well. "How can that be? The Dino Gem is supposed to find a successor when its current master dies."

"I know. But apparently Hayden drained the thing of energy when he died." Ethan bit his lip a moment, contemplating something. There was another idea… "It's that or the Dino Gem is universal. Meaning it's energy is…shut off until another person bonds with _it_."

"Bonds with it?" Conner arched a brow. Suddenly, enlightenment came to him. "Oh! You mean if someone just picked up and started to us it?"

Ethan nodded. "Precisely. As of right now, it's just a rock to us because we all have powers. However, if someone was to just pick it up…they could – theoretically – just start using it." He added and rubbed his shoulder anxiously. "To be honest, I just hope it's been drained of energy."

Tommy cringed at that thought. What if a murder had gotten their hands on this? Better yet, what if some stupid alien trash got their slimy hands on it? He squeezed the gem hard and swallowed. "I think we better find a way to secure this gem." He looked up at Ethan and saw him nod.

"What about launching it into space?" Conner suggested and shrugged. "_Far _into space." He looked up to notice five pairs of angry eyes staring right at him. "What!? What'd I say this time?!"

"Conner, launching it into space would be an open invitation for some space pirate to become a Power Ranger!" Ethan hissed, narrowing his eyes further. "Conner, just shut up if you don't have anything smart to contribute!"

Conner turned scarlet and looked away. Ethan let out a breath, raised his head and spoke again. "We could encase it in Amber. That way if anyone here on Earth got their hands on it, It would take a long time for them to get it out."

Tommy shook his head. "We'll deal with it later." He glanced at the jewelry box to his left and stuffed the gem into the bottom of it. He glanced at the others and flicked his wrist, the morpher appearing. "Come on…lets get this over with…"

Everyone rose – albeit hesitantly – and nodded. They flicked their wrists and the morphers appeared. Before they transformed, Conner spoke up. "For Hayden." He whispered and looked up. Everyone nodded and then pressed the buttons. In a flash of light, their suits shimmered around them and they were gone in a flash of light…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: A bit of will came back to finish this. Enjoy._


	18. A Moment of Thanks

_Summary: The Rangers arrive to Central Park for their Memorial Service but the Rangers receive another surprise…_

_A/N: Bah! After the Invasion Saga I think it's time we settled the story down just a lil bit :P Bring back to Earth yeah know? Reflect on the past aye? Anyone see where this is going yet? I give a cookie to those who do._

**XXXXXX**

"Would someone like to remind me why we're here again?" Kira asked, peering around the edge of the building towards the park. She shuttered violently at the sight. There were six giant balloons of themselves, including a painting that was being sold for an unreadable price. Kira frowned a moment, seeing the concession stands, beer stands and the reporters. "This is like a circus, not a memorial service."

"I agree." Trent asked, leaning against the far wall, watching everyone scurry about. "We're being treated like some caged animals. Next thing you know they're going to be asking for live concerts."

"Look, lets just go up there, receive the thanks, say a few words and go. I want to be here about as much as you all do, so I'd rather not linger longer then necessary." He frowned a moment, rubbing his morphing wrist. "Besides, I've got things I've got to do in the lab."

"Oh lighten up, would you?" Kim whimpered, one arm slipping around Tommy's. "It's not everyday the town throws a party for the Power Rangers for saving there town. God only knows how many times Tommy and I saved Angel Grove with the other Rangers. They _never _did anything like this."

Tommy arched a brow. "Oh really? Are you forgetting about that Power Ranger day fiasco?"

"And if you haven't noticed that day hasn't been celebrated _since _that fiasco." Tommy countered quickly and looked to his rangers. "Just suck it up and put on the best show you can muster. Enjoy the attention while you can because this will probably be the _last _time something like this happens."

"Unless you're the Space Rangers." Kim whispered and rested her head against Tommy's shoulder. "Then you national hero's when you save all of Earth." She grinned lightly and nuzzled her helmet against his shoulder again. Tommy sighed lightly, and nodded.

"Come on; let's just get this over with." He whispered and everyone nodded, taking one final breath before stepping out into the open. At first, no one noticed the six rangers as they approached the park, but after a moment, a young boy wheeled around and his eyes lit up like Christmas had come early. Everyone was dreading the words sure to come from his mouth…but the kid simply stared, awe-struck by their mere presence.

And then others began to notice, slowly but surely. They pointed, whispering _"It's the Power Rangers!" _and the murmurs echoed throughout the entire crowd. To be quite honest, Conner – everyone – was completely unnerved by the whole situation. They paused at the stage they had set up and as one, they stepped up onto it. Turning to face them, the Rangers held their heads high and simply waited.

"GO POWER RANGERS!" Someone screamed in the distance and that broke the dam. Cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd and strings of "thanks" and "we love you" bombarded the rangers. A blush crept along the rangers faces beneath their mask, and even though Tommy and Kim had been through something like this before, it still got to them. Conner nervously raised a hand and waved to the crowd. The others followed, seeing the reaction it got. Sure, they'd been expecting everyone to be grateful, and maybe a little outgoing, but this was ridiculous. It was almost as if the people believed their respected messiah's stood on stage. Kim glanced Tommy and then looked away, scanning the crowd again. Perhaps the world respected the rangers more then they thought…

Conner stood in a daze, just letting his eyes wander the crowd. He never expected this kind of reaction…ever. He knew that the towns people were perhaps a bit grateful for what they'd done, considering they saved the town so often, but he also expected them to harbor some kind of hate for what destruction _they _caused – specifically their zords. But here they stood; all of Reefside had poured into the Central Park just to get a glimpse of their hero's.

It was a wonderful feeling. It was a feeling he would _never _trade for anything in the world. Except for the one that came next.

He felt a tug on his hand and looked down to see a small girl no older then perhaps five. She held a plushy _(stuffed toy)_ of the Red Ranger in her hand and looked so happy to be standing in front of the _real _red ranger. Conner knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hello little one, what is your name?"

"Asia." She whispered and a blush crept along her neck. "Um…um…I just wanted to say thank you…for um…saving us." She looked over her shoulder and Conner followed her gaze. He saw a man in about his late twenties to early thirties standing near the base of the stairs looking _absolutely _petrified. "Uh…my mom died about two years in…um…one of those attacks…and um…I just wanted to say thank you f-for saving my dad too…" Asia threw her arms around Conner and he melted against her embrace. For a moment, he did nothing but simply stared at the stage floor, but he returned the hug.

Two years ago when Mesogog began his attack, Conner was ready to give up his morpher to selfishly follow his own dreams. But then…he saved a little girl from a Tyrannodrone attack. This hug and this emotion felt the same as that day. He realized that when he hugged the little girl then, he knew he needed to be a Power Ranger, no matter how much he didn't want to be. And now, when he hugged this little girl, he realized that he had made the right choice. Who knows, if he hadn't, perhaps this girl wouldn't be standing here today…

"You're welcome." Conner whispered in return, giving the girl one last squeeze before he let her go. The girl smiled happily up at him and then bound off the stage. Conner took a deep breath and exhaled powerfully. He glanced off into the distance for a long moment and then turned to his friends. Most of them had been watching the scene, and though their faces were shrouded by the masks, they could see the smiles on their faces.

The festivities were unlike Power Rangers Day in Angel Grove. Reefside had truly blown that one right out of the water. Though the food was insanely tempting, they knew they couldn't reveal themselves to the public – they would be constantly hounded for help on the little things. But they weren't going to let that mere thought ruin what happiness they had managed to gain over this day. They intended to let the humans be the little buggers they were and ask the hardest questions of all; and they would intend to answer them.

Obviously, except on who their identities are.

Only when the sun began to set did the Rangers decide to head home. The once vibrant rays of the sun had long since dissipated, now bathing the park in a golden-red hue. The light reflected off the lake and the ripples seemed to add to the beauty. Kira Ford looked up to the sky and then glanced over at her mentor. Tommy gave a nod and they all gathered on the stage once again.

"We truly thank all of you for coming out today." Tommy spoke and raised his morphing arm. "We are deeply touched by just how much we mean to you all…we believed that we were feared and hated more then liked; shunned more then welcomed." Tommy let out a breath and then smiled. "But it is truly good to know that this is not the case and that we have a place in your hearts." Slowly, he fell into a bow and the other rangers followed.

Everyone in the park had gone silent, simply watching the bow rangers. Many of them blushed, realizing that they, the Power Rangers, were thanking _them _instead. They were meet to more whistles and applauds as Tommy looked up. It was funny how things could turn so quickly…

"But…the inevitable has come and we must go." He clutched his right shoulder, his morpher letting out a low growl. "But I leave you with these last words: May the Powers Protect You All." The Rangers raised their morphers and pressed the button's once more as their respective lights consumed them.

As they ascended to the sky, the humans gave one final applause and words of their own…

"_THANK YOU POWER RANGERS!!"_

**XXXXXX**

The energies dissipated and Conner whipped the first thing he grasped. It was a rather large snow globe and it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces as he let out an earsplitting scream. "FFUCCKK!!" He cried and thrust both hands hard enough against the desk it visibly shook. Kimberly stood behind him, rubbing his back lightly at the tears splattered against his forearm.

Tommy and the others had taken a seat as they no longer had the will to stand. Kira sobbed opening into Trent's chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Ethan had turned to the main computer desk, fiddling with something on it while Tommy sat near the stairs, staring absently at the floor. Conner cried hard as he fell to both knees, leaning against the desk. Kim tried to comfort him, but it was a task doomed to fail.

"He should have been there…" Kira whispered, trying to overcome her pain. She had Trents shirt clutched in a death lock and wouldn't let go any time soon. "It's not right…he should have been there to experience everything with us…"

"I know Kira, I know…" Trent whispered, holding her as close to him as he could. Her tears dripped against his shirt and slowly trickled down it as she bit back her sobs. "It's alright Angel, cry. Don't hold the pain back…it'll only make it worse." She let out a little whimper as the tears flowed faster. Trent sighed as he looked over Tommy for help but he looked as equally distraught as everyone else.

"_Remember."_

Tommy looked up to his morpher, seeing a faint pulse coming from it. "Remember what, Brachio?"

"_Hayden will only be dead as long you forget to remember."_

Tommy bit back his tears and looked at the floor again. "It's too painful to remember." He whispered and clutched his head tightly. "I don't want to remember…I'd rather forget his death…"

"_Then Hayden is truly dead. One is only, truly dead when others forget to remember. As long as you remember his sacrifice, and only the good about him, then he will never truly be gone."_ The gem flashed with each word and went silent for a moment afterwards. With a long sigh, Brachio spoke again. _"Besides, I do not believe he is dead, anyway."_

Everyone raised their heads that time. "Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"_All Dino Gems have a sort of spiritual connection." _It explained and everyone felt a chill go down their spine, almost as if the gem was _staring _at them. _"When a Power Ranger dies, their energy will fade. We felt neither his life energy or his ranger energy dissipate upon Raizerus' death. We believe…he has merely given up being a ranger."_

"But…if what you said is true, why wouldn't he at least let us know he is alive?" Kira asked, looking from the gem to Trent. He seemed just as curious but just as sad as she felt. She sighed lightly and rested her head on his chest again. "Wouldn't he want to at least let us know he is alive? Yeah know, so we don't worry?"

"_I'm not expert on you silly little humans, but I would assume that he _wants _you to think of him as dead. Considering all the evil things he's done, he believes you might still harbor some hatred for him." _Brachio answered and it pulsed brightly again. _"But then again, you are all just silly little humans and have an unusual way of thinking so forgive me if I am wrong."_

No one said anything in return and that was Brachio's cue to return to his silent slumber. Tommy frowned a moment and glanced briefly at Kim. She looked skeptical but…it was truly a possibility. If Hayden was alive, getting rid of the Dino Gem was the easiest way to avoid being tracked down. The only other means of finding him now was by chance or involving a Missing Person's search.

"_Oh yes Tommy, that's a great idea! How do you dodge the police questions without them laughing at you?"_ Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed. He just had to believe in chance and luck would guide them to Hayden again someday. He glanced at the others, seeing most of them had calmed down. In fact, most of them seemed to have found a new hope. What if Brachio was right? Tommy shuttered and cringed involuntarily. The wrath of a woman was not a pretty sight and should they encounter Hayden, two of the most feistiest women on Earth were right in his basement.

"_For your sake Hayden, I do hope you're dead."_

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Sorry 'bout the Humor XD Got to alleviate the mood some how. Bwahaha…Enjoy. Hopeful another chapta soon._


	19. The Reunion Prt I

_Summary: Tommy believes it's time for a Reunion and for his Protégée's to _finally_ learn about their past. But what happens when the most frightening scenario comes true?_

_A/N: Ohh…fucking Cliffhangered'd on the Summary, BOO YAH! XD Do enjoy! This story is far from being done, I assure you. Also, this chapter gets pretty sexual, so…far warning people._

**XXXXXX**

Tommy sighed momentarily, leaning back in his chair as he stared at the tan rock wall. It had been nearly three weeks since Raizerus' and Hayden's deaths and things were slowly returning to normal, thankfully. He absently clicked the pen and bit the end of it, staring at the dusty floor. All these weeks, Tommy had been racking his mind to come up with someway to help lessen the pain and now he'd finally come up with the perfect solution.

"You needed me?"

He looked back and saw Kimberly standing at the base of the stairs. He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I do. Do you have any contact information for the other Rangers? Like Zack, Billy, Aisha and such? I was thinking about taking the D.T Rangers to meet their past, yeah know? To show them what kind of legacy they are carrying on."

"A Ranger Reunion? Sounds fun." Kimberly frowned a moment and then shook her head. "But no, unfortunately I haven't kept in touch with anyone since I went to the Pan Global Tournament other than Jason. Try giving him a call; he might have some information." Tommy hadn't noticed she was lingering over him and when she gripped his shoulder firmly, he started. "Are you okay, Handsome?"

Tommy pulled the glasses away from his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "No, unfortunately, I'm not. I don't know how to get in contact with the other Rangers, I don't know how we'll handle it, I don't know how Conner and the others may take it. The whole thing with Hayden hasn't helped matters any. I just…I don't know what to do right now." He leaned back against her, his head resting on her stomach. "My heart tells me I need to do this, but my mind and body are conflicting with each other."

"Why don't you relax, handsome? I know you haven't had a good nights sleep in days and you can't keep doing this to yourself. Let me take care of contacting the other rangers while you catch up on some rest, alright?" He moved to protest, but she cut him off by placing a finger over his lips. "Don't argue you, handsome, just do it, alright?"

Tommy looked up at her and in one fell swoop, he spun in his chair and pulled into a bear hug so quick, she barely had time to register he'd even _moved_. She squeaked and gasped feeling his warm, wet lips press against her collarbone, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. A blush rose in Kim's cheeks as she felt Tommy's hands slide slowly down her side and come to rest at her hips. He growled and led a trail of pleasurable kisses along her neck and to her jaw before he nibbled lightly at her earlobe. She moaned hard again, her back arching as one hand slowly ran down to her waist.

And just like that Thomas Oliver had completely changed their positions. She let out a pitiful whimper, melting against his every kiss and touch, feeling his icy cold hand slide along her thigh and up her shorts. She blushed a brilliant shade of red, knowing what he was fighting to get but she merely wrapped both arms around his neck, and guided his other hand to her shirt. Tommy let out another growl as the hand dipped beneath her shirt and eagerly found her breast and nipples, eagerly twisting and pinching at the left. Her coos and moans spurred him on and he became a bit braver as he reached around her back and undid her bra quickly. He pulled down and tossed it over her shoulder before he used both hands to throw her shirt off.

Instantly, Kimberly felt the cool air of the lab nip at her nipples and they grew much harder then before. Tommy's lips found them quite quickly and he laid sweet, gentle kisses along the left and played with the other. _Son of a bitch…why do I _always _fall pray to his touch? _Kim pouted lightly but soon moaned feel his teeth sink into one gently and began to tug playfully. _Oh hell…_ She let out a long guttural moan as his hands fumbled with the waist of her shorts.

"Uh…" Both looked towards the stairs and saw Conner standing there. Kim squeaked and covered her chest and the Red Dino Ranger quickly turned around, burning a new shade of red. "I came at a bad a time, I assume?"

Tommy growled in response.

"Right…Gone." He turned and dashed up the stairs without another word said. Before Kim could even protest on further actions, she found her shorts and panties were laying on the floor with her shirt and she was laying across the cold, metal table.

"Tommy…w-what are you…_Ohh…_" She moaned again as his lips found her neck and devoured it hungrily with sweet kisses. _Oh dear…just give up. You're only torturing yourself by resisting…_ Silently agreeing, she surged forward, spun Tommy hard and pushed him onto the table now. He looked up at her wide eyed, flabbergasted at how easily she took control. "Tommy, no more waiting…" She whispered huskily and kissed his lips teasingly. "If we're going to do something…lets just do it now." One swift yank and his pants joined the pile of clothes off to her right.

Tommy couldn't help but grin as she climbed atop him and kissed him deeply. If there was one thing he learned about being a ranger, it was how to conserve your stamina. He grinned widely but moaned suddenly as she pushed herself down onto him.

It was heaven – absolute heaven. This was not his first time, and nor was it Kim's, but it was definitely their first time _together_. Kim whimpered above him, her hands pressed firmly against his chest. It had been so long she'd had sex, and finally having it after this long…it was too good for words. Tommy gripped her waist firmly and bit back his groan as he felt her heat slowly rise along his shaft. She hovered at the tip a moment, both of them anxiously awaiting the bliss to follow and she sank hard on him again.

They had only two words for this moment…

_What bliss…_

**XXXXXX**

Conner shuttered visibly as he pushed the Trap Door shut. Trent and Kira looked up from the table, seeing the repulsed look on their leaders face. He met there gaze, opened his mouth to say something, but only let out a breath of hair. He then shook his head and began to pour himself a cup of coffee. Trent met Kira's gaze and gave a mild shrug. Whatever was bothering, if he wanted to talk, it'd be of his prerogative.

"…I just…I…No…I'm…scared for the rest of my life." He shuttered again, nearly spilling his coffee. "I just walked in Dr. O and Kim getting it on in his chair…"

Kira choked on her coffee and Trent's burst from his nose. Both of them were in a fit of muffled laughter as they tried not die on their own drinks. Conner let out a sigh and began to sip at his coffee now. Ethan stepped into the kitchen and saw Trent and Kira in a fit of laughter while Conner looked pale and disgusting. "Yeah know what…I'm not even going to ask." He walked towards the Dino Model and reached out for it but Conner shook his head quickly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Conner said and gave Ethan a sorrowful yet piercing look. The Techno Geek merely shrugged in response, as if to say _I can handle it_ and pulled the jaw down. Conner glanced at Kira and Trent but saw them only laughing harder. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you…"

Ethan shot Conner a glare, disappeared down the stairs and for a moment there was absolute silence. Suddenly their an earsplitting shriek followed by the sound of something hard hitting a sheet of steel. _"ETHAN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LAB!" _Tommy roared and a half second later, the blue Dino Ranger was up the stairs and back up to the second floor.

Conner merely shrugged. "Can't say I didn't warn him…" Trent and Kira were in a fit of laughter now, their mess on the table long since forgotten. Conner shrugged absently and took another sip of his coffee, looking down at the trap door. "Hey, can I ask you two a question?"

Trent and Kira choked back their laughter and looked up at Conner, trying to keep a straight face. After a moment, they nodded. Conner took a deep breath, took another sip of coffee, and then sighed. "Do you think…it's time to settle down? Start a family?"

Kira and Trent glanced at each other and frowned. "I don't know about settling down, but it is nice to know you have some one at your side when you truly, truly need them." Kira clutched Trents hand tightly and smiled. "Why, does the great and mighty Red Dino Ranger have someone in mind?" Kira teased, grinning.

Conner sighed and shook his head. "No, sadly…but I'd like to find someone." He nodded his slowly and then left the kitchen, leaving Kira and Trent to themselves. For a moment, neither said anything but began to clean up their mess. Love…the one true healer; more effective then words and time together. Kira paused at the kitchen sink to wet the wash cloth, just staring at the running water.

"Trent…do you…really think Hayden is dead?" Kira looked up to the window and then glanced over at Trent. He hovered over the table, looking down at the glistening table top. He looked…torn between his decision. To some of the rangers, it was a tough decision. Some hoped he was dead, considering what he had done, but others hoped he was alive, simply because he _is _a Power Ranger.

"Yes." Trent answered after a moment. "Yes, I do believe that he is alive, but where is he? I don't know…I don't think we'll ever know, Kira." He looked back down at the table and continued to clean it.

Kira let out a sigh and went to join hm. Perhaps, maybe one day…the would be able to see their friend agan…

**XXXXXX**

Night had fallen upon the Oliver Residence as Tommy stood alone in the darkened living room, peering out into the forest. Held tightly in one hand was a jewelry box and in the other an ice cold beer. A howling in the distance rang through the forest as his face fell from the shadows to the jewelry box. He looked…shocked and confused at the same time.

A creek of the floor boards behind him announced the arrival of a visitor. Tommy glanced over his shoulder to see Kim standing in the doorway, her eyes barely open and her hair disheveled. Under better circumstances, Tommy would have walked right up to her and given her the most powerful bear hug the world could ever seen. He merely looked back to the window, clutching the jewelry box tighter.

"Tommy?" Kim whispered and rubbed her eye, walking up to him. "Is something wrong? It's 2:30am, why haven't you come to bed yet?"

"It's gone, Kim." That was it. Tommy dropped the jewelry box as the earrings, rings and bracelets scattered all over the floor. Kimberly looked down at the box, confused and then up at her lover again. "What's gone, Tommy?"

"Hayden's Dino Gem, Kim…it's gone."

She gasped and looked down at the spilled contents again. Sure enough, there was no rock amongst the rubble and she felt her stomach churn. Had they been broken into during the night or while they were at the Celebration? She clutched her stomach tightly, suddenly feeling entirely ill. She looked up at Tommy, seeing he was shaking right to the bone. Kim staggered over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist as he sighed lightly.

Things just kept going from bad to worse…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: ZOMG! Another chapta! Who stole the Dino Gem, eh? Was it Hayden or perhaps its someone else? Joo…shall see:P_


	20. The Reunion Prt II

_Summary: Tommy believes it's time for a Reunion and for his Protégée's to _finally_ learn about their past. But what happens when the most frightening scenario comes true?_

_A/N: Didja love the other chapter? I hope you did because here's Prt. II! -_

**XXXXXX**

"_What!?"_ Conner shouted in shocked disbelief. Tommy whimpered a moment, waving his hand to try and keep the Rangers voice down. "What do you mean it has been stolen? This is just a sick joke, right?" He whirled around and threw open the jewelry box and began to dig through it.

"Conner, this isn't a joke." Kim sighed and shook her head. "The question is this now: Who knew we had the Gem and how did they get into this house so easily? There was no apparent tempt of B&E…someone from the inside must have stolen it."

Conner swallowed hard and barred his teeth. "I refuse to believe that." He snapped and whirled around to face his mentor. "I _do not _believe that. No one here would steal this Dino Gem and the Ninja Storm rangers weren't even here when we hid it." Anger seethed in each of his words as he turned to the jewelry box again. "Dr. O, is there anyway we can find the gem?"

"I have Ethan working on that now." Tommy answered in a muffled whisper as he rubbed his throbbing temples. "So far we haven't a lot of luck yet. Whoever stole the damn gem is also able to mask its presence."

"If the Gem has no energy, wouldn't it be harder to find because there's nothing for the scanner to pick up?" Kira asked, glancing between Tommy and Kim.

Tommy shook his head slowly. "Not necessarily, Kira. Despite the fact there's no energy in the gem itself doesn't mean the gem is devoid of all energy. It still has traces of energy, albeit minute." He looked up at Kira and frowned. "It's just a matter of picking up that minute energy."

"What are you going to do when we find the person who stole the gem?" Trent asked, arching a brow. "It's going to be tough to try and explain what the gem is, and if they know what it is, then how to explain who we are." But to his surprise Tommy had an answer to that as well.

"I'm going to beat him to death." He rubbed his face and let out a growl. "No, we're going to force the person into secrecy and get that gem back." He stood up quickly but wobbled instantly and nearly fell over. Conner and Trent acted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground. "O-Okay…I-I think I-I need some s-sleep…"

"Yes…yes I think you do to." Trent sad and pulled his mentor up and pushed him back into the chair. "But before you go, you said you had something else to tell us?"

"Hm?" Tommy looked up from his hands, frowned and then nodded. "Oh, right…" He caught Kim's stare and his frown deepened. "Kim and I set up a Ranger Reunion of sorts. We thought it would be a good idea for you all to see your predecessors. I know most of you are curious as to what kind of legacy you truly are carrying on, and well…this is the chance." He looked up to see everyone staring at shock. "What? What's that look for?"

Conner was the first to snap out of it. "Oh, sorry Dr. O…we just never really expected you to do something like this. After all the times we've bugged and hounded you about the past? It's just a surprise that you've given in after all this time."

"Yeah, well don't get to used to it." Tommy growled and pushed himself up once more, staggering forward. "Now I'm going to bed, so if you would kindly keep it down, please." He staggered to the archway and then moved slowly up the stairs.

When he went to bed, Tommy was sure things couldn't get an worse.

He couldn't be anymore wrong.

**XXXXXX**

She turned the gem over and over in her, seeing it give off a faint pulse. The young girl frowned a moment, feeling the warmth radiate of it. _"What a strange rock…" _It pulsed against her thoughts and it turned red hot. The girl gasped and dropped the rock to the ground as it rolled into the grass. To her horror, the gem spoke to her.

"_I am a Gem, not a rock. Why have you revived me?"_

"Revive you? What do you mean _revive you_?" She bit back and reached down, scooping up the gem. She narrowed her eyes at it, watching it pulse again.

"_Marietta Moore, you revived me by summoning the spirit of Dragon, did you not?"_

Marietta blinked. How the hell did it know her name? She narrowed her eyes and squeezed the gem, trying to see if it was a fake and she was just imaging this all, but the Gem seemed to sense her confusion and pulsed again. She blinked again, opened her mouth to speak but just closed it again. Marietta didn't know _what _to say, to be honest. I mean, honestly, what are you supposed to say to a talking gem?

"H-How…do you know my name?" She whispered and the gem pulsed again. She could actually sense the thing laughing at her. _"NO! Rocks don't LAUGH! They don't TALK either!"_

"_I know who you are because I can sense your thoughts. Nothing about you is a secret to me. I understand that you are en excellent thief, no? You must have been if you were able to steal me, especially from Thomas Oliver's cabin. I salute you, young one."_

"What the hell are you? How the hell do you know who I am?" Marietta snapped, nearly screaming. This was entirely too frightening. She thought the rock was a large chunk of gold some idiot had stupidly put in a jewelry box, but this was entirely to surreal.

"_I understand that you come from a very dysfunctional family; abusive and alcoholic father with a brother who died not to long ago, no? Such sadness I sense in you, Marietta. You steal because it's the only thing you truly know how to do. So unfortunate of a life you live."_

The gem clattered to the ground as Marietta bit back the tears, trying so hard not to cry. The gem gave another pulse and continued to speak.

"_You should return them gem to its rightful owner."_

"Y-Y-You mean…g-go back t-to the cabin?" She was shaking now, as if she was standing in the middle of a snow storm with nothing on. "I-I can't d-do that…"

"_No. I was not speaking about Dr. Oliver, but that is as good of any place to return it."_ The gem pulsed a final time before it went silent. Marietta stared at the gem with a bewildered look on her face. How could things have gone so absolutely wrong? All she wanted was…_"What you wanted Marietta, was to be selfish. To steal is wrong and you know it. Don't abuse your skills, Marietta…You are well trained in marital arts; you are agile and speedy. Do something great with these skills…"_

"What do you know?" Marietta hissed and she didn't recognize it at first. It was filled with anger; absolute, unfathomable anger. "You have no idea what I've lived through! My life has been hell for the last eighteen years!!"

"_But I do…though you wouldn't understand my pain for you wouldn't believe it."_

"YOU DON'T EXIST!!" She screamed now and threw the gem into the ground. It pulsed hard as it bounced off and rolled into the grass. It simply sat there, shinning a bright, golden yellow. "What are you!? What the hell are you?!"

"_Perhaps it would be best f you took me back to D. Oliver's residence. You aren't fit to wield my power." _The Gem pulsed a final time and truly went silent. For what seemed to be an eternity, Marietta simply stared at the gem, at lost for what to do. Each breath seethed with anger. How could this _stupid gem _think it knew her so well? It didn't know her pain…not at all. It knew _nothing _about her!!

Yet it basically told her entire life story; an abusive father and brother she loved dearly who died not even a year ago. That mere thought sapped all the anger from herself and before she knew it, Marietta scooped up the gem, stuffed it into her pocket and dashed back towards the forest. She had to get rid of this gem and get rid of it now…

**XXXXXX**

The door to the Oliver residence opened and Tommy growled angrily, stepping out towards the jeep and car. Behind him, Conner and Trent were chattering loudly, carrying out the bags. Thankfully, Marietta had heard the door open and ducked back into the darkness of the bushes, clutching the Dino Gem tightly. She listen intently at the conversation…but what she heard scared her even more.

"Come on, Dr. O, who's the best of the Red Rangers? Its me, right?" Conner grinned happily, shoving the bag into the back of the jeep.

"Oh, dream on Conner. You've only just started being a Power Ranger. You aren't even the league of some of the other Red Rangers." Trent clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Such arrogance young one. Have you forgotten about the great Jason Lee Scott?"

"He wasn't the best either." Tommy muttered and turned away from the jeep. Trent gave a shocked gasp, clutching his chest.

"Dr. O! Why I _never _thought I'd hear _that _from you! I never thought you could be so arrogant! I know you were a Red Ranger too, but please Dr. O…have some modesty for your former team mates!" Trent gave another mocking gasp and sat down against the jeep, pretending to have a heart attack.

Tommy blushed a new shade of red. "I wasn't talking about my self, _White Ranger_! I was referring to Andros if you must know." Tommy threw a glare at Trent and snarled. "As great of a Red Ranger that Jason was, Andros quite literally fought a war to save the Earth."

"True…but I'd save to Leo Corbett or Jason are a very close second." Conner rubbed his chin a moment, frowning. "And then there's myself of course…"

"Oh please." Kira shoved a bag into his chest and he groaned hard. "You rank last on the list, bone head. Goodness, I can't believe you would rank yourself above the likes of Wesley Collins, Eric Myers or Shane Clarke."

"Oh yeah? Where would you rank yourself amongst all the yellow Rangers?" Conner snapped and matched her spiteful glare.

"I wouldn't even rate myself amongst the likes of Trini Kwan, Ashley Hammond, or even Katie from Time Force." Kira scoffed and threw her lazy brown hair over her shoulder and walked back into the cabin. Conner threw Tommy a pitiful whimper and then followed Kira back into the house to get more luggage.

"Just between you and I…" Trent whispered as he passed. "I think Conner _is _the greatest Red Ranger." And he walked back into the house. Tommy grinned and shook his head, turning back towards the jeep. He let out a soft sigh, leaning against it. Marietta watched him for a long time, just taking in everything she heard. Trent, Kira and Conner had come back out several times with luggage before she gathered the courage to confront the Doctor.

"Um…Dr. Oliver?" Marietta whispered and then cleared her throat. Tommy jumped and whirled around, seeing the brown haired girl standing before him. She clenched her fist and then slowly held it out to reveal the gem. Tommy's eyes nearly fell out of his head, watching the gem pulse lightly before looking up at the girl.

"_You!" _He hissed and took a threatening step towards her and she recoiled quickly, taking a step back. "So you're the little rat that stole the gem, huh? Give it back woman!"

Tommy took another step towards her and reached out for the gem but Marietta's instincts kicked in instantly. She slap-blocked his hand and with a pair of left and right jabs, Tommy found himself on the ground, knelt on all fours and bleeding from a gash on his forehead. Marietta took another step back, right hand fisted and drawn back to side of her face while the other was extended out in front of her.

At that moment, Conner decided to step outside and immediately dropped the bags, seeing Tommy knelt on the ground. He looked up, seeing the woman standing before him and sprang into action. He Dino Gem allowed the speed advantage, closing the distance on her in a near blink of an eye, but the woman didn't even seem to be remotely unnerved. She blocked his first punch by stepping in and deliver a hard forearm smash before thrust a powerful left jab to his cheek.

Conner dropped instantly, seeing stars flash before his eyes. Marietta panted lightly, her heart beating quickly as she drew into her stance again. He tried to look up at her, but he fell onto his back, clutching his head as the pain rocketed through his body. Trent had stepped out now, but when he saw what happened to his teammates – and judging by the frightened look on Marietta's face, he came to the quick conclusion that something happened to frighten her.

His eyes fell onto her right hand and saw the pulsing of the golden Dino Gem. Looking from her to Tommy, he knew exactly what happened. Tommy had tried to force the Dino Gem away from her and paid for it. Apparently Conner decided to try and help Tommy but got dropped like a sack of potato's. So, Trent did the smarter thing: he sat down on the step and let out a sigh.

"Alright, apparently you just dropped two of the Power Rangers, I'm not even going to try and fight you." Marietta stared right at him; her emerald eyes burning holes straight through him. He shuttered hard, knowing that look: _Good god, Kira, you might have a rival._ "I assume you came here to bring that Gem back, especially if you're the one who stole it?"

Marietta nodded and slowly her body began to relax. "Y-Yeah…y-you're not going t-to try and h-hurt me are you?" Trent shook his head and response and she let out another breath. She looked down at the gem again and then tossed it into Trent's outstretched hand. "T-Take it…t-that thing is cursed."

Trent smiled and slipped it into his pocket. "So how much of our conversation did you hear?" He asked, grinning widely. Marietta seemed to be unnerved by just how calm he was and she rubbed her arm anxiously.

"A-ah…e-enough to know t-that you a-all are Power Rangers…" She looked back at the others, noticing they still hadn't moved – except for Tommy who was trying to gather himself again. "I-I mean…y-you are all P-Power Rangers a-aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." Trent answered with a nod and held up his arm, showing the bracelet. "You do understand now that you know you have to keep this a secret, right?"

Marietta nodded and looked back at Conner and Tommy. The Good Doctor was on his feet now, albeit he stood wobbly. Trent looked to be dazed still as his eyes looked glazed over. Goodness gracious, what had she gotten herself into? _"You've done it this time, Marietta. You've stolen one thing to many and now you're going to pay for it." _ She sighed hard and turned away, taking a step towards the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" She looked back at Tommy, seeing the angered look on his face. "We need to have a talk young woman. And my first question is where the hell did you learn to fight like that? I haven't seen such speed like that."

"…it's a mixture of Boxing, Aikido, and Ninjutsu." She looked away, frowning. "Great skills to have when you're a thief, no? You can't stop what you can't hear, can you?"

"Or see, for that matter." Tommy counted, still holding his head. "Definitely better a Boxing, though. God, I don't think I've ever been hit that hard in my life." He could see the grin slip across her face and for some reason and he just couldn't stay angry with her. "My second question is, why did you steal that gem?"

"…because I could." Marietta turned away so they were blind to her tears. "I just wanted to, Dr. Oliver. There is no true reason." She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and risk a glance to see that Conner was standing at her shoulder. He still looked dazed and confused but much more oriented then before.

"I have just one question…" Conner whispered and clutched his head. "Name and number?"

Trent and Tommy groaned loudly as Marietta arched a brow. "What makes you think I'd give you that information, slick?"

"Because my charm is irresistible. No one can get enough of a guy like me, right!?" He grinned widely, holding out his arms. "Come on…tell me you don't like what you see?"

To his surprise, Marietta seemed to be looking him over. She tilted her head from side to side and shrugged. "Alright…I see no problem with that." She pulled a piece of paper and a pen, then wrote her number down. Tommy and Trent watched bewilderedly as she handed it to him. Leaning forward, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked past Trent. "If you wish to talk more, I'll be inside. God knows you probably have some things to discuss."

The last thing Conner said before following her in was, "I think I'm in love…"

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Shrugs What's her role you ask? Joos shall see!_


	21. The Reunion Prt III

_Summary: Things become much more complicated with the arrival of Marietta, and it appears the Reunion might be in jeopardy. What will Tommy do?_

_A/N: Are you enjoying the story so far? grins_

**XXXXXX**

Marietta stepped into the cabin, finally able to give it a full look now. It was a beautiful looking cabin; fine oak walls and flooring with expansive window's that soaked up as much of the sun as it could. The kitchen was extra fine, considering the hard dark oak table that rounded out with a double wide kitchen and large back porch. It was an almost perfect little estate; enough for a small family.

Kim had just come down the stairs and paused when she saw the girl. Marietta grinned and gave her a little smile. For a moment, they simply stared at one another; each trying to size up the other. "So…who are you?" Kim asked, arching a brow as she glanced down at her Dino Bracelet.

"There's no need to transform, I pose you no threat." She looked away and into the living room. "You…should check up on Mr. Oliver. I believe the hook I gave him really knocked him for a loop." Kim gave her a bewildered and entirely frightened look as Marietta gave a thin smile in return. Though, she merely turned to the living room and walked into it.

Marietta stood at the window, peering beyond the forest and into nothingness. She sighed lightly, trying to gather her thoughts. So much had gone so horribly wrong. First she steals for the thrill of it and then finds out it's a Dino Gem from the Power Rangers. Then she ends up assaulting _two _of the Rangers – though the thought of beating both was mildly amusing – and now she met a rather strange woman who seemed to be friends with the Rangers.

"Oohh…I HATE MY LIFE!" Marietta screamed and jammed her fist against the windowsill.

"In that case…it probably hates you too." She whirled around, falling into a stance. Ethan arched a brow and grinned, shaking his head. "Right, so…you are?"

"My name is Marietta, yourself?"

"Ethan James, Blue Dino Ranger…but of course I'm sure you're aware of that right now otherwise you wouldn't be here." Ethan stepped into the living room, frowning. "So, what do you plan to do now, hm? You know that we are Power Rangers…and you know you have to keep this a secret…"

"I-I…plan to…" She bit her lip hard and sighed, peering out into the forest again. "So are you guy's planning to go somewhere? I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"Yes, we were." She looked up to see Tommy standing in the doorway. "But for now, that has been temporarily put on hold." Ethan groaned and fell into the chair. "First thing's first, _where _did you learn to fight like that? I recognized the styles you used, but you seem extremely proficient with them. Who taught you?"

"The only person in my family who cares about me…" Melissa whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Excuse me?" Tommy whispered, arching a brow. "You said something but I couldn't hear it…"

"My Uncle Stephen has trained me for the last err…about twelve years. While he used to be in the Seals, he used to take Aikido and Boxing. The Ninjutsu?" She looked away again, peering out the forest. A wolf stepped back into the shadows, its ears curling before dashing into the forest. "I trained myself in that. I had a bit of help from fellow students at school…but nothing much."

"Stephen? You mean Stephen Moore?" Tommy arched a brow. "National Boxing Champion; very powerful We met once when I was going to get my fifth degree and we ended up having to duel once. I assure you, I got my ass completely kicked." He sighed and fell into the chair. "Thankfully, I was able to defeat him in the end, however, and got my belt. I was wondering why those punches hurt so damn much." He held his jaw.

"Ah…yeah…I'm really sorry 'bout that." Marietta said and frowned deeply. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"No, but it still really hurt. I think you might make a good ranger after all." Everyone looked up at him bewilderedly. Even Marietta looked surprised. Tommy cleared his throat and produced the Golden Dino Gem. "To be quite honest, it's uh…not like you have a choice." The Gem itself was pulsing hard with golden draconic wings shimmering to life. "You see now that you've possessed the Gem once, it has bonded with your DNA."

Marietta frowned, tilting her head a moment as Tommy tossed the gem to her. She reached out for it, but it turned into a mass of golden light and zipped forward. Marietta shrieked and staggered back as the gem latched onto her wrist. She groaned hard, feeling the energy surge through her body and veins. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter until finally it vanished.

Tommy was the first to look up and saw what had happened. To be honest, it was rather strange to see another person in the suit, though it had been modified to a degree. The helmet remained the same, however, the suit had taken on more a draconic style. A dragon coiled around the waist mantle, along her chest and back with the head resting over her right should. Claws marks covered her arms that pulsed a golden-yellow a moment and then settled.

"Interesting." Tommy said, arching a brow. The others looked impressed as well, albeit a bit blinded. "Do you feel all the powers of the gem?"

Marietta waved her hand as a rod of golden light slipped through her hand and melted into a bladed staff. "Yeah…I think I do." She ran her fingers along the morpher and frowned as the suit vanished. "So this is what it is liked to be a Power Ranger, is it?"

"Yes…you're in for one helluva wild ride." Tommy placed a hand on his hip, the other sliding through his spiked hair. "Ah…well…I guess…uh…Welcome to the Family." He glanced over his shoulder to see Conner staring, Kim looking worried and the others shocked. Tommy rolled his eyes and glanced back at Marietta who had yet to move.

A jingle echoed through the house and Tommy started, feeling the phone at his side. He flipped the lid and vanished the stairs; voice echoing through the hall. A tense silence followed as Marietta stared at the floor, rubbing her arms lightly. Kim let out a breath and stepped towards the living room, still eyeing here. Before she could say anything, however, Conner interjected.

"We'll help you get through this, yeah know." Conner grinned and ruffled his hair. "Being a Ranger is hard at first, considering you've got to put this before your real life…but it gets easier with time." He shrugged a moment and slipped both hands into his pockets. "I assume you understand the basic and most obvious rules of being a Power Ranger?"

"Sworn to secrecy, no transforming in public, defeat good and uphold justice? Oh yeah, no using the powers for personal vendetta's?" She arched a brow, looking hopeful. "Those are the usual rules in the comic books."

Conner glanced back at Kim, grinning. He looked quite impressed. "She's a quick learner."

"Oohh…do I sense that some body is falling in love?" Kira taunted, arching a brow. Marietta grinned behind him and turned to the window again. "So Marietta, have you ever been interested in the Power Rangers before this?"

Marietta took a deep breath and then shrugged. "Who isn't interested in the Power Rangers? They're like Comic Book superhero's brought to life." She paused and glanced back at them. "But what I can't believe is you five are the Power Rangers. I always knew it was strange for a student to be hanging out with their Teacher…every single day."

"How do you know 'bout that?" Trent asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "All the time we spent together was away from the public eye."

Marietta grinned, arching a brow. "Well, I am a thief after all." She turned away, staring deeply at the bushes. "I've seen the five of you together at the Cyber Café, hanging around with Hayley." She failed to notice the wince that followed. "I am sorry about the loss, as well."

"What else did you see, hm?" Ethan spoke up now, standing up. "Did you ever see us morph?"

"No, however, I have followed you back here a few times." Marietta took a deep breath and the continued. "I knew something had to be up because _no _student in their right minds will hang out with a teacher after school hours – unless its for sports or something."

"Maybe it was sports that we were doing." Conner countered and whimpered feeling Kira sock him in the arm.

"At your teachers house? In the middle of the woods?" Conner winced again, burned by two women at once. "At first, I thought it was something a little more…but I won't go into that; I'll spare you the mental images." She grinned, already feeling them shiver as she looked back at the window.

"Okay…so how long did you follow us for, exactly?" Kira asked, leaning against Trent as he draped one arm around her. "Sounds like you followed us for a long time."

"Yeah, you could say that." Marietta shrugged a moment. "I don't know…maybe half your senior year, perhaps? There were times when you went back to the good Doctors house and would sometimes suddenly come rushing out of the house and jump in that jeep of his. I've tried to follow you, but you were a bit to fast for me to keep up with."

"What would you have done if you found out secret then?" Conner asked and everyone held their breaths. This was one question they all wanted to know.

"I would have turned you into the media, of course." The tension grew instantly in the room. "I video taped all six month's and was going to turn into the police in order for them to investigate…but after today." She shook her head. "I'd be pretty stupid to turn those tapes in now. Imagine what they'd find here? They'd arrest you all for being a vigilante."

"Yeah…I'm glad you didn't." Conner whispered and then sighed, rubbing his throbbing forehead. That moment, Tommy came bounding down the stairs again, keys in hand. He held up his cell phone and gave it a little shake.

"That was Jason and he says he's prepared for our arrival." Tommy gave an innocent shrug. "He says most of the other rangers were able to make it, but not sure how long some will be able to stay. I suggest we leave now." Everyone looked back at Marietta and before anyone could speak, Tommy cut in. "She's coming with us. Now that she possesses the power of the Golden Dragon, it would be best for her to get know her lineage as well – albeit there has been only one Gold Ranger before, but that's besides the point."

Everyone cheered at once but Marietta as she continued to stare out into the bushes. She really didn't care where they were going for there was a constant nagging thought at the back of her mind. There were _two _Gold Rangers before her; Hayden and another unknown. Marietta didn't know how she knew the boy's name…but it just stood up. Looking down at the morpher, it pulsed a moment and she frowned. _"I guess it's the morphers fault I remember the name."_

Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, she whirled around to face Conner. He was grinning widely and nodded towards the door. "Come on, babe, we gotta go! Tommy put on a little Ranger Reunion for us to meet all of our past in the flesh!" He grabbed her hand began to drag her out of the house and towards the door.

Beyond the window, a shadowy figure stood next to the wolf in the bushes. It turned and then vanished into the darkness of the forest…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: More chapters eventually. Enjoy._


	22. The Reunion Prt IV

_Summary: The Reunion finally begins…_

_A/N: I do hope you're all enjoying the story so far as there is a great bit more to go. So who do you think the shadowy figure was at the end of Chapter 21, hm? Some think its Hayden. I don't know, is it? Or is it someone entirely different? taps chin and grins, flicking his brows. We shall see who it is later…_

**XXXXXX**

_Angel Grove, California_

Jason Lee Scott stood outside Ernie's Juice Bar with a deep frown on his face. How in the hell had Tommy managed to trick him into having a Ranger Reunion? A reunion was not something he wanted to participate in – especially after the Forever Red mission – even though he did greatly miss his friends. Jason glanced to the doors and saw they were unlocked and the lights on in the hall. _Ernie must be here early._ He thought and then walked through the parking lot.

Though, if there ever was to be a Reunion, here would be the best place to have it – this was where the entire legacy has begun in the first place. Jason absently rubbed the golden band on his finger and his mind drifted to Kat. She wasn't here yet, unfortunately, but would be in several hours. She had decided to go to college outside of the California. He wasn't entirely sure _what _college she went to, but it was rather expensive. But still, no matter where she went for her College degree, he would love her no matter what.

Reaching for the door, he pulled the door open and stepped inside the bar, looking down the long hallway. He could hear grunting noises in the distance followed by the all to familiar crash of bodies smashing against a cold mat. _Others are already here? Strange, might be the reason why Ernie opened the bar early _Jason pulled off his glasses, shoved them into the pocket of his black leather jacket, and made his way down the hall.

As he approached the room, the noises got louder and he paused at the archway to see who was sparing. He was surprised to see it was Rocky and Adam, and it looked as if Adam had just delivered a decisive victory blow to the fellow Red Ranger. Jason laughed as he stepped into the room and the others looked up at him.

"It seems Rocky got his ass kicked again." Jason grinned, throwing his jacket and red duffle bag into the chair. Something in the back of his mind told him to come with his martial arts gear. Thankfully, he had listened to that little urging. "Either of you still up for some sparring?"

"Sure old man, think you still got it in you?" Rocky countered and kipped up, landing in a crouch. Jason reached into the back he brought with him and pulled out his sparring gear; red padded gloves, shoes and helmet. He began to pull them on and eyed Rocky.

"Old man? Don't forget you're getting just as old as I am!" He took the steps slowly and stepped out into the mat. He began his warm ups as the others followed, eyeing each other. If there was one thing that _every _ranger team possessed it was competitiveness with each other. There were times that whenever Jason and Tommy came to the bar; it would occasionally break out into sparring match.

"We're the only two you haven't beaten of the original team, old man, think you can take us?" Rocky threw three quick jabs that surprised Jason. Tommy had said the man was a Ninja and quite fast, but that was a bit more then he expected. Not that it mattered; Jason wasn't a snail either.

"Oh definitely, if that's the best you got." Jason taunted and suddenly charged forward. The attack caught both Ninja's off guard and Rocky was the first to fall with a perfect, well-timed right hook. He dropped to the ground like a sac of bricks and Jason whirled hard to his right, catching Adam's snap kick in a hold against his back and swung his right arm into Adam's jaw. Spit splattered against the ground as the Frog staggered to the left and collapsed the ground.

Jason looked over the two and frowned deeply. "That's it? It's a wonder how you saved the world with that kind of skills." In an instant Rocky was on his feet and charged for Jason again, unleashing a flurry of rights and lefts, each striking Jason's open palms before the Ape was caught off guard with a quick jab to the jaw. Rocky staggered backwards and fell to the ground again, but Adam took his place.

And finally it became a fight. Jason dodged to the left, blocking the axe-kick that would have surely broken his ribs if it had connected. Lashing out with a roundhouse, Jason felt shin strike shin and Adam pushed it away before falling into a twist. Foot meet jaw and Jason staggered from the blow before ultimately loosing his balance and clattered to the ground.

"Is that the best _you've _got, Old man?" Adam grinned and bounced around, trying to keep his adrenaline high. "Come on, Red Ranger, you're stronger then that! Tommy's credited your Martial Arts skills so many times."

Jason grimaced, rubbing his throbbing jaw and the quickly pushed himself up. Flexing his shoulders again, Jason met Adam's stare and then a blur, they clashed again. Fist met fist, foot met foot, and the two split apart, spinning a foot away from one another. Jason came out of the spin with a vicious backhand that met Adam's and stepped in with a bruising side-kick that struck Adam's palm and he found himself falling towards the ground again. Quickly, Jason planted both hands against the ground, fell into a cartwheel and found himself defending against _Rocky's _attacks now!

Jason managed to block the first three punches but succumbed to a well placed snap kick that caught him the stomach. He doubled over and a rising foot struck him hard in the face. His head snapped back and he staggered against the wall, forced to fight off the duo's relentless assault. A barrage of kicks and punches came in from every angle, but someone Jason found the speed to block or redirect each attack so the Duo were forced to compromise and come in a different angle that Jason had anticipated.

After a straight kick had narrowly massed his left eye, Jason decided play time was over. He blocked the neck punch and kick, the rushed forward, clothes lining both of them to the ground. He spun around, saw the kip up and fell into a butterfly kick that sent both of them to the ground again – permanently, this time. Jason fell to one knee, watching Adam and Rocky try and pick themselves up, but the pain was still overwhelming.

"So do I pass?" Jason asked, slowly pushing himself up. He couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction wash over him. He had now defeated all the Red Rangers _except _one. He dusted off his sweaty arm and reached out to help the duo up.

"Yeah…" Adam winced, rubbing the right side of his face. "Sure you weren't aiming to kill us there? That really bloody hurt…"

"Sorry son." Jason grinned and slapped his other cheek and looked over at Rocky. The Former Red ranger quickly backed away, wanting nothing more to do with the abuse Jason was about to hand out. "Do you know who else is coming?"

"Yeah, a lot of people are coming. From the originals, Zack and Aisha are coming along with Tanya from Zeo. T.J, Cassie, Carlos, Andros, and Ashley are coming from Space and then there's Tommy with his group." Adam answered and then shrugged. "As for when they will be here, I don't know. The actual Reunion isn't for another two days. We're trying to give everyone enough time to get here."

"I see." Jason frowned and pulled off his gloves and helmet, glancing over at them again. "Tommy should be here in a few more hours. He left Reefside about three hours ago."

"Put those gloves back on, fool!" Everyone looked up to see Tommy walk into the room with the Rangers following behind. "Everyone's been bugging me about asking whether they can spar! Dear lord, Jason, would you _please _knock them on their asses?"

Jason know all of them…but one. His eyes fell upon the girl at the end, her golden blonde hair dangling down her back and their eyes met for a long moment. There was something...strange about those eyes, but something entirely familiar. The eyes looked…tired yet at the same time dead. They held no real emotion behind those chocolate brown eyes and it was entirely too frightening. Marietta paused at the stairs, their stares lingering before she turned to Tommy.

"Does his place have any spare sparing gear?" She asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah, here." Jason interjected and walked towards a locker. He pulled out the key and slipped it into the lock and opened it up. Marietta walked over and pulled out the shoes and gloves. "Who do you want to spare?"

Marietta stared right at Jason and without missing a beat said, "You." She turned away and strapped the gloves on, looking down at them. Jason blinked, watching her go before he began to strap on his gear again as well. Everyone paused at what they were doing to watch the fight. It was a completely unknown and entirely new ranger versus an older and more experience ranger.

As they took their places in the middle of the mat, everyone watched on excitedly. The best competition Jason had was Tommy, Kim and Adam – Rocky as well, if he actually put his heart into it. Beyond that, he had no real competition. But this…the look on her eyes was absolutely frightening. They didn't seem to hold any care; willing to hurt anyone she needed to. He watched as she began to warm up. There was something lively about her movements, however. It was almost like…she was at peace.

Jason shot a glance at Tommy and saw the worried look on his face. Their glances met and he shook his head slowly before his attention returned to Marietta. He had nearly no time to react as Marietta's fist descended for his jaw. He jerked backwards and he felt the air cut across his cheek as her fist past. He tumbled backwards and into a roll before popping up to his knees. He had only another second to block the kick aimed for his face. Leg met forearms and he pushed them away before surging forward. He lashed out with a crushing fist, but to his horror, it struck her open palm hard before a crushing right hook nearly ripped his jaw off.

He staggered side ways a few times before he fell to one knee. He clutched the side of his face, feeling the his cheek throb. Looking over at her, she rubbed her gloved fist, head raised. Slowly, he pushed himself up and let out a breath. "You're good." Jason said and cracked his neck before falling into stance. "Now come! You got lucky the first time…"

In an instant Marietta was upon him again, her fists a near blur but Jason managed to block each before slipping a punch of his own in. It struck hard against her chest but…she merely shrugged it off, almost as if he never even hit her. So utterly shocked by what happened, he failed to account for three quick jabs that had him on both knees and soon laying on his back, clutching at his throbbing head. Marietta let out a sigh, dropped the gloves onto the ground and walked back towards the others.

Instinctively, they all moved a foot back as she sat down at the end table.

No one n the history of the Power Rangers had ever leveled Jason so easily – not to mention shrug off one of his punches before. When you get punched by Jason, you feel it and you reel from it. Granted, only Zedd or monsters could shrug off a punch from Jason, but no human could. He was one of the best Martial Artists in the world and had on more then one occasion one a Tournament of Strengths.

Jason stood up rather wobbly and instantly he fell back onto his ass. Rocky and Adam moved beside him to help him up. For a moment, Marietta watched him as the three stumbled up the stars and moved past her. "Is he okay?" Marietta asked, rubbing her index, ring and thumb fingers together.

"Yeah, I think you gave him a mild concussion…but he should be okay." Rocky said and sat Jason down in the chair. He leaned forward on his knees, clutching his throbbing head. Rocky glanced at Marietta and then leaned in against Tommy's shoulder. "Who is she? I've never seen or heard about Jason being beaten so badly before."

"Her name is Marietta. We just met her earlier today so we still don't know a great deal about her." Tommy rubbed his jaw a moment, frowning. "She is one helluva a hitter though. I don't think I've ever been hit that hard in my life and trust me I've been hit by the best of them."

Marietta raised a hand and flicked the golden-brown locks over her shoulder and let out a sigh. Everyone watched as she crossed one leg and bounced it lightly. "So, you wanted to ask me some more questions? You might as well get started because I doubt everyone has arrived yet, aye?"

Tommy arched a brow and nodded. "Alright, fair enough. I only have two questions left and my first is, do you know Hayden Christopher James?" Everyone held their breath in anticipation, hoping to hear more news on him. Marietta frowned and then shook her head. Everyone sighed hard and looked away, except Tommy. "Alright, and my last is this: have you enjoyed yourself so far? You look utterly bored."

"Perhaps maybe if some of you were actually a challenge, I would be so bored." She flicked her hair back again and then glanced over at them. "I thought you and Jason were supposed to be the Legends of this team, hm? At least, that's what Conner kept saying on the car ride here."

Tommy shot the Red Ranger a deadly glare and said, "Yes, we may be appointed legends, but we are not the strongest of us by any means. We just happen to have the most experience out of everyone, minus Kimberly of course, considering she is with us again."

"Then I challenge the both of you, right now." Marietta said and stood up, stretching a moment. "In fact, I challenge you all. I haven't had a good work out since my Martial Arts classes last week, and since its summer break, I have no one to spar with." He folded her arms and walked down the stairs – everyone eyeing her. "Unless of course, you're afraid of being beaten by a lesser opponent."

And…that was pretty much all it took to gather the rangers from their seats. Kimberly, Kira and Ethan, fearing more for their health then their pride, decided to sit this fight out. Tommy, Conner, Trent, Rocky and Adam, however, stupidly decided to fight her. The fight in of itself should be a fairly good one. Tommy and Adam were two of the best pure fighters around. But the others were no slouches either: Tommy relied mostly on his strength and accuracy to deliver fierce and deadly blows; Adam and Conner relied on their speed and agility, with Conner having the obvious speed advantage; Rocky and Trent rounded out everyone with solid skills and equal in all their attributes.

For a moment, Ethan began to wonder how well she'd stand against _his _super strength. But he quickly dismissed that thought as male pride and remembered he was trying to salvage his health.

"So, who goes first?" Tommy asked, pulling on some of the spare sparing items. The others did the same, a grim look on their face. In the back, Kimberly couldn't help but laugh – they were treating this as if it was a true life-or-death battle!

"Shut up and fight me." Marietta hissed and fell into stance.

In an instant, Conner rushed forward into a red streak and unleashed a flurry of jabs and hooks that…Marietta had absolutely no problem in dodging. Her arms were covered in a dull golden glow as she slapped each punch before her left hand hooked around his right wrist, pushed hard against Conner and jammed a vicious right hook into his jaw, instantly dropping him to the floor.

The others finally reacted and Adam surged forward first, stepping with an axe-kick. Arms still crossed, Marietta thrust her arms up, caught the kick and slapped the Frog hard on the leg, knocking him to the ground. She registered the kick aimed for her face from her peripheral vision and stepped back, letting the leg slide past. She fell into a quick counter of a kick of her own that sent Trent straight to the ground, clutching his aching leg. Both Tommy and Rocky were in the air, spinning into a pair of kicks that Marietta ducked under and rolled away.

She came to her feet only to find herself face to face with Adam's boot. She jerked backwards and threw her arms into a X just as they slapped against her. Marietta tumbled backwards in a pair of rolls and came to her once more only to side-step another lunging fist, this time from Trent. A quick palm strike to the shoulder had Trent falling widely off balance and his foot swung aimlessly through the air and struck Adam's gut, knocking him backwards.

She noticed Conner rising again, and Tommy was only two feet away from her, fist drawn back for another strike. Marietta met Tommy blow for blow, her hands swiping each fist away and stepped in with a quick kick of her own, but Tommy was not to be outdone this time. Her foot struck his raised forearm and quickly pushed it away but immediately froze as a right jab nearly ripped _his _jaw off.

Marietta rushed past the falling Tommy and lashed out with a screaming snap kick that Conner narrowly avoided – thanks only to the power of his gem. He let out a roar, lashed out with another flurry of blows that she nimbly dogged and suddenly lurched forward, head-butting him hard.

A loud, painful crack echoed through the Juice Bar and the spectators cringed as Conner fell to the ground, holding his throbbing head. And that, you could say was that. Trent nor Adam bothered to get up, Tommy was still gathering his wits from the punch and Conner just didn't have the strength to go on anymore. The last person standing was Rocky, and noticing his fellow comrades had gone down so easily, he wasn't very eager to attack her again.

"Oh, that's all? I'm disappointed." Marietta sighed and rubbed her fists. "Perhaps you can do better later." She brushed her long golden-brown hair away from her face and calmly returned to her table.

As Conner turned to look at her, clutching his throbbing face, he could only think about one thing: _"I am so in love."_

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Eh…another Chapter. I'll try to get another up soon._


	23. A Mix of Red & Gold

Conner knew he was staring. That much was painfully and brutally obvious, and he knew she knew he was staring, but he just couldn't stop! He forced himself to look away from Marietta and glanced over at the others – specifically a newly arrived Wesley Collins and Eric Myers versus a one Thomas Oliver and Ethan James – but he found his eyes slowly trailing back to Marietta. When they fell upon her, he blushed scarlet, seeing their eyes meet. His was full of embarrassment while hers spoke of curiosity.

Taking a moment to adjust his clothes, he stood up and walked over to her. "May I have a moment alone with you?" He asked and gave a gentlemen's bow. As much as he wanted to come off as one, she had already kicked his ass not to long ago, and she already knew how he acted. Marietta eyed him curiously a moment, nodded, and stood up. She pointed towards the hallway and Conner eagerly followed her out.

"Yes?" She asked as they stopped just outside the door, away from prying eyes.

"Oh...just wanted to get to know you better, considering you'll be part of team." He answered and blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "If you don't have any problem with that?"

"…I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She muttered and turned away, walking down the hallway. Conner watched her go a moment, grinned and quickly followed her out. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I suppose the best place would be the Dino Gem; how did you know what it was?" He asked, arching a brow. "Did you recognize it from the news or something?"

Marietta shook her head and then frowned. "The Gem talked to me, actually, said I called upon the spirit of the dragon, or something." She gave an innocent shrug. "Not exactly sure how I did that…"

"Yeah, even after having these gems for a year, we're still trying to get used to them." He said, looking down at the golden bracelet. "Originally, they lost all their energies during the final confrontation with Mesogog, but when Dr. O went to confront some of Raizerus' subordinates, the energy they were empowered with somehow recharged the gems."

"Fascinating." She said dully, her eyes never once leaving the doors ahead of them.

Conner groaned inwardly. _Okay, next subject…_ "So what are your hobbies?" He asked, arching a brow, hoping the change of subject would finally grab her attention.

"I don't have very many, actually. I enjoy Martial Arts, drawing and writing…I have a few favorite subjects in school, but not many." She gave an innocent shrug and swept the golden locks of hair behind her ear. "Mostly English, Math and History but Gym's okay once in a while. Yourself?"

Conner jumped when her head turned to him. He'd been so enthralled by the sound of her voice, he'd nearly missed everything she said. He coughed a moment and looked away. "Thanks to Dr. O, I enjoy Martial Arts also. As far as school goes, occasionally gym, if we play soccer." He gave a half-hearted shrug. "Other then that, I don't have that many hobbies to be honest."

"You're duller then my dear old dad." She said monotonously and looked away as well. "Why did you become a Power Ranger anyway? From the stories I've heard – and even seen on T.V – the Red Ranger is always the leader. Forgive me for being rude, but you don't exactly have the brains for something like that."

Conner blushed furiously and looked down at the ground. "Well…I'm not exactly the leader, considering Dr. O is our mentor, but most look up to as an emotional leader, perhaps? I don't know…maybe it's my _never say die _attitude. I hate it when people give up and I try to force them to try again." He gave another shrug. "Not sure why people consider me a leader, they just do."

"I see." She glanced over at him and gave a studious look. There was something about him that intrigued her. She wasn't sure what, but it was _something_. Was it his looks? No, but he was rather handsome. Definitely not the hottest guy she'd ever seen, but good-looking enough. Perhaps his personality? Fiery and determined, yes, but he had about as much personality as your typical high school jock – and that wasn't saying much. So it all came down to character.

And then it hit her. She blushed a moment and looked away. He possessed a great deal of character. Kind, sweet, and gentle with a complimentary personality, and just enough looks to sway any woman he could desire. That was the reason why she could tolerate him, it was because he had a great deal of character. She glanced over at him for a long lingering moment and then stopped. Conner did the same a moment later, after realizing she had stopped herself.

"Do you think another evil will come to this Earth again?" Marietta asked and looked down at the floor. 'I know you guys managed to defeat Raizerus…but he's not the last evil in the universe was he?"

Conner shrugged. "We'll never know until it happens. But as a Power Ranger, you have to believe that a new evil will return. In the process, you can't let it bother you either. Being a Power Ranger, fighting evil and protecting the good is what we do." He walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why, you scared?"

"No." She lied, looking up at him with a lopsided grin. "More curious than anything. I've never actually fought true evil before. The only person I've ever fought is either my brother or my stupid father."

"What's wrong with you father?" Conner asked and knew immediately that he had done wrong in asking. Marietta turned away from him and stared at the opposite walls, intend on hiding her fears. "Marietta?" He whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He's abusive." She whispered in response. "But what else can you expect? Mom's getting a divorce soon, but she can't leave yet; no where to go. Her boss at work is setting her up with an apartment until she can manage on her own." Another shrug. "And now I've got you…and the team." She added after a pause. Conner grinned, rubbing the back of his head and nodded. Suddenly, a cry echoed through room and Conner leaned forward, seeing Wesley go down rather hard as Ethan rubbed his fists – he had apparently used his Dino Gem power. "So what are the gem's powers anyway?"

"Uh…I have Super Speed, Ethan has Super Strength, Kira has Super Sound while Tommy and Trent have a form of invisibility. As far as I know, Kimberly's is Energy Manipulation and yours…well…I'm not entirely sure. It looks be Super Speed, but you could have others powers. Hayden, the previous own of the gem, could manipulate the gem's power into an actual energy blast. Beyond that, I haven't any other clue what kind of power your gem has." Conner answered, and shrugged. "Well know once you fully get used to the gem."

"Heh…if I get chance to use it." Marietta grinned and then frowned a moment. Honestly, she wasn't exactly eager to have to fight. Sure, she could defend herself fairly easily – that much had just been proven minutes ago – but she wasn't sure how well she'd do again a bunch of psychotic monsters and a villain who was perfectly content at annihilating an entire planet to ensure the death of one man.

Even _that _was a bit too much for her to absorb.

She sighed lightly, rubbing her arm and looked away from Conner. He must have felt something because the next thing she knew his arms had encompassed her and drew her into a powerful, yet gentle bear hug. For a moment Marietta remained hesitant, not ever having this much contact with another boy – besides a friendly hug from her brother before he died – and she had never had a boyfriend. Yet there was something about Conner that perplexed her. She'd seen him often in school and he was a very witty and highly annoying jock…yet here he was, a year out of school, and his entire life suddenly took a three-hundred sixty degree turn. He was no longer anything like she once knew.

Slowly, she unfolded her arms, slipped them around his back and drew him closer. She nuzzled his shoulder a moment and let out a breath, just relishing in the warmth of his embrace. She felt like she was ten years old again; scared and looking like a lost puppy, just looking for the embrace of a loved one. Then, her older and highly protective brother had always given them to her, mostly because she or both had just got done fighting with their dad. But now…it was different. Marietta could face her father now without fear and without mercy. With them, the Power Rangers, Marietta knew she'd soon be staring death in the eye on an almost daily bases.

And suddenly, the entirely warming hug from Conner grew much hotter and she was _very _glad to be in the hug. At least she wouldn't be alone during the whole adventure, someone to fall back on. Sure, Marietta Moore was a very independent person…but even she needed help.

Sometimes.

**XXXXXX**

Tommy rubbed his jaw a moment as he watched the others begin to spar now. Kimberly sat in his lap, grinning and grinning broadly. She had been doing this for several hours now, ever since Tommy had gotten his ass utterly ass kicked. He glanced over at her and saw her grin wider. He could hear her teeth grind ever so gently together; she was using all her power to stifle her laugh. Tommy sighed lightly and leaned against Kimberly, nuzzling her back gently.

"You alright?" Kimberly asked with mock caring and turned slightly, her hand resting on his cheek lightly. "Poor Tommy, are you still in pain from the fight?"

Tommy sent her a menacing glare, but softened visibly as another wave of pain rushed through his body. He nuzzled her back gently. Kimberly grinned lightly, shifted on his lap and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Despite the fact she teased him nearly constantly, she knew Tommy still loved her. Though…even after all this time, they still needed to talk about The Letter and everything they'd been dong since then.

Tommy sensed the dispute within her and gave a curious glance. Kimberly sighed again, stood up and tugged on his hand, asking him to follow her. Raising a brow in confusion, Tommy shot a glance at his Rangers and shrugged. They returned it and watched as the two love birds disappeared through the archway to the right of them.

"So where do you think they're going?" Ethan whispered, watching as the two disappeared into the hall.

Trent gave an innocent shrug, clutching Kira's hand. "Probably to talk, I guess. Kimberly looked kind of…distressed."

Rocky took a sip of his smoothie and grinned widely. "I got $10 that says they come back all hot and sweat." He coughed lightly and looked down at the table as Kira shot him an icy glare. "Well…they will…" He muttered lightly and took another drink.

"What are you three eagerly chatting about?" Wes asked exasperatedly as he and Eric fell into the chair, both rubbing a towel over their sweaty bodies.

"Apparently, we're taking bets on whether or not Dr. O comes back all 'hot and sweaty' or not." Trent said dryly and sniffed as he clutched Kira's hand tightly. She glanced at him and their eyes met a moment. She saw…a twinkle in them, something she'd never seen before. She returned him a curious glance, arching a brow. He merely looked down to his smoothie and took a drink.

"Oh! I got twenty!" Eric added cheerfully and tossed the money down onto the table. "Those two never could keep their hands off each other; especially when they were in High School."

"Twenty? HA! I double that bet and say he doesn't! Kim looked rather serious when she walked out here, and If you know her as well as I do, then you'll know once she sets her mind on something, she isn't easily persuaded away." Wes said and took a sip of his own smoothie. "But I suppose the down side to that is that if anyone could persuade her, it would be Tommy." Wes added after a short pause, swirling the drink in his hand.

"We shall see." Trent sad as his thumb ran slowly along Kira's hand. He glanced over at Wes and leaned to his left a bit. "Double me up, as well – I say they come back hot and sweat as well." He whispered and grinned before Kira socked him rather hard on the arm.

**XXXXXX**

Kim stood on the office of the Juice Bar with Tommy sitting in the chair behind the desk. She was lost alone in her thoughts. She glanced at Tommy and saw his eyes settling on her. They were confused and anxious, yet she knew he would not say anything until she was ready. But would she be ready? Could she be ready? Kim had dodged this moment for nearly ten years and now she finally had to face it.

She finally had to face Tommy and his feelings as well as her own. How would he react, especially after he knew the entire story? He had accepted her so easily when they first met again but…would he now after she spilled her heart?

Kim sucked in a hard breath and glanced over at Tommy. He shifted now, sitting up a bit more in the chair. "We need to talk about The Letter and about us." Tommy raised his head a soft smile coming to his lips. Kim arched a brow, a bit unsettled by the look and suddenly she lost all words. Tommy noticed this and instead began the conversation.

He stood up, grinning widely and shook his head. "Don't speak, Kim, I already know what you're going to say." Tommy began, slowly making his way around the desk. "I don't care why you sent the letter or who you broke up with me for…" He paused a moment, lingering at the edge of the desk, gazing at her intently for a long moment. "What matters right now is the fact that you _are _here. In my heart of hearts of I've always wanted you back…I _never _stopped loving you."

Kim was taken back by the suddenness of it. In an instant, he had closed the gap between them, finding his hands cupping her pale cheeks gently. This wasn't happening…he was forgiving her _yet again_? She gazed into his eyes and saw…and saw _everything_. She saw love, she saw desire, she saw lust and she saw want. She saw everything that his heart desired. _"This…isn't happening…"_Kimberly whispered and swallowed hard.

"And I never will." Tommy added after the brief pause, his lips hovering over hers. A second later, he pulled back. He would not kiss her…not yet. He would not give her the pleasure for he had more to say. "The reasons for what you did are your own, beautiful, and I do not need to know them. All I needed to know was whether you still wanted me or not." One hand slipped behind her and forcefully pulled her into his chest. "After last week…I have my answer…"

Kimberly blinked and swallowed hard again, trying to wet her dry throat. Her eyes stung painfully but she blinked away the tears. She saw a momentary flash of pain his eyes as he gazed down at her. She knew that was her fault…for what she'd done to him so many years ago. She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a finger.

"It's not your fault for the pain I feel, Kimberly. That is no one fault but my own, and you need to understand that. I am the one who made the mistake, not you Kimberly. Ten years ago, when you sent that letter, it tore my heart to pieces—" He saw her wince but he continued. "—but I did not fight for you. I thought then that you never loved me…that everything we shared was all false, but when I saw you again, in my laboratory a week ago…I realized I was wrong." He leaned a bit closer to her, a wry grin returning to him. "This time…I am going to fight for you, Kimberly. This time, I am _never _going to let go." And before she could even muster a reply, he leaned in and kissed her hard.

She gasped, the suddenness of it freezing her to the bone, but Tommy did not relent. Both hands gripped her waist now as he pushed back against the desk. Kimberly closed her eyes, let out a breath and swung her arms around him. No more words needed to be said…he loved her and that was all she needed. Inwardly, Kimberly smiled, truly happy for the first time in ten years.

"_God how I love him…" _She though and pushed him to the floor…

**XXXXXX**

Conner clutched Marietta's hand tightly, drawing a bit closer and the nights wind nipped at their bodies. They sat on the bench outside of the Juice Bar, staring at the starry night. Marietta sighed contently, letting her head fall onto Conner's shoulder and nuzzled it gently. He looked down at her, grinning as a hand raised, stroking her cheek gently.

"Do you like it here?" He asked, arching a brow. "I know you were rather hesitant to come with us, much less even be _around _us."

"Yeah…I do." She answered, looking up at him with a grin. "You aren't all that bad…except Tommy. He's a bit…arrogant." Marietta scrunched her nose. "For someone who's supposed to be so good, he didn't exactly last that long in our fight."

"If you haven't noticed, _none _of us lasted very long. It doesn't help it was four guys going against one woman, and we weren't exactly thinking right…" Conner said and frowned. "We were going up against a girl after all…"

"_Excuse _me?" Conner winced at the sound of her voice. "Oh, so you all held back because I'm a girl, huh? You all pulled your punches because you were afraid to hurt me, hm? Well you know what, I certainly didn't pull mine!"

"I noticed…" Conner muttered, rubbing his throbbing jaw. He winced and pulled back as she raised her fist again.

"Ohhh….MEN! And this is why I never dated!" She hissed and stomped off.

Before she could get too far away, a distant scream echoed from down the street and both Rangers looked up. Another scream came and was soon drowned out by a far to familiar roar. Pale faced, Conner glanced back at Marietta and met her gaze. She swallowed hard, glancing to street again as several more screams came and were soon cut off by another roar.

"We have to help them!" Conner snarled and was instantly on his feet. He drew his arm up to reveal his morpher and slowly, Marietta did the same. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder, Full Power!" Marietta hissed and tapped the red button. Two flashes of golden-red light illuminated the darkness and soon the rangers vanished in a blur…

**XXXXXX**

The boy let out another scream as they began to back away, the mighty beast lingering over them with a hiss. It looked much like a Minotaur covered in shiny silver armour and a sword that was a curved Nodachi. It was perfectly wounded with a keen edge and nearly foot in width. Hot breath expelled from the beasts nostrils as it took another step and lashed out with its sword but the children managed to scurry back enough to dodge it.

"HELP!!" They screamed and struggled to their feet but the Minotaur s roared and a painful gust of wind expelled from its mouth and shoved the boys back to the ground. "SOMEONE, HELP!!"

Before the Minotaur could take another step, a flash of gold crashed against its chest and exploded, sending it flying backwards. The boys looked up to see two Power Rangers standing at the end of the alley. But they looked much different the ones they had grown up to worship. But at that moment, neither cared for they were thankful that _someone _had come to rescue them. The Red One waved to them and pointed down the road. They nodded hard and dashed off quickly, leaving them to deal with the beast.

"Who the hell are you?" Conner snarled, narrowing his eyes and clenched his fists. Beside him, Marietta shifted, raised her hand and summoned the staff to her hand again. With a flash of golden light, it vanished once more.

"Blasted Power Rangers…" The Minotaur growled as fire spilled from its mouth. Slowly, the Great Beast pushed itself up and raised the Nodachi. "You shall taste the blade of _Naite_, Power Rangers, and at the hands Minorus you shall perish." Its lips curled into a half-grin, half-snarl, revealing a row of sharp, blood marred teeth. Without another word Minorus surged forth and let his blade fall.

Conner and Marietta split apart with a burst of super speed and slipped behind the beast, but apparently it had expected that as Conner found a vicious fist flinging him backwards into a wall. Marietta moved to attack, but Minorus spun and cut her hard with its pair of sharp, curved horns. Sparks sprayed from the wound and she staggered backwards, clutching at her throbbing chest, but Conner leaped over head, staff raised. Minorus slashed again but Conner parried it wide and thrust his staff home but the Beast side-stepped and let Conner fall to the ground instead.

It whirled around to find a trio of punches crack against is armour and Marietta pivoted hard, unleashing a crushing wheel kick that sent Minorus spinning through the air and crashing into the ground as well. Instantly, Conner was on his feet again and snarled, whirling around, twisting the staff through his hands. To their surprise, and horror, the Minotaur simply…fell through the ground, leaving behind…

"Black ash." Conner hissed and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" She asked, looking up at Conner, worry in her eyes.

"It's bad…" Conner answered sternly and scowled hard. "When all of Raizerus' demons usually died or teleported, they left behind Black Ash, unless Raizerus himself teleported them." He looked up Marietta and even beneath her mask he could read the fear on her face. "He's back."

And for Conner, as he looked down at the ash, he realized that their vacation was now over…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Okay, quick tidbit of info. Naite means Deadly Hand. Well, the actual translation (well, by the translator I used anyway) is Dead Hand, but I added the –ly. So yeah, do enjoy!_


	24. A Dino Movement

Anton Mercer stepped out of his limo, inhaled powerfully, and looked up at his stark white mansion with a satisfied smile. At the door to greet him was Elsa Randall, the Principle of Reefside High School, his soon to be wife and Trent's step mother. Anton grinned lightly and pulled his briefcase out as well and bound up the stairs. Randall fell into Anton's arms, eager to greet him with a welcome home hug. Anton returned it just as eagerly.

"Hello Anton." Randall whispered and pulled back, leaning up to peck him on the lips. "How was work?"

"Stressful as usual." Anton grinned and wrapped an arm around Randall's shoulder as they walked back towards the door. "So have you heard anything from Trent or Tommy yet?"

"I got a call from Trent earlier this morning. He said they made it to Angel Grove safely and that everything is fine." She said as they walked into the foyer of the mansion. "Trent says Tommy and Kimberly have made up."

Anton arched a brow, looking mildly surprised. "Trent mentioned that Ms. Hart came back to town." He said, leading his fiancée into the living room. Absently, he threw his briefcase into the chair beside the door. "I guess after her stint as the Evil Pink Ranger, I suppose that pulled her and Tommy a bit closer."

"Who is Kimberly anyway?" Randall asked, arching a brow. "I've heard Tommy mention her a few times, but he never really explained who she was."

Anton took a deep breath and waved to the couch. Randall took a seat as he turned to get them some drinks. "Kimberly Hart was the Original Pink Ranger of Earth." He said, tipping the Brandy into a pair of crystal glasses. "She was Tommy's first girlfriend, and about ten years ago, after she left for the Pan Global Gymnastics Tournament in Florida, she broke up with him. The Rangers have come to dub this 'The Letter' because, well…she sent him a break-up letter." He turned to her and held out the drink. "Kind of crude if you ask me."

"Is that it?" She asked, accepting the drink with a nod.

"Well…no. After The Letter, Tommy was severely depressed; so much so, he wasn't able to lead the team right. This was during his stint as Zeo Ranger V, by the way." Randall nodded and Anton took a drink before he continued. "So, the Rangers tried to cheer him up, but I don't think it really worked. He became significantly more happier after their little vacation, but…I don't think he ever got over her." He shrugged absently, staring a picture of himself and Trent. "The others said that even after he _got over _his break up, he was never the same cheerful Tommy." Another shrug and another drink followed his pause. "I don't really know though. I've met few of the Rangers and never took much interest in Tommy's love life."

Randall arched a brow and then grinned wryly. "Took no interest in his love life, hm? Yet you seem to know why Tommy was depressed and who his first true love was. Wouldn't you say that's taking an interest, dear?"

Anton coughed and cleared his throat. "Details, my love, details. Anyway, Tommy was really depressed one day while he was at work and I asked him about it. He explained the basics of it and afterwards I decided to track down some old friends of his." He glanced at Randall, seeing her brow arched and her eyes questioning. "Some of his high school buddies; yeah know, Jason and Trini Scott, Billy Cranston and Adam Park."

"They are other Power Rangers, I assume?" Randall said, taking the first sip of her own drink.

"Yes. Jason, Trini and Billy were the first Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers respectively, while Adam was the second Black Ranger. During that time, however, Jason hadn't come into the picture yet, but he eventually became Zeo Ranger VI, the Gold Ranger, and Adam was Zeo Ranger IV, the Green Ranger." Anton answered, taking a seat beside her. "I didn't know they were Power Rangers at the time, but I had assumed they were, considering they were the only true friends Tommy actually had during High School."

"I'm surprised you didn't try to contact Kimberly herself." Randall teased, bringing the glass to her lips, but she saw the frown on Anton's face and paused. "Don't tell me you did?" She added after a moment of studying.

Anton winced and nodded. "Yeah, didn't go to well though." He said, rubbing his cheek. "Apparently I bothered her on the wrong day or something because the next thing I know I'm on the ground, eating dirt with the most painful headache I've ever experienced. She hit me pretty damn hard and I was lucky she didn't have her powers."

"I'd say." Randall countered and rolled her eyes, shaking her hand. "What possessed you to actually go speak with her?"

Anton shrugged. "Out of concern for Tommy, I guess. I couldn't stand to see him so depressed and I tried to help him…but err…well, I've learned _not _to interfere with a Rangers love life. They get pretty defensive." He winced again. "Speaking of which, you might want to give some space between you, Trent and Kira. When I caught them err…" Anton blushed furiously and merely took another drink of his brandy. "Well…let's just say I thought he'd gone evil White Ranger again."

Randall looked stunned and disgusted at the same time, thinking about Trent doing something like _that_. She shuttered a moment and took a much larger gulp of the brandy then she'd intended. "Another love lives you've tried interfere in that you haven't told me about?" She said mock-threateningly.

Anton grinned and shook his head. "Other then hours, no." He raised the brandy to take another drink, but a loud roar suddenly shook the house. In an instant, Anton was on his feet, pulling Randall behind him. The roar echoed through the house once more and it was soon followed by a thunderous crack. "What the hell?" Anton hissed, looking around the foyer and to the stairs. Another crack shook the ceiling above them and Anton stepped back, pushing Randall towards the double doors that lead out to the pool yard.

"Randall, get out side! I'll try and stall the beast as long as I can!" Anton hissed and pushed her back out the door, slammed it shut and locked it before she could protest. Another roar echoed through the house and Anton realized exactly where the beast was. He – it – was standing in the foyer now and it would only be a matter of seconds before it was upon Anton.

So Anton took one second to assess the situation. Anton knew he was not a fighter but he was _not _weak by any means. Sure, Anton was your average, pathetic human being and didn't have quite as extensive knowledge base of Martial Arts as his son did, but he was by no means defenseless. Okay, so where exactly was Anton going to lure the beast? He couldn't lead the thing outside…there was no Power Rangers to save the day. So…that meant Anton had to someone defeat the monstrosity here and now without getting himself killed.

Anton let out a breath and knew what he had to do.

Glancing to his left and scooped up the sword that hung on his wall. He weighed the weapon itself for a second. It was definitely a crude weapon, but at this moment in time, anyone would probably work. Deep down, he truly hoped it would be enough to defeat the beast. And he hoped his swords skills were still up to snuff. When the beast entered the room, Anton swallowed hard, seeing the sword it was using.

A Nodachi vs. A Broadsword. Anton cursed himself, gave a last fleeting look over his shoulder at Elsa and then threw himself at the beast. Blade met blade for a split second and the force sent Anton staggering backwards. Before he could even right himself, the beast was upon, the massive sword swung high over his head. Unfortunately, it was a rather stupid move. As high as the ceilings were – a good eleven feet, at least – the blade managed to lodge itself into the cement ceiling. Anton used the distraction to his advantage and lurched forward and stabbed the blade into the Minotaur's gut. It let out a cry of rage, swung its hand down and swatted Anton halfway across the room.

Thankfully, he came to land in the chair, but it tipped over and spilled him onto the floor. Instantly, he pushed himself up, pulled down an Ancient Samurai sword from the wall and quickly rushed towards the exit. The Minotaur roared, yanked hard at his blade and ripped it from the ceiling, pulling down a large chunk of it, but his sights were set firmly upon Anton as he dashed through the door. Minorus let out another roar and charged forward, swiping his blade wide but Anton rolled forward just in time as the sword cleaved through the stair railing.

Instantly on his feet, Anton spun around and slashed Minorus hard across the face and it staggered back, clutching at its face. Taking the momentary pause to his advantage, Anton bound up the stairs and pulled down another Samurai Sword along the way. In a matter of seconds, Minorus had closed the distance and Anton was forced to fight again. The massive Nodachi surged forward and Anton jerked to the side, stabbing the beast hard into the leg before dropping the other along its face. Another pained roar shook the house and Anton quickly dashed up the last half of the steps and rushed towards his room.

Call him crazy, but he had an idea. The Isle Lab was definitely destroyed, but a lot of it still remained intact. If Anton could at least lure it to the Isle Laboratory, he could manage to trap the beast there and possibly even get out before he completely disabled the Inviso portals – though, that was a long shot, really. He swallowed hard, scanning the halls in a flash and dashed towards his room. He vaguely heard the thunderous foot steps behind him, but he reached the door just as the massive Nodachi sliced through the walls behind him. Stepping back, he panted hard as the Minotaur smashed through the wall, panting hard. Anton grinned and turned, reaching out to his desk and the green portal sucked not only him up, but the lunging Minotaur as well…

**XXXXXX**

Anton groaned hard as he smashed hard against the cold, cement for but quickly scrambled forward and grasped the Katanas as the Minotaur soon followed him out. Unfortunately, the great beast seemed to be expecting this and was able to right his course as they were pushed out and Anton found himself diverting the massive Nodachi with a burst of strength. Unfortunately, the strike shoved him off balance as well and Anton retreated backwards, slapping away another shot, but he felt the vibration of the blade run through his arm, but that did not deter him. Minorus swung again but Anton ducked and the blade instead crashed into the wall, denting the metal inwards.

"_The Control Room, Anton, go now!" _He snarled mentally, trying desperately to urge himself off. He leaped over a pile of rubble and bolted down the hallway, desperate to remember the layout of the base. It had been nearly a year since he'd last been her and it'd become quite foggy. Well…not quite _that _foggy. He rushed down the hall to the left and ducked in through the broken metal doors. He paused a moment, eyes widening. The place wasn't as totaled as he'd expected. After the Dino Rangers had defeated his demon side, Mesogog, Anton never came back to actually check out the base.

With a few months worth of work, he could actually have the place up and running again…

He cut himself off abruptly, leaped over another pile of rubble and ran to the control panel. He tapped a few keys and heard a hum in the distance. The energy levels on the computer began a rapid tick upwards, but not quick enough for him. The distant cracks and booms were getting louder and it would only be a few minutes before Minorus found him… Anton cursed silently, wishing the doors actually did work. At least then he'd be able to hold off the Mino beast another minute or so. He tapped the control panel, watching the energy levels rise again and just as it reached sufficient levels, he heard the wall behind him shatter.

Spinning around a split second later, Minorus heaved a chunk of cement and he jerked hard to the left as the rock smashed against the wall and shattered. _"Fuck! Fuck, what are you going to do n-" _He spotted the drill-esc machine in the middle of the room and a thought came to him. If he could some how just…stun Minorus for a minute, he could active the machine and _drain the life from it_. It was a long shot, but a doable plan. There was no way he would be able to stun the beast long enough to access the security system and set the Inviso-Portals to shut down after a certain amount of time.

Anton rolled to his feet and just in time as well because he thrust blades up and blocked the cleaving strike. The force sent him staggering backwards, but he jumped back, parrying another strike and stabbed Minorus hard in the face. And that…seemed to work. It stunned the great beast, but it was only for a few seconds. Eyes flickering over its shoulder, he saw the seat was only a few meters away and Anton stabbed twice again, cutting through its cheek and opening a deep gash over its eye. Another stab, another step, another gash. Minorus roared and managed to block one blade but Anton stabbed twice with the other, cutting by eyes this time. It screamed and flailed its arms widely, trying to swat at Anton, but he weaved the blades expertly – almost as if he'd done this hundreds of times before – and slipped both blades under his arms and cut his face again.

That was it! Anton surged forward again and shoved Minorus into the chair and buried both blades deep into the beasts body. It roared to the Heavens, squirming in the chair, desperate to get up, but Anton had positioned the blades where its massive arms could not reach. Rushing over to the control panels, he typed furiously at it; running through the protocols, bypassing the security defense measures and finally activated the weapon. Glancing back at the beast, Anton couldn't help but grin. "Goodbye, Beastie." He threw his head back in laughter and pressed the button…

…and the room lit up with a bright flash of light. An explosion rocked the building and a shockwave sent Anton flying into the wall as the fire consumed his body….

**XXXXXX**

Anton wasn't exactly sure how long he was out, but it couldn't be long. The fire had barely spread through the room and Minorus was finally able to remove the blades from its body. He shook his head lightly and raised a hand to it…but the pain suddenly went away. He stared at his hand, seeing it almost begin to vibrate. He flexed it twice and then looked again – the shaking had stopped. Moving to stand up, he suddenly found himself on his feet in near record time – less then a second. A gasp escaped his lips and it sounded like a scream. It didn't affect Anton, but it definitely harmed Minorus. It let out a roar and one hand went to its head as he rolled in the chair. Looking down at his hands, he stared wide eyed at them. What the hell had just happened? He looked up to the computer and took a step towards it, but he found himself in front of it in a half-second. He came to a sudden halt and nearly fell over, but he reached out to the control panel for support. It nearly shattered under his grip.

"_S-Super Strength? Super speed? Super…voice?" _Anton stood up slowly, now wanting to break his back with a freak burst of speed. He looked down at the control panel and found it flashing in big red letters _"Assimilation Complete."_ Hesitantly, Anton pressed two keys and the monitor flickered again. Part of him wanted to throw up and the other wanted to leap and holler. _"I've absorbed…their powers?"_ The screen flashed again and several blue prints appeared: Blue Prints of the five Dino Gems. The freak explosion had some how bonded the energy he'd siphoned from the gem _to his body_.

Anton Mercer is a Power Ranger in every sense of the word. He had absorbed the Dino Gems power, and he had acquired their abilities. Not only did he get the enhanced healing factor, but it also seemed he gained the protection powers as well. A grin spread across his lips, but this was not one Anton Mercer was accustomed to. No, this one was wry and sinister…one that Mesogog always wore.

Turning to Minorus, this battle suddenly became much, much more winnable…

Minorus finally stood up and threw the swords to the ground, shattering them. Normally, Anton would have been worried, considering they _were _his only weapon, but right now, he just didn't give a damn. He raised his hand arrogantly, slipped a hand into his Armani suit and merely beckoned with the other. Minorus blinked and tilted its head in confused. What the hell was this little man trying to prove? He was ten times his size and nearly double his height!

"Fine, if you won't come to me, I'll go to you." Anton hissed and in a split second he'd closed the distance on them. Minorus let out a roar as Anton buried a steel-hardened fist into his gut at a near fraction of Lightspeed. The force lifted Minorus off the ground and Anton spun hard, slapping the beast across the jaw, nearly ripping it off. He could definitely hear some sinew and bone both tearing and crack. Another malicious grin and Anton attacked again, throwing a trio of punches into the beasts chest before a palm strike sent it flying backwards and through the wall.

"_This…is power." _Anton thought and raised his hand, squeezing it shut. _"This was why Mesogog craved the Gems so much. If this was only a fourth of its energy…I'd kill to see what the rest would be like."_ He looked past his hand to Minorus rising again and Anton surged forward, jamming a fist deep into the beasts body, nearly ripping through it. Another punch and this tie Anton did break the beasts jaw; only thin skin was holding it on. So, Anton did the only thing he could: sent a right hook at its face and tore it completely off.

No roar came because he had no life to do it. Minorus looked down to see Anton's hand protruding through his chest. As the last fleeting second of his life vanished, Anton truly couldn't help but grin…

Mesogog was dead. In his stead…Anton Mercer had returned.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N:_ _OH! What's this? Anton Mercer acquires some powers of his own? throws head back in laughter Okay, I'm evil, I know it. Anyway, what did you think of the Chapter? This chapter starts a _long, long _story arch._


	25. A Ranger Reunion

Tommy was almost certain he was going to get mocked. He shifted nervously as he sat in the row of seats along the wall as he stared at the other empty seats. Only he, Kimberly and the Dino Rangers had arrived. They were off wandering the Juice Bar, looking for things to do until the ceremony started. A menacing snarl curled along Tommy's lips as he thought about the ceremony. On one hand, Tommy wanted to punch Jason in the mouth for tricking everyone into this, but on the other he wanted to run up to Jason and just hug him.

The ceremony was a Ranger tradition. It was used to welcome new Rangers to the group and allow them to meet their predecessors. At first, Tommy had been distinctly happy with the idea, but once the Ninja Storm Rangers came around…well, he'd become increasingly wary of it since then. See, unlike the past ceremony's, Jason thought it would be just awesome to have it for the Ninja Rangers while Lothor was _still running loose!_ Needless to say, the ceremony did _not _end well. In fact, Tommy and the other Zeo Rangers had been forced to morph and help fend off Lothor as well. Needless to say, it had not been a very fun time at all…

And now Jason did it again! Granted there was currently no evil on Earth, considering Hayden had selflessly sacrificed himself in order to destroy Raizerus, but that still didn't mean a new evil could suddenly come and take his place. Tommy let out a sigh and looked over at Kimberly who sat next to him. He reached over, took her hand in his hand gave it a gently squeeze. Their eyes met for a moment and Kimberly smiled, leaning against him.

"Everything will be alright, Tommy." Kimberly whispered, nuzzling his shoulder. "Don't get to anxious. I don't think anything's going to happen this time around. Raizerus is dead and we have Anton monitoring for reports on any new activity. She said she'd inform us if anything with awry and nothing has. So calm down, handsome." She whispered and leaned over, pecking him on the lips. "Alright?"

Tommy sighed and nodded. "Yes, I guess." He sighed and looked down at the floor a moment. "Yeah know…I wonder where Conner and Marietta went to last night?" He looked up to see them come walking back into the Juice Bar, supplies in hand. They walked around the counter and began to stock it. "They left in rather high sprits and then they come back all sweaty and…wait…" Realization dawned on Tommy. "You don't think they…?"

"Young love, handsome." Kimberly grinned and kissed him teasingly. "Even if they did, its none of our business."

Tommy whimpered and looked over at the two. He shuttered involuntarily and clutched his head tightly. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look at him the same." He cried and leaned forward, shaking his head. Kimberly giggled and leaned over to him, her head resting on the back of his shoulder as she wrapped both arms around him.

"Oh, lighten up Tommy. Even if Conner did something, I don't think he'd be stupid about it. Besides, you remember how Conner looked at her. It was so cute…" She grinned and kissed the back of his neck, making him shutter again. "It was like us in High School…and you wonder how Jason and the others felt when _we _did that. I mean…we came back all hot and sweaty a few times from our 'walks', no?" Kimberly teased, poking his side lightly as he jumped.

"Yeah, but that was us!" He protested with a whimper and looked over at her. "Conner was and Marietta is my student!" He shuttered hard again as another painful mental image flashed before his eyes. "That's just wrong…I'm never going to look at them the same." He whimpered hard again and tried to hide himself from view. Kimberly just giggled again, kissed him on the neck once more and leaned against him to rest her head.

Across the room, Trent and Kira walked into the room hand-in-hand. Trent was decked out in a white Armani tuxedo with a yellow tie and Kira wore a long, strapless yellow dress that fit her figure almost perfectly. In fact, all the Dino Rangers were dressed rather well, considering the occasion. Tommy was decked out in a black Armani with a pink tie – which got many laughs from his students and girlfriend, even after he explained what it stood for – while Ethan and Conner donned blue and red tuxes respectively. Like Tommy and Trent, Conner wore a mismatched golden tie. Marietta, of course, refused to acknowledge the fact they were together, even after such little time of knowing each other, but she couldn't hide the red sapphire earrings she wore.

"Hey Conner." Trent whispered and the two sat down at the counter, glancing in their teachers direction. He looked like he was crying. "What's wrong with Dr. O? He looks like he wants to cry or something…"

Conner shrugged, glancing his way as well. "I don't know, really. He kind looks over this way once in a while and just…shutters. Hey Dr. O!" Conner shouted and waved as Tommy looked up. A second later, their mentor shuttered and hide his face. "See?" He grinned and turned back to the blender to finish cleaning it.

"So, are you two finally willing to admit you're an item?" Kira teased, glancing between the two as she leaned against Trent.

"Yes." Conner said but Marietta interjected with a firm no and the two looked each other. Conner merely blushed and just went back to the blender as Marietta began to clean the glasses. Neither Trent nor Kira could contain their laughter. The sight of their two friends trying to dodge around the whole topic had become a great source of amusement for all the Rangers; past and present.

"Oh come now, you have to admit it." Kira grinned, leaning forward on the counter. "After coming back all sweaty and red in the face last night, you're going to have a _very _hard time disproving that you two really aren't together." She said stated in a very matter-of-fact kind of tone.

Conner and Marietta exchanged quick glances and their blushes immediately died away. This did not go unnoticed and Trent arched a brow. "Is something wrong?" He asked, glancing between the two. "You both look like you've suddenly seen a ghost."

Conner winced a moment and then sighed. He met Marietta's gaze, his eyes searching for permission. After a moment, she merely shrugged and turned around to stock the glasses. Conner sighed again and turned to lean on the counter. "Look, you can't tell Dr. O yet because I don't want him to suddenly start freaking out even worse then he already is…but that's not what we did last night."

Trent grinned and arched a brow. "Oh, just foreplay then, eh? OW!" He winced hard as Kira socked him hard in the arm.

"No. We fought a Monster." Conner answered dryly and the two rangers stared at him, bewilderment shinning in their eyes. Conner glanced at Dr. O, seeing he was still mortified by the very thought of his students having sex and leaned a bit closer to Trent and Kira. "Look, when we beat him, the beast vanished into black ash. How many bad guys have we fought that turn into ash when we destroy them?"

Trent and Kira exchanged glances and swallowed hard. "So do you think its Raizerus again?" Kira whispered, glancing at Dr. O as well. "Are you sure it was ash you saw?"

"Yeah." Marietta answered, turning to them now as well. "Unmistakable, though I don't think we beat it." Everyone turned to stare at her. "We barely even hurt and I'm fairly sure a barrage of lame punches and kicks would have stopped the thing. That minotaur was monstrous and it would have taken the whole team to destroy that thing."

"Minotaur?" Everyone asked in union, arching a brow.

"Yeah, don't know much about them though. All I know is a Minotaur is a mythological bull creature and stands like a human; on two legs rather then four, like a centaur. Because they are a bull, they possess enhanced strength and are quite quick, despite their size." She said and shrugged a moment. "We definitely didn't kill it, unless the thing was just a straggler of Raizerus' reign and had little power left, but I doubt it. If that was the case, my first shot should have killed it."

All four sighed and a feeling of dread settled upon them. If Raizerus was indeed back, why was he taking his sweet old time in trying to attack them? Or did he have another scheme he was trying to put into effect and he had sent the monsters as a sort of distraction? Trent swallowed hard, glancing up at everyone and instinctively pulled Kira closer. Kira wrapped her arms tighter around Trent and laid her head down to rest, sighing lightly.

"So what are we going to do?" Trent asked shooting a glance over at Dr. O. He was busy talking to Kimberly now, staring at the floor. He looked utterly traumatized.

"There isn't much we can do right now. If Raizerus has returned, then we have to wait until we get back to Reefside. We'll keep this from Dr. O until we get back to Reefside and deal with it then." Conner explained, glancing Tommy's way as well. In a way, he kind of felt utterly sorry for his mentor. He wasn't sure why he looked so horrible – and kept giving him frightened glances – and he pitied him because he just couldn't seem to get a rest from evil.

"How long are we going to be in Angel Grove for?" Marietta asked, leaning against the counter now as well.

"Not long, I don't think. We're just here for the ceremony and a day afterwards to introduce ourselves to the others and we're leaving." Conner answered and glanced at her with an arched brow. "Why?

"I think we should tell him after the ceremony. The sooner the better because that way we can come up with a plan in order to do something the moment we get home." Marietta suggested, looking up at Conner and then to the others. "Besides, if what Conner told me about Dr. O and when we w—" She caught herself before saying something rather incriminating and blushed scarlet. "What he told is true, then I'd rather not face his temper anymore then I have. Besides, I don't want to half to knock his ass out again. I've already given one Power Ranger a concussion, I don't want to give him one too."

Everyone grinned at that. Marietta was a true fighter and not one really to be messed with. Her skills rivaled nearly everyone in the ranger core and perhaps even excelled beyond Tommy. Now, whether Tommy had truly gone full out on her last night was meant to be seen, however, and he if hadn't, it's a wonder how long she'd last. On either side, however, Marietta was a very powerful fighter and her fighting style was very unusual. Only a few of the Rangers actually used Ninjutsu. Tommy had been familiar with it, but he'd always stuck with his own style. The other Ninja Rangers – including Ninja Storm – would perhaps be able to analyze her fighting style and find the weaknesses to it, but that was a great, great big if.

"Hey!" Tommy's hand slammed against the counter and everyone jumped to the ceiling, having fallen into a revere. He looked around them suspiciously, seeing their faces had gone red and they looked rather nervous. "Spill it." Tommy hissed and narrowed his eyes. "I know you two are hiding something. You were having a little hush-hush conversation over here and Kim said you kept glancing in my direction. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing Dr. O." Four children said together and immediately went silent.

"Conner. Talk. Now." Tommy growled threateningly. Surprisingly, Conner just swallowed and shook his head slowly. "Trent, Kira, Marietta?" Everyone else shook their heads and gave him a remorseful look as well. Tommy growled and raised himself to full height. "Alright, do I need to beat it you senseless to get it out of you?"

Everyone – minus Marietta – went absolutely pale. Tommy held back the grin and looked harshly upon them, his eyes scanning the pathetic group before them. Everyone – minus Marietta – let out a long sigh. Apparently, it seemed that none of them were going to break. When he reached out for Conner, he let out a petrified shriek and jumped backwards.

"Yikes! Alright, we'll tell you!" Conner cried and staggered back into the counter. Tommy grinned and nodded. "We fought a monster yesterday in Downtown Angel Grove." All color left Tommy's face and his eyes went as wide as saucers. "It was a giant minotaur with a huge blade. We tried to fight the thing but Marietta thinks it teleported rather then being destroyed." He looked over at her apologetically and back to Tommy. "We think Raizerus is back as well, because of what we saw. Whether he died or just teleported, he vanished in black ash…"

Conner left it hanging there and silence once again fell over the group. Tommy staggered a moment but he slipped down into a chair beside Kira. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost; his face pale white and he seemed to be in a state of catatonic shock. Conner winced, wondering if he just killed his mentor. Glancing over at Marietta, she just gave an innocent shrug and looked away. Trent and Kira did the same thing, but she scoot a little closer to Trent, nearly in his arms completely.

"Well…this changes things." Tommy said and leaned forward, hands clutched in front of him. Kimberly sat down beside him now as well, a hand resting on his back. "These two ran into a monster last night and they think it was sent by Raizerus." Kimberly looked up at them, looking just as shocked as Tommy was. Conner and Marietta gave her an apologetic nod before looking away guiltily.

"Well…there really isn't much we can do." Kimberly whispered, rubbing Tommy's back a bit quicker. "The only thing we can do is sit through the ceremony, hope nothing happens, and get back to Reefside as quickly as possible." Everyone nodded at her words and Kim gazed down at Tommy a moment. Just then everyone else arrived, all dressed in their respected colored tuxes or dresses. "Tommy, they're here."

He let out a sigh, nodded and stood up. "Alright, come on. Lets get this over with." He pushed himself off the chair, glanced around the rangers before him and they all nodded. All they needed to do now is find Ethan…and he could only be at one place…

"YES!" His voice echoed through the room as the sound of a pinball machine went wild…

**XXXXXX**

Anton Mercer stepped through the Inviso-Portal and gave his Armani a nice tug to adjust it. He looked at the damage to his home and frowned a moment. The chase Minorus had provided did more damage then he truly expected. Most of these walls were made of solid marble or cement and were quite expensive, but considering the situation he'd been put in, he couldn't complain about it. A house was fixable, your life was not.

He could hear sobbing in the distance and Anton remembered what he did to Randall. He gathered himself once more and with a burst of speed, he was down the hall, leaping over the railing and standing n the archway. Elsa sat on the couch, head in her hands as she cried over the broadsword that was jammed into the table before her.

"Elsa." Anton whispered and she looked back, eyes wide.

"Oh, Anton!" She cried and threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Anton…I thought you were dead…" She cried hard against his chest, nuzzling it hard as he hugged her close. "God, you selfish bastard, don't do that again!" She beat his chest hard but he reached up and clutched her wrist gently, bringing her palm to his lips. She sighed lightly and clutched his shoulders tightly. "Don't…don't do that again…" She sobbed hard against his chest.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, tucking her a bit close, gazing down at the floor. "Are you alright, honey?"

"No, I'm not alright! How could you just shove me out side, lock me out and leave me?!" She cried and beat his chest again, though he didn't feel it. "Where did you go anyway?! You've been gone for nearly a half-hour! I searched the entire house for you!"

"I took him to Mesogog's old laboratory." He answered and nuzzled her cheek lightly, letting out a sigh. "I've got something I need to tell you."

"What?" She whispered, looking up at him again, her eyes tear strained.

"…during the fight with the beast, there was an explosion. Some how, the lingering energies of the Dino Gem's from their last fight with Mesogog some how infused with my body." He held up a hand as it shimmered a bright blue a moment. Elsa gasped, one hand covering her mouth as the other touched his skin. It felt…scaly and cold, but hard as…steel? Anton shook it and the feeling vanished, replaced with his normal skin. "I don't know how long it's going to last or what it'll even do to me…but it saved my life."

Elsa looked up at Anton a moment, her eyes searching his and she found…a look of relief and fright? He was relieved because the powers had saved his life but frightened because of his time as Mesogog. Would the sudden acquisition of new powers force him back into Mesogog, or drive him into making another Super Soldier serum? His smile relieved her of those fears as he drew her hand to another kiss.

"The lab, surprisingly is still in good condition and I decided to give this Super Speed a test. I cleaned the entire place up in less then five minutes." Anton said and grinned, looking down at Elsa's wide eyes. "Don't worry, I don't plan on trying to revive Mesogog. I'm thinking of turning the old lab into a place where I can do my studying on a much larger level."

"Are you going to tell Tommy about what happened? If you were attacked by a monster, he needs to know that something's up." Elsa whispered, looking down at his hand again before locking gazes with him again.

"Yes, I do." Anton answered and walked towards his Drink Stand. The door had been torn off but most of the drinks were unharmed. "If the world is threatened again, Tommy needs to know about it. I also plan to let him know what happened to me. I don't have the technology here nor in the lab to run the proper tests on myself. The others might be able to help." He poured himself another glass of brandy and sighed hard. "Do you think you can give Tommy a call for me?"

Elsa nodded and turned to make the call, leaving Anton alone with his thoughts. He stared at the wall in front of him for a long, long time. Only one question remained on his mind: what was going to happen to him now that he absorbed these powers? Was he going to die because of the exposure to the power? It was a possibility, considering there was no host for the powers to act through. They were very wild and untamed and Anton wasn't entirely sure he could control the powers _without _the gems. But then again, even if he had the gems, would they do much good? These powers were bonded to his DNA through a forceful way rather then power choosing him.

He let out a sigh, gazing down at the silver pan sitting on the small case. With this powers, what would Tommy and the others do? Would they even help him and instead automatically think that the would revert to Mesogog? _Would _he revert to Mesogog? There were too many unknown questions; too many variables in so many equations. Could the experiments to remove his powers force what little Mesogog DNA remained in him activate or would it kill him out right? Would it even work at all?

There were far to many questions, far too many equations and far too much "what ifs" to even do an experimentation. He frowned a moment and slipped a hand in his pocket. So, Anton Mercer did the only option he had left: He decided to keep the powers, no matter what the cost.

**XXXXXX**

Far out into the reaches of space was a planet known as Eltar. It was a highly technologically advanced planet and was the home to a certain person known as Zordon. Though he is long gone – died when Andros destroyed his tube so many years ago – but his legacy lived on at his home planet. There, he was worshiped as the man who stopped evil; the only man who possessed the power to annihilate all evil in the universe. For this, the planet would forever be written into the history of the Power Ranger Legacy.

But it was about to gain another chapter in its long, illustrious history: Its Final Chapter.

The fireball was small at first, but in a matter of seconds that fireball grew to the size of a state, then to the size of a continent, then to half the planets itself. With a mighty bang, the fire spread across the surface of Eltar a flash of light brighter and hotter then the sun itself ripped through space, destroying the many moons around it. A single, tiny object – that really wasn't tiny at all when compared to Earth – ripped through the explosion and tore out into the farthest reaches of space.

The dieing screams of Eltar never left the mouths of the trillions of victims and the fire was seen by no one on any other planet. On this fateful day, the Legend of Zordon perished and from the ashes a new evil was born…

Emperor Kraken is coming…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Shits pants :P Don't you just love sour endings? If you haven't figured it out, Kraken's an Eltarian. Not that it's a big give away; why else would he be on the planet after all?_


	26. Emperor Kraken

The rangers had wanted to stay at Angel Grove longer, but Tommy had force them to return in case if Reefside was to be attacked next. They had bid their friends goodbye, vowed to return another day and left. They had stayed for the ceremony but Tommy hadn't given the speech he intended, for he was far to shell-shocked and dumbstruck to even make a half-hearted attempt at one. Plus, he was still mildly angry with the other Rangers that they had planned on keeping the information from him for _another three days!_ Oh how he had wanted to ring Conner's neck the moment he said that.

"Tommy…" Kimberly's heart-shattering voice echoed through the house and Tommy paused instantly, looking back at her. "…Slow down, Handsome. You're moving a hundred miles an hour and jumping at shadows." She walked up behind him, placing a soft hand on his back. "Nothings happened here yet, so far as we know, and if something _had _happened, then I'm sure Anton would have called us by now."

"Even if he did it wouldn't have mattered." He frowned a moment and held up his cell phone. "I never brought it with me. Left it here at home." He picked it up and frowned, seeing the message icon blinking. "Speak of the Devil, Anton called earlier." He looked back at Kimberly and saw the stunned look on her face. It looked like she was staring down the head lights of a truck. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You mean to tell me you forgot your bloody cell phone at home?" Kimberly asked, her voice did not betray the surprise on her face. Wait, _why _was she surprised? This _is _Tommy Oliver she was looking at; the most forgetful human being known to mankind. "You know what…never mind. Find out what Anton wants. I help the others unpack." With that, she turned and disappeared through the archway.

Tommy watched her go and stared at the door for a moment, confused, and then shrugged. Tapping two keys, he pressed the accept button and brought the phone to his ears. For nearly a minute the phone rang before someone picked it up. _"Mercer Residence, how may I help you?"_ The voice came as a shout and Tommy had to pull the phone away so he didn't go deaf. The sound of construction work echoed in the background. _"Excuse me, having some repairs done on my house. Mercer residents, how may I help you?"_

Tommy returned the phone and cleared his throat. "Anton? It's me, Tommy, you called a left a message on my phone? What did you need?"

"_Oh, Tommy! Thank god! I've been trying to reach you for hours."_ His voice sounded panicky; something that Tommy rarely heard in Anton's voice. _"There was an attack earlier."_

Tommy swallowed hard, glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kimberly hadn't come back – knowing that if she heard it, he'd probably get his ass kicked for being absent minded _yet again_ – and stepped into the kitchen. "What happened and where? Is there any causalities?"

"_Other than myself, no. The attack was at my house, of the places." _Now Anton's voice sounded…please? Tommy glared at the floor, trying to read his friends voice. _"There's been an accident, Tommy."_

Tommy looked towards the window, his eyes instinctively falling upon Trent. He and Kira were leaned against the jeep, locked in a rather passionate kiss. Ethan and Conner stood a few feet away, looking like they were going to throw up while Marietta was talking animatedly with Kimberly. He quickly looked away though. "Don't tell me Mesogog is back?"

"_No, it's not a bad accident this time, at least, I don't think so."_ Didn't think so? Usually when one used the term "accident" to describe something, it was usually followed by words of doom. So what kind of good accident could have possibly happened; much less to the Power Rangers of all people?

"Okay…I'm listening." Tommy answered and took a deep breath, sitting down at the table. A gut wrenching feeling told him he probably needed to sit down. When had Tommy ever disobeyed _those _feelings?

"_I managed to fend off the monster, even kill it, but how I killed it is the amazing part about it. I lured the beast – looked like a Minotaur – into Mesogog's old laboratory and tried to zap the thing with the Life Ray he'd built years ago. Unfortunately, the thing malfunctioned and exploded. I thought it had killed me, considering it flung me into the wall, but instead it took what powers from the Dino Gems that still lingered from the previous battle and bonded it with my DNA." _He was _not _hearing this. Tommy stared wide eyed at the table, trying to process the information. If Anton had been imbued somehow with the Dino Gem's powers, that meant he was a true-to-life Superhero; Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Voice and with his genius level intellect. Tommy shuttered at the very thought. He would be dangerous if Mesogog was to ever return. _"I've rebuilt most of Mesogog's lab so I can run some tests on myself, but I need your help. Considering this is new to me, I need to know the effects of the forceful bonding could have. I mean, the Gem's powers can't work without the gem itself, right?" _Tommy nodded but Anton already knew the answer and continued. _"Before Hayley died she said that the both of you managed to repair your lab. We need to do some scans so we can understand the extent of my power now."_

"Yeah…yeah, come on down." Tommy said and let out a breath. "When should I expect you?"

"_That depends. Do you want me to drive or run there?" _Tommy couldn't miss the humor in Anton's voice.

"Drive it. I've got to break the news to the others first." Tommy sighed lightly and the flipped the phone shut and stood up. Things were about to get terribly interesting, and yet, he couldn't wipe the bad feeling that suddenly began to grow on him. Why did Anton having these powers bring such a strong sense of foreboding to him? Anton was their friend after all, and there isn't enough Mesogog DNA inside of him to make a full return. Yet somehow, as Tommy stood in his kitchen, staring out at the rangers…he knew that everything was going to go wrong.

The part of that was hope prayed every other part was wrong…

**XXXXXX**

Emperor Kraken sat in the throne of his ship, staring absently at the darkness before him. He was a tall man, about six-feet five inches and weight about two-hundred thirty pounds. Though, do not let this deceive you. Kraken is an old man with wrinkles all over his blue-grey skin and his eyes soulless; devoid of any emotion. He wore a black crown that held eight tiny holes in the front. Only one of these holes were filled, however. A small silver gem gleamed ominously on the far right of the crown and the other spaces glittered as well.

"Do not worry…" Kraken whispered and stroked the small gem slowly, a wicked grinning falling over him. "Your brothers and sisters shall be returned soon enough." The gem gave a final gleam and then settled. "Come to me, my generals."

The darkness stirred before him and five figures stepped out into the light in sync. For a moment, Kraken regarded them with curiosity twinkling in his eyes. To his right was the largest of his generals; a knight covered in armour that resembled the Samurai of days past. At his sides were four katanas, each different from the other. Kraken arched a thin brow and then grinned as the memories returned to him. This General – Methos – possessed the Four Swords of Legend, as he had put it: Caladbolg _(Hard Lightning)_, Caledfwlch _(Excalibur)_, Masamune _(Fallen One)_, and Aoishinkon _(Blue Fang)_; the last of which he'd pried from the cold, dead hand of Ninjor. What was once a grin had turned into a small smile as he looked from Methos to his next general.

Kraken's smile immediately vanished. Though short, standing only a pathetic four-feet four-inches, his magic was quite terrifying. His name is Damascus of Eltar, the Grand Archmage. Of course, Damascus only assumed that throne because Kraken had wiped out every other Archmage _on _Eltar. But that didn't really matter to Damascus, for he would have simply killed his masters for the title anyway. Kraken had only made a little easier. Again, Kraken had to remind himself for the umpteenth time as to _why _Damascus was on the ship in the first place: his illusion powers exceeded that of Rita Repulsa's pathetic Wizard of Deception, and Zedd's power – and fury – paled in comparison to the little mans powers.

_Of course, he's no match for me._ Kraken thought, reassuring himself. Damascus gave him an entirely unsettling grin and quickly let his gaze fall on the third general in line. This is the female Eltarian Lyra, Eltar's once greatest Guardian. Of course, title and rank ment nothing to true, absolute power, and Lyra was easily swayed by the Kraken's temptation. Not only that, but Lyra is the very reason the Great Emperor Kraken even exists! He had been trapped in that pathetic rock for ten-thousand years by Zordon and he had started to give up hope when dear, sweet Lyra came into the picture. Kraken grinned and let his gaze wander her body. She stood a perfect five-foot eight-inches, a healthy one-hundred fifteen pounds and had looks to kill. She wore a skin tight, half-cut black shirt that showed her breasts almost perfect with leg-length, full black armour. At her side was another Legendary Sword: Muramusa _(Liquid Ice)_ and the sister sword Methos' Masamune. Unfortunately, Methos was sad to learn that the Muramusa could be wielded by a woman only and reluctantly gave the blade to her.

Kraken regarded her with a nod and moved to the fourth general; or the lack there of. He regarded the blackness with a vicious snarl. "Let it be learned that Raizerus' incompetence has cause his untimely fate." Kraken snapped and raised his head. "He was warned of the consequences when he set his plan in motion. He should have never trusted that Earthling." He gathered agreeing murmurs from the rest of the generals and moved to the next.

It was the farthest thing from a human, but was instead a robot beneath the shell of silver and black armour. This was Eltar's _Sentinel _Model and the most powerful of all their machines. It possessed extreme Artificial Intelligence and was made of the strongest metal available on Eltar, Alumina. Though its Combat Protocol could easily defeat an entire army, Sentinel had been dealt a grievous blow by the Phantom Ranger. Kraken's brow twitched at the mere memory of that pathetic ranger.

Eyes shifting to the fifth general, Kraken was torn between wanting to accept the man and simply blast him into the oblivion! This ones name is Artemis and a Trifforian at that. And so, like all Trifforian's he wore a black tunic and pants beneath an even deeper black cloak. Strangely though, it was said that Trifforia had been purged of all evil and had not seen any in its own population for nearly an eon. Kraken's lips curled into a grin; _"Every race has its bad eggs." _He thought and moved onto what should have been the final general.

This spot was also void of any life. Kraken snarled and shook his head. "Minorus was a fool, thinking he could handle the Rangers alone." Kraken said, wrapping his wrinkled, weak fingers together. "However, no matter, he could be replaced once our mission is done." Exhaling powerful, the Emperor raised his head and regarded his generals once more. "I trust you understand as to what our mission is?" The Generals all gave a curt nod and a respectful bow. "And that is?"

"The destruction of the Power Rangers." All five said in union, heads still bowed low.

Kraken lashed out with a roar in reply. "NO!" He snapped and instantly he was on his feet. "No! Our mission is to retrieve what rightfully belongs to us!" He jabbed a finger to his crown. "To me! I want the Dino Gems back…my crown pleads for their return." He absently rubbed his forehead, feeling the silvery gem graze his skin. "You understand this, yes?"

Everyone nodded and bowed but said nothing in response.

"Good. Leave my generals. Prepare your plans for our invasion of Earth. Our time will soon be at hand." Kraken fell into his seat once more and let out a long breath. Each of their Generals met one another stares and stepped back into the darkness, vanishing once more within it. Kraken looked up, his blue-grey eyes menacingly, and then he, too, was swallowed whole by the dark.

Earth's Doom was finally at hand..

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Short chapter, I know. There's something I need to clear up here as I've seen this debate a lot. What is the difference between Tommy and Trents gem? Tommy's Gem grants invisibility while Trents grants camouflage, something entirely different then being invisible. Of the two, Tommy's gem has the better concealment method as Invisibility is simply the refraction of light so it makes the object invisible to the naked eye. Camouflage is simply the ability to blend in with ones surroundings. If Trent were to move, you would be able to _see _him move, where as with Tommy you can't; unless you're reading his heat signature._

_Also for the sake of this story, I will tell you what Hayden/Marietta and Kim's powers are. Kim has the ability to manipulate energy while Hayden/Marietta's is the manipulation of energy as well Superhuman Speed._


	27. The Four Swords

Trent Mercer walked the streets of Reefside, silent and alone. No, he wasn't quite alone as Kira was behind, but just as quiet. Alone? He felt more alone now then he ever had in his entire life. Nervously, his eyes shifted to the left, staring at anything but ahead of him. More then once Kira had to guide him out of the way so he didn't run into anybody, though she said nothing all the while. His fingers twitched nervously, and Trent felt them brush against the papers jammed into his pockets. The papers…The Papers that turned his entire world upside down in a single second; Anton Mercer, father of Trent, was going to die and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

"Trent…" Kira whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked back at her, confused, but when she pointed ahead of him, he noticed where they were; Hayley's Cyberspace. "Are you sure you feel up to working?" She asked, stepping in front of him now so their eyes met. "We can put up the closed sign and home for the day if you want to…"

"Yeah…" Trent answered, though he lacked any emotion to it. He leaned into Kira and instinctively she wrapped her arms around him, trying to draw him even closer. "…lets just close up. I don't think I could work even if I tried…"

After Hayley's death at the hands of Hayden, the Cyberspace was originally going to be shutdown by the City Council, but Trent and Anton had fought rigorously to keep it open; Anton going so far as to buying out the contract for it. Of course, those who apposed the dealing in the first place were very eager to acquire the space after Hayley's death and so opposed were some of the council they almost managed to veto the deal. Thankfully, they were unable to and Anton graciously passed control of the Cyberspace to Trent to take care of. There was no way Trent was going to betray Hayley's goals for this place and accepted the responsibility.

But now, for this day, he looked at the café as a burden.

"You hungry?" Kira asked, slipping a finger beneath his chin and tipped his head up so she could see his eyes. Trent stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. "Didn't think so. Come on, lets go inside." Kira wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lead him side so they could get out of the blazing heat of California.

They stepped inside and were met with the cool air of the Air Conditioner and Kira lead Trent to the bar and sat him down. Ever since Hayley's death, Kira had split her responsibilities between music and helping Trent run the Café. In fact, everyone pitched in on helping. Ethan and Conner helped out during the weekday while Dr. O and Kimberly helped out during the weekend when neither of them was teaching.

"Drink?" Kira asked, sliding behind the counter. Trent nodded slowly, his eyes falling from the wall to the counter top. "Trent…" He said nothing, merely stared. "Trent, look at me." Reluctantly, he raised his head and met her eyes again. Except, instead of meeting her eyes, their lips and he felt her hands clutch his shoulders. Startled by the sudden action, Trent quickly melted within the kiss and returned it. For that one instant, all of his pain had been wiped away and he know only bliss. His mind swam in the pleasure and he felt his body go weak as the kiss intensified. Suddenly, the once cool café felt like a sauna and his mind reeled with delirious pleasure.

He couldn't help but whimper went Kira pulled away.

"Now that I have your attention…" She gasped and was cut off by Trent this time as he nearly launched himself over the bar and their lips met again. _Oh dear…what have I done? _ Kira thought, her hands trapped with his as she felt her back press against the wall, returning the rather forceful kiss. She felt a blush come to her cheeks as Trent's hands began to roam and she wanted to protest – did, in fact – but each time she was either silenced by a kiss or cut off by a gasp as his hands traveled to rather unexpected places.

And when his hand found her sweet spot, for the lack of a better term, she wasn't entirely too sure she even _wanted _to complain anymore.

And she didn't. She merely let him do as he pleased. There was no stopping him even if she _wanted _him to stop. Her breath's came in short pants as she tried to figure out where she was exactly. Her glazed eyes scanned the room and she knew it looked familiar, but she couldn't remember. Her hand grasped at the wall, trying to dig her nails into it as his hands found another pleasurable spot, and she let out a spiteful snarl for it not being softer. The next moment, she found herself laying on the floor, her back pressed against the cool tile floor and looked up to see Trent looming over her.

"I love you…" She whispered, her hands rising to his cheeks to cup them, but he reached up and grabbed them instead. His sharp blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones and placed a soft, sweet kiss upon the palm of her hand. A wave of pleasure surged through her spin and she shivered from the pleasurable tingles. Even those simple kisses made her feel good.

And then, something inside of her broke. A dam opened up and tears spilled down her cheeks. Trent looked horrified, his eyes wide with confusion. Had he done something to hurt her? Kira's eyes flickered open and a soft smile came to her lips. Even that face made hm look cute; contraire, every face he made was cute. Even those sad, pitiful, puppy-dog eyed looks, the ones that made her heart melt. So, to clear up his confusion and horror, she leaped and teasingly pecked him on the lips. "Who said you could stop?" She whispered, one hand thrusting his hips against hers and the other wrapping around her neck.

And that was all the permission he needed before he gave himself to her again…

**XXXXXX**

Anton Mercer sat in the Command Center of the Dino Rangers, staring absently into space. He had expected the news of his death, that was nothing to him, but it was how Trent took it that startled him. Or, rather how Trent _didn't _handle it. Never once in his life had Anton ever seen his son cry before; not even when he was a child. It was like he had built an impregnable steel fortress around his heart that refused to crumble for anything.

Except this.

Except Death.

The look Trent had given Anton was a mixture of many emotions; confusion, betrayal, helplessness. He looked like a little boy on a rainy day looking for his lost puppy, or trying to find his way home. Never had Anton seen that look before and he prayed that he never would. Letting out a sigh, Anton blinked for the first time in a while and heard the door open nearby. He glanced to his left and saw Tommy step into the room. He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in days, but Tommy had been trough the death of friends before.

"It never gets easier, does it Anton?" Tommy asked, looking up at him with a thin smile. "The death of friends, I mean."

"Death is a hard thing to handle, Tommy. It's never easy to get over the death of a loved one." Anton answered, arching a brow. "Don't tell me you've been morning my death already?"

Tommy turned red and looked away. "Trent left earlier with Kira. I think they went to the Cyberspace." He said and fell into a chair across from Anton. "He looked like someone had just broken his favorite toy."

"Yes…he didn't handle the news as well as I thought he would." Anton answered and sighed. "I hope he'll be alright…this is another parent he's going to end up losing." When Trent was younger his parents had been killed during a cave in while on an expedition with Anton himself. Feeling responsible for happened, Anton took Trent in as his own and raised him as best he could; even when he was Mesogog. Of course, that side of him tended to use Trent more then anything.

"Think he'll be alright?" Tommy asked, arching a brow.

"Yes. Kira's with him. A woman's touch has a way of curing any problem a man may have." Anton said with a sly grin and ended with a wink. For a moment, a pregnant silence lingered between the two. There were so many things Anton wanted to say, but didn't know how to express it. He glanced at Tommy from time to time, seeing that he was absorbed in his thoughts. On what, Anton could only guess. "Tommy…" He began, raising his a bit. "I rebuilt Mesogog's lab and reprogrammed the Inviso-Portals so you can access it from here. When I die, Tommy, the lab is yours. Expand on it, destroy it, use it for what you want."

Tommy looked up at his friend, eyes wide.

"Don't look so shocked." Anton grinned, looking away. He couldn't meet his eyes. "You know I'm always prepared for everything life throws at me. Of course, I'd put this in my will, but people might get a little suspicious when they read out 'Secret Laboratory' don't you think?"

Before Tommy could reply, the alarm sounded throughout the room and their heads snapped to the door. Instantly, both were on their feet and rushing out of the room to the computer. The monitor flickered to life and all they could see at first was smoke. Tommy tapped a few keys, switching to a different camera, but before they could see what was going on, an explosion ripped through the side of what appeared to be a building the camera went blank.

"What the hell? Where is that?" Tommy hissed as he tapped a few more keys, switching to another camera, but it, too, was blank. The frustration mounted as he switched from camera to camera to camera before it finally landed on one. At that instant, Tommy wished it hadn't.

The smoke plumed into the sky and fire blazed through the shattered windows. For one fleeting instant, Tommy felt his heart stop beating as he stared at the screen. Hayley's Cyberspace had been completely destroyed…

**XXXXXX**

Trent attached his belt again as he glanced over at Kira. Her cheeks were a new shade of red and she purposely avoided his eyes as her shirt slide down her body. Neither of them could believe what they'd just done. Of course, it wasn't the first time they'd had sex, but it was _definitely _the first time what the Cyberspace. Oh how Hayley must be crying in heaven for her friends had defiled her sanctuary. Trent grinned and looked away and walked around the counter to reopen the café. He suddenly felt a whole lot better then he did fourty-five minutes ago.

Kira glanced over at her boyfriend and felt her cheeks grow even warmer. _"I can't believe I just did that…" _She thought and quickly looked away for he glanced back at her. She loved him without a doubt, but sometimes she hated herself because she felt to his charm so easily. Never in all her years did she ever think she'd fuck someone on the floor of a café, much less with the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. _"Oh yes, not satisfied Kira? Going to go rape him again? That's what you practically did. I'm surprised the cops haven't shown up at the door yet."_ She blushed harder , slipped her pants back on and walked into the backroom in order to get the clean-up supplies.

Trent couldn't help but laugh at his flustered girlfriend. It wasn't often she got that flustered or antsy about something; never after a session, either – except their first, of course. To him, Kira was the most beautiful woman in the world. If her looks couldn't ensnare him then her personality certainly would. She had the looks of a Goddess, the Personality of mother bear (kind, caring and loving, but frightful when she needed to be), and the sex drive of a rabbit. He, too, blushed at the last though and looked towards the door.

And found himself eating shards of shattered wood as a thunderbolt slammed into his chest. He let out a painful cry as a blinding white light flashed from his gem and the suit melted over his body. He crashed hard into the wall and fell through it as he rolled across the ground for several feet. Kira rushed back into the room, carrying a mop and gasped, seeing Trent laying on the floor unmoving. She looked towards the ruins of the door and her mouth went dry. Standing in the archway was a Samurai with four sheaths at his sides. Three were sheathed and the other – a gruesome looking longsword that vaguely resembled an Arabian scimitar because its blade seemed to curve towards the top and grow fatter – was clutched tightly in his hand. The pommel of the sword held a shimmering yellow gem carved into a lightning bolt and she saw the blade spark with it.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Kira cried and a flash of yellow overtook her. Instantly, she called the Ptera Grips to her and leaped through the air.

To her horror, the Samurai closed the distance in less then a second and she felt the blade nearly cleave her in half. Golden sparks sprayed from the wound and she fell to the ground with a sick thud. Pain rushed through her body as she rolled onto her side, one hand clutched her shoulder while the other arm clutched at her back.

"Pathetic Power Rangers." The Man hissed and whirled the blade through his hand. "You can never match the power of Methos, the greatest of all Kraken's Generals!" He snapped the blade into the sky and a bolt of lightning ripped through the roof and coiled around it. His other hand snapped out and a symbol – which looked like Japanese Kanji – burned into his palm lit up and the fire began to crawl along his arm. His once bare arms and chest was replaced with flaming red armour and his thin, scar face was covered by bloody red mask and helmet. Another bolt of lightning smashed against the blade and he dropped the sword down behind him. His other hand fell towards Kira and he slipped back into stance. "Caladbolg Strike: Thunderbolt Cut!"

He took a step forward, swept the blade forward but Trent suddenly appeared in front of him and the Drago-Sword cut the air, slicing Methos hard across the chest. Sparks clouded his view as the General staggered backwards into the bar. "Sit down and have a drink!" Trent snarled, whirled the sword through his hand cut the air a dozen times. A dozen golden laser arrows appeared and Trent swiped the blade down again, sending them flying towards Methos.

To his horror, Methos swiped his own blade and sent a crescent wave of lightning rushing towards him. It tore through the line of arrows and smashed against Trent's chest, sending him flying back through the air and into the wall again. Slowly, Methos pushed himself off the bar and let out a angry snarl. "Pathetic, pathetic Power Rangers. Do you honestly think your pathetic weapons and skills can match the Power of my Legendary Swords?" He held up the longsword in front of his face, almost admiring it. "This is Caladbolg, Hard Lightning, and it has tasted the blood of many Power Rangers through this galaxy." He looked down at Kira who was slowly beginning to rise again. She looked no better then Trent did; scorch marks marred her suit and she had a long cut over her chest from the earlier attack.

Methos reached down and pulled out another sword. This was a Katana; much longer then Caladbolg and much prettier – if that's the right word for it. The handle was unusually designed; two snakes coiling around each other and eventually followed the circumference of the circular tsuba where they met head to head. The blade was a strange color – much more of a pure silver color then metallic looking, and it had an unnatural gleam to it. "And now, Masamune shall taste _your _blood, Yellow Ranger." In a flash, he'd closed the distance again, but Kira was waiting for him to this time. She parried the first strike of Masamune and locked grip-to-blade with Caladbolg and kicked out with a vicious sidekick. Methos staggered from the blow, feeling the pain in his stomach and side-stepped hard, ducking the Ptera Grip that flew through the air.

Suddenly, dark energies coiled around the blade of Masamune and Methos' eyes flashed dangerously. Kira gasped and leaped back, trying to dodge the sudden attack, but she felt the Masamune once again tear across her chest. She let out a scream of pain as the black fire consumed her body and erupted. The force sent the rising Trent through the wall once more and the building went up in a ball of flame.

All the while, Methos stood in the center of the room, cackling with laughter.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Alright everyone, I'm taking a break from writing again. I've decked out enough chapters to keep you satisfied, no? Anyway, Final Fantasy familiar's here, the Masamune is NOT the same length of Sephiroth's Masamune from Final Fantasy VII. This one is about the length of a normal Samurai Sword. Enjoy the Chapter and prepare for many more surprises. -_


	28. Interlude II

Evil or not, I still consider Dr. Thomas Oliver, Kimberly Ann Hart, and the Dino Thunder Rangers my best friends. It is amazing how quickly they forgave me, especially after what I did to one of their best friends – a friend they had come to, in an odd sort of way, a second mother or, for some, a second sister. But I suppose Loyalty, Honesty and Compassion can overrule hate, anger and spite. At least, for the Power Rangers it could, anyway. I suppose…It worked for me as well. After all, I, too, was a Power Ranger.

Emphasis on the keyword was.

In a spectacular display of courage I willing gave up my powers to live a normal life – and to show the Power Rangers that I was willing to repent for my past sins with my life; though mine was spared, oddly. During the exchange, some how the Gems power saved me, some how encompassed me in a shield of energy. The force of the explosion, strong enough to kill anyone within several blocks with the shockwave alone, merely sent me flying rather then to my death. Of course, the impact was nothing special. I thought every bone in my body broke…but again, the Gems power saved me.

When I lost consciousness, the gem left me like I had commanded it; to seek out a new master until either I was needed once again, or I made an inevitable return for it. I promised him that I would return…and perhaps one day I will. But then again…imagining the wraths of Kira Ford and Kimberly Hart would be most unbearable; considering everyone thinks me dead. I can assume Dr. O would welcome me back after the initial shock has passed, though Trent and Conner would prove most difficult. I won't even bother with Kim and Kira – I'm already a dead man walking – and who ever my successor chose. I can also safely assume that my successor will be none to happy to have me back.

So you can imagine the surprise I got when I walked into my mansion and found a tiger sized golden dragon sitting in my foyer, staring at me glow eyes. It gave me one blink, a second and then promptly snorted. If I'd known better the damn thing was laughing at me…

"Hello, Hayden." Dragon said, bowing his head respectfully. "So my assumptions were right; you are alive."

Hayden nodded, arched a brow, and tossed his gold handbag to the floor. "So…what pleasure do I own to the reunion of an old friend?" Hayden asked and reached out to pet the dragon. It almost seemed to melt under the touch.

"Nothing, though I can't stay long. If I am out in my physical form for too long the Gems energy will start to dissipate." Dragon said and nuzzled Hayden's stroking hand. "I mere came to see if you were alive and if my energy orb saved you."

"Apparently." Hayden said and frowned, seeing the glow slowly begin to die in Dragon's eyes. "So, how is my predecessor?"

"Marietta Moore; a very troubled young woman but she bonded with the power flawlessly. Though…she doesn't talk to me as much like you did." Dragon said and then swatted Hayden's hand away. Their eyes met for a moment and he let out a breath. "You should let the other Rangers know that you're alive. It's the least you can do, considering you had the at tears for weeks after your death."

Hayden chuckled softly and shook his head. "Perhaps I will. I heard that Hayley's Cyberspace was destroyed?"

"Thoroughly. A new evil has threatened Earth and I'm afraid even my powers will not be enough to defeat them." Dragon answered, bowing his head again. "Marietta is still to green to ascertain, much less handle, the full extent of my power. The rangers, albeit experienced with their own, can't match the power of this new evil. A single General, as they call themselves, managed to completely and utterly decimate Trent and Kira."

"And you're missing me because I can handle and keep you company, is that it?" Hayden asked, grinning.

"Well, you don't have to taunt me about it, but in a manner of speaking, yes that is correct." Dragon said, rather defiantly, licking his paw a moment. Their eyes met and Dragon's tongue stopped mid-stroke and Hayden continued to grin.

"No." He said finally, with a bit of emphasis behind it. "I'll come back when I'm ready or if I'm needed. Now go, before the Dino Gem loses its powers."

Dragon gave him a glare, frowned and then faded into nothingness. Hayden let out a single breath and shook his head. Maybe it was time to return after all…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N:D So he still lives, eh? Will he come back or will he stick to his word and stay gone? Will he return to the rangers and at least let them know he is alive or will he let them think him dead? - This was a spur of the moment inspiration and I'm still not read to return to full time writing again. Just thought I'd throw this little teaser at you because there's some BIG, BIG stuff coming up._

_And when I mean big, I mean colossal. World…changing colossal…_

_Audience pause_

_Okay, maybe not _that _big, but it's _**BIG**


	29. A Mystery Solved

Methos cackled with laughter as he stood above the demorphed and unconscious yellow ranger. It had been entirely too easy to defeat the Power Rangers, and he was rather ashamed to see the battle to end so soon. He let out a sigh and let his shoulders slump as he looked down at the girl. Alas, his master had instructed that he waste no time and to show no mercy against the rangers. His mission here had been to retrieve the Yellow and White Dino Gems and even though the Power Rangers _could _be worthy opponents, he dare not disappoint his master.

He stepped over Kira and was about to lean down and take her gem when suddenly a dozen laser arrow's splattered against his chest and sent him reeling backwards. Trent surged forward, tearing through the hole in the wall, and cut his blade a dozen times across the Samurai's chest. Even with his armour on the attack still stung. Methos drew a blade in response – Excalibur – and tried to block the third strike but the Gem's power reared its ugly head and Trent vanished.

No, he didn't vanish. _"He just moved really fast." _ Methos hissed and leaped to his left as Trent's blade narrowly missed cutting his head off. A roar of anger and frustration echoed through the burning building and Trent stabbed at the down Samurai but Methos slapped his blade between them, thrust his forward, twirled it twice and sent Trent's Drago-Sword whirling out of his hand. Methos thrust his foot up and drove it hard into Trent's gut; the force lifting him nearly a foot off the ground. Another swift kick and Trent flew backwards through the air and crashed into the wall of drink mixes.

"Damn Power Ranger." Methos hissed, rubbing at his scorched armour. "You ruined my armour…" He snapped Excalibur out his left and narrowed his eyes. Slowly, Trent began to rise again, albeit wobbly. "Feel the Power of Excalibur! _DIAMOND CUT!_" Methos stepped forward and slashed the blade in an underhand strike and sent a cone of icy-like shards and dust towards Trent.

He never saw it coming.

The funnel ripped through Trent, slicing cleanly through his suit and mask. The force threw Trent into the wall again and a flash of white light overtook him before he fell to the ground once again, unconscious. Methos snarled angrily, his hand shaking on the grasp of Excalibur and walked towards the downed Ranger. _"Finally…I can get the gems and get out of here." _A grin spread across his lips, though his Samurai Mask hid it. _"Master will be pleased."_ Looming over Trent, he actually contemplated killing the poor kid, but his honour wouldn't let him. No, if a person was to die it would be in battle with a weapon in your hand.

So, Methos reached down for the gem and found himself whirling backwards through the air instead of teleporting home. A ball of white light smashed into his chest and knocked him backwards. He crashed hard to the floor and skid several feet more before coming to rest in a pile of rubble. A wave of dizziness overtook him and his fingers dug into the tiles. _"Ahn…w-what the hell was t-that?" _He whispered, raising his shaky head up to Trent. The Dino Gem pulsated ominously… _"Since when did they have defense mechanisms?"_

"_Since we lost our power."_ His head snapped towards Kira and saw her gem flash a moment. _"We no longer belong to Emperor Kraken. Our has been renewed and shall be used for good. You can not have them, menace."_

"Don't back talk to me, you stupid rock!" Methos threw his hand forward and his hand burned with the black fire. An orb of darkness consumed the Yellow Gem but a flash of gold ripped through the darkness and the gem seemed to pulse angrily. "What the hell?! Ahn…we hadn't expected _this_!" He looked up to see a pair of figures dash into the room and he recognized them instantly: The Pink and Black Gems. His fist smashed into the ground and the black fire overtook him again. _"I'll deal with this later…"_ He thought and vanished…

**XXXXXX**

A burst of black fire later and Methos found himself laying on a cold, metallic floor. He groaned hard, shaking his still throbbing head and looked up to see where he was. To his horror, he found Emperor Kraken staring at him with a look of half-disgust and half-intrigue. Methos shook his head a final time and slowly pushed himself up. "S-Sorry master, I have failed you." He sank into a low bow, though didn't bow. "The Gems have acquired a new…power."

"I've noticed." Kraken snapped, rubbing his index fingers together. He was hunched forward, elbows on knees and face furrowed in concentration. He looked much like an old bulldog from Earth when he did that. "It seems that if evil approaches the gems they will willing repel them."

"Repel them? Oh…so that's what I was hit by; a blast of the Gem's energy." He rubbed his chest slowly, frowning. "Blasted things pack more of a punch then I expected. Where did they acquire these new powers, master?"

"It seems after they lost their energies and were later replenished, I lost control of their powers." He gave his golden crown a tap and snarled. "It seems this will do me no good, anymore. I have lost control of the core gems and I never had control of the Pink or Gold Gems; after all, they were not created by me." He lip curled into a snarl. "Zordon created them with his own energies before he came to Earth; figuring that if the Coins were ever lost he'd have back up powers."

"How is it you wound up with them?" Methos asked, arching a brow.

"The Silver Gem was created by me, like the core gems, so they were always in my possession…at first. During my conquer of Space, I eventually met Zordon in battle. It was inevitable, to say the least. Whenever there was pain or suffering, Zordon was there with his pesky Power Rangers. In combat, I managed to defeat them and took control of the Gold and Pink Gems, however, in retaliation, Zordon sent _my _Dino Gems into deepest reaches of space!" His face fell into a look of sorrow and he sighed. "I managed to save the Silver Gem from the same fate…but alas, I was not able to save the others."

"And how did Doctor Oliver end up with them?"

"Zordon's shot was lucky, to say the least. Remember the Meteorite that wiped out the Dinosaurs of Earth?" Methos gave a nod. "It was the gems that actually did it. A testament to their power, you could say." He leaned back in the chair, throw one leg over the other and let out another growl. "Do not worry about our problem with the Gems…I have a solution to this."

Another of Methos' brows arched. "May I enquire what?"

"Yes, my General, you may. But first…I need you to acquire a particular item for me." He leaned forward, grinning. "The material can be found on Forza. Bring to me four lumps, twelve inches in length. Only then shall I tell my plan." Methos stepped back, said nothing else and vanished in a burst of black flames. Kraken let out a roar of laughter and clutched the arms of his chair tightly. "The Gems shall be mine once again, Power Rangers, and there is nothing you can do about it!" His laughter echoed through the ship, ringing off the walls…

**XXXXXX**

Trent awoke with a start and he let out a pitiful moan as he clutched his chest. He felt a hand on his chest and looked over to see Kira grinning at him. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips before nuzzling the crook his arm, inhaling his powerful scent. Trent moaned hard again and let out another breath, trying to regain his strength. That last attack had really done a number on him. "W-What h-happened?" He whispered, holding his throbbing head. "L-Last t-thing I-I remember w-was something hitting m-me and then eating p-plaster…"

"I'm not entirely sure…I got knocked out of the fight first." She sighed and closed her eyes, nuzzling his side lightly. "He was insanely strong. I don't think we've ever faced someone like him…" Kira whispered, looking up at Trent. "Not even you were that hard to fight."

"Yeah…he does have a lot of power." Trent sat up slowly, staring at the bed a moment. "What I can't figure out is why did he retreat?"

"Dr. O and Kim said that when Methos tried to take your gem, a burst of white light sent him flying." She gave an innocent shrug, laying her head down on his stomach again. "When I woke up, I heard Tommy talking to his gem…but I couldn't hear what. Tried to ask mine, but it wouldn't say anything."

"Your gems used to belong to our new baddie." Both looked up to the door to see Tommy standing there, looking angry and frustrated. "Apparently, all the time we were using the Gem's before, Kraken, if he wasn't sealed, could have come to Earth and easily destroyed us." Kira and Trent exchanged glances quickly before Tommy continued. "They couldn't warn us before because they were stripped of their power to speak."

"That's not a very reassuring though." Trent whispered and shuttered hard. "Do the Gems know who we're up against?"

Tommy nodded quickly. "His name is Emperor Kraken; an Eltarian." He glanced up at the pair of Rangers and saw the confused looks. "An Eltarian is, obviously, an alien who inhabit the planet of Eltar. Zordon was an Eltarian."

"Zordon? Oh! The alien who gave you the Original Power Coins, right?" Trent asked and Tommy nodded. "Are…they hard to defeat?" A rather serious look confirmed Trents suspicions and he sighed. "So what else did the Gem's say about this Emperor Kraken?"

"Apparently, Kraken is so powerful, he was able to siphon energy from the Morphing Grid and create Eight Dino Gems." Tommy answered but he was interrupted by Kira this time.

"Wait, eight? Where is the Eighth? We only have seven; three core gems, Black, White, Pink and Gold." Kira sat up now as well. If there was indeed another Dino Gem out there, they would need to find it quickly. Though, she had a sneaky suspicion she knew where it was, considering they hadn't found it after all this time.

"Yes, Eight. Kraken created only created five of the eight Gems. And before you ask, I'm not sure who created two of the other three. Dragon knows his origin, however, refuses to speak about it. Pinky is unsure of her origin as when she 'awoke,' Zordon was in command of her. Obviously, we don't have the Silver Gem, so we can only assume that Kraken created it as well." Tommy answered, leaning against the doorframe. "What bothers me is Kraken's persistence on acquiring the Gems again. I'm afraid to see what lengths he'd go to in order to retrieve them."

"Lengths? If the Gems can defend themselves, what do we have to worry about?" Trent asked, tilting his head. If the Gems had lost their powers once and upon being revitalized, broke the control Kraken had, what was there to worry about? He could no longer possess the gems and it appeared he couldn't touch them…

Tommy looked hesitant to answer at first. "There…are ways he can acquire the Gems…" Tommy stared at the floor, looking quite worried now. "But I'd rather not talk about it for it brings up terrible memories. If either of you go out, keep your eyes open at all times. We still don't know just how strong Kraken's minion's are nor how strong Kraken is himself." Tommy turned and vanished into the darkness, pulling the door shut behind him…

**XXXXXX**

Marietta stood on the unfinished balcony of the log cabin, staring out the lake in the distance. She could see Anton Mercer standing at the edge of it, peering out at the mountains and she gave a hard sigh. Even though she didn't know the man very well, and nor did she know _Trent _very well, but Marietta couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them. From what she'd gathered about Trent – most of the information coming from Conner – is that he was an orphan for a very short time when Anton Mercer adopted Trent. Apparently, his family had been killed in an expedition with Anton himself. It was such a shame too because Anton seemed like such a nice man; albeit he is a very disciplined man, and prefers a rather strict set of rules. Trent and Anton…a true father and son.

The mere thought of family sparked a darker emotion, however. Marietta instinctively rubbed her arm and winced. She could still feel some of the bruises on her body long after her dad finished one of his tantrums. Her sad expression turned into one of pure hatred as she stared at Anton's back. Not even her mother stood up for her, generally to drunk to care, and the only person in her family who gave a damn…was dead; killed in a freaking car accident by a drunk driver no less. And now, she avoided her home at every possible moment of her life. More often then not she slept at her Grandmother and Grandfathers house, and when they couldn't take her because of their jobs, she often sought refuge at her friends house. _"And some people complain that they have _their _lives bad." _ She scoffed loudly and shook her head.

"Oh, does my mere presence irritate you that much?"

She shrieked and spun around to see the sandy, red-brown haired Conner McKnight standing in the doorway wearing his custom charming grin. There was something about that bloody smile that just made her heart crack and it infuriated her so! She saw the same damn grin from _everyone _at school and it never had this much of an effect on her! Sure, seeing the grin from other boys at school compelled her to return it but never once did her heart do back flips because of it. Yet, here she stood, rooted to the spot while her heart did an entire gymnastics routine in her chest.

"No." She said finally and grinned. But the smile soon faltered. "I was just thinking about my family, that's all."

"Ah yes…your family." Conner said, on hand jammed into his pocket while the other wrapped protectively around her shoulder, drawing her close. "How about you tell your boyfriend about it, hm?"

Marietta was hesitant for a moment, staring at the floor. She never really did full explain to him the situation with her family; just that her father was abusive and her brother had died. She never told him about t-…_"Wait a minute, did he just say boyfriend?"_ She looked up at Conner, eyes wide. _"Oh, so he thinks he's my _boyfriend _now, does he?" _Sure, the he showed flashes of your stereotypical, whimsical jock on occasions, and yes, okay, he was a very caring person, but apparent one thing hadn't changed over his years of being a ranger…

"Conner McKnight, you are the most arrogant, egotistical and stubborn man I have _ever _met in my entire life." Marietta snapped and narrowed her eyes. Conner looked shocked; like a deer caught in headlights. "Where did you come up with the insane idea that you are my boyfriend?"

Conner shuttered. There was the "Kira Stare" as he'd come to call it. It wasn't just one of your normal womanly stares either. This one was penetrating, calculative, angry and disbelieving all in one package. And man did he bloody _hate _that stare! On so many occasions Kira and Kim would give him this stare and it absolutely horrified him. :"Err…I thought after our bonding moment at Angel Grove?"

"_Oh, bonding moment, he calls it." _Marietta snarled mentally and tapped her foot against the deck. "Well for your information _Mr. McKnight_-" He flinched visibly at his name. "-we are _not _boyfriend and girlfriend, so you just get those thoughts out of your perverted little mind _right now_." She spun on the spot and walked away.

The worst thing for Conner to do at that moment was to try and stop her.

So being Conner McKnight, the once Jock of Reefside High School and as the acting Leader of the Power Ranger because of being the Red Ranger…he felt…compelled to stop her.

Once his hand grasped her shoulder gently, he'd never seen Marietta move so quickly since he'd known her. One minute he was staring at her back, hoping to get an apology in and then next he knew he was staring up at the sky, a throbbing pain in his back and a vicious crack echoing through the forest. Marietta glared at down at him with the most spiteful, most hateful look he'd ever seen a woman give him. She flung her hair over her shoulder, scoffed and walked away.

Another ranger felt he needed to add his two senses as well. As Marietta walked through the doors, Ethan James stared at the two for a moment and then snickered. "Dude, you just got served." He said with no visible attempt at trying to hide his laughter. Conner merely growled and gave him the single finger salute…

Still…he knew one thing was for sure: _"I am so in love…" _He thought.

**XXXXXX**

Anton Mercer stood in front of the lake, staring out into the mountains beyond it. He let out a soft, weary sigh, raising a hand to his head. Things had gone by so incredibly fast…He had acquired new powers and because of it he was dieing. Trent was going to suffer again, anguish which he didn't need, and now there was anew evil on Earth. An evil that apparently is far to strong for any ranger to handle. Well…so it seemed. No one was sure how well the Gold Powers would hold to the Generals. Both Anton and Tommy had come to the conclusion that it probably wouldn't hold up long, especially if it only took about three or four well placed, good hits from one General and be forced to demorph.

That's a feat in of itself.

The Rangers powers designed to absorb one damaging the blow but still provide enough power to let the host continue to fight. To force a ranger to demorph after barely a half dozen hits, then the being must have possessed some serious power. Not even as Mesogog was he able to force the Rangers to demorph. Sure, he had been able to pummel and beat them into the ground – possibly to the point of unconsciousness even – but never to the point of overloading the powers and causing them to demorph.

And now, the thought that everything came down to the newbie rangers with a Gem that no one but one man who understood was an entirely frightening prospect. Would Marietta be able to hold up against the Generals? Would her _powers _be able to hold up against the Generals? A better question was could the gem hold up to the Generals _Master_? The master was also more powerful then the subordinates and to think that someone existed out there more powerful then Methos was…well…for the lack of better words, entirely frightening.

What would happen if Marietta _couldn't _hold up against the Generals? That was the most frightening thought of all. If Marietta failed to defeat the Generals then the Earth would be open to be conquered. Sure it was possible the other Power Rangers could rally and possibly defeat the Evil…but if someone stronger came? Anton snarled as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. Things just weren't going to get any simpler and he knew it.

So, when the portal opened at the base of the waterfall and a rather beautiful looking woman stepped out, he wasn't entirely surprised. Anton raised his head, seeing the look of disgust on her face. It almost looked like she didn't want to be here. "Can I help you?" Anton asked calmly, slipping both hands into his pockets. They shimmered a deep blue hue and began to vibrant slowly.

"Yeah…make this easy on yourself, old man." Lyra said, her lip curling slightly. "It's bad enough Master Kraken sent me to this pathetic planet to capture you, I'd so hate to have to kill you in the process." She brushed her silky hair over her ear and gripped the hilt of her sword. "You're coming with me, Anton Mercer, dead or alive."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen." He said and raised his head a bit. "But you're more then welcomed to try."

Lyra snarled and ripped the sword from her sheath. The hilt was an unusual design and length; a good eight inches long with a wavy curve to it, though her fingers had no trouble adjusting to the grip nor weight of the sword. The blade itself was an icy blue and it almost seemed to radiating steam from it. She slashed the sword once in front of her and Anton gasped, barely avoiding the sudden barrage of sharp, icy daggers. Even with Super Speed that had been entirely to close…

When he popped back up, Lyra stood in front of him already and that disgusted look did not vanish. Anton threw a punch but she lashed out and caught his wrist, her eyes flashing ominously. "I'm not like Minorus…" She whispered and drove the end of her blade into his temple. The last thing Anton saw before the darkness take him was the wicked grin on Lyra's face…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: A new chapter for you review hounds! Lurkers and Anonymous Reviewers, start speaking up! Your reviews are most welcomed! Do Enjoy this chapter as more big things are to come -_


	30. Interlude III

Lyra stepped through the portal and dusted the filth of Earth off her body and snarled down at Anton. Were all humans this difficult? Her lip curled again and she growled at him. Of course, she'd heard many reports from Zordon about the Humans of Earth and ever since then she never really did like them. They were pathetic cavemen and woman and only just recently acquired the technology to ascend to space. Of course, that wasn't exactly successful, to be honest. The Terra Venture had many problems during its journey, but as usual, the pathetic Power Rangers had saved the day.

Power Rangers. Eltar. Her lip curled higher. Eltar had grown soft since Zordon had given his report and was granted permission to create his own Ranger Energy – the blasted Golden Dino Gem. The Gem was an unusually strong power source since its energy _didn't _radiate from the Morphing Grid like the rest of the Ranger energy did. No, Zordon had dueled a large Golden Dragon a some backwater space during his travels of the Universe. The dragon committed many atrocities on the planet and as a punishment, Zordon gathered the Dragon itself and what spiritual energy that remained within the planet and created the Gold Dino Gem.

The result caused the planet to wither and die within days, however, the battle between the Dragon and Zordon had been so utterly catastrophic, the race that once inherited the planet had been completely annihilated. Too make matters worse, it hadn't been the only Gem he created either; the Pink Dino Gem as well. She was unsure how Zordon came to acquire the gem, but the Great Emperor Kraken believed the Gem was a creation of the Morphing Grid's energy itself.

Of course, that also brought up other questions as well. The biggest was how were the Dino Gems Kraken had created survive for so long with Kraken there to replenish their powers every time it ran dry? She suspected the gems bonded with the Morphing Grid and the sudden surge of power destroyed the evil coding in them, but that was merely a guess and she wasn't about to ask. The Gems were already a touchy subject.

It was a touchy subject on Eltar as well. The Council of Twelve believed the powers to be…an unknown, and thus they forbade the powers to ever be used on the planet. Zordon was able to convince the council otherwise when he discovered the five original Power Coins, unfortunately. Since then, Eltar began to worship the Morphing Grid like it was some kind of god. She looked down at Anton, hearing him moan lightly and his head fall to one side. Her lip only curled further. Perhaps she would be able to rule Earth once her master had completely destroyed the Power Rangers? Yes…he had said Eltar would be long to her after they finished their mission on Earth…but things did not go as planned.

Her brows furrowed in thought, remembering what Kraken had said. _"My dear…" He whispered a hint of remorse in his voice. He cupped her cheek lightly, giving a soft smile. "The battle with the Sentinels caused the destruction of our Home Planet…I am so sorry…" _ Of course, she'd cried nearly all night that day. She may not have agreed with some of the rules of her people, but it was her home. Her mission was to rebuild her home, to oust the pathetic Council of Twelve and ban the Ranger energy. Her frown turned into a sneer. It caused more problems then most were willing to admit…

Even after the council agreed to the use of Ranger Energy, they were still highly dubious of it. That was until the very thing both Zordon and the Council feared happened, anyway: Eltar came under attack by the forces of evil. Prior to they had created two "Power" Rangers, but only one was a true ranger; the Blue Senturion and the Phantom Ranger. Of course, with the sacrifice of Zordon the entire universe was saved and with his sacrifice the blasted council fully embraced the Ranger Energy.

That had been a sad day for Eltar, as she saw it. The Council had so willingly corrupted by the power and never once thought the harm it could yet again bring upon them. She had decided to neglect her duties – and because of everything that was going on, easily went over looked – and there she found Kraken. She couldn't help but grin as she stepped through the doors, dragging Anton firmly behind her. The day she'd met Kraken, her world changed. He was an Elder that previously served on the Council of Twelve who had been wrongly imprisoned. When asked why, he'd said because of his views on the Power Rangers…

She'd never been so angry in her entire life up until that moment. For days afterwards she talked to Kraken, absorbing as much of the information about the Council she could; their ways, the energy and the laws. Oh, how informative he was…and then he told her he had been partly responsible for the creation of the Ranger Energy. For one single instant, she'd never felt so betrayed in her entire life…

Until he told her what he'd planned to use it for. He had created his portion for military purposes; to bring law to the lawless zones of space. Anyone who misused the Power Ranger energy – such as those pesky Earthlings, Aquatarians and yes…even her precious Eltarian's, would have to be…persuaded forcefully. Of course, it'd taken many years in order to be persuaded to see Kraken's point of view. She wasn't a murder after all, and at first she thought locking the insane fool up was the correct path. But after a while, his views grew on her. He had a point…the Energy should've been used for military purposes on Eltar, rather then spreading the energy throughout the galaxy in the Quasar Sabers, the Power Coins and Aquitar morphers.

"Back so soon?" She jumped a moment and looked up to the throne, seeing Kraken sitting there, grinning. She had been so lost in thought, Lyra hadn't realized she was in the throne room already.

"Yes." She said and then tossed Anton to the ground in front of him. Slowly, the doctor began to rise, shaking consciousness back into his body. When Anton looked up, he was met with the horrid sight in the entire world…"I have brought him, my master."

Kraken leaned forward and grinned. "Welcome, Mesogog…" He whispered and that wicked smile widened…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: -" Some basic background info and sowing the seeds of discord…_


	31. The Ultimatum Prt 1

Marietta sat in the library, staring absently at her homework and let out a frustrated sigh. She was in her final year of school and as soon as she arrived to her first English class, everyone was given the biggest project of their lives. It was a twenty page report that summarized their lives of '06-'07 school year, and the guidelines asked for almost every detail of your life too. She tapped her pencil against the blanket sheet of paper and sighed again. She'd written fifteen of the pages already and had been planning on writing another page the day she found the Dino Gem…

…and that was the source of her current frustration. How exactly do you explain you're a Power Ranger, battle evil monsters and save the planet without your teachers, fellow classmates and peer's think you've gone completely loco? Not to mention, how do you inch your way around using names or pointing fingers at your fellow rangers? Oh, it was all so frustrating! Marietta scowled and slammed her pencil against the desk as he head fell into her hand. It was all so bloody frustrating…

"Trouble?" She looked up to see Conner leaning against the desk, grinning wickedly at her. "Homework, I assume?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's very astute of you Conner, I'm surprised you even know what it is." She said and shoved the paper back into her backpack. "What do you want?"

Conner looked hurt. "Come now, I maybe a complete airhead once in a while, but even _I've _done homework before." Marietta rolled her eyes. "I'm here to see if you're free for the rest of the day. I booked a reservation at this nice little restaurant downtown." He said and pulled the hand out from behind his back, revealing a dozen red roses. "Interested, oh Golden One?"

Marietta felt her heart stop as she stared at the roses. Was Conner asking her on a date? She looked up at him and saw his brows flick. She growled lightly, grabbed the roses and whapped him hard on the head. "Do you not understand the meaning of Not Interested?!" She hissed and shoved the flowers back into his hands and turned to leave.

"Well you can't blame for trying." He said and looked down at the roses. "Or maybe you're just denying what your heart truly desires, hm?"

"Heart truly desires? Oh, you are full of yourself, Conner McKnight." Marietta snapped and narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think I'm even interested in you at all?!"

"Well…I'd say you were pretty interested in me when we shared a hug at the ranger reunion…you were all hot and bothered." Conner grinned, threw her another wicked grin and flicked his brows. "You completely melted under my charm…"

"Why you…" Marietta hissed and narrowed her eyes as they flashed dangerously. "Why you stuck up, egotistical Jock! How _dare _you talk to me like that!"

"You forgot charming and charismatic as well." Conner added, brushing away her insults with a stroke of a hand through his hair. "Those, however, aren't my most…_important_ qualities…" He eyes flashed deviously again.

Marietta's jaw fell as she stared at him, dumbfounded. This wasn't happening…she was being hit on by Conner McKnight, the biggest airhead she'd ever met in her life, and she'd run into a great deal of them. Was he truly suggesting what she thought he was? She closed her mouth and her face fell again, taking a threatening step towards him but the Red Ranger didn't back down. His grin just widened if anything. "Oh? And what makes you think you're my type anyway?"

"Why are you still standing here arguing with me then?" Conner asked, leaning back against the desk, roses clutched in one hand as he folded his arms. "Surely you must feel something other then hatred towards me, no? If you didn't…" He leaned closer suddenly, their faces mere inches apart. "…you'd have left long, long ago…"

Marietta's breath quickened as she stared into his swirling, deep blue eyes. She could get lost in those whirlwinds so easily…They seemed to sparkle even in the darkness of the library. Her jaw tightened as he seemed to lean a bit closer and one part of her said to pull away, resist his futile attempts but…another part of her, the little girl side, told her stay, see what would happened. Instinctively, she licked her lips and Conner suddenly surged forward, their lips meeting.

Marietta gasped, going cold to the bone as he rested on hand on her cheek. He felt her cheeks grow hot and it spurred him on. He leaned into the kiss a bit more and his other hand slipped around her waist, pulling her into his arms. And that…well…that was it. Marietta fell into his grasp, throwing both arms around his neck and returned the kiss with an overwhelming amount of passion and desire then Conner had expected. She pushed him back against the table, one hand falling from his neck to his shoulder for balance and their breaths quickened. Both of them needed this for different reasons: Conner just wanting to settle down with Marietta desperate for any kind of love.

As they parted, Marietta pulled back a bit and Conner saw the glossy look in her eyes. Right now…Conner saw her in an entirely different light. He knew about her past, the pain she had to face all through her life. He understood why she'd stolen the Dino Gem and why she hadn't put up much a fight in becoming a Power Ranger. But most of all…he understood her desire to be loved. Ever since she was a little girl she'd never felt love before; at least, not from her parents. The only person who ever cared for her, loved her, was her brother…but he was gone.

So, Conner intended to give her the love she so desperately needed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his hands gripping her arms firmly, and he saw the glaze leave her eyes. "I'm not like your mom and dad, Angel, nothing like them at all." One hand raised to her cheek again. He let his thumb slowly brush it as he nuzzled it gently, closing her eyes. "I know you find it difficult trust people since your parents betrayed that…but I won't hurt you." He pushed off the table and cupped both cheeks now, raising her head slightly to gaze deep into her eyes. "Trust me, Marietta…please."

Marietta met his gaze and her eyes searched his. How did she knew he was telling the truth? _Oh stop fooling yourself, girl, you already trust him. Would you have kissed him if you didn't? _Hormones? _As if! Oh, will you stop fighting with yourself! You're in love with him but you're just to damn afraid to admit it! You want love yet you push everyone away who's willing to give it to you! For once Marietta would you just trust one person?_ She couldn't…what if he did hurt her again? _He's not going to hurt you for crying out loud! It's painfully obvious he's in love you! You don't have look – much less feel – to far to figure that out for yourself! Just…trust him._

Marietta blinked and let out a sigh, wrapping her arms around his back, nuzzling his chest gently. "I already do, Conner McKnight…I already do."

She felt him almost swell with pride and for a moment she regretted it. Saying that would only feed his ego and he was intolerable enough as it was. But a second later, she shrugged inwardly and just grinned. Who cared? He loved her and she could…would…will grow into loving him as well. She felt his hand leave her back and she looked off to her right, seeing the partly ruined roses.

"Well…since I knew you'd eventually give in my charm-" She threw a glare at him, but he merely grinned. "I managed to convince Dr. O and the others to let me borrow the house for the night…Dinner and Movie?" He asked, offering the roses again.

Perhaps it would be much easier in loving him then she previous thought…

"Sure." She said, accepting the roses this time. "As long as I'm with you…"

Hand in hand they walked out of the library…Tonight would perhaps be a good night after all…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy and Kim lay side-by-side on a blanket at Reefside Park, staring up at the sky. It had been so long since ether of them had done this, much less together. With all that had happened so far, all the stress they had to face, it made it very difficult to get any alone time at all. Conner's wish to use the house for the night was a blessing in disguise because it allowed the both of them to get away from the rangers and just spend some time together.

Tommy glanced over at Kim, noticing that she was laying on her right side, eyes shut tightly. Was she asleep? He arched a brow and grinned, rolling on his left as he gazed at her. She was…still so beautiful, even after being away for ten years. She was twenty-seven, just like himself, and the perfect age to settle down. But the question is would she be willing to settle down with him? _Of course she will, Tommy! You two are in mad, desperate love and if you two _don't _get marred this time it'll be an absolute _travesty

Tommy growled inwardly. There was that annoying voice again. _"You don't like to stay gone do you? What do you want this time, hm?"_

_Some people need a little guidance, Tommy, and you need it most of all. Come on, just get the ring and propose to her already! She's probably expecting it soon, yeah know! She is a woman after all…_Tommy snarled again and shook his head.

"_Of COURSE she's a woman! That's a very astute conclusion you've come to voice! I plan to propose to her just…not yet._ Tommy answered, raising a hand to her cheek as his thumb slowly stroked it. Kim moaned beneath the touch and seemed to settle further into the blanket, as if she was trying to get warm.

_Are you scared Thomas?_ That was a good question. Was he scared? Tommy arched a brow, tilting his head slightly as he gazed at Kimberly. Was he truly afraid to take the next big step in his life? After Kimberly, Tommy never truly had a steady girlfriend. In fact, he never dated at all – well, minus Kat, but that was a completely different story. Kat was just…a way to release his emotions. She was there when he needed her to be and he took comfort in it…but he just couldn't stand being around her like that. Kat was a friend…just…a friend. But still…he wasn't willing or ready to marry Kat, but would he be with Kimberly?

Kim was different Kat in every possible way. Kim was far more beautiful then Kat; far more caring and understanding of Tommy then Kat ever could hope to be. Kim…was like an exact opposite to Tommy. They were able to read each others emotions and desires so, so easily…

"_No, I'm not scared, I just don't think it's the right time. I mean, look at everything that's going on. Having a wedding in the middle of a war would not be smartest thing at all. It's like an invitation to wipe out the rest of the rangers, no?"_ Tommy nodded a moment, as if to reassure himself. _"Yeah…it would be stupid to have a wedding right now, especially if these new baddies find out about it."_

_You maybe able to convince yourself, Thomas Oliver, but you'll never be able to convince me. Don't wait to long, Tommy, because she won't._ Tommy closed his eyes and he felt the voice's words linger a moment more before they, too, vanished. The Voice was right and Tommy knew it…she wasn't going to wait long and it was wrong for Tommy to make her wait. He leaned forward, his hand cupping her cheek gently and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

Kim moaned a moment and squirmed as Tommy drew away. Her eyes flickered open to thin slits and she looked up, seeing him grin at her. She blinked several times and then gasped. "Oh my god! Did I fall asleep?!" She asked, sounding panicky. She sat up and looked around, trying to remember where they were. Reefside Park…with Tommy…on a picnic. She slapped her forehead hard and looked back at Tommy, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry…" She whimpered and leaned in, returning his kiss. "I didn't mean to fall asleep…"

"It's alright." Tommy laughed and drew Kim into a bear hug, pulling her down onto his chest. "You look absolutely beautiful when you're asleep, yeah know?" Kim turned red and Tommy laughed, kissing her once more. "Awh…you're blushing." He teased and rubbed her cheeks lightly. "Ah…I guess I still got it hm? I remember back in high school I used to make you blush so much people thought you over did your make-up." He laughed.

Kimberly whimpered, remembering those times. He had been so cruel to her and yet at the same time so loving. He was the only person who looked at her differently then the others in school. Tommy looked at her like a goddess and held her on the highest pedestal possible without becoming completely obsessed by her. Sure…he was jealous and well…possessive of her at times, but who wants? Those were the standard complications in most relationships and they easily got passed it. Tommy's lateness was a consistent problem but like everything else, both were able to work around it.

She laughed lightly and laid her head on his chest, taking in his sweet scent. It was a mixture of…strawberries and grass. She frowned a moment, but grinned. Where the hell did the Strawberries come from? "Tommy, handsome, why exactly are wearing something Strawberry?" She asked, arching a brow. He turned red and rubbed his head.

"Oh…that's the fruit in the picnic basket we have yet to eat." Kim looked over at it, turning redder once again. Oops…

"And you'll never get to use it either…" Both looked up and saw an ancient samurai standing there, two blades clutched firmly in hand. _"BLUE THUNDER SMASH!" _The Samurai roared and, snapped the blade to the sky and thrust it towards the ground. Tommy and Kim yelped and rolled away as a maelstrom of blue lightning crashed into the ground they once stood. Flashes of blue and white illuminated the park as a dozen more bolts began to drop from the sky, forcing the rangers to roll away or die from the strike.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They cried in union and kipped up as their respective colors consumed them. They whirled around but Methos had split into two!

"_Legend Combo: Four Sword Cut!"_

In all their years, neither Tommy nor Kimberly had seen such an attack as this. The remaining two swords had been scooped up faster then they could see and suddenly the General possessed forearms. Their screams echoed through the forest as the blades cut across their bodies. Golden yellow sparks sprayed through the air, turning the grass, bushes and tree's into smoking, smoldering ruins in seconds. The Pair of Generals spun and four arms moved simultaneously, ripping four blades across their chests and stomachs. Blue, yellowed and black thunder mixed with a maelstrom of icy shards and the forest sent the two Rangers flying backwards at least two dozen feet.

Tommy and Kim hit the ground hard, skid several feet and came to rest against a pair of boulders. Black-pink energy consumed their bodies and their suits shrank away. Neither ranger could find the strength to stand much less think. They let out a cry of pain as their clutched their bodies, laying still on the scorched earth. It felt as if a semi had run into them at full speed with spikes built into the front of it and then proceeded to run them over another ten times.

Methos loomed over them, grinning wickedly. "How do you like my ultimate attack, Power Rangers?" Methos said and sheathed the last of his two swords. "Worked a bit better then I expected to…but it seems I didn't use enough power to kill you. Shame I can only do it once…" He brought a hand to his masked chin and leaned down, gripping Tommy's shirt to draw him face to face. "That's fine, however, I'll be able to give you Emperor Kraken's message…"

Tommy could barely keep his eyes open to meet Methos. After a moment he gave up trying and let his eyes shut and head fall forward. Tommy knew what the general was saying…and half of him didn't want to believe it but another part of him wasn't too surprised. The generals words were like the wind in his ear and though the Generals speech was long winded he feared only two words…

"_Power Candles…"_

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Mischievous grin No explanation here folks, move along, move along :P_


	32. The Ultimatum Prt 2

Hayden James strolled silently through the park, letting his mind wander in what ever direction it wanted too. Ironically enough, his mind continued to wander back to his days as a Power Ranger. Though they were short, it was something he missed terribly. He wanted to feel the exhilaration of battle again, to fight along side his fellow comrades as they took down every evil that stood in Earth's way. But then again, every former Ranger probably missed the excitement at some point and few actually returned. Besides, he'd passed the torch anyway. He went out the way he wanted…fighting evil to the very end.

Dragon's surprise visit at his mansion had been well…just that, a great big surprise. Honestly, Hayden was surprised Dragon even _found _a successor, much less how quickly he'd done it. But then again, Dragon had said the successor kind of found _him_ really. But then again…he already knew that, of course. He'd gone visited the Oliver Estate in secret one day and _saw _Marietta transform. Her costume didn't look much different then his; the same golden shield and weapon but the addition of stripes was entirely knew. He supposed that was just a creation from her personality.

Dragon, it seemed, had found a good successor.

Hayden let out another sigh, looking from the lake to the path ahead of him and froze. Standing there, amongst the scorched Earth was two of said friends. "Kim…Tommy…" Hayden gasped and rushed forward, coming to a skidding halt beside Kim. He shook her hard but she didn't respond. He turned to Tommy, shaking him a bit harder and he let out a painful moan but did nothing else. "Fuck…" He looked around, making sure no one else was looking and pulled the sleeve on his shirt back. The golden Dino Bracelet shimmered in the afternoon sun and raised it to his lips. "Rangers, come in…"

"_Who is this?" _It was an unfamiliar voice to respond.

"Better question: Who the hell are _you_?"

"_Conner here, go ahead?"_

"Conner, we've got an emergency, Code Five, Ranger Down!" Hayden shouted and looked down at his friends again. They didn't look in that great of shape.

"_Who the hell is this? What the hell are you talking about 'Ranger down'?"_

"Conner, don't argue with me! Just get your ass down here now! Tommy and Kim are down and they won't make it unless they get some medical attention, NOW!" Hayden roared in response and cut the connection. He shook Tommy again but he didn't respond. Both were still breathing, but he wasn't sure for how much longer…

And now… he was beginning to wish he hadn't given up his gem…

**XXXXXX**

"What do you want with me?" Anton hissed, sitting back on his knees now. Lyra stood behind and to the left of him, glaring holes in the back of his head. "And I'm not Mesogog, you freak… not any longer." Suddenly, blue-white lightning arced from the end of Kraken's fingers and struck Anton square in the chest. The force hurled him into the air nearly a meter before crashing to the ground with a sickening thud.

"You will address me as _Emperor Kraken!_" He snarled and clenched his fists. "And I want nothing of you, filthy human… I want what your friends have." His lip curled but into what Anton couldn't tell; a snarl or a grin. "I want my Dino Gems returned me…" He whispered and opened his hand once more. "And you're going to help me get them back."

Anton spat out some blood and pushed himself up slowly again. "No chance, freak." He whispered and glared over at the old demon. "I would never hurt my friends… not again."

"You're right… you won't." Kraken said, his grin turning a bit to mischievous. "Not willingly, anyway…"

Anton's eyes widen slowly as he looked over at Lyra. She was grinning just as broadly and stood almost triumphantly beside Kraken. For a moment, Anton felt the bile rise in his throat. One of his greatest fears was to hurt or potentially kill one of his friends; maybe even his own son. And now… suddenly, it seemed like that nightmare was going to come true. Suddenly, reality slapped him across the face and felt the power swell within him again. Of course… he had some of the Dino Gem's powers… Anton clenched his fists and slowly rose from the cold ground. "No Kraken… I will not harm my friends… And there is no way you can make me do it either…"

"Do you intend on fighting me, Anton Mercer?" Kraken asked, slightly amused as he tilted his head. "Do you think you can do what all of Eltar could not?" Slowly, Kraken began to rise from his thrown… and Anton realized just how big he was. Even for someone who looked ancient, he had to be at least a good seven feet tall with a body that betrayed his ancient face. "Do you, Anton Mercer, Mesogog, think you can defeat me? The Greatest Emperor in the Universe!?" He roared as and threw his hands into the air. The cape fell from his shoulders and Anton saw the pair of swords strapped to his waists. "No Anton Mercer, you will BOW before me and call ME master!!"

Before Anton could even _think _of moving, Kraken had done so. Cold, ancient hands curled around his thrown and Kraken slammed Anton into the wall hard enough to buckle it inwards. Suddenly, lightning coiled down Anton's body and he let out an ear splitting scream that rang through the halls and rooms of the great ship. Kraken turned and threw the defeat human to the ground and pursed his lips. "Lyra…" He said and suddenly he hunched down a bit as the cape slipped around his body again. "I shall return to my quarters now… being the process."

Lyra watched her master go with a satisfied look and nod. Glancing over at the downed Anton, she rubbed her fingers together anxiously. Finally… she was going to watch the Power Rangers be destroyed and it was going to happen at the hands of their own friend. Suddenly her laugh echoed down the halls…

Today was fine day…

**XXXXXX**

Conner, Kira and Ethan stared at Hayden as if he was an experiment they'd been working on for years and finally perfected it. He could see the mixed emotions in their eyes; curiosity, delight, frustration… anger. For a moment, he scanned his friends and then gave an innocent shrug. "Long time no see." He said and leaned against the desk, staring at the floor to avoid their eyes. "Sorry we had to be reunited under such dire circumstances… I had planned to have the reunion in a different way, but it seems I was dealt the wrong-"

_SMACK!!_

Kira's hand raced across the side of his face and the blow staggered Hayden, almost knock him to the floor. Tears shimmered in her eyes, a snarl spread across her lips and her entire body shook. "How!? How could you do something so… wrong!" She screamed and Conner grabbed her arm before she could swing at him again. She fought his grasp but Conner wouldn't release her. "Why!? I thought we were friends you bastard! Why, how?!"

Hayden sighed lightly, rubbing his right cheek a moment and rubbed his jaw. "I must I say, I was expecting that sooner." He said and frowned. "And we are friends Kira… that hasn't changed."

"Then why, damn you, why! Why did you make us believe you were dead for so long!! Why didn't you tell us you were ALIVE!?" She screamed and this time Ethan intervened to help Conner restrain her. "Tell me why, damn you!"

And the moment was at hand Everyone looked at him now and Hayden sighed, looking away. "I did it because I didn't want to be a power ranger anymore." He answered, leaning against the desk again. "I'd caused enough pain and I was tired of it. I was sick of the fighting and all the hurt that came with the job."

Kira broke free of her restrainers and lunged for Hayden but Conner grabbed her again and held her back again. "Damn you! You don't think we're tired of it as well!? You're a coward! You're just a bloody cower!" She fought Conner hard now but Hayden stood up and walked towards the Ranger Corridor.

"I'm sorry." Was Hayden said and disappeared into the darkness. Out of sight, Kira calmed now and just fell into Conner's embrace. The Red Ranger looked up at Ethan and nodded to the corridor, giving him a worried look. Ethan nodded and ran off down the corridor to follow Hayden. At that moment, Trent walked into the room and pause, seeing Conner and Kira. Immediately Kira shook away from Conner and ran into her boyfriends arms.

"Kira, what's wrong?" He asked slowly, gazing down at her. He looked up at Conner and saw the grim look on his face. "Conner, what the hell s going on here?"

"He's back." Conner whispered and looked towards the dimmed corridor.

Trent looked confused and looked down at Kira. She just shook her head again and buried it into his shoulder. "Conner, whose back? Who the hell are you talking about? What the hell is going on!?"

Conner looked over at the White Ranger and sighed. "He's back." He repeated and sat down. "Hayden James is still alive…"

Trents eyes widened. Suddenly, it all became clearer…

The Return of a Spectre…

**XXXXXX**

"Hey!" Ethan shouted and Hayden paused, turning to look back at the Blue Ranger.

"Don't tell me you've come to smack me too?" Hayden joked, arching a brow. "You've got the super strength and I don't feel like walking around with a broken jaw okay?"

"Sarcasm. It's nice to see you haven't changed too much." Ethan countered and rolled his eyes. "And for the record, no I'm not here to hit you. But I do want a truthful answer." Ethan sighed lightly and shook his head. "Tell me, what's the real reason you never told us you were still alive?"

"Less of a reminder, Ethan." Hayden answered and turned, looking up at the Blue Morphin Suit n the tube. For a moment, he merely examined it. "I figured if I played myself for dead, you would morn my loss for a while… I figured that once you got over it, you wouldn't be constantly remained of things I've done."

"A cowards way out then." Ethan concluded and shook his head. "I didn't think you were that type of person. I didn't think you'd be a coward and run away from your crimes. I guess I was wrong…"

Hayden turned sharply on Ethan, eyes narrowed and lips curled into a snarl. "Now you listen to me, Ethan… I am not _running _from my problems, contrary to what you might think, I'm merely saving you the pain from having to be constantly reminded of it…" His face lightened again and he sighed, looking down at the floor. "I killed Hayley… and I felt bad enough about that as it is."

Ethan sighed, remembering the day he and the others had come home to find that… gruesome scene. Hayden hadn't just killed her, no, he'd completely massacred her. Even to this day they still felt the loss of such a close friend. Hayley had been around since the conception of the Dino Thunder team and she had always been there when needed but when Hayden killed her… A part of the team died with her.

"To be honest man, faking your death didn't help us at all… It only added to the pain." Ethan sighed and leaned against the beside the tube. "We've held onto to hope for so long, believing that you were still alive and now… after meeting like this." He shook his head again. "Can you blame us for the way we've acted?"

"No. In fact, you've taking it much easier then I thought you would." He grinned, arching a brow. "Especially Kira… I half expected to be dead by now."

Ethan shared a laugh with Hayden but it soon turned into silence once more. Hayden looked away from the tube and looked around the rest of the corridor. "Tommy did a marvelous job with this." Hayden said as he walked up to the tube with the Green Ranger costume in it. "He's documented our history well…"

"You've missed out on a lot of things, Hayden." Ethan said, walking beside his friend. He, too, gazed up at the old costume. Sitting in the lower left hand corner of the tube was a small, golden coin that had the foot of a dragon symbol on it – the original Green Ranger costume. "Conner's got a girlfriend, Tommy and Kim are back together… and you have yet to meet your replacement."

Hayden nodded slowly, staring at the helmet of the helmet. Part of him was anxious to get his gem back but the other half, the calm part, refused to let that happen. His fists clenched tightly in his pockets and looked over at Ethan. "How is she? Dragon came to visit me a few days ago… and said that she was an adequate replacement."

"She's… different." Ethan said and shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know how good she is as she's only been in one fight as a Power Ranger but it wasn't even that long of one." Suddenly he sighed hard, clearly of frustration and rested one hand against his forehead. "But with this new enemy around it's only a matter of time before she's forced to use her powers…"

Hayden froze. A new enemy? He felt a chill run down his spine and he shuttered hard. Ethan was not blind to this fact either. Tilting his head curiously, Hayden looked over at him and frowned. "But you know who they are already, don't you Hayden?" Ethan asked, eyeing his eyes now. Hayden raised his head, looked to the tube again and then nodded slowly.

"I'm think its time I made my return, Ethan…" Hayden whispered, placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Its time you know who you're really dealing with…"

Ethan watched Hayden walk away, wide eyed with curiosity. Who they were really dealing with?

Suddenly, he had a very bad and entirely distressing feeling about this…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: I was in the mood to write another chapter and this is what I came up with. rubs back of head I'll write again when I'm in the mood. smiles and looks down sadly Sorry for taking so long but I did warn you about my mood swings :P_


	33. The Power Candles Prt 1

Methos pulled his sword out of the last human corpse and slapped his blade down hard as blood speckled the floor. For a moment, he paused to look at his work. The library had been cleared out of any civilians and because of the many sets of stairs, book shelves and other obstacles, it made a great place to fight the Power Rangers. Looking to the middle of the room, Methos snapped his fingers and a flash of reddish-black light appeared and faded away quickly. Sitting in the epicenter was candle holder that held five uniquely colored candles: Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and White.

Methos smiled thinly a moment but it faded as he felt the presence of another General. Looking up to the stairs, he saw the last General he ever expected. "What do you want, Damascus?" Methos asked, arms resting on the hilt of his swords.

"I wouldn't fail Master Kraken, if I were you." Damascus warned, red eyes thinning out. "Master has placed a great deal of trust on your shoulders and his plan rids heavily upon this moment."

Methos snarled and clenched his fists. "Keep your nose in your own business, Magician… Return your magic and let me show you how a real General handles things."

For a moment, Damascus was silent, staring daggers at the Samurai and then sighed softly. "Fine, Samurai… but I warn you now: fail here and it may cost you much, much more then just your position and favorability with our Master." Damascus grabbed his clock and ripped it around his body and vanished in a burst of energy.

Methos lingered for a moment, staring at the candles. There was no need for Damascus to warn him for Kraken already had. Suddenly, Methos felt anxious about the mission. The Candles were being protected by Kraken's magic yes, however, even he wasn't all powerful. And Methos was only one person…

"Damascus!" Methos cried, looking up at the ceiling. "Send me Five Knights!"

As Methos' voice echoed through the library, five towers of energy fell to the ground and shrank away, leaving behind five armoured knights; each equipped with a dark bladed broadsword. Methos' lip curled and he studied them for a moment. The Dark Knights were a creation of Damascus' and were much more powerful then Mesogog's Tyrannodrones or Raizerus' Dryzards. Instinctively, Methos squeezed the hilt of his sword and turned to the door. With the guards in place and the battlefield set, there was only one last thing he had to accomplish…

Lure the Power Rangers into the trap…

**XXXXXX**

"Emperor Kraken?" Conner asked, arching a brow. "Who is he?"

"I don't know much about Kraken as I only met him once. He is apparently Raizerus' master, though I'm unsure of just how strong he truly is. I know that Kraken also another Lord; Methos the Samurai. Trent, Kira, you two fought him at…" Hayden paused to chose his next words carefully. "The Cyberspace didn't you?"

Trent and Kira nodded slowly. "Yeah… he's powerful…" Trent whispered, clutching Kira's hand tightly. Hayden could almost see it… the painful memory those words brought back. Silently, he cursed him and looked back to the Infirmary door. "I believe Tommy and Kimberly fought Methos as well, though I am unsure…"

"So who is Kraken exactly? You said you met him once?" Ethan asked, tilting his head.

"Kraken is a cruel lord who hates the Power Rangers… with every bit of his being." Hayden answered, eyes never leaving the door. On the inside, he was in turmoil, though he hid it well from the others. In a way, he felt entirely responsible for the pain they were going through. Hayden knew there would be another attack… and he should have warned them a long time ago… Sighing hard, he rubbed his throbbing forehead. "His Lords are trained to hunt Power Rangers specifically." He glanced over at Ethan, frowning. "I should know, however… Methos was the one who trained me."

"_Trained you?_" Conner said exasperatedly, his eyes wide. "What do you mean he _trained you_?"

"As I said, Conner… My skills and everything I knew when I fought you came from him. I know Methos inside and out because he is the one who tought me how to fight, how to use the Gems powers." He shrugged and shook his head. "If you had a hard time with me Conner, then Methos will turn you into mince meat."

Everyone remembered the time they had to fight Hayden… and he could see the pain on all their faces. Hayden sighed lightly as he sat down on the desk now, looking at the floor. He regretted every moment he served under Raizerus; he'd done so many things wrong; especially to those who didn't deserve it. Rubbing his forehead again and shook his head. Now that Kraken had finally arrived, things only seemed to get worse rather then better. _"And its all my fault… This could have been avoided so easily if I had just told them then." _He shook his head again and closed his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself, Hayden." Kira whispered and everyone looked over at her – including Hayden. "What happened then doesn't mater." She stood up and walked over to the golden haired boy, resting her hands gently on his shoulders. "I think we can all understand why you did what you did…"

"Yeah slick, me most of all." Trent grinned, arching a brow. "I was evil at one point too, man. Look how things turned out with that."

"Yes, but you didn't kill Hayley, or slaughter hundreds of innocent people… or even try and take over the planet." Hayden countered, brow twitching. "I did, though… I took your best friend away and nearly turned Reefside into a hole on the map." Looking over at Kira, she was staring at the floor like the rest. "So yes, I will blame myself because it _was _my fault!"

_SMACK!_

Kira snarled as she stared at Hayden. He rubbed his sore cheek as he looked up at her. "Stop… stop blaming yourself." She hissed threateningly, eyes flaring. "It _wasn't _your fault, do you understand!? You were manipulated into that! You were under the power of the Gems evil just like Trent was… and even at one point, Dr. O!"

"But… never once did I question what Raizerus was doing…" He whispered, purposely avoid Kira's eyes. "I just carried out his orders like a good slave…"

"ENOUGH!" Kira roared, her eyes flashing dangerously again. "ENOUGH, HAYDEN! _None _of it was your fault! You didn't willing do those things! The Gem and Raizerus manipulated into believing that murder was right! You _can not _be blamed for that! It was against your will!"

Hayden said nothing, just stared at the floor. Kira sighed lightly as she pulled him into a gentle hug. "Stop blaming yourself…" Kira whispered and sighed. "If you keep blaming yourself, nothing will ever get better… Blaming yourself will only hurt us more as well… You don't what that, do you?" Hayden shook his head and his eyes fell shut. "Then please try, Hayden… please stop blaming yourself… None of it was your fault."

"I'll try…" Hayden whispered and nodded. Kira smiled lightly, kissed the top of his head and pulled back. Hayden looked up at her a moment and glanced over at Trent. He just arched a brow and grinned. He could almost see the words shining his eyes; _"Awesome isn't she?"_ Hayden smiled and nodded slowly as he looked over to Ethan. He looked…unusually calm considering the circumstances but Ethan never was the one to be worried. However, Conner… His eyes shifted to the Red Ranger next and saw him standing… err…

"Why are you so calm?" Hayden asked, arching a brow. "Shouldn't you be running around and screaming the worlds going to end?"

Conner frowned. "Time changes people, Hayden." He countered and raised his head. "Perhaps if you'd be around, you might have seen the change, hm?"

Hayden winced. "Okay, I deserved that." He said and shrugged. "Speaking of being around, where's the new Gold Ranger?" Hayden asked, looking around the lab. "Dragon said he'd found a new master but where is she?" And… everyone's eyes seemed to fall on Conner. His face was a shade of red that matched the color of his suit.

"Err… she's upstairs asleep." Conner said quickly and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out. "Said she had a headache and wanted to get some sleep…" Hayden glanced over at Kira and saw her head shaking, lips pursed as she stared at Conner. Suddenly, Hayden knew what was going on… "Hey, what's that look for?"

"Headache… sure." Hayden said and just looked away. "Whatever you say, slick."

"Hey, I'm be honest here!" Conner pouted, glancing around everyone… though they were grinning. "What, you don't believe me!?" They all shook their heads. "Fine… don't believe me then."

"She must have one helluva headache from all that screaming we heard." Trent said absently, digging some dirt beneath his fingernail. Conner stared blankly, mouth agape, at Trent. His cheeks only seemed to burn harder and everyone roared with laughter. For a moment, the Red Ranger merely pouted, looking at the floor. Busted…

"It's alright, Conner." Kira said, glancing over at Trent. "It's a very natural thing to do… right Trent?"

Trent coughed and blushed, then nodded. "Yes sweetie."

Suddenly, the alarm in the lab blared and everyone jumped, startled by the sound. Hayden spun around to the computer and pressed a key. Though he'd been gone for a while, even he could still remember how to work Dr. O's computer. The screen flickered to life and show a fiery explosion that engulfed the screen. Glaring against the bright light, it soon faded and showed the towering Methos standing in Reefside Central Park. There had to be at least three dead civilians around him.

"Methos…" Hayden scowled, eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, Methos looked to the sky and let out a mighty roar. _"Power Rangers! I know you can hear me! If you want save the hostages I have then come to Reefside Central Library!!" _He cried and suddenly vanished in a burst of black-red energy. After that… the screen went black. For a moment, everyone stood there, staring blankly at the screen.

"Be careful, Rangers." Hayden spoke, looking back at them. "I don't need to tell you how dangerous he is…"

"We know." Conner whispered and flicked his wrist as the morpher appeared.

"Should I wake Marietta?" Hayden asked but Conner shook his head.

"No, let her sleep… wake her only if we need back-up." He said and turned the other Rangers. They nodded as one and flicked their wrists, morphers appearing. "Ready?!" He took a step forward, raising the Dino Morpher.

"Ready!" The other returned.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

In a flash of their respective colors they were gone. For a moment, Hayden stood there , staring at the far wall before turning back to the Infirmary door. _"Please be careful Rangers…" _Hayden thought and closed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this…"

**XXXXXX**

The Rangers appeared inside of library but it was pitch black. Instantly, they went on the defensive, falling into stance as they scanned the darkness around the around. Before they could do anything, a burst of flame flashed before them and five candles lit in the center of the room. Startled, they jumped back, seeing the Five Armoured Knights knelt down in front of the holder. Behind it… they saw Methos…

"Welcome, Power Rangers!" He announced, holding his arms out. "I'm sure you know what these are?" He asked, looking down at the candles before them.

For a moment, they examined them. Conner… had seen something like them before. He gasped, reeling backwards from the shock. "Power Candles!" He breathed, looking up at Methos now, wide-eyed beneath his helmet. "Those are Power Candles; just like the kind Lord Zedd used against Tommy!"

"Ahh… so you're smarter then you look." Methos grinned, one hand clutching the hilt of a sword. "Good…" Looking down at the candles, he saw the flames flicker momentarily and then looked up at the Rangers again. "At the rate the fire is burning, I believe you have less then thirty-minutes before the candles will burn out completely… and you'll lose your powers." A twisted grin spread across his lips and slowly he unsheathed a single blade – Masamune.

"What's the matter, Methos, too afraid to fight us fairly?" Conner taunted, eyes narrowing. "Have to sink so low as to use Power Candles to get the advantage?!"

Methos roared with laughter and shook his head. "Oh don't be a fool, Red Ranger! You'd be all to _easy _to destroy without the Power Candles! But my objective isn't to kill you, not yet anyway." He chuckled deviously but suddenly went deadly seriously. "My Master wants what is rightfully HIS!" Methos roared and vanished in a blur.

The Rangers scattered but Conner was the unlucky one. He felt he blade cut across his chest and sent him whirling back wards over the librarian's desk and crashing to the ground. As Methos landed, Trent rushed in, his Drago-sword flashing inwards but the Samurai jerked back, let the blade slide by and jammed an elbow hard into Trent's chest. The force sent him staggering back but he managed to side-step the sword as it fell to the ground and threw his own wide again, cutting the samurai hard across the chest and shoulder. Yellow sparks sprayed out against the desk and floor as he staggered back, finger digging into his armour.

"Ah… so it seems you've gotten better." Methos grinned and looked back, seeing the other Rangers in stance. "Hm… but it appears three of you are missing." He chuckled again and shook his head. "Ohh… did I hurt Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart more then I thought I did? Hm… interesting." He looked back at Trent again and drew another blade. "Fine… lets get this over with."

Suddenly, Methos crouched and leaped into the air, swords out at his sides. Trent and Conner were the first to follow, bounding onto the tables and springing high into the air. Methos attacked first, cutting both blades down, but Trent and Conner parried before they both turned and launched a roundhouse towards the Generals stomach. Spinning away at the last moment, Methos grabbed the edge of the third level while the pair fell onto the second floor balcony.

Quickly, Methos pulled himself up but was met with a pair of yellow Ptera Daggers descending towards his face. His blades were up in a flash, one crossed over the other just as the daggers crashed against them. Methos hissed as he pushed back against Kira but, to his surprise, she was stronger then he'd expected – even with the candles burning. With a mighty roar, he managed to shove Kira back but as his blades descended, Ethan stepped between them, threw up his shield and blocked the strike. Quickly, the blue ranger dropped to one knee and swept his leg out, kicking Methos' out from beneath him and sent him staggering back and over the railing.

The table shattered as Methos fell through it and hit the floor with a sickening thud. His eyes flickered open again and found Conner falling from the sky, Tyranno-staff poised and ready to impale him. _"Not today, Red Ranger…"_ Methos hissed and threw his blade up and cut Conner across the chest. The force sent him spinning wildly out of control and smashing a table of his own. Kipping up, he was met by Trent next; Drago-sword flashing in from every direction but Methos eagerly met each strike with a counter of his own. Trent scowled as he stepped back, slashing his sword high but Methos slapped it away, plunged Caladbolg for his stomach but _Kira _intercepted this time, catching the blade between her daggers.

"Give it up, Methos…" Trent hissed and grinned. "Even with the Power Candles, the four of us are far too much for you to handle…"

"You assume too much, brat." Methos whispered and jumped back, dislodging his sword in the process. "Let me show you my ultimate attack!!" He roared and threw the two blades he wielded high into the air and suddenly ripped the second from their sheaths and spun them wildly through his hand. As the others fell… _two more arms _reached out and grabbed them. Trent gasped as Methos suddenly rushed forward, his words echoing through the library. "Legendary Combo: Four Sword Cut!"

All Four swords plunged in as one and Trent knew if the blades hit, that would be it. At the last moment, Ethan interjected, shield raised. As the blades connected, lightning and sparks exploded from the collision and the force threw Ethan backwards into a book shelf and flung Methos a dozen feet away and smashing into the wall. For a moment, there was silence as Kira and Trent stood frozen to their spots.

Then…

"Ethan!" Kira shouted and ran over to her friend. Slowly, he began to rise again but looked down at his shield. It was dented in several places and covered in burn marks. "Blast… this thing's ruined." He snarled and the shielded shattered in hundreds of tiny blue orbs. Kira helped him up and they all looked to Methos who was slowly rising again.

Conner and Trent stepped in front of Kira and Trent, their weapons held at their sides. As Methos looked up at them, he scowled beneath his mask, fists clenching. Scooping up his swords, he sheathed two and held the others tightly. "I don't know how that pathetic shield managed to block that attack, but you will not be so lucky a second time." He glanced over at the Candles, seeing that a fourth of it had already burned away. Ginning, he glanced over at the rangers again. "Tick-tock, Power Rangers…" Methos whispered and charged again…

Tick-Tock…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: OOHHH!! Cliffhanger'd! XD Anyway, sorry it took me such a long time to get some chapters up, but here's a few for you to enjoy. And please, reviewCries You should all know I'll never leave this story incomplete. So… please keep up the reviews - _


	34. The Power Candles Prt 2

Marietta awoke with a mighty yawn and frowned went she felt for Conner but found him gone. Sighing lightly, she laid her head down and smiled lightly as she remembered earlier. She knew sex could feel so… invigorating! Her lips curled into a grin and then sat up slowly, rubbing the weariness from her eyes. Standing now, she wrapped the sheet around her body to cover it up and staggered out the door. Normally, she wouldn' walk around like this but since she and Conner had the house alone, it didn't really matter.

"Conner?" She said, peeking out the door and down the halls. After lingering a moment, she frowned when no reply came. Slowly, she stepped out into the hall and began to descend the stairs. "Conner are you here?" Stepping off, she peeked into the living room and saw it empty. The only other place she could think he'd be is the lab… As she walked into the kitchen, she pulled the jaw down of the T-Rex and descended the steps. "Conner… come on, this isn't funny. You here?"

Boy was she surprised…

Pausing, she saw a golden haired boy sitting in a chair, staring right at her. Stunned, she blinked and then frowned, tilting her head. "Who are you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. Was she one of the bad guys?"

"My name is Hayden Christopher James." He said, arching a brow. "Do you always greet your guests like that?"

She gasped and looked down at herself, noticing she had only the sheet covering herself. Instantly, she cursed herself for being so careless and then shook her head. "No…" She sighed and looked up at her. "So why are you here and how do you know about this place? Depending on what you say…"

"Don't worry, I used to be one of you." He said and stood up, slowly approaching her. "In fact, I used to be you." He said, grinning. "That was the gem I wore before… before I gave it up." He paused in front of her, brow arched. "So you and Conner, eh?"

Marietta blushed and nodded. She felt entirely embarrassed now, standing like this before her predecessor with nothing on her but a white sheet. Her tough-girl demeanor had long since died and to make matters worse, he _knew _about… about… _"Ohh… Conner."_ She frowned and then looked up at the man. "How'd you find out?" She asked, arched a brow.

"Pieced it together." Hayden said and grinned, turning away. "I heard the Gem found a replacement and I wanted to meet you… but when I asked about you, Conner got all read and said you were upstairs sleeping because of a… headache." Glancing over his shoulder, he flicked his brows. "Must have been some headache to knock you out for that long." She blushed harder and suddenly the floor became very, very interesting. She heard him and laughed and looked up again to see him shake his head. "Do you love him?"

Caught off guard by the question, Marietta stared at the floor. "Yes… I think I do." She said and nodded slowly. "I can grow into loving him more too… Despite how much of a jock he is, he's… kind." She sighed lightly, rubbing her arm a moment. "He's a lot kinder then most men I know…"

"Trouble past. I know what those are like." He said and suddenly a click echoed through the room. Hayden whirled around to see Tommy and Kimberly stagger out of the room. They both looked pale and battered but at least they came out of their coma. They came to a halt upon seeing Hayden and for one long, silent moment everyone just stared at each other. "Oh!" Hayden said, remembering what had happened. "That's right! Look, I'll explain everything later, but right now you need to get to Reefside Central Library!"

Tommy glanced over at Marietta and saw the same confused look he had. "Why?" He asked, eyes narrowing. It was suspicious; they get attacked and wake up to find themselves back at home with Hayden standing in their basement? And what was so bloody important about Reefside Central Library?

Before Hayden could answer, his old morpher jingled. Everyone stared at him curiously as he pulled his sleeve back. "Hayden here, go ahead…"

"_AUGH!! Guh…"_ The voice belonged to Conner's and immediately Marietta's ears perked and her eyes widened. _"A-Ahn… H-Hayden, w-wake Marietta… N-Need help…"_

"She's already awake, Conner." Hayden said, looking over at her. "So are Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart." He added and looked over to them. "Conner, what's the situation?"

"_P-Power C-Candles… l-loosing power f-fast…"_ Conner answered and the sounds of an explosion rang through the comm. Hayden's eyes widened and looked up at Tommy. His were just as wide and he seemed to go whiter. The Power Candles… Hayden had heard of them though he wasn't exactly sure they existed. The things he heard from Raizerus made them seem like the Ultimate Trump Card. If the Power Candles really did exist then…

"Conner, its Tommy. How many candles are there?" Tommy asked, raising his communicator.

"_F-Five… one for each of us…"_ He answered and they heard him cough. _"T-Their nearly depleted too… P-Please, get down h-here now…"_

Tommy glanced over at Marietta and Kim. "Five of them… that means there's a Candle for only the Core Gems and not yours." He scowled and flicked his wrist. "We don't have to think about this. We need to get down there now." Kim and Marietta did the same but Marietta paused.

"Do… you want the gem back?" She asked, arching a brow. Tommy and Kim paused as well, looking up at Hayden. He sighed lightly, a hand resting on his forehead. It was true, part of him wanted to… but the gem didn't belong to him anymore, now that he'd given it up. Hayden sighed and then finally shook his head.

"No, the gem is no longer mine." Hayden said and clenched his fist. "Go, now! You must help them before the candles burn out completely!" He turned to face Tommy, his face serious. "Remember Tommy, they have a candle for your Gem as well… When you transform, you will not be at full power."

Tommy nodded and took a deep breath. "Lets do it… DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

Hayden found himself silently repeating his old morphing call. "Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder, Full Power." Marietta whispered and pressed the button. Three different colored flashed throughout the room and suddenly Tommy's faded as he fell forward onto one knee. His suit flickered several times but after a moment, it finally settled. Kimberly knelt down beside him, one hand resting on his back, the other on his shoulder.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked and Tommy shook his head.

"N-No… the candles have nearly burnt out… w-we need to g-go now…" Tommy fumbled with his communicator a moment and pressed the button as he faded away. Marietta followed but Kimberly remained, looking up at Hayden.

"If their powers fail, they will die, Kimberly." Hayden warned, his face deadly serious. "You and Marietta are the only one's without a candle so you _must _win at _all _cost." He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "Good luck, Kim." She nodded in response and faded away in a tower of pink light. For a moment, Hayden remained where he stood, staring at the wall. And now… he truly wished he had the Gem back…

Hayden wanted revenge…

**XXXXXX**

Conner let out a roar as he spun through the air, smashed against the desk and rolled to the floor as his suit faded in away in sparking, snapping red electricity. A moment later, Ethan, Kira and Trent followed as they hit the ground with a painful thud; their own suits fading away in their respective colors. Methos roared with laughter as his shoulders shook. The Power Candles had made the battle _so _easy! "Oh, you're all so pathetic!" Methos laughed and clutched his swords tightly. "Now… where is that pesky black ranger? His is the only gem left…"

"_Dino Energy Orb!"_ Methos whirled around and gasped as the orb smashed against his body. Lightning snapped at his armour, sending painful shocks through out his body. Vaguely, he heard the snap of a whip off to his side followed by Kimberly's voice.

"_Sonic Energy Orb!"_ She cried and snapped the whip down hard as a large pink-black orb surged forward and combined with the Dino Orb. Methos let out a scream now as he fell to both knees; arms and legs twitching as the lightning intensified. Then, another voice joined in…

"_Super Dino Energy Orb!" _Marietta cried, spinning the Dragon Staff in one hand and suddenly threw it in a graceful arc before her. A shimmering golden orb surged forward, combined with the others and suddenly, an explosion shook the library as the Rangers were forced to cover their eyes against the blinding light. They only thing they could hear above the roar of the fire was Methos' scream of agony.

Then… they turned their attentions to the Knights that _still _guarded the Candles. Tommy raised his Brachio-staff, ready to strike when suddenly a red blur shot out of the fire and a pair of blades hard across his chest, spraying golden sparks all over. Tommy let out a cry and staggered back, his staff clattering to the ground as Methos surged forward again. Excalibur and Caladbolg fell again, slicing Tommy down the chest again before ripping them out the right and slicing him across the stomach.

"Tommy!" Kimberly and snarled as she lashed out with a snap of her whip. It coiled around his wrists and locked them together before he could attack again but to her surprise, Methos spun around and kicked Tommy's staff into the air and sent it flying into her chest. Sparks illuminated the darkness around her as the energy whip faded and she hit the wall with a sick thud.

Marietta charged next and plunged the Dragon Staff for his chest but Methos swiped his blade around, parrying her strike and jammed the end of Excalibur into her helmet. She grunted hard, stunned from the blow as she staggered forward as if she was drunk. Methos threw his knee up into her stomach before he suddenly fell into a flip and smashed his other heel into her helmet. A solid _smack_ echoed through library and Marietta fell back, dizzy and battered already.

"Pathetic…" Methos whispered and looked up at the candles again. The flame on the black candle flickered once, twice and then faded as he looked back at Tommy, seeing his suit fade away with it. "Heh…" His hand rose into the air and Methos looked over at the other downed rangers. "Dino Gems, to me!" Five gems rose from five morphers and zipped into his hand. He gave them a gentle squeeze and slipped them beneath his armour. The last thing he had to do was clean up the refuse. As he looked at Kimberly, his eyes flashed dangerously and he would start with her…

**XXXXXX**

Hayden leaned back in the chair, staring aimlessly at the wall as he rubbed his fingers together. Methos was here on Earth… and the Rangers were fighting for their lives in some stupid library with Power Candles draining their energies. His brow twitched and a bead of sweet trickled down his face. He couldn't imagine the Rangers dieing… they _always _prevailed, even when you don't want them.

"_But what if they don't this time, Hayden? What then? Sure, there are some Power Rangers left on the planet… but they can't stand up to Methos."_

"_Yes, I know…" _Hayden answered in thought, brow twitching again. _"Methos would crush any of the other rangers; they don't have the power to stand up to him."_

"_This time it will be your fault if you don't do anything, Hayden."_ The voice said and Hayden frowned deeply. _"You have the power to do something about it… yet you still refuse to help them. I thought you were their friend."_

"_I am… but its not my place to be a Power Ranger anymore." _Hayden answered and his frown lightened a bit. Yes, that's right… Hayden gave up the Gem so that meant it was no longer his responsibility – it was now that of Marietta's and the other Rangers to train her. Yes, that's right… _Is it?_

"_Whether you've given up the gem or not makes no different, Hayden James… you, as their friend and as a Power Ranger, are required to take action. This is night time to sit around and pretending everything is going to be okay… when you know it wont! You know Methos, you know how he works… the Rangers currently don't have the skill – nor power, thanks to the Candles – to even think about standing up to him…"_

"_But…"_ The voice interjected again before Hayden could answer.

"_No! No buts about it Hayden Christopher James! Whether you have the Gem or not doesn't make you a Power Ranger any less then yesterday or when you first acquired the gem! To be a Power Ranger doesn't lie in the Gem and the mystical power it possesses… but rather courage, strength, honesty… friendship."_

Hayden's eyes flickered your shut. The voice vanished and for a moment, he sat there. His hands had stopped rubbing together and his face tightened considerable. As the seconds ticked by, his body began to relax again and then he stood up. "Yes, you're right Dragon." Hayden said and looked at the computer screen. "It's time the Gold Ranger returned…" Hayden clenched his fist, turned and ran.

The Gold Ranger was back…

**XXXXXX**

Kimberly held the whip and handle in both hands, her eyes narrowed beneath the mask. Methos stood between her and Marietta, two blades drawn and ready to strike. Though his face was covered by a mask too, she could almost see the twisted grin on his face. Oh… how she wanted to wipe that smile off his face. Kimberly was the first to lash out, snapped her whip forward but Methos dodged to the right just as it cracked against the ground and spun around, deflecting the plunging Dragon Staff but cutting Marietta hard across the chest.

"You will DIEE!!" Kimberly roared and snapped the whip once as it vanished. Holding both hands a long, pink rod of energy appeared and materialized into a duel-bladed Naganata. Twirling it threw her hands, she charged forward again. Falling into a flip, Kimberly slashed the Naganata in a flurry of spinning cuts and stabs that Methos met with a simple thrust of his blade. Marietta watched as they danced about the Library, Kimberly fighting to gain control of the battle while… Methos looked thoroughly amused. She snarled lightly and held out her staff.

"Dragon Staff – Dragon Dagger." Marietta hissed and suddenly charged forward, joining the battle against Methos.

"HA! Do you actually think _two _of you are going to make a difference!?" Methos roared and leaped back as the blades cut beneath him and sliced the table in half. Landing on another several feet away, Methos tossed the swords in the air. "Legendary Combo: Four Sword CUT!!"

Kimberly's eyes snapped wide. She remembered that attack… the one that had put her and Tommy in the coma… but what startled her the most was the fact he was not aiming at _her _but at… Marietta. "NOO!!" She screamed and threw herself into Marietta's path as the four swords descended in a flurry of light-speed like slashes. Both Marietta and Methos were bathed in the golden sparks before the General delivered a final slash across the chest that sent Kimberly whistling backwards, smashing into a wall and clattering to the ground, her suit fading away.

"Kimberly!" Marietta cried, rushing over to the librarian desk. Blood trickled down her chin and onto the ground and she did not move an inch. Anger boiled within the pit of her stomach as Marietta choked the hilt of her Dagger. Turning to face Methos, he was once again cackling with laughter. "SHUT UP!!" Marietta screamed and suddenly lashed out. Her body became a blur and Methos gasped. He seen this before! The White Gem?! Yes… but this was different. The first slash cut across his chest and golden sparks showered the floor. She was faster… A second cut struck his back before a third hit his chest and fourth his back.

As the fifth came in, Methos stabbed both blades out and Marietta came to a sudden, screeching halt. The dagger was inches from Methos face before it shattered into golden orbs. The suit around Marietta's body faded away and was instead replaced with two blotches of blood on her shirt. Slowly, she looked down and saw that the two blades have pierced through her chest and out the back.

"O-Oh God… C-Conner… I'm sorry…" She whispered and then Methos yanked both blades out. Her eyes glazed over and for a moment longer she stood there before collapsing to both knees and slumping over.

"Heh… he'll be joining you soon…" Methos looked up and saw another human standing in the doorway. "W-What?!" His eyes widened beneath the mask, seeing who it was. "T-That… that can't be… y-you're dead!!"

Hayden James clenched his fist tightly as he looked around at the bodies of his friends. "Methos… you will pay." He whispered, eyes thinning out as his knuckles crack. Holding out his left had to Marietta, he focused his thoughts to the gem. "Dragon, return to me!"

Marietta's bracelet shinned a moment and suddenly, an orb of energy shot out and zipped into Hayden's extended hand. Clutching firmly in his palm was the Golden Dino Gem. He could almost _feel _the heat pulsing through his body again. To Methos… this just wasn't happening. Jamming the gem into his bracelet, Hayden raised his arm.

"Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder… Full Power." He whispered and the golden flashed overtook his body.

Methos' end was at hand…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Is she dead? Is she alive? Can Methos win and get the Gems back? shrugs We shall see 3_


	35. The Power Candles Prt 3

Hayden lashed out with a flurry of blows that put Methos on the defensive, stagger-stepping back towards the stairs his blades moved to block the Gold Ranger's advance. So far, he failed, completely and utterly. A fist struck Methos square in the chest and before another caught him hard in the side, almost knocking the General off his feet. Hayden spun hard and a thunderous crack echoed through the library as his heel smashed into Methos' mask, splintering it down the middle. The stairs soon met Methos' back as he smashed into them and Hayden sprang into the air, one hand out to aim while he yanked the other back.

Discarding his swords, Methos threw his hand out and caught the falling fist. "Heh… I won't be defeated so easily!" He hissed and snapped his foot out, smashing it hard into Hayden's gut. A loud, painful grunt echoed against the Rangers mask and Methos threw the other out, planting it square in his chest and threw Hayden backwards through a table. A quick nip up brought Methos to his feet again and he looked down at hate with a twisted gleam in his eye. "Poor Gold Ranger." The General taunted, clenching his fists. "You've been away so long; you've forgotten how to use your power! HAHAHA!!!"

But Hayden began to rise again, much to the dismay of Methos. "Your greatest downfall is your arrogance, Methos… It always was." Hayden crossed both arms over his back and inhaled powerfully before bringing them to his sides again. "You _will _pay for what you've done to my friends. I guarantee it."

"That is a bold guarantee for a man who has yet to harm me." Methos countered with a low chuckle. "Come on Gold Ranger… put up or SHUT UP!"

Methos charged in again and threw a fist out but Hayden slapped it away and stepped in with a thunderous snap kick that buckled the General over his foot. Instantly, Hayden spun around, crashing his heel into Methos' cheek that nearly ripped the mask off the helmet and the General went sliding and skipping away into the wall. In a flash Hayden was upon Methos again, unleashing a flurry of jabs and hooks that Methos blocked easily before managing to slip a crushing front kick into the Rangers stomach and threw him upwards and through the second level. Methos nipped up again and leaped through the hole before he felt a heel crash painfully into his chest and knocked him back into the bookshelves.

Again Hayden moved, leaping over the hole and fell into a flying kick that _did _knock Methos through the bookshelf. Falling out and onto the ground, Hayden kicked his foot out hard into Methos' ribs for the second kick lifted him into the air. Before Hayden could follow up, Methos thrust a powerful jab into the Gold Rangers face that staggered him. Twisting mid air, Methos grabbed onto the ledge before he fell, yanked himself up and over before charging in again.

"GUH!" He stepped right into Hayden's foot that stopped him cold. A vicious right hook dropped Methos to his knees and a following, spinning roundhouse sent Methos arching gracefully backwards through the air, over the railing and crashing through another table below. Hayden flipped over the edge easily and landed in a crouch only to be met with a burst of black energy to the face. The Rangers cry echoed through the library as Methos dug his fingers into the ground and propelled himself forward. Horned helmet met gut as Hayden let out another cry and felt his back smash into the bookshelf.

Instantly, Methos rose and brought a thunderous uppercut with him. Head met shelf as Hayden's head snapped back and General spun around, kicking Hayden square in the side of the head. Once again, Hayden staggered from the blow and collapsed to the ground. Before he could reach, Methos reached down, grabbed him by the neck and suddenly threw him high into the air. Hayden crashed through several levels before he came to rest on the third, laying motionless upon the ground.

Methos couldn't help but grin. He was going to win! The other rangers had no power to help their friend… and Hayden was beginning to weaken? Ohh… things just couldn't get any better then they already had. He could see it now… the look on his masters face when he hands _all _the gems over. Oh, such a reward he would get for that? Methos' grin spread further and he took the air, shooting through the holes like a rocket and prepared a killing blow… when he noticed Hayden wasn't there.

"What?" He looked up and around but saw no sign of the Gold Ranger. The Gems power was Superhuman Speed… not invisibility!

"Doragon Fisto!" Methos gasped and spun around to feel a golden fist smash into chest and pierce through his armour and chest. He let out a gasp and fell forward, his eyes wide. "You under estimated me, Methos…" Hayden whispered as his suit disappeared. Blue-green blood spilled out over Hayden's hand he ripped it out as more blood splattered against his shirt, pants and all over the floor and shelves. Methos fell to both knees, eyes widen with horror.

"B-B-B-But… Y-You a-are dead…" Methos whispered with his last breath of air and fell to his side. A bright golden light shinned through the library and the General faded away, leaving behind the Gems…

Letting a sigh, Hayden looked down at the Knights and saw them fade away. The last thing he had to do was destroy the candles to return the Gems powers… But his eyes fell upon Marietta and he felt the pain suddenly bite at him again. Her body was pale, eyes closed and her chest… well, it seem to be moving. Forcing his eyes shut, Hayden let out a sigh. The couldn't think of one thing… _"It wasn't supposed to happen like this…"_

**XXXXXX**

Kimberly awoke with a start and shot up from the bed. She looked around, eyes wide and her heart racing. At first she didn't recognized where this place was but it clicked when she saw Tommy laying in the bed across from her. This was his Infirmary. She raised a hand to her throbbing head and rubbed it gently. But… who brought them here? Could it have been Marietta? The last thing Kimberly remembered was her short fight with Methos…

Slowly, Kimberly slid off the bed and staggered towards the door. She paused a moment to gaze over at Tommy. In that battle he'd taken a great deal of damage considering his gem had been drained of nearly all of its power. Kimberly sighed hard and looked down at the floor. She couldn't believe how strong Methos was… and another question still remained: How many more were there? Turning, Kimberly pushed the door open and came to a halt when she saw Hayden sitting in the chair with the rest of the rangers laying on the cots Tommy kept in the lab.

The only person missing was Marietta…

"Hayden…" Kimberly began slowly, looking over at the boy. "… Hayden, where is Marietta?"

Hayden raised his head a bit more and inhaled powerfully. "… I tried, Kimberly... I tried…"

Kimberly already knew the answer and she could feel her stomach churn. Yet she had to ask again. She had to hear it from him. "Hayden… where is she?"

"S-She… died in m-my arms…" Hayden whispered, looking down at his hands. Suddenly, he clutched his hair tightly and barred his teeth. Her own jaw tightened, watching his entire body begin to shake. "O-Oh G-God, Kimberly… w-what am I going to tell C-Conner?" He cried, looking up at her. She could see the tears and the pain shimmering in his eyes. Kimberly looked away over to Conner, seeing that he was still asleep.

Conner and Marietta had just started to get close, too. Personally, Kimberly felt they were something more but she wasn't entirely sure. This was going to kill Conner and she knew it. Remembering how she felt after leaving Tommy, her own pain returned. Though Tommy hadn't died, to her it felt like it. She could remember her heart begin to shatter with each word she wrote in the letter and the look on his face when they met again during Turbo. And now… Conner was going to face the greatest pain of all: Realizing that the only person you've ever truly loved, absolutely and unconditionally, is gone… and never coming back.

What hurt Kimberly the most was not Marietta's death but the fact she had no words to help or advice to help Conner through the pain. The only person who might would be Tommy after losing his brother. But then… that was family, a different kind of pain all together.

And the wrong Ranger awoke first.

Conner awoke first with a slight grumble and rubbed his aching eyes as he slowly sat up. He could still feet the pain of the beating he'd taken… god who knows how long ago. Looking up, he noticed Kira and Trent laying on the cots in front of hi with Ethan laying on the cot behind his. Looking over to the computer, he saw Hayden and Kimberly standing there, staring at him with a look of horror on their faces. There was something about the look that scared even him. His eyes danced around the room, searching the benches and chairs… but there was no sight of _her_.

Conner shot out of the cot like a bullet and shoved past Kimberly, throwing open the door. Tommy lay on the bed alone other three were empty. He turned back to Hayden and saw the pained look shinning his eyes before he looked away. Then… it hit him. Marietta wasn't here… because she was dead. Conner's fists clenched, fighting back the tears that swelled up. It was then he noticed the golden gem on his left arm and Conner lunged faster then Kimberly could react. Both hands curled around Hayden's throat, dragged him forward several feet before Conner slammed him back into the sharp, jagged wall.

"God damn you!! You killed her so you could have your precious little gem!!" Conner roared as Hayden choked and sputtered, hands Conner's wrists firmly. "G-God damn you! I-I trusted you!!"

"Conner, stop!" Kimberly shouted, grabbing his shoulders but Conner spun entirely to fast for her reflexes – the Dino Gems power, no doubt – and socked her square in the stomach. The force staggered Kimberly and she collapsed to both knees, coughing hard. Conner looked back at Hayden and tapped his gem – both vanishing in a column of their respective energies. At that moment, the Infirmary door opened and Tommy staggered out, clutching his head.

"Kimberly?!" He said exasperatedly and rushed to her side. She leaned back against him, still coughing rather hard. "Kimberly, what happened?"

"L-Leave me… F-Find C-Conner… I-I think he's going to k-kill H-Hayden!" Kimberly gasped, looking up at the wide-eyed Tommy.

What happened while he was asleep?

**XXXXXX**

Hayden hit the ground with a painful thud and it was then he realized the suit returned to him. Conner stood a dozen feet away, Tyranno-staff clutched in one hand. Even beneath the mask Hayden could see the murderous look in the Rangers eyes. Slowly, Hayden began to stand and summoned the Dragon Dagger to him. "C-Conner, l-listen to me!" Hayden cried, still rubbing his aching throat. "I-I didn't kill her, Conner! Methos d-did!"

"You lie, you lie, you LIE! Why would you be wearing the Gem!?" Conner scowled and suddenly charged forward.

Before Hayden could answer, Conner lashed out with a thrust of his staff but Hayden staggered back, slapping it away with a quick, downward slash. Conner spun hard, snapping his leg up and out but Hayden slap-blocked it away but felt the barrel of the Red Ones pistol press against his gun. A pair of lasers exploded against his stomach; the force throwing him back a dozen feet. A scream of agony and rage echoed through the rocky valley as scarlet energy began across Conner's body. Towers of energy shot out of the ground; lightning snapping across his body. "Triassic Energy gather!!" Conner cried and suddenly blue and yellow energy fell from the sky and smashed into Conner's body.

Hayden shielded his eyes with an arm as the valley began to shake violently. Conner's cry turned into a deadly roar as Hayden squinted against the light, trying to see Conner… but all he saw was a blue-yellow-red shine. As the light began to dim, standing there was Conner… covered in the Triassic Armour. Slowly, Hayden stood again, clutching his dagger tightly. He could feel the energy spread through his body; every second felt like he was standing in liquid hot magma. Fighting against the painful tingles, Hayden sheathed his dagger and took stance.

Hayden realized it now; there was no way he was going to calm Conner down without a fight.

Conner and Hayden met halfway in a flurry of lightning quick blows. Fist met fist and Hayden spun around, lashing out with a twisting roundhouse that Conner easily slapped away before backhanding Hayden hard against his side. Staggering from the blow, his hands quickly shot out with each step, blocking a trio of blows before stepping in with a powerful snapping-thrust kick that struck Conner square in the chest. Though… Conner seemed completely unphased by the attack. Hayden gasped, throwing his left arm up as he blocked a brutal knife hand and countered with steely right hook that struck Conner's open palm.

"Give it up, Hayden… You're dead, do you understand?" Conner whispered threateningly. His fingers curled around Hayden's fist, slapped his other hand against Hayden's chest and began to drive him backwards. Suddenly, a volleyball sized, scarlet red orb smashed into Hayden's chest and carried him back at least a dozen feet before he was able to send it hurling into space. Before Hayden could regain his senses, Conner was upon him with a flurry of clawed blows that raked across and down his chest before a thunderous jab threw Hayden into the nearby wall.

Blood splattered against inner mask of Hayden's helmet as he clutched his chest. "N-No C-Conner… I-I will not be defeated…" Lightning snapped around Hayden's body now as she stepped down to the floor and clenched his fists. "Super Dino Power!!" He cried and threw both arms out as golden energy exploded from his body. Spark pearl white spikes erupted from his body before he sprang into action again.

Hayden and Conner met halfway again, their hands locking together in a test of strength. The ground beneath them cracked and shattered as chunks of debris sprayed into the air. Golden lightning sparked in every direction as scarlet and gold energy radiated from their bodies. But… it was all anticlimactic as Conner easily shoved Hayden backwards following up with a half dozen jabs and hooks that struck Hayden in the chest. Each punch was an explosion of force that felt like it was crushing Hayden's body.

Another roar left Conner's lips as he summoned the Triassic Shield to his hands. Hayden panted hard, down on knee, staring at Conner through wide eyes. This was insane… Hayden couldn't even _hit _him and when miracles happened, the blows didn't even _hurt him_. Slowly, Hayden rose again and summoned the Dragon Dagger to his hand. Conner stood only a few feet away, Triassic Shield in hand as the silvery blade shimmered amongst his glowing power. In a flash, Conner moved but Hayden kicked his gem into over drive. Their blades met n the middle but they split apart just as fast, each twisting and slashing high. Again they met and again they split, twisting around hard again before the real battle began.

Hayden gained the upper hand with a crushing downward blow that forced Conner back. Blow and blow came in lightning quick succession; high, middle and low. Hayden's blade slide from the shields and Hayden drew it back before cutting at Conner's chest. An easy overhand chop blocked the blow before Hayden reversed the strike, slicing at Conner's exposed face but he side-stepped to his right and whirled the shield around his head, meeting Hayden's dagger and pulled his arms down, forcing Hayden into an unwilling spinning. Finishing the dance, Conner pivoted hard and dragged the blade diagonally across his body, slicing Hayden hard across the back before reversing the strike.

Sparks and fire exploded from the impact as Hayden flew forward, suit leaving his body. Smashing into the rock wall, he fell to both knees and to the ground; blood trickling down his aching jaw.

The last thing Hayden saw before the darkness took him was the Triassic Blade descending for his face…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: To Be Continued in Chapter 36: Another Goodbye…_

_Please Review _


	36. Interlude IV Another Goodbye

Saying goodbye is the hardest thing any man, woman or child will ever have to do in their lives. As Conner McKnight stood above the grave stone alone, staring down at the marker, the tears fell like the rain above. He fell to both knees, hands clutching at his slicken brown hair as he tried so hard not cry, but he did anyway. His body shook, not from the icy rain, but for the fact was beginning to realized… that this was real. Marietta Moore, his one true love, is dead and she's never coming home to him.

He let out a spiteful, defiant scream to the sky as threw his arms down, fists clenched. The tears fell faster and harder as blood began to seep out from behind his fists. The agony hit him harder then any evil villain could ever hope to and this time there wasn't anyway to fight back. There was no villain to destroy or any kind of happy ending. She was dead… and that is all there is too it.

As his scream died away, Conner felt two arms wrap firmly around him and instinctively he could the hands tightly. Kira knelt down behind him, the tears shimmering in her eyes as well. "Conner… don't do this… don't do this to yourself." She whispered as he reached out for the grave but she grabbed his arm and slowly pulled it back. "Conner, please stop… Don't blame yourself for her death…"

"S-S-She d-die… p-protecting me…" He sobbed and clutched his head again. Kira pulled him closer now, feeling his body shake against hers. Their fearless leader had been reduced to a child and she felt completely and utterly helpless. There was nothing she could do or say that would help him feel better. Kira felt her own heart break as she continued to watch the shaking Conner. God, why did this have to happen? This wasn't supposed to _happen_ to Power Rangers! Power Rangers were supposed to save the ones they love… not cry at their gravestones. They were supposed to protect humanity, not watch it die…

"Conner." Kira looked up to see Hayden standing there. His entire right arm was bandaged from hand to shoulder and in the left he held a rather large umbrella. The wound he suffered from the fight with Conner… "Conner, it's time to go…"

"I-I don't want t-to…" He sniffed and rubbed his eyes hard, drying the tears. "I don't want to leave…"

"Conner, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer. You're not good to any of use dead…" Hayden counter and crouched down, gazing at the tombstone. "Come on Conner, we can come back another time."

Conner looked over at the Gold Ranger, searching his eyes for a moment. He didn't show it, but on the inside, Conner knew Hayden was still broken up over Marietta as well. He had watched her die in his arms… He'd seen the worst of her death… to see the last breath leave her body. The tears returned as he nodded and together, all three stood. Hayden handed the umbrella to Kira and together, they walked back towards the '05 Charger that was parked under a tree.

Hayden watched them go a moment before looking back at the gravestone. He did not cry for he had no more tears to shed. He merely stared at the tombstone, wondering if perhaps things could have been different he'd just kept his gem? Hands jammed into his pockets, he thanked his lucky stars that he was even standing here. God knows that Conner could have killed him so easily… It was only after Hayden woke up did Tommy tell him that the other Rangers arrived before the final blow could be struck. One left hand reached up, clasping his right arm gently. Of course, they weren't exactly fast enough, considering he'd gotten a rather bad wound anyway… but this he could live with.

Turning away from the tombstone, he paused again and looked back at it once more. "Yah know Marietta, Conner loved you like no one else before." Hayden said to no one, bringing a hand to his lips as he rubbed them a moment. "Where ever you are… I hope you managed to find some peace. God knows that Conner never will."

Finally pulling away from the tombstone, no one say the short man that watched from the bushes. A clawed a hand raised to his head as a twisted grin spread across his lips. With a flick of his wrist, he was gone…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: A Short, quick interlude that was merely meant to wrap up the end of The Power Candles series and let you know what happened. As you can see, Conner was able to forgive Hayden for what happened… but it took an ass kicking to do it. Do enjoy and I hope it was written well enough _


	37. Enter the Mystic Force

Nick, or Bowen if you like, had just finished sweeping Rootcore when Leanbow and Udonna returned. What frightened Nick was they looked troubled. And generally, when any of the three looked troubled, it usually meant very bad business was ahead – and close. Nick vanquished the broom with a wave of his hand and cautiously approached his parents. "Is something wrong, mom?" Nick asked, arching a brow. Udonna looked up at her only son, glanced at Leanbow and nodded.

"We think there is, son." Leanbow answered for her, one arm slipping around her waist. "Your mother and I sensed a great magically evil presence nearby… but when we looked, we couldn't find it."

"And it feels like the evil is only getting closer." Udonna instinctively glanced back at the door to Rootcore, expecting to find something there, but nothing was there.

Nick paused a moment to absorb this information, staring at the floor. "Then why can't I sense it?" Nick asked, looking up. I've been able to sense other evil before…"

"I don't know Nick; it's hard for even us to sense now." Leanbow answered, looking over at the globe in the center of the room. "But I think its best to call upon our friends incase if this new found evil decides to attack…"

"Right, I'm o- LOOK OUT!" Nick suddenly dove forward and shoved past his parents when a bolt of lightning sizzled through the air, struck him square in the chest and nearly threw him through the far wall. Leanbow and Udonna swung around, morphers in hand when they saw floating midget at the door. He cackled with laughter as the lightning snapped around his hands.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!!" Leanbow and Udonna cried together. Scarlet red and white lights shimmered around their bodies before they stepped forward, covered in their respective suits. Leanbow drew his blade and with a mighty cry, he charged forward at the floating Sorcerer. As his blade fell, the man flung a hand to the sky and the blade struck a powerful invisible barrier. A shockwave hurled Leanbow backwards and he smashed through a table.

Udonna was not so foolish to charge in and drew her staff. "Mystic Snow Storm!" She cried and threw her wand to the sky, but as the ice began to circle her, the little man threw his hands out and the shards suddenly became sharp, jagged lances. Closing his fists, Udonna let out a cry as they impaled into her body and sent her flying backwards.

"HAHAHA!!! You're all fools to think you can defeat me, Damascus of Eltar, the greatest Archmage it has even known!" Lightning snapped around his hands but before he could unleash another blast, two fireballs smashed ripped through the smoking wall. Damascus gasped and threw his arms over his face and the fireballs bounced off the shield and into opposite directions.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force! Red Dragon Fire Mystic Ranger!" Nick cried as the Legendary power gathered over his body. Clutched tightly in both hands were a pair of Fire Staves while great reddish-blue wings spread out from his back. "Enough, you die now!"

Nick surged forward and slammed both staves down that split the shield into a thousand pieces. Instantly, Damascus leapt back before Nick could deliver a fatal blow and threw his hand out. Every part of Nick's body went rigid as he fought against the spell… but every thought hurt. "Simmer down, Ranger." Damascus taunted and clenched his hand as Fire Hearts dieing scream echoed through Nicks head and the legendary armour faded away. Lowering his hand, Nick fell to the ground with a painful thud and his breaths came raggedly. "Poor, poor Power Ranger… You're going to be defeated without even a hope for victory…" Damascus merely threw his head back in laughter but was silence as he felt cold steel press against his throat. Damascus' eyes snapped open to see Leanbow towering above him, sword at his neck. "You dare to defy me as well?"

"You've threatened my family, magician!" Leanbow hissed and threw his blade back. "YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!" Before the sword fell, Damascus raised his hand and Leanbow felt his power begin to drain away. "W-W-What…" He managed to gasp before falling to both knees.

"You are magic, fool." Damascus snarled, eyes thinning out. "And your magic pales in comparison to my own… Still don't believe me?" His lips curled into a sadistic grin as he threw a hand out to his side. _"Gii Magi Gigiru!"_ A long, golden light appeared in his hand as Leanbow's eyes widen. Clutched firmly in the mages hand was a smaller version of the Titan Megazords King Calibur sword. _"SKY STRIKER!" _Damascus roared, drew the blade back and suddenly slashed it forward. Leanbow let out a final cry as the blade cut him clean in half. Scarlet red magic fluttered in the air and then faded away. Leanbow let out one final gasp before he fell forward ad shattered into thousands of scarlet orbs.

"LEANBOW!" Udonna cried, her eyes wide and full of tears. "NO!!" She threw herself at the mage again but he simply raised his hand again.

"_Mee Megaro!"_ Damascus lipped and fireball caught Udonna square in the chest and drove her into the ceiling before she fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Damascus held his free hand out to the side again. _"Meru!" _The Sword Leanbow once carried appeared and Damascus crossed the blades. _"Dark Force Strike: Legendary Mystic Cut!"_ Damascus suddenly ripped forward, the blades thrown out to the sides before he spun twice. Each blade cut through Udonna like a hot knife through butter. White magic rose from her body as she whirled around, desperate to keep her balance but she soon collapsed to both knees. Damascus came to a skidding halt and crossed the blades again. _"Dark Force Finisher: Great Ruin Slicer!" _Leaping forward again, the last thing Udonna saw was a pair blades cross over her face… and her eyes were covered in darkness, never see the light of day again…

**XXXXXX**

Emperor Kraken sat in his chair, eyes closed and hands folded together at his lips. Lyra stood beside his thrown, eyes shut as well as they waited. Kraken had made it clear Damascus' was not to return until those filthy Sorcerer's were dead. Raising his head a bit, Lyra felt the shift in the air and glanced at her master. "He returns." Kraken whispered and then closed his eyes again. "What news do you bring me, oh great Archmage?"

Damascus stepped out the darkness and the two blades faded away. "The Magician's Leanbow and Udonna are dead. Unfortunately, the Solaris Knight Daggeron was not at Rootcore." Snapped his legs together, one arm over his chest, he bowed low. "Do not worry master… Daggeron will return to Rootcore when he senses the loss of his friends… It's only a matter of time until the Mystic Realm will be yours to conquer…"

"I certainly hope so, Damascus… I trust you will not fail me like Methos has?" Kraken whispered threateningly, eyes thinning out.

"No master… However, what of the Mystic Force Rangers? Fire Heart may be dead, but as a group, they are just as powerful as those pathetic Dino Thunder Rangers." Damascus questioned as he raised his head. "If not, more powerful than considering their Magic is great…"

"Worry not, Grand General." Kraken soothed, waving his hand. "The Mystic Force Rangers will pose no threat to us… with Udonna and Leanbow out of the way, and Daggeron soon to go, they will have no one left to rely upon… As you said, it is only a matter of time before our victory is assured…"

"Yes, Master…" Damascus whispered, bowed once more and then stepped back into the darkness. For a moment, a pregnant silence lingered in the air before Lyra stepped forward, turning to face her master.

"Master, what of Anton? He is degenerating quickly and will be dead soon. If your plan is to work, we must act quickly." Lyra bowed swiftly as Kraken's eyes flashed to her.

"Do not worry… Though the Dino Power may be resisting the Mesogog Transformation, he will still prove useful in destroying the White Ranger…" Kraken's lips spread into a twisted grin. "My Queen, I have a mission for you…" Kraken snapped his fingers as a old, rippled parchment appeared in his hand. "In the deepest reaches of Space is a sword that not even Methos could acquire…" Lyra took the paper and looked down at the writing and drawings.

"Master… is this the Sword of Darkness?" She asked, looking up at Kraken and he merely grinned.

"Not, quite, my love… Retrieve the sword for me and return it… You shall see what the sword does then." Kraken waved his hand and Lyra bowed quickly. Without another word, she stepped into the darkness and vanished. Kraken was left to his thoughts of vengeance… Oh how the best was yet to come…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Gasp, shock, die Yep! _Another _team up! This time, with the Mystic Rangers! But what's this?! Damascus has killed Leanbow, Udonna _and _Fire Heart? Yep! No more Battlizer for Nicksniffles and no more parents. Oh well, but as Kraken said, the best… is yet… to come._


	38. A Magical Request

Nick, Vida, Madison, Chip and Xander sat throughout Rootcore, staring aimlessly at the floor below. All of them were utterly shocked. Udonna and Leanbow, two of the greatest Magicians were dead and defeated so easily. Clare had left Rootcore shortly after Udonna, Nick and Leanbow left to begin a higher level of training in the Mystic Realm. They had contacted Daggeron to let them know of Leanbow and Udonna's deaths, but he hadn't arrived yet. Nick sighed hard, rubbing his face wearily and stood up. At that moment, Daggeron appeared in hundreds of shimmering, golden orbs. He, too, let out a great sigh and shook his head.

"Hello, Rangers…" Daggeron whispered softly and walked up to Nick. "I am… Sorry…" Grasping Nicks shoulder firmly, he gave him a gentle shake. "But I've discovered the name of our attacker… and what's he after." Nick's fists clenched, eyes thinning out as they meet Daggeron's. He could see the fire burning within the Red Rangers eyes; an unquenchable hate to destroy anything and everything in his path until Damascus was dead. "His name is Damascus… and he is after us, the Ancient Mystics. Since… Leanbow is an Ancient Mystic… he killed him. Udonna perished as well because she insisted on fighting."

"So does that mean he'll be after you as well?" Madison asked, looking up from the floor. The fright shimmered in her eyes and Daggeron merely nodded. "… what are we going to do?"

"… I am going to draw him out and I hope… that the six of us will be sufficient enough to defeat him." Daggeron shook his head. "There is nothing else we can do but fight… It is only a matter of time until he decides to pick us off one by one just to get to me. I'd rather die facing my enemy then as a coward by running from him."

"Right! Ranger up?" Nick asked and summoned the MagiPhone to him. Everyone else followed after a moment, Daggeron nodded. If it was their fate to die… they'd do it in battle. And as one, a single cry echoed through the hollowed walls of Rootcore:

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

**XXXXXX**

Daggeron stood in the middle of the forest where they'd sensed Damascus and… waited while the rest of the Ranger hid. Daggeron stood there, one arm crossed over his stomach, the other resting lazily at his he stared at the ground. Half of him was scared shitless, knowing he had absolutely no chance of defeating this Magician, especially if Leanbow, Udonna and Nick combined couldn't do it. The other half of him was curious, however, just to see how strong their foe really was.

And he didn't have to wait long either.

"_Maagi Golu Gii Magika!"_ Daggeron's head snapped up as he saw a flaming tornado rip from the forest; too fast for him to dodge and too powerful for him to block. _"Dark Force Strike: Blazing Storm Slash!"_

Before the tornado hit, five multicolored shields appeared in front of Daggeron and absorbed the blow, yet they still shattered under its power. Daggeron took the chance to attack and surged forward. Damascus merely grinned, hovering barely a foot off the ground, arms spread wide as he clutched King Calibur and the Knight Wolf Sword firmly. As Daggeron's fist descended, it struck a shimmering purple shield and the force suddenly launched him backwards. The Mystic Force Rangers suddenly dropped from the trees, their staffs flaring brightly.

"_Mystical Strike: Magical Blast!"_ They cried as one and connected their staffs; a hurricane of energy cut through the trees and fell upon Damascus. Though, the barrier failed to even tremble under the Rangers powers. Damascus' twisted grin widened and he stabbed both blades into the ground.

"_Maagi Magi Magika!"_ Damascus whispered and suddenly his body let out a brutal snap. A cry escaped hi as he began to grow; his muscles ripping and tearing through his skin, only to be replaced with knee. He was once short, only to become larger – over six feet – and the Rangers trembled, feeling the magical energy wash over them. _"Dark Force Finisher: Galaxy Slash!"_

The Rangers gasped and cried out as Damascus threw the blades down over his chest as they crossed at his knees. For a moment, nothing happened… but suddenly explosions shook the ground followed by a shower of golden sparks. Hurled backwards, the Rangers smashed against the trees, fell from their forms and collapsed to the ground. Daggeron, the only one left standing, stepped in front of them.

"So it's just you and me, eh?" Daggeron grinned beneath his mask, though his stomach churned at the mere thought of it. "Fine… I hate long waits!" Daggeron surged forward and met Damascus in battle. Lashing out with a snapping thrust kick, Damascus pushed it aside with a slash of his blade, but Daggeron spun hard before it connected and drove a knee hard into the Generals stomach. Doubled over in pain, Daggeron stepped back and spun again, unleashing a vicious roundhouse in the Generals jaw.

The force spun Damascus through the air before he crashed painfully to the Earth. Daggeron held his hand out at the Lamp Blaster appeared, but before he could force, Damascus' eyes flashed a pair of laser blasts struck the Solaris Knight square in the chest. Staggering from the blow, Damascus nipped up, spun and drew his blades high. _"Dark Force Crusher: Calibur Smasher!" _King Calibur fell and Daggeron let out a painful roar as nigh invisible blade surged forward and struck in the chest. Hurled backwards again, Daggeron struck the tree, but he merely fell into a crouch. Head snapping up, he gasped and dodge-rolled hard to the right as the Knight Wolf fell, cleaving the tree clean in half.

"G-Guh… I have t-to stay away from those blades!" Daggeron jumped back as Damascus spun, nearly gutting him. Before the Ancient One could right himself, Damascus was upon him again with a flurry of slashes and stabs. Golden sparks sprayed through the air, bathing the bushes and trees before Damascus spun and cut Daggeron twice more. Collapsing to both knees, the General drew his blades to ready position once more. One was held out horizontally in front of him, the other resting over his right shoulder.

"And now Daggeron, you will die as well…" Damascus taunted, grinning sadistically. It was finally at hand! After this… there was nothing that would stop Kraken from entering the Mystic Realm and taking it as his own! _"Dark Force Finisher: Great Ruin Slicer!" _Daggeron watched as the blades rose to the sky once more. Too him, it was as if someone had paused time and made him watch this in slow motion. The blades shinned for a mere instant and then… everything sped up. The blades fell and Daggeron let out a final cry as golden orbs left his boy, ascending to the sky. Letting out a final breath, Daggeron fell forward and shattered into tiny golden shards before he even made it.

"Full Moon Strike!" Damascus' head snapped up but he was too slow as the golden orb consumed him. Lightning suddenly snapped and ripped down as it ripped across the Generals skin. A second later, the orb sank inwards and suddenly a great explosion shook the ground again and fire plumed into the sky. Falling to both knees, the General's breath's came in short, hard breaths. Looking up, he saw the Dino Rangers standing amongst the bushes. "You will _pay _for what you've done to him, Damascus!!!" Hayden roared and charged forward again.

Dagger met blade and Damascus shoved it away and followed through with a rising, diagonal slash. The Dragosword suddenly intercepted, catching the blade while Kim and Tommy fell from the sky, their respective weapons – the Brachio-staff and Naganata – cut across the Generals body. Staggering from the blow, the rest of the Rangers wouldn't let him recover.

Three Thundermax Sabers fell and cut across his body before Conner stepped forward and sliced Damascus hard across the face. As he staggered, Ethan and Kira stepped in, their weapons rushing forward and slashed across his chest. "Lets put it together!!" Conner commanded and five of the seven Rangers fell in line, connecting their weapons. "Dino Bomber!!" Conner finished and squeezed the trigger as a flaming orb erupted from the Conner's staff and surged forward.

To their surprise, and horror, Damascus had recovered enough to send the sphere hurling into the air. "G-Guh… Blasted Dino Rangers… No Matter… you will not be enough to defeat me." Returning to his stance, Damascus lowered the Knight Wolf, the tip of its blade resting against the ground. _"Dark Force Strike: Rising Thunder Slash!"_ Suddenly, the General swung upwards and hurled a lightning crescent at the rangers. Instantly, the split apart, letting the crescent slide by and cut through several trees before fading away.

"Dino Energy Orb!" Tommy cried and swung his staff forward but Damascus countered with a simple slash of King Calibur and cut the sphere in half. "G-Gah! What?! No one has ever done that!" Tommy staggered back, eyes wide beneath his mask as Damascus stomped forward, blades clutched firmly in hands. Suddenly, faster then Tommy could comprehend, one blade was falling towards his face but a pair of daggers intercepted. Damascus' eyes snapped to his left and saw a boot rise into his jaw. His head snapped hard to the right as blood and spit splattered against the trees, staggering away from the blow.

"Leave him alone!" Kira hissed and leaped forward, slicing the daggers twice across the Generals chest before spinning away only to be replaced with a vicious thrusting-snap kick from Conner. Knocked in the air, Damascus' arched gracefully for a long, long second before plummeting to the ground with a thunderous crunch.

Instantly, Damascus was on his feet again… but he did not move. He merely grinned and slashed the blades as they shattered in red and silver orbs. Drawing himself to full height, the General began to shrink again; his skin burning away, bones popping and shrinking. The Rangers gasped, watching as the once great General turn into a rather frail and old looking child. "Another time, Rangers… My job here is done…" Damascus turned away and the shadows suddenly reared forward and swallowed him up.

All the rangers could do was glance at the Mystic Rangers. None of this was making any sense…

**XXXXXX**

Trent sat back in a chair on the deck, gazing out at the forest before him. He inhaled powerfully, held it for a long moment and then exhaled. To him, he was letting out all the pent up rage, hatred and disappointment from his body. Though… it didn't help him relax any. One hand came to his forehead as he rubbed his throbbing temples. He felt a headache coming on that felt like it was going split a hole in him the size of the Grand Canyon.

It also didn't help with everything that is going on… was so confusing. Why… why would Kraken send a general to attack the Mystic Rangers? Wasn't Kraken after them or was there something bigger he was trying to attain? If he was simply here to eradicate the rangers… he was on the right path. Methos managed to kill Marietta… and who knows how many he killed now…

"Trent?"

He jerked around, arm raised to transform but paused when he saw it was Kira. Trent sighed lightly and waved his hand to the chair beside him and leaned back again. Suddenly, Kira fell into his lap and curled up against his chest; both hands clutching at his shirt. He smiled lightly, both arms slipping around her shoulders and back. But… he could feel her shake and it worried him.

"Kira? Kira, are you okay?" He asked, tipping her head back a bit, gazing down at her. The pain and anguish shimmered in her eyes so clearly… it scared even him. Instinctively, Trent hugged her tighter, drawing both knees up as if to shield her from harm. He nuzzled his cheek gently against hers and let his eyes fell shut. "Kira, sweetheart, what's wrong…?"

"M-Marietta… I-I miss her s-so much…" She whispered, both arms wrapping around his neck now. "A-And I'm frightened… worried about Conner and Hayden."

Trent smiled lightly and shook his head. "I wouldn't worry too much, Kira… Conner is a strong person and if there's anyone who can get past this, it'd be him. The same goes for Hayden… I think he's seen more death then any of us here combined… He's the only one I haven't actually seen shed a tear beyond what Kimberly said…"

"And that… that's what worries me, Trent…" Kira countered, looking up into his eyes. Behind the shimmering, intoxicating eyes, she could see a love for her burning so strong, it could melt even the coldest of snow and ice. Trent was hers and hers alone… And by God… she was going to keep it that way, no matter what she had to do… "He keeps the pain in and never asks for help. He seems… so alone, more then Conner does."

"Some people are just better off alone." Trent answered, looking up towards the forest once more. Then… Kira did something entirely unexpected. He began to feel her hand run from his neck, his chest and to… an entirely good spot. He looked down at her, with raised brow and sly grin on his face. "Hm… I think I'm getting the message here…"

"Oh?" She whispered and leaped up, gently tugging at his earlobe before kissing the crook of his neck gently. He moaned lightly and suddenly swung his arms around in bear hug and stood up. Kira looked up at him, her cheeks a scarlet red, and then they vanished through the door into the house.

Perhaps things were going to get a lot less confusing for a few hours…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: I just realized that I haven't had a love scene between them in a while and I thought it was time for one O.o Kira is worried about Conner and Hayden while Trent is assured they'll be fine and is more worried about everyone else – including himself. Heh… of course, sex definitely alleviates _any_ kind of fear :P_


	39. A Moment of Reflection

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING, PLEASE, PLEASE, **_**PLEASE**_** READ THIS NOTICE:** After this story is done, I am thinking of doing another Power Ranger one. Would all of you enjoy seeing another "season" of Mystic Force? It will obviously have an all knew cast, with some returning characters. PLEASE, PLEASE review and let me know if you want me to do a Mystic Force Story. Even for those of you who haven't reviewed, PLEASE give me your thoughts!

**XXXXXX**

Hayden James sat back in the chair of the lab and brought the beer to his lips, taking a long swig of the icy cold liquor. Ahm… how good it tasted, as well. It'd been so long since he'd had a beer that tasted this good. Drawing another long swig of it, he failed to hear the sound of footsteps behind him. A hand fell upon his shoulder and he spun around, lashing out but Conner caught his fist before it hit.

"Calm down, slick… I'm just down here looking for the beer." He grinned and then pushed him back into the chair. Hayden sighed lightly and then picked up a cold one and tossed it into Conner's hand. With a nod of thanks, Conner fell in the chair beside him, took a long swig and smacked his lips, letting out a pleasured sigh. "Best one I've tasted in a while…"

"I thought you didn't drink, Conner?" Hayden asked, taking a swig of his own beer and leaned back a bit, his eyes falling up the Hall of Rangers.

"I could say the same to you, Hayden… In fact, I've never seen you drink an ounce of alcohol until now." Conner countered, looking down from the beer up to Hayden. "But then again… it _has _been a while since we've seen each other, hm?"

"My fault, I know." Hayden smiled lightly, musing his own hair but took another swig of beer. "So, what's the real reason you're down here?"

Conner glanced suspiciously over at Hayden but grinned. "Alright… I came down to apologize." He answered and Hayden looked up, surprised. "For… attacking you, I mean… I blamed you for something that I shouldn't have… I realize now that you Marietta died at the hands of Methos protecting us… and that… is okay. I've… come to terms with it." Conner nodded slowly, his eyes saddened by… he continued to smile. "And I've also come down here to kick your ass."

A single brow arched. "Kick my ass? What'd I do, I'm just enjoying a nice, refreshing beer!"

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't get let it go." Conner spun a bit in the chair to face him now. "You're too much of a loner and don't know when to let some things go. I know you still blame yourself for what happened to Hayley, to Kimberly and even to Marietta." Hayden raised a hand but he suddenly came face to face with a Triceramax Saber. "And don't you dare tell me I'm lying because you know I'm not… Marietta's death was _not _your fault… If you hadn't shown up, we all would have been dead! Hayley's death is _not _your fault; though you may have been the one to physically kill her, Raizerus manipulated you! Kim turning evil is not your fault either! That was Raizerus as well!"

Hayden swallowed hard, eyes and head falling as he gazed at the floor before him. But he still felt responsible no matter what anyone said. Hayden still killed Hayley. He still gave the gem to Kim. He could have spared Marietta's life if he'd just taken the gem when she offered it. So many chances to do so many things right… if only had fought harder. He sighed lightly and looked away but he felt the saber slap against his cheek and pull them face to face.

"_Stop blaming yourself!"_ Conner hissed threateningly, eyes narrowing. "Do I truly have to kick your ass to knock some sense into you?!"

Hayden looked up at Conner, wide-eyed. He knew that Conner _would _kick his ass if it came down to it… Yet, still… Hayden still feel so responsible for everything that happened. Yet… Conner forgave him. Hayden gazed deep into the Triassic Rangers eyes, seeing the fire shimmering brightly behind them. But he saw something else as well… The very last thing Hayden ever expected to see: Friendship. Conner had forgiven him because he regarded Hayden… as a friend.

Perhaps… Maybe Hayden could forgive himself after all. Reaching down, he scooped up another beer and held it up. Conner accepted it greedily and two shared a quiet, happy moment together. Friends and Comrades…

Maybe there was hope after all…

**XXXXXX**

Nick awoke with a painful sigh and found himself staring at a jagged ceiling. Quickly he sat up, instantly summoning the morpher to his hands. He heard a squeak to his right and turned, already preparing a spell when he saw two Humans sitting there. They regarded him curiously before a look of comprehension came to them.

"Ohhh! Hey, you must be Nick, the Red Mystic Force Ranger!" Conner said and held up a beer. "You guys took a real beating…"

"Who are you?" Nick hissed, slowly stepping back as he glanced between the two. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so on edge… they didn't look or sound threatening.

"Conner McKnight, Red Dino Thunder Ranger." Conner said and tossed a beer into the air. Nick gasped and reached out, catching it before it hit the ground. "We've got plenty."

"Hayden James, Gold Dino Thunder Ranger." He added with a nod and a salute of his beer. "Are you alright? You and your team mates were unconscious when we brought you back here…"

Nick looked around the room a moment and noticed his comrades laying on several cots near by. Madison and Vida looked in the best of shape; a few minor bruises on their arms but Chip and Xander took the biggest hits; several large gashes, burns and bruises. Nick scanned the room frantically once more. Where was Daggeron? He turned to the pair of Dino Rangers. "Where… where is Daggeron?"

They both sighed hard, glancing at one another and then shook their heads. "Damascus killed him." Hayden said, looking down at his beer a moment. "He killed him just before we could jump in to help."

"Oh no… not him too." Nick stumbled back and fell onto the bench, holding his head in both hands. "H-He killed Daggeron as well?"

"Him too? You mean Damascus has killed others?" Hayden asked as both of them stood; beers discarded. "Who else has he killed?"

"My… parents, Leanbow and Udonna…" Nick clutched his hair tightly but his hands relaxed slowly as he stood. "He has to be stopped… before he can reach Magic Heaven."

"Magic Heaven? You mean that place actually exists?" Hayden asked, tilting his head. "Hm… That's… quite interesting." He looked away and over at the dumbfounded Conner. "Raizerus always spoke above a place called Mystic Heaven… a Place where magic was born. I guess it's ruled by a now-good Rita Repulsa…"

"Huh? How do you know so much about Mystic Mother and Mystic Heaven?" Nick asked, looking up at Hayden suspiciously. "Are you a magician?"

Hayden shook his head quickly. "No, but Raizerus at one point was obsessed with it and tried to figure out how to gain access to it." Hayden shrugged. "One day… his obsession just… vanished and he never spoke of it again."

Suddenly, the room cam alive with loud, chittering beeps and they turned to the computer. The blank screen suddenly lit up to show Damascus standing in… Briarwood? Nick leaned forward, glaring at the screen. Suddenly, the Generals voice barked this eerie message:_ "This is the final show down Rangers! Gather your friends and come to the gates of Mystic Heaven! We shall have our final fight there!"_ Then… Damascus vanished only to leave behind another. Hayden's eyes widened as the man stepped forward.

"Kraken?" He whispered and Nick and Conner looked over at him.

"_The clock is ticking Rangers… Uu Uu Zazare." _A sigil of purple energy gathered behind Kraken, forming a portal. He turned, stepped into the light and in a flash, he was gone.

Hayden, Nick and Conner turned to find the Mystic Rangers had awoken, some leaning against the frames for support while the others stood unassisted. Standing off to the side, near the stairs were the Dino Rangers; each with a look of determination. And then… they merely nodded, agreeing on the unspoken question. Each drew their morphers and called upon their Power…

"_Dino Thunder, Power Up!"_

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

Was the end finally at hand?

**XXXXXX**

_A/N:D Enjoying so far? Btw, when ever you see a word you probably don't understand; such as "Golu", "Maagi" or even "Zazare", don't worry. These are the spells from Magiranger, the Japanese Sentai equivalence. I am not a fan of the American Spells so I decided to use the Magiranger spells. Go to and join there forums to get a comprehensive list of what the spells are. Some, you'll eventually notice, I make up on my own; such as Uu Uu Zazare. Anyway, enjoy!_


	40. Mystics Fate Prt I

Mystic and Dino Thunder Rangers stood side by side together, gazing up at the sky for a long moment. This battle ment something different to each of the rangers. For Conner, this was the final battle; a conclusion of a year spent in misery. To Tommy and Kim, this meant they could finally settle down and start a family. To Nick… this was just another battle… but closure to the end of his parents lives. The Mystic Rangers… another threat gone. But this battle had the most meaning to Hayden. If they lived and won… he could finally let his past go. He would no longer have ties to the evil that held him down for so long. This was it… the final battle.

"_Gii Magika Gii Majuna Jinga."_ The Mystic Rangers cried and threw their morphers to the sky. Suddenly, a great mystical sigil appeared in the sky; the clouds beginning to swirl around it. Five multi-colored symbols flashed along the edges of it; Red, Blue, Pink, Green and Yellow. They met in the middle of the sigil and suddenly a flash of white light forced the rangers to cover their eyes. When it faded… they looked back to see a set of stairs that spiraled all the way to the sigil.

Before the Rangers could ascent the steps, the sky suddenly turned dark and two purple-black bolts fell from the clouds and struck the ground. An explosion echoed throughout the streets as the shockwave carried the rangers backwards and into the building walls. Two beings stood in the potholes; one looked like a robot, while the other looked human. Krakens last remaining Generals: Artemis and Sentinel.

Tommy rose first, already drawing his Brachio-staff to fight but a blast of golden energy flashed off to the right and turned just in time to take it in the face. An explosion of golden sparks sprayed through the air and Tommy crashed to the ground once more. Kim and Conner jumped in front of him, their blades flashing twice to block another flurry of energy bolts; each knocked off to the sides.

"No! Leave them!" Nick shouted, jumping in front of them, Mystic Sword drawn. "We'll deal with these! Just get to Mystic Heaven and stop Kraken!" Suddenly, Nick threw himself at Artemis; Golden Staff meet Blazing Blade in a flurry of blows. The distraction cleared a path towards the stairs but as the Dino Rangers made their way towards it, Sentinel blocked their path.

"You shall not pass." The Robot hissed, eyes narrowing. "If you wish to fight my master, you'll have to go through me."

"Not a problem!" The voice answered and they looked up to see Chip falling from the sky, crossbow in hand. A pair of yellow bolts struck Sentinel square in the chest, staggering him backwards. Before he could recover, Conner and Kim descended upon him with lightning-quick slashes that put him to the ground.

"Don't worry, we'll stop him!" Conner called, standing a the base of the stairs. The Mystic Rangers replied with a quick thumbs up before they returned to their respective battles. _"Lets just hope we don't die in the process."_

Out of the corner of his eye, Nick watched the Dino Rangers rushing up the stairs. No smile came to him, however… He didn't think a smile could _ever _return. His parents were dead because of Kraken… and they were never coming back. Yet… even as he fought Artemis, the anger raged. Nick lashed out again, cutting hard across his chest, nearly cleaving Artemis in half. Staggering from the blow, the Trifforian quickly countered with a stab of his staff, unleashing a furious golden bolt but Nick merely side-stepped and lunged in again, slicing him hard across the chest.

The anger flowed through Nick's veins like blood and his mind was set on one thing: destroy everything and anything of Kraken. Make him feel the same horrifying pain. Nick looked down at his open right hand and drew it into a crushing fist. His chest heaved quickly as he looked up at the man again. "GRAAHHH!!!" He let out a mighty roar; golden-red flames gathered around his body. _"Maagi Golu Gii Magika: Blazing Storm Slash!"_ Nick threw his sword out wide as fire spiraled around it, quickly gaining in speed. Artemis gasped, stagger-stepping back.

Even through the visor he could see the look of hate and rage on the boys face. But he saw something else as well… something so terrifying and overwhelming… he just couldn't accepted it.

He saw his death.

Nick suddenly cut the blade down and upwards, unleashing a flaming tornado as Artemis felt the energy rip across his body and the flames consume him. Every part of his body felt like it was being dipped red-hot molten lava. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, and he couldn't think. He couldn't do anything but stare helplessly at the sky, screaming in utter agony. A second downward slash ended even that. Artemis managed one last gasp of air; his eyes meeting with Nicks. Falling forward, the last thing he saw before the infinite and eternal darkness took him… was a twisted, sickening grin…

**XXXXXX**

This was Mystic Heaven; a kingdom hidden in the clouds built of magic. Five great islands floated in the air; one with a large volcano, one with an expansive lake, a fourth island that was covered in a large forest and the final one… wasn't really a island at all. It a gathering of dark storm clouds with a rather unusual being floating above it. In the distance was a large, white castle which held the Mystic Mother – the destination, they guessed.

Under normal circumstances… this would have been a beautiful place. But now… Kraken and Damascus had laid waste to the Heaven; the islands were in ruins and parts of the castle were burning. They could hear the battle cries in the distances; the Five Heavenly Saints dueling it out with Krakens summoned army.

Conner looked over at Hayden, then Tommy and nodded. This was it, the final battle. They would take Kraken down today… or die trying; black or white, one or the other. There was no in between, not this time. Before they could move, a strange looking blue being stepped in front of them, blocking their path with outstretched arms.

"Are you the Dino Rangers?" The Being asked and the others nodded. It let out a sigh and wobbled a bit before falling to one knee. "I-I am Snowgel, the Snow Prince and one of the many Guardians of Mystic Heaven." Slowly, Snowgel forced himself up again, a look of pain crossing its face. "I-I will take you right to the castle where Kraken is…"

"You know… who he is?" Conner asked, arching a brow. Hayden took note too, his brows furrowing.

"Unfortunately, yes. You know him as Emperor Kraken, the renegade Archmage of Eltar. Here… we know him as a the traitor Singel, a Heavenly Saint of Mystic Heaven. He was the greatest of all once… Included to be considered a contender for the rank of Arch Saint when Mystic Mother passes on…" Snowgel shook his head and then clenched his fists. "Enough talk… if we win, I'll explain everything then." Snowgel threw a hand out; white energy gathering around his hand. _"Goolu Luuma Lujuna!"_

The rangers gasped, startled by the sudden flash of light, but when it faded away, they found themselves standing just within the gates of the Mystic Castle. But the biggest surprise… was yet to come. Kim and Tommy were stunned, dumbfounded and utterly confused. This… was not possible. She was dead, she had to be. But no… fortune never seemed to go their way. There, standing at the doors of the Mystic Castle was the very _last _person they _ever _wanted to see again – especially Tommy – was Rita Repulsa.

"Rita?" Tommy and Kim sad together and the other Rangers looked curiously at them. "Wait a minute… Rita Repulsa… is Mystic Mother?"

Snowgel turned, tipping a brow. "Oh, so that's her name? She never told us her true name, always keeping it a secret. Her knowledge of magic was great already when we found her." Snowgel turned to the battle again. Kraken and Damascus had turned now, regarding the rangers curiously.

"Ah… so you actually came… Hm…" Kraken grinned, rubbing his jaw momentarily. "How interesting…" Glancing back of his shoulder, Mystic Mother stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed spitting death at the both of them. "Good… I can wipe you all out at once."

The battle began with an eruption as two purple-black lances of energy struck Tommy and Kim in the chest; the explosion hurling them backwards. Conner and Hayden charged forward side-by-side, their blades drawn and ready. Damascus met them halfway, Knight Wolf and King Calibur falling once more. In a flurry of slashes and stabs, the General met the Rangers; each strike brought out a long, echoing ping. Hayden dodged back, evading Calibur's cut before stabbing inwards, but Damascus directed Conner's stab down and out into the path of Hayden's. Steel met steel and Hayden fell forward with Conner tripping over him and crashing to the ground.

"Dino Energy Orb!" Tommy cried, swirling the Brachio-staff into a Full Moon before slashing it outwards. A golden-black orb rocketed towards Damascus, but with quick downward slash, Damascus cut the orb in half before he sprang forward. Tommy gasped and staggered back, able to raise his staff just as the two blades plunged in again. They slide off of the Rangers staff and Tommy fell to both knees before he suddenly shot upwards, burying a shoulder deep into the meaty Damascus' stomach.

And the blow didn't even phase him…

Slamming both hands into Tommy's back, the force knocked him to the ground, Damascus shoved off and flipped high into the air only to be met with Kim's falling naganata. Both blades flashed, one parrying the staff and the other crashing into her chest. Damascus was showered with golden sparks before he twisted once more and hurled a heel deep into Kim's stomach. A thunderous crack echoed throughout the realm as pink-white energy gathered around Kim and soon faded away. Damascus landed in a crouch while Kim smashed against the broken white tiles beside him.

Kira, Ethan and Trent were next to try, lashing out with their Triceramax sabers but Damascus was too quick for them. He parried each and before they could even think about righting themselves, his blades had already ripped twice across their chests. Arching gracefully through he air, Damascus dismissed them with two powerful hammer strikes which implanted them into the ground. Yellow and blues aura's consumed them and their suits faded away, leaving behind two very unconscious rangers. Trent was the last standing and he charged Damascus, lashing out with Dragosword but it met Knight Wolf in the middle. The great General let out a mighty cry and lunged forward, driving his huge fist into the side of Trent's head, the force knocking him out almost immediately.

"How pathetic…" Kraken whispered and glanced back at Mystic Mother. "Just you wait, old woman… You'll be next.

"Your over confidence will be your downfall, Singel." Mother whispered in return and looked to the remaining three rangers. She held a single hand out, eyes narrowed. _"Golu Goolu Lujuna Goldiiro Gonga!"_

Tommy, Conner and Hayden let out a mighty roar as their bodies began to ascend; a golden-white light crawling along their bodies. Suddenly, Conner Triassic Armour and Hayden and Tommy's Super Dino Mode appeared. Though… they were slightly different. Conner's Triassic had the mystic sigil within the golden-white diamonds and he also looked similar to his Super Dino Mode as well. Tommy and Hayden looked the same, though the spikes were larger and sharper.

Damascus stared at them, dumbfounded. _This _was the power of Mystic Mother? He could feel the energy radiating from the Dino Rangers and it was great. Hayden was first to charge, his clawed hands quicker then Damascus expected; each cutting across his chest twice before Conner suddenly took his place. His helmet jerked and moved as it unleashed a stream of red-hot fire. Damascus cried out as he staggered back, swiping harmlessly at the fire.

He came to a sudden stop as Tommy's feet slammed into his lower back. Drawing his feet back, Tommy flipped on his hands again and jammed a single heel hard into Damascus' upper back now, the force heaving him into the air. Mystic Mother watched as the great Mage spun helplessly through the air… but suddenly, he drew both blades… and their eyes met.

"_Dark Force Finisher: Great Ruin Cut!"_ He cried, cutting both blades out wide as two purple-black crescents screamed towards Mother.

"You Idiot!!" Kraken roared, eyes consumed in flames as he watched Mother absently raise a hand.

"_Lunado Lujuna!"_ She cried and the two beams smashed into her hand and bounced off in opposite directions. "You've sealed your own fate, fool!" Her hand burned in multiple colors; fire, lightning, water… all the elements swirled around him. _"Gogika Gonga Hollow Illusion!"_

Suddenly, everything went silent for a split second. All five elements gathered in her hand and Damascus stared wide-eyed and helplessly. Then… time speed up and a beam of sparkling magic surged through the air and crashed into the Generals body. His scream was louder then the sounds of battle and the magic peeled around the skin from his bones. With a final push of her hand, the blast faded away… and Damascus fell into, floating away with the howling wind.

For a moment, Kraken watched the dark ash flutter through the air but his gaze soon settled upon Mystic Mother. With a simple wave of his hand, he cast a spelt. _"Mejura Meeza Zazaado."_ Behind him, the remaining three Rangers clutched their heads before the power faded away… Dropping to both knees, they slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Play times over, Mother… You may have been able to stop years ago… but now… I'm far more powerful then you."

Mother tilted her head curiously, regarded him as if he was something new and special. "Are you sure about that, Kraken? I am the Arch Saint of Mystic Heaven for a reason…"

"Titles mean nothing, Mother." Kraken hissed and held his hand out. "Only Power! _Mee Zazare Megaro Zazaado Dark Force Finisher: Ultimate Dark Bomber!"_ An orb of purple and black energy shot from his hand but Mother dismissed it with a simple wave of her hand and parried it high into the sky.

"_Gogika Hoja!"_ Mother turned and threw her hand out again, unleashing a trio of fireballs but they passed right through Kraken. Her eyes widened as she looked up, seeing the General standing on the wall of the castle. Her eyes thinned out, mouth pressed tightly. Her once red lips were now a ghostly white and she could feel the anger bubbling up. He _had _improved… but she was still better. Another flick her hand birthed another smell. _"Gogika Lunado!"_

Kraken dodged again, slashing his hand as the invisible wave slid past and cut through one of the castle towers. He appeared in front of the gates, his own hand extended. _"Mejura Meru Meeza Zanga!"_

Mother gasped and stepped back as three sigils appeared. Suddenly, three great warriors shot up from the ground; one could snake-like in appearance, the other was a long dead Samurai, clutching two blades in its hands. The final… was almost an exact replica of _her_.

"Your arrogance know no limits!" Mother snarled, raising a hand to the falling samurai sword. _"Gonga Gogika Lujuna!" _The blade hit and smashed into an invisible barrier; the force sending ripples throughout it. Unfortunately, the blade was not so lucky as it was split into two pieces. _"Lujuna Gogika Maagi Golu Gii Magika"_ Mother slashed her hand in front of her and sent a massive, fiery tornado at the other two warriors. They both tried to dodge, but the tornado expanded with them and caught it in its grip. They let out a painful, dieing cry as the fire burned their bodies away. "Give up Kraken! There's no way you can win!"

Kraken snarled inwardly, his face remaining expressionless. It seems… she was indeed more powerful then he anticipated – even after all these years. Kraken looked down at his hands, seeing the many wrinkles that covered them. He had one last ditch effort to try… A spell that could do so much… yet at the same time, so little. He looked up at Mother, a twisted grin on his face but she didn't seem too perturbed by it.

"Maybe not, Mother..." He suddenly pulled his robe off, revealing the armour beneath it. _"Meru Meeza Mezaara Mejura Megaro!" _Mothers eyes went wide as the purple-black sigil appeared above his head and slowly began to run down it. Her eyes narrowed now, seeing the dark shine to his body. That spell… was a forbidden spell, something that no Heavenly Saint was ever allowed to use. It was a spell to destroy the seal that guards the full power of all Saints and Magicians; something that should never be tampered with because of the consequences it could have on the body.

She had to stop him before it went any further. _"Gogika Holly Mirage!!" _She cried out as the hollow, golden orb began to gather in front of her. With a final shove her hand, the orb hurled through the air… but she was met with another surprise.

Kraken reached out and grabbed the orb. The force knocked him back into the wall and nearly through it, but he held steadfast, feet planted against the ground as he pushed back against the power. Mother watched in awe as the orb began to shrink; the energy crawling along Kraken's arms. He _absorbed _it!

"Guh…" Kraken fell forward onto one knee, one hand resting on it as the other pressed against the ground. "N-Never expected y-you t-to act s-so desperate…" He snarled, eyes narrowing. "Heh… That's alright… I must thank you for the energy… Even with the containment field gone… I still didn't have enough energy to use this spell…" He threw both hands out as the dark shine returned to his body. _"Mee Mejura Mezaara Megaro!"_

Another sigil flashed before Kraken and Mother watched as his once ancient body began to… fade away. The years of old age vanished in a split second, replaced with a much leader, younger form. His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked up at mother, his hands clenched in a tight fist. He'd returned his youth…

Mother knew it was the end now… There wasn't any left she could do. Looking down at her hand, she clenched it tightly and snapped her gaze at Kraken once more. If she was going to die… she'd taken Kraken with her. _"Goo Luludo." _A long rod of white energy appeared in her hand and shattered into a thousand silvery orbs. In its place, it left in Mothers hand King Calibur, the Titan Megazords sword. Clutched it firmly with both hands, Mother drew the blade back and waited.

If she was going to protect Mystic Heaven… she had make her stand now. And by the gods… her final stand would be here…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Heh… Rita Repulsa, Mystic Mother, vs. Emperor Kraken. :P Who say this coming? Next is the last chapter before the Epilogue!_


	41. Mystics Fate Prt II

Mystic Mother found herself on the business end of a very sharp sword. Only just was she able to dodge back and avoid being cut in half but she was not so lucky on the second try as Kraken's blade cut an X across her chest. She let out a painful cry before flying backwards and smashing into the wall. Her arms moved like lightning and King Calibur flashed twice, parrying a pair of stabs before a third caught Kraken across the cheek, slicing it wide open.

He staggered from the blow, one hand raising to his cheek, wiped away some blood and looked down at it. His blood… blood… His blood. Anger surged forth and he turned on Mother with a look of hate and anger before charging forward, unleashing another flurry of blows that Mother was unable to keep up with. The wall behind her shattered on the final blow and she skid several feet along the stony ground before coming to rest in front of a fountain.

"You die here, Mystic Mother…" Kraken hissed, clenching his free hand. "Are you prepared to die?"

Slowly, Mother drew herself to full height and raised King Calibur. "I'll die defending this realm, Kraken… I am prepared to die… but are you?"

Kraken snarled and surged forth, unleashing a powerful downward slash that smashed against Calibur before Mother shoved back, knocking Kraken off balance. Twisting hard, golden sparks sprayed against Mother's body as it sliced down Kraken's body and a final upward slash cut him across the stomach and chest. More sparks hit her body as he fell to the ground with a painful thud, his sword sliding away and came to rest at the wall.

"_Gogika: Hollow Mirage!"_ Mother hissed, slowly, forcefully drawing her hands down as the orb of hollow golden light appeared. As Kraken began to rise, Mystic Mother hurled the orb towards him… but he was quick, too quick. The sword appeared in his hand with a flash and he turn, slicing the blade out to his right before she heard him mutter _"Mejura"_ and vanish. The orb slowly slid in two before a mighty explosion tore through the ground, bushes, the castle and the shockwave hurled Mother backwards into the wall again.

She could barely stand, her body aching from pain. It'd been centuries since she fought anyone like this… and after being forced into a non-magical battle? She couldn't take it. She forced herself to rise again, albeit forcefully. Standing at the center of the explosion was Kraken, his hands burning with a dark, eerie light.

"_Meeza Meru Mezaara Megaro Mejura Zanga Zazaado!"_ Mother could hear the cries of the souls that began to gather above Kraken's palms. Her eyes widened, seeing who they were: Damascus, Artemis, Methos, Raizerus, Minorus… all his Generals. She knew this spell… It was a forbidden spell that stole the souls of the dead and gathered them into a mystical energy orb. With a heavy-ho, Kraken threw his hands down and threw the orb at her.

"_Lunado Golu Gogika!"_ Mother cried, throwing a hand out as the orb struck an invisible barrier… but to her horror, it was not enough. The orb exploded and the sudden force smashed deep into the wall of another part of the castle; her head smashing back against the wall as her body went limp… She'd lost.

And her body finally gave over. She fell to her hands and knees, blood dripping from her mouth as her pants came ragged, heavy gulps. She looked up to see the tip of the sword resting nary an inch from her face. "Too bad… You could have lived, you know…" Kraken grinned and drew the blade back, preparing for the final strike.

"_Goolu Lujuna Gonga…"_ She managed to gurgle before falling forward into unconsciousness. Kraken looked down at her with a look of disgust, his blade still raised for the final strike. How pathetic… She couldn't even stand up to him. And here he thought Mystic Mother would finally proved a challenge for him. He threw his head back in laughter, his body shaking. Suddenly, a golden energy lance slashed down his back and let out a painful cry; his back stinging. Swinging around, he saw the Dino Rangers, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"_So that's what she did…"_ Kraken hissed and looked down at Mother again. She'd reversed the effects of his spell and revived the unconscious rangers. She was good… Turning to face the rangers again, he only hand a split second to raise his blade as Ethan and Kira's weapons plunged in. He side-stepped, pushing them away but failed to avoid Conner's Triassic shield. He staggered from the blow, back cracking against the wall. Suddenly, a pink energy whip snapped and wrapped around his throat. Kim grabbed the whip itself and pulled him forward as he tried to cut the energy away but he was knocked off balance.

Trent and Hayden's blades met as a golden-white aura consumed their respective weapons. Stepping in, they cut the blades out and Kraken let out a painful scream as the energy lanced across his body, cutting two deep wounds in his chest. The onslaught wasn't finished yet. Tommy finished the combo with a full power Dino Energy Orb that wrapped around Kraken, unleashing a maelstrom of golden-black lightning across his body before it sank inwards and erupted. Golden-black fire plumed into the sky as Kraken staggered back, one hand clutching his chest as the other squeezed the hilt of his sword.

"G-Guh… F-Fucking Power Rangers…" Kraken hissed and raised his blade again. _"Ugaro: Dark Magic Slash!"_ Kraken cried, his blade ripping upwards but he swung it down again; a pair of dark lances cutting across Tommy and Kim's chest before he surged forth again. Kira and Ethan met him again; their weapons already raised. Poor Ethan managed to block the first strike but wasn't lucky enough to dodge – much less see – the second. A fiery fist slammed into his stomach and as Kraken pulled away, Ethan fell to both knees. Kira met Kraken with a flurry of stabs and slashes, each blocked by the Dark Knight before he side-stepped, letting her fall forward and nearly cut her in half with a quick downward slash.

"_Ranger Slash!"_

Kraken spun again, his blade falling twice as he blocked the golden-white lances before throwing his hand out again. An explosion staggered Hayden and Trent before Kraken vanished into a dark blur. Golden sparks showered the ground as Kraken appeared behind them, blade extended out to his side. Trent and Hayden fell to their knees again before falling forward – suits leaving them. Kraken paused a moment before turning to find Tommy and Kim standing in front of Mystic Mother, weapons at the ready.

Kraken raised his and merely beckoned; a twist grin settling on his face.

"Dino Energy Orb!" Tommy hissed, spinning his staff into a full moon and threw it outwards. The orb rushed towards Kraken but he knew it wouldn't work. He vanished in a dark blur and before he could even turn, he felt the blade cut across his back. Kim turned hard, lashing out with her Naganata but Kraken had vanished again. She ducked just as a dark orb sizzled past overhead and turned hard, stabbing her blade once more but met Kraken's blade again.

"You are a fool to believe you could defeat me…" Kraken hissed and forced Kim to her knees, drawing their blades close. "Good night, my pretty…" He whispered and shoved her back. _"Ugaro: Dark Magic Slash!"_ Kim let out a painful scream as two dark lances cut across her body before collapsing to the ground, energy leaving her.

"Kim!" Tommy reached out to her but drew back, staff flashing twice but was pushed back by Kraken. His back hit the wall as he plunged the staff, blocking the low strike before whirling it back upwards, locking blades again. With a mighty shove that did nothing, Kraken side-stepped, letting Tommy slide by and turned hard, slicing him down the back again. Kraken watched with glee in his eye as Tommy tried so hard to push himself up. _"Dark Force Finisher: Great Ruin Cut!"_

Tommy let out one final cry as he fell forward, the suit and energy leaving his body. Blood dripped from his mouth and onto the ground as Kraken loomed over him. Just like that… the Dino Thunder Rangers… were no more. They were defeated so easily… and there was _nothing _that could stop him…

Nothing that could stop him… except…

"_Lunado Golu Gogika Goldiiro Lujuna!"_

Kraken spun around, eyes wide as she saw the clear orb hovering in her hand. That spell… That was Mystic Mothers most powerful sealing spell… She wouldn't!? Mother drew her hand back, a look of disgust on her face. She was! Kraken threw his hand out, a dark sigil flashing over his hand. _"Meeza Meru Mezaara Mejura!"_

Dark sigil met clear orb as the two great Magician's pushed against one another. Now… it came down to a contest of wills. Mystic Mother, one of the greatest Arch Saints Mystic Heaven ever had was fighting for its very existence. Not only that, she fought for the existence of the surface world and her own life. Something she would not so easily give up…

Kraken fought for his very existence, having already broken out of one seal only to be thrown into another? No! He would not allow it! Kraken pushed harder with both hands now, but the orb would not budge. Then… it happened. His sigil began to crack and splinter. This… this couldn't be! How was this happening! He drew both hands back and gave one final shove, desperate to keep his own life… but the sigil shattered.

"NNOOO!!!" Kraken cried as he threw his arms out in an act of defiance as the orb consumed him.

"Now b-be gone with you!!" Mystic Mother hissed and closed her hand.

The last thing Mystic Heaven saw before darkness settled in was a flash of light brighter then the very sun... Kraken… was no more.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: A climatic finish! Next up, the very last chapter: The dreaded EPILOGUE!!! Oh yeah, Coming Soon: Untitled Mystic Force Novel. Lastly, if you want to know what some of these spells mean, go to and look up "List of Magiranger Spells" and compare the words. There you go!_


	42. Epilogue

_Miami, Florida…_

Tommy hugged Kimberly close as they sat in the lone chair on the patio, gazing out at the ocean. Kimberly still had her white wedding dress on and Tommy was still in his tux. Today… was the beginning of their new lives… together as husband and wife. Kimberly squirmed lightly in Tommy's grasp, shifted a bit and curled up in his arms.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Kimberly asked, looking up at Tommy curiously.

"Oh… I don't know. Trent's probably finishing the funeral for his father since he never came home. Hayden said he was leaving the state for a while. I don't know what the other Dino Rangers are doing beyond Conner. He said he was going to Marietta's grave." He merely shrugged and pulled Kim closer. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… I just feel strange being married now, yah know? It's a big step… and I've always been around people, even at home. To be out here like this… it's new and refreshing… yet scary." She whimpered, nuzzling his chest lightly a moment.

Tommy laughed lightly, shaking his head all the while. She was cute, laying like this in his arms. "Well… get used to it my dear…" Tommy said and stood up, tucking her a bit closer. "Because you're going to be with me forever now." He turned for the small house again and walked towards it.

"Promise?" She whispered, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Promise." He answered and slipped through the door.

The night was theirs…

**XXXXXX**

"Well… it's finally over." Conner said, one hand jammed into his pocket as he gazed down at the grave stone. "Kraken's dead… and your death has been avenged…" Biting his lip, he paused a moment, trying so hard not to cry. "And… I miss you, so much…" He whispered, forced to kneel now as his entire body shook. One hand reached out, grasping the tombstone tightly as the other covered his mouth. Even now, weeks later… he still couldn't believe she was gone. It was just to surreal…

The saddest part was… they had finally begun to connect as well. They'd made love the day before she died… and Conner truly though she'd be around forever; or at least, until they could marry, have kids and grow older together. Conner closed his eyes as he whimpered lightly, several tears falling down his cheeks.

Then… he heard a voice echo within the wind. _"Lujuna Golu Goolu Goldiiro Gonga Luuma."_

His eyes snapped open and the tombstone before him vanished and he fell forward. Nearly falling to the ground, he caught himself at the last moment. _"What the hell!?"_ Quickly, he shoved himself up, eyes raising… and froze. Standing between two trees at the bottom of the hill… was an illusion. It _had _to be an illusion! A single breath escaped him, eyes widening further as the illusion moved.

"Conner!" It shouted and dashed up the hillside, hair flailing in the wind. It threw both arms around his body and instantly he melted. Illusion's didn't talk; Illusion's weren't warm; Illusion's… Illusion's didn't feel. This was no illusion, this was real. Conner looked down at the girl with a wide-eyed gaze. The girl looked up at her with a smile and winked.

"Good evening, handsome…" Marietta whispered.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: The Epilogue; short and sweet like its supposed to be. Marietta alive? Heh… Mystic Mothers way of saying thanks. winks and flashes a peace sign Till next time!_


End file.
